Strange Things Happen by Monali
by MonaGirl
Summary: Eine Grey's Anatomy Parodie, AU/AT - mit teilweise frei erfundenen Charakteren. Wir haben uns die Charaktere genommen, sie auf den Kopf gestellt und dann noch die Absurditäten der Serie leicht auf die Schippe genommen.
1. Chapter 1

**Autoren**: Mona & Ali (Gemeinschafts-FF)

**Veröffentlicht: **: November 2007

**Inhalt**: Ähnlichkeiten mit den Charakteren aus der US Serie „Grey's Anatomy" sind rein zufällig.

**Disclaimer: **Die Rechte an der Original Serie "Grey's Anatomy" und ihrer Charaktere liegen bei ABC und Shonda Rhimes. Wir hegen mit unserer FF keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten. Sie soll alleine dem Vergnügen der Leser dienen.

**Strange Things Happen**

_Strange Things Happen___

_She believes in God__  
__And karma too__  
__Paranormal powers__  
__You know some people do__  
__Got Scorpio risin'__  
__Uh huh__  
__Tell you what's in your stars___

_She was down in Rio__  
__Turn the heads of state__  
__Got 'em into makin'__  
__This planet a better place__  
__On Copacabana__  
__Uh huh__  
__Oh yeah she radiate better go meditate___

_Everytime I touch my baby__  
__Strange things happen__  
__Strange things happen__  
__Everytime I touch my baby__  
__Strange things happen to me__  
__Strange things happen___

_Oh ohhh ohhhh__  
__Oh oh strange things happen__  
__Everytime I touch my baby__  
__Strange things happen to me___

_Met a pshycic reader__  
__With a crystal ball__  
__Had a vision__  
__Said we could have it all__  
__I caught her gazin'__  
__Uh huh__  
__At our destiny cosmically___

_Everytime I touch my baby__  
__Strange things happen__  
__Oh ohhh ohhhh__  
__Oh oh strange things happen__  
__Everytime I touch my baby__  
__Strange things happen to me___

_Strange things happen__  
__Oh ohhh ohhhh__  
__Oh oh strange things happen__  
__Everytime I touch my baby__  
__Strange things happen to me___

_Strange strange strange strange strange strange strange strange strange __  
__strange strange strange strange strange strange strange strange strange __  
__strange strange strange___

_Strange strange strange strange strange strange strange strange strange __  
__strange strange strange strange strange strange strange strange strange __  
__strange strange strange__  
__strange strange strange strange strange strange strange strange strange __  
__strange strange strange strange strange_

**Einführung für unsere Fanfic – Strange Things Happen**

Es spielt in Seattle. So weit so gut, aber sonst ist so einiges anders. Gleich geblieben ist, dass Mark und Derek die besten Freunde sind. Beide sind Oberärzte in den Fachrichtungen, die sie auch in der Serie bekleiden. Allerdings gibt es noch mehr, was die beiden verbindet.

Wir haben uns entschlossen, zwei Charaktere zu verheiraten. Wer und mit wem wird sich relativ schnell zeigen. Somit kann ich getrost ankündigen, dass die Wohnverhältnisse sehr stark von dem variieren wie es aus der Serie bekannt ist. Es wird bei uns kein „Internhaus" bei Meredith geben. Was unter anderem auch daran liegt, dass sie bei uns keine Interns mehr sind und sich auch schon auf ihre Fachrichtung spezialisiert haben. Beispiel Meredith, die sich in der Neurochirurgie wieder findet. So gesehen taucht Cristina mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in der Herz-Thorax Chirurgie auf. George ist plastischer Chirurg (fragt nicht, vertraut uns einfach). Allerdings wird es schnell klar werden, wer was wo macht und warum.

Auch wenn wir alle Charaktere als Freunde schreiben. Es heißt nicht, dass sie ihre Intern-Zeit gemeinsam bestritten haben. In Fakt wird eine Person neu im SGH anfangen und somit alle anderen erst kennen lernen.

Es wird auch schnell auffallen, dass wir die Charaktere ein klein wenig verändert haben. Bei Izzie wird es gleich schnell deutlich werden… okay, es wird bei fast allen schnell deutlich werden. Da heißt es Geduld mit uns haben, denn einige der Charaktere werden da enden, wo die erste Folge von Grey's angefangen hat. Allerdings nicht alle, da es sonst zu langweilig wäre.

Wichtig ist: Es ist eine Parodie. Heißt, wir haben uns die Charaktere genommen, sie auf den Kopf gestellt und dann noch die Absurditäten der Serie leicht auf die Schippe genommen. 

(Zitat Ali)

**_Parodie (griechisch À±ÁÉ´¯± parMdía „verstellt gesungenes Lied") bezeichnet in der Literatur die verzerrende, übertreibende oder verspottende Nachahmung eines bekannten Werkes oder einer prominenten Person, wobei zwar die Form oder (bei Personen) typische Verhaltensweisen beibehalten werden, aber ein anderer, nicht dazu passender Inhalt unterlegt wird. Durch die dadurch aufgebaute deutliche Abweichung gegenüber dem bekannten Original entsteht ein humoristischer Effekt. Eine Parodie muss nicht zwingend verspottenden Charakter haben, sie kann sogar mit einer Hommage einhergehen_**

Unter dem Gesichtspunkt könnt ihr vielleicht besser verstehen, wieso wir so viel Spaß daran haben, die Charaktere zu "verbiegen".

(Zitat Mona)

**Kapitel 1 - Das Kapitel, in dem die Party steigt**

**Im Krankenhaus – Eingangsbereich **

Mark stellte sich murrend neben Derek, der ihn daraufhin misstrauisch beäugte. „Solche Veranstaltungen sind nur Zeitverschwendung." Offenbarte Mark schließlich mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zu den Getränken, die ein paar Meter von ihm ausgeschenkt wurden.

„Du bist nur schlecht gelaunt, weil du arbeiten musst." Erwiderte Derek mit einem Grinsen. Da er von Mark böse angefunkelt wurde, schüttelte er lachend den Kopf. „Nimm es nicht so schwer. Ich langweile mich hier zu Tode."

„Und warum bist du dann noch hier?" Mark verzog das Gesicht als eine junge Ärztin ihn anlächelte. Missmutig drehte er sich ab, so dass er den Eingang des Krankenhauses besser im Blick hatte.

„Weil Meredith noch nicht da ist und du weißt, dass ich nicht alleine trinken gehe." Auch Derek wandte sich jetzt dem Eingang zu. „Wo wir schon vom ausgehen reden. Wann kommst du heute Abend nach Hause?"

„Warte nicht auf mich." Mark schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Meine Patientin ist mit ihrem Doppel D nicht zufrieden und ich muss mich um sie kümmern."

„Oh." Enttäuscht ließ Derek den Kopf hängen.

Mit gehobener Augenbraue musterte Mark seinen Freund. „Nicht schon wieder, Derek. Deine Arbeitszeiten sind ebenfalls ein Beziehungskiller." Als er sich wieder zum Eingang drehte, atmete er auf. „Meredith ist da, ich muss dann wieder." Da Dereks Miene sich nicht wirklich aufhellte, nahm er dessen Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht. „Ich beeile mich heute Abend."

„Ja, schon gut. Geh endlich." Bevor Derek sich gebührend von Mark verabschieden konnte, war dieser schon wieder verschwunden. Seufzend sah er ihm nach, so dass er Meredith nicht vor sich bemerkte, die ihn unsanft anstieß.

„Versteck mich, Derek." Sie zerrte an seinem Ärmel während sie panisch zum Eingang blickte.

„Was?" Erst jetzt nahm Derek sie war und sah sie überrascht an.

„Du sollst mich verstecken. Schnell." Noch immer sah sie panisch zur Tür. Als sie einen Mann hereinkommen sah, wirbelte sie Derek herum, so dass sein Körper ihren verdeckte. „Bitte." Zischte sie ihm zu.

Mit einem Schulterblick in Richtung Tür machte Derek schnell aus, vor wem sie sich versteckte. So unauffällig es ging, schob er Meredith vor sich her bis sie vor einem Materialraum angekommen waren. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, atmete Meredith erleichtert aus und legte die Arme um ihn.

„Danke." Sie lehnte sich an ihn bis sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, dann drückte sie sich ab. „Ein Materialraum? Wie romantisch."

„Du wolltest schnell sein. Das war das schnellste was ich finden konnte." Derek strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Er hat eine Rose dabei. Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du wieder klein beigibst?"

„Wenn ich verspreche, deine OP Berichte in den nächsten 4 Wochen zu übernehmen, lässt du das Thema fallen?" Sie sah ihn bittend an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, woraufhin Dereks besorgtes Gesicht augenblicklich strahlte.

„Netter Versuch, aber nein." Nur mit größter Anstrengung konnte er sich das Lachen verkneifen als Meredith ihn schmollend ansah. „Meredith…" Bevor er sie aufziehen konnte, hörten beide die Stimme eines anderen Mannes, der nach ihr rief. Als die Stimme näher kam, zog Derek instinktiv sein Jackett aus. Er konnte es Meredith gerade noch über den Kopf werfen bevor er sie dann auf die Knie drückte und hinter ihm die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Meredith?" Der Mann erstarrte augenblicklich als er Derek erkannte und seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte leicht als dann noch sah, dass jemand vor Derek kniete. „Oh, ich…. Suche Meredith."

„Sie ist nicht hier wie du siehst." Entgegnete Derek mit einer gespielt atemloser Stimme.

„Ich… entschuldige, aber man hat mir gesagt, dass sie mit dir gegangen sei." Der Mann versuchte an Dereks Körper vorbei zu sehen, doch Derek drehte seinen Oberkörper so, dass man nichts erkennen konnte.

„Ich habe sie nur kurz gesehen. Sie ist dann verschwunden. Einfach so." Derek machte eine kurze Bewegung nach unten. „Würdest du bitte gehen. Es ist ein klein wenig unangenehm, wenn jemand dabei zusieht."

„Oh natürlich. Aber könntest du ihr bitte sagen, dass ich da war." Als Derek ihm zunickte, lächelte er verlegen und schloss dann die Tür.

Meredith stand glucksend wieder auf und händigte Derek das Jackett zurück. „Ich kann nicht fassen, was du da gerade vorgetäuscht hast."

„Ich hoffe, dass du mir das richtig danken wirst." Derek zog das Jackett wieder über. „Und im Übrigen soll ich dir von deinem Mann ausrichten, dass er da war."

„Ist mir da unten gar nicht aufgefallen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Als sie sah, dass der Kragen an Dereks Jackett nicht richtig lag, half sie ihm dabei ihn zu richten. Nach einer kurzen Pause sah sie ihn mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Danke, dass du mir da raus geholfen hast. Ich hab heute einfach nicht die Kraft, mich mit Finn zu beschäftigen."

„Schon gut. Rüber zu Joe und Tequila?" Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange während er seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte.

„Gerne. Kommt Mark auch?" Sie bemerkte sofort den Stimmungswechsel bei Derek. „Gehe ich davon aus, dass er mal wieder länger arbeitet?" Da Derek nur stumm nickte, legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Darf ich es endlich sagen?"

„Nein, darfst du nicht." Er konnte sich ein halbes Lächeln abringen als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich sage es trotzdem." Als Derek ihr ins Wort fallen wollte, legte sie ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um ihn zu stoppen. „Männer sind genauso kompliziert wie Frauen und deswegen war es eine dumme Idee, schwul werden zu wollen."

„Ich hasse dich." Derek legte seine Stirn gegen ihre und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ich weiß. Aber einer muss dir doch sagen, was Sache ist." Sie hob wieder ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Heute Abend sind die Wörter Mark und Finn tabu. Ich will mit meinem besten Freund Spaß haben und mehr nicht."

Derek nickte ihr zu. Bevor er Meredith aus dem Materialraum herausließ, kontrollierte er den Flur, ob Finn nicht auf sie wartete. Als er es für sicher empfand, nahm er Meredith bei der Hand und sie eilten den Flur entlang, damit sie nicht doch noch abgefangen werden konnten.

**Im Krankenhaus - Eingangsbereich**

George O'Malley stand in einer Ecke des Raumes, ein Glas Sekt in seiner Hand haltend und ließ seinen Blick geradezu mit unverhohlenem Interesse durch den Raum schweifen. Sein hauptsächliches Interesse galt den jungen Assistenzärztinnen, die die Mehrheit der Besucher ausmachten. Geradezu ein Fest für George, der den Reizen schöner Frauen noch nie widerstehen konnte. Man munkelte im Seattle Grace Hospital, dass er schon mit jeder Frau ein Verhältnis gehabt hatte oder zumindest versucht hatte, sie ins Bett zu kriegen. Und fast immer bekam er auch, was er wollte. Rein vom optischen her hätte man nie vermutet, dass er so ein Draufgänger war. Aber er machte den Mangel an körperlichen Attributen mit seiner charmanten, leicht provozierenden Art wieder wett. Während er den Raum nach „Frischfleisch" absuchte, blieb sein Blick plötzlich an einer Gestalt hängen, die ein wenig abseits stand und genau wie er, suchend durch den Raum schaute. Wie es der Zufall wollte, trafen sich genau in dem Moment ihre Blicke, und der Mund der jungen Frau verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. George reagierte sofort, auch wenn sie optisch nicht sein Typ war, wie er beim Näher kommen feststellen musste. Sie war hochgewachsen, mindestens 5 cm größer als er, hatte hellblonde Haare, die sie straff nach hinten gekämmt zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden hatte und trug eine weiße Bluse und eine schwarze Hose. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen hatte sie hinter einer schlecht sitzenden und viel zu großen Brille versteckt, und sie war praktisch ungeschminkt, was sie ein wenig blass und farblos erscheinen ließ. Alles an ihr wirkte leicht verkrampft und altbacken, genau wie ihr Lächeln, das wie eingemeißelt wirkte. George straffte die Schultern und vertiefte sein Lächeln noch ein wenig, während ihm der absurde Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, dass er ihr beim Sex vielleicht eine Papiertüte über den Kopf stülpen sollte, damit er dieses Grinsen nicht sehen musste. Er hatte sie schließlich erreicht und räusperte sich.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen?" Er wartete ihre Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern fuhr gleich fort. „Ich bin Dr. .."

„Oh, ich weiß schon, wer sie sind", unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er sich fertig vorstellen konnte. „Dr. Webber hat mir eine Beschreibung von ihnen gegeben. Und ich muss sagen, dass er sie sehr gut getroffen hat." 

„Ach ja?" George runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wieso Dr. Webber der jungen Lady Auskunft über sich gegeben hatte. Welches Interesse konnte sie an seiner Person haben?

„Ich bin unhöflich. Ich hätte mich vielleicht zuerst vorstellen sollen." Sie streckte George die Hand entgegen. „Dr. Isobel Stevens ... Izzie Stevens. Ich bin ihre neue Kollegin aus Washington. Und ich freue mich sehr auf eine gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit."

Wovon zum Teufel redete diese Dr. Stevens überhaupt? Welche neue Kollegin? George versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er nur „Bahnhof" verstand. Aber irgendwie hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass hier ein Missverständnis vorlag. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dr. Stevens plastische Chirurgin war – nicht bei DEM Aussehen. Eine graue Maus war dagegen hübscher anzusehen. Aber vielleicht war sie wenigstens gut im Bett. George schüttelte den Gedanken ab und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. Das hatte ihm auch sonst immer gute Dienste geleistet, wenn er nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte. Das und ein Glas Sekt, dass er nun an seine Lippen hielt und einen Schluck daraus nahm.

„Dr. Webber hat ihnen anscheinend noch nicht erzählt, dass wir beiden demnächst gemeinsam die Gynäkologie leiten sollen." Sie zeigte sich sichtlich enttäuscht über George's Reaktion.

„Die Gyn ..?" George hatte Mühe, den Schluck Sekt nicht quer über Izzie zu verteilen, als er einen Hustenanfall bekam. „Ich bin nicht ..." Er unterbrach sich kurz und atmete dann tief durch. „Ich bin nicht der, von dem sie glauben, dass ich es bin", brachte er dann hervor, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Sie sind nicht Dr. Karev?"

George musste dem Drang, hysterisch aufzulachen, widerstehen. Sah er wie Alex Karev aus? Sicher nicht. Das einzige, was sie beide teilten waren die Haar- und die Augenfarbe. Ansonsten war Alex das krasse Gegenteil von ihm. Frauen interessierten ihn nicht. Er war geradezu immun gegen jede Art weiblicher Reize. Wenn er nicht verheiratet wäre hätte man glatt vermuten können, dass er schwul war. Das Paradoxe daran war nur, dass die Hälfte der Frauen, mit denen George im Bett gewesen war, während der sexuellen Aktivitäten Alex' Namen gestöhnt hatten. Aber darüber schwieg ein Gentleman ... und litt. „Nein, ich bin nicht Dr. Karev", stieß er dann hervor. „Ich bin Dr. O'Malley."

„Oh ... das ..." Izzie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen vor Scham ganz heiß wurden. „Das tut mir leid, Dr. O'Malley. Dr. Webber hatte mir erzählt, dass sie dunkle Haare hätten und nicht sehr groß wären ..." Sie stoppte mitten im Satz und schob ihre Brille zurück auf die Nase. „Ich meine ... Dr. Karev ist nicht sehr groß und hat dunkle Haare." Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigene Unfähigkeit, sich adäquat auszudrücken.

Für einen Moment ging es George durch den Kopf, dass man Dr. Stevens vielleicht mal darüber aufklären sollte, dass sie vielleicht etwas zu groß geraten war, anstatt sich über die Mickrigkeit des männlichen Geschlechts zu beschweren. Vielleicht könnte man ihre Beine um ein paar cm kürzen? Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er sie zu einem Drink einladen, damit er in Ruhe mit ihr über die Möglichkeiten der chirurgischen Verschönerung sprechen konnte, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte sie noch nicht nackt gesehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es auch dort Stellen gab, die man noch korrigieren konnte.

„Also dann vielen Dank noch mal für ihre Hilfe, Dr. O'Malley. War nett, sie kennen gelernt zu haben." Sie lächelte verbindlich.

„Sie wollen mich schon verlassen?" George spielte nervös mit seinem Sektglas in der Hand. Das lief alles andere als geplant. „Darf ich sie noch zu einem Drink einladen?" Er fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Wie konnte es sein, dass sein Charme bei Izzie Stevens versagte?

„Danke, aber ich trinke nicht."

Man hätte ihm auch gleich einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gießen können. Die Abfuhr verletzte seinen männlichen Stolz, auch wenn er es nie vor ihr zugegeben hätte. Die Frauen liefen hinter ihm her, nicht umgekehrt! Aber diese Lektion würde auch Izzie Stevens irgendwann noch lernen. Die Jagd war eröffnet! 

„Bitte entschuldigen sie mich jetzt, Dr. O'Malley. Ich würde gerne noch die anderen Kollegen kennen lernen." 

„Natürlich." George lächelte ebenfalls verbindlich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit aus einer Gruppe zusammenstehender Ärzte löste und zum Buffet ging. „Dann wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Abend", sagte er so höflich wie möglich zu Izzie und drehte sich dann um und ging Richtung Essens Buffet. Vielleicht war der Abend ja doch noch zu retten. Auch wenn er die Schlappe der Zurückweisung erst einmal verdauen musste.

Izzie sah ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hinterher. Ihre Mutter hatte Recht gehabt. Sie brauchte wirklich neue Brillengläser. Seufzend strich sie ihre Bluse glatt und ging dann in eine andere Richtung weiter.

**Umkleidekabine**

Cristina zupfte sich ihr pinkfarbenes Kleid zurecht. Etwas unsicher betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel der Umkleidekabine. Als sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, atmete sie tief durch und nickte ihrem Spiegelbild zu. Sie wusste, dass sie den einen oder anderen Blick wegen des Kleides erhaschen würde, doch die Zufriedenheit ihres Freundes war es ihr einfach wert. Noch einmal strich sie über das Kleid, dann ging sie zur Tür. Mit einem letzten Seufzen öffnete sie diese und machte sich auf die kommenden Kommentare gefasst. Zunächst konnte sie die einzelnen gehobenen Augenbrauen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkennen. Dann kamen die ersten getuschelten Worte hinzu. Erst als sie neben sich einen lauten Schrei hörte, drehte sie sich verärgert um.

„Haben sie etwas zu sagen, Dr. Sloan?" Sie stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seite und musterte den Oberarzt genau, der sich die Hände vors Gesicht hielt. „Also nur der alltägliche Sloan Wahnsinn."

„Cristina, das ist doch nicht etwa dein ernst." Mark wedelte verzweifelt mit den Händen umher. „Ich meine, was ist das?"

Cristina seufzte frustriert auf. „Wonach sieht es denn aus? Es ist ein sehr schönes Kleid, was meinem Freund mit Sicherheit besser gefällt als das, was ich sonst so trage. Außerdem ist es eher unpassend in OP Kleidung zu dieser unsäglichen Veranstaltung zu gehen."

„Ja, aber das Ding…. Kleid? Das ist auch unsäglich." Er schüttelte jetzt lachend den Kopf als er den Stoff befühlte und dann schnell seine Hand zurückzog. Auch wenn er es nicht offen zugeben würde, aber er war froh, sich nicht mit solchen Kleidern belasten zu müssen. Zwar hatten die Frauen, die er früher getroffen hatte, nie lange ihre Kleidung angehabt. Seiner Meinung nach musste man sich auch erst einmal in das Stadium des Entkleidens begeben können und dieses rosa etwas würde es fast unmöglich machen.

„Es ist alles andere als unsäglich. Nur weil du dich nicht mehr mit Röcken beschäftigst, musst du dich nicht als Modepolizei aufführen." Sie Schlug seine Hand weg, als er abermals nach dem Stoff greifen wollte.

„Ganz ehrlich? Einer sollte es machen." Er vergrub seine Hände in den Kitteltaschen und ging dann langsam um Cristina herum, die inzwischen ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du darin alles andere als heiß aussiehst?"

„Und wen kümmert das?" Sie musterte ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Du bist doch ohnehin vom Markt."

„Vielleicht sollte dein Freund dich heiß finden und alle weiteren Blicke sind als Bonus zu betrachten?" Er hob amüsiert die Augenbraue während Cristinas Grinsen aus dem Gesicht verschwand.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Freund es toll finden wird. Er mag eher die weiblicheren Frauen." Sie zuckte mit der Schulter und ignorierte das alberne Gekicher vorbeilaufender Krankenschwestern.

„Weiblichere Frauen? Da könnte ich helfen." Mark nahm seine Hände wieder aus der Tasche und nahm von der Weite Cristinas Oberweite in Augenschein. „Da ließe sich bestimmt noch etwas dazupacken."

„Danke, aber ich bin vollkommen zufrieden." Sie fluchte leise, nicht etwas dabei zu haben, mit der sie das Kleid etwas bedecken konnte.

„Und wenn dein Freund mit weiblicheren Frauen auch deine Oberweite meint? Ich kümmere mich gerne um die Vorbereitung und Beratung." Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu, während er seinen Blick an ihr entlang gleiten ließ.

Cristina runzelte kopfschüttelnd die Stirn. „Derek sollte mal überprüfen, ob du noch richtig tickst, denn du scheinst einen ernstzunehmenden Rückfall zu haben."

„Rückfall? Ich war nie ganz auf der anderen Seite. Schon aus Berufsgründen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, weswegen sie erneut den Kopf schüttelte. „Also soll ich schon mal einen Termin machen für uns beide?"

„Und hiermit ist das Gespräch offiziell beendet." Sie warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft als sie sich von Mark abwandte, der ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen hinterher sah. Zu ihrem Unglück würde jetzt nur noch fehlen, Meredith zu begegnen. Dann bekäme sie ihr monatliches Gespräch, sich nicht nach den Freunden zu richten.

**Im Eingangsbereich**

Eine halbe Stunde später war Izzie auch noch nicht weiter gekommen. Anscheinend hatte auch niemand das Bedürfnis, die Neue kennen zu lernen. Denn irgendwie drehten immer alle rechtzeitig ab, bevor sie sie erreicht hatten. Zumindest schien es Izzie so. Sie schaute an sich herunter. War sie wirklich so anders als die anderen hier? Sie schob ihre Brille auf die Nase zurück und sah sich im Raum um. Wieso war es ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen? Natürlich war sie anders als die anderen. Deshalb sprach sie niemand an. Sie schob sich den Träger ihrer Umhängetasche weiter über die Schulter. Das war es! Alle außer ihr hielten etwas in ihrer Hand. Sei es eins von den angebotenen Canapee-Schnittchen oder ein Glas gefüllt mit Alkohol. Alkohol! Das war des Rätsels Lösung. Und wenn man genau hinsah konnte man auch erkennen, dass einige der anwesenden Gäste nicht mehr ganz nüchtern waren. Izzie schob sich eine Haarsträhne nach hinten, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte. In Ordnung, wenn es das war, was den Erfolg einer guten Ärztin ausmachte, dann würde sie eben Alkohol trinken. So schnell würde sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.

Die Schultern gestrafft und hoch erhobenen Hauptes ging sie resolut auf das reich gedeckte Buffet zu. Sie griff nach einem Becher und überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie die Schöpfkelle nahm und in die Bowle eintauchte. Zufrieden sah sie zu, wie die blutrote Flüssigkeit nebst einiger Kirsch- und Mandarinen-Stückchen in den Becher lief. Vielleicht würde ja niemandem auffallen, dass sie keinen Alkohol mochte, wenn sie nur die Stückchen herausfischte, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Frischen Mutes drehte sie sich um, um wieder zurück zu ihrem Platz zu gehen, als eine breite Männerbrust ihren Weg versperrte. Sie zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie nicht mehr verhindern konnte, dass der Becher ins Schwanken geriet und die rote Flüssigkeit über den Rand schwappte. Das nächste, was sie sah war, dass sich in Brusthöhe auf dem hellblauen Hemd ihres Gegenübers ein roter Fleck in Bruchteilen von Sekunden ausbreitete.

„Oh nein ..." Hektisch zerrte sie mit der freien Hand ein blütenweißes Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche, während sie zugleich versuchte, mit ihrer zittrigen Hand, den Becher ruhig zu halten. „Es tut mir so leid!" Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken begann sie, mit dem Taschentuch auf dem Fleck herumzureiben, was ihn zu ihrem größten Entsetzen noch größer machte. Sie unterbrach ihre Aktion erst, als ihr Gegenüber ihren Arm festhielt.

„Ist schon gut. Lassen sie es einfach sein, bevor noch alle denken, dass hier gerade ein Blutbad passiert ist."

Die Stimme war warm, dunkel, ein wenig rau. Und ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, stellten sich die feinen Härchen auf Izzie's Armen auf. Sie hob den Kopf, und ihr Blick traf sich mit dem des Unbekannten.

„Es ... tut mir leid ..." Sie hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als ob ihre Stimme ihr nicht mehr gehorchen würde.

„Ja, das sagten sie bereits." Er ließ ihren Arm los und sah an sich herunter. „Ich schätze, hier endet die Party für mich."

„Es tut mir ..."

„Leid ... ich weiß", beendete er den Satz. "Können sie auch noch etwas anderes sagen?" Seine Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen und er musterte sie kritisch.

„Ich ... ich ..." Izzie spürte, wie es in ihrem Magen zu kribbeln begann und ihre Hände feucht wurden, während sie ihn immer noch wie gebannt anstarrte. War das der Moment über den die Dichter poetische Stücke schrieben? War das der Moment, von dem einige behaupteten, dass er das Leben für immer verändern würde? Der Moment, der einem das Gefühl gab, auf einer Wolke zu schweben? Gab es wirklich „Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

„Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"

Seine Stimme holte sie wieder zurück auf die Erde. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ging ihr die Frage durch den Kopf, ob er versuchen würde, sie zu reanimieren, wenn sie hier und jetzt ohnmächtig werden würde. Alleine der Gedanke, dass sich sein Mund dabei auf ihren pressen würde ...

„Möchten sie sich setzen?"

„Wie bitte?" Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Wie konnte er gerade in diesem Moment ihre Gedanken unterbrechen? Es ging schließlich um ihre Zukunft!

„Sie sehen blass aus. Vielleicht möchten sie sich setzen", wiederholte er seine Aufforderung.

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ... es geht ... mir ... gut." Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie hatte auch schon mal besser gelogen. Aber es war schon alles peinlich genug. Und sie wollte nicht, dass er wegen ihr auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Die Ehre gebührte ihr ganz alleine. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den Fleck. „Ich möchte für den Schaden aufkommen. Schicken sie mir einfach die Rechnung zu."

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Gerne. Wenn sie mir ihren Namen verraten."

Izzie spürte, wie ihre Wangen vor Aufregung zu glühen begannen. Er wollte ihren Namen ... Ob er wohl anrufen würde? „Stevens ... Dr. Stevens ... ich meine ... Isobel ... Izzie ..." Sie brach ihr Gestammel mittendrin ab. Irgendwie kam sie sich in seiner Nähe wie ein 15 jähriger Teenager vor. Und das schlimme war wohl, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich auch genauso benahm. Dabei hatte sie die Zahnspangenzeit längst hinter sich gelassen. Aber es gab wohl Dinge, die sich nie ändern würden. Für einen Moment schien es ihr, als ob sie so etwas wie ein Aufblitzen in seinen Augen erkennen konnte. Doch der Eindruck war so schnell verflogen wie er gekommen war.

„In Ordnung, Dr. Stevens." Sein Ton war mit einem Mal geschäftsmäßig und kühl. „Wenn sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden. Ich möchte nach Hause fahren und mich umziehen." Er wartete ihre Antwort erst gar nicht ab, sondern drehte sich um und ging mit eiligen Schritten Richtung Ausgang.

Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick sah Izzie ihm hinterher. Da ging er hin – der Mann ihrer Träume, der Mann, den das Schicksal für sie bestimmt hatte. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Zweifel nagten an ihr. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er sich überhaupt nicht bei ihr vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Zweifel wandelten sich in Panik. Was war, wenn sie ihn nie mehr wieder sehen würde? Vielleicht war er gar kein Arzt an diesem Krankenhaus, sondern nur ein Gast. Und er wusste auch nicht ihre Adresse, nur ihren Namen. Izzie versuchte den beklemmenden Gedanken zu verdrängen. Sie sah einen Moment nachdenklich auf den Becher in ihrer Hand, bevor sie ihn an ihre Lippen führte und den Rest die Kehle hinunter spülte.

**Joe's Bar**

Normalerweise ging Meredith gerne in Joe's Bar. Normalerweise ging sie gerne mit Derek in Joe's Kneipe. Normalerweise würde sie einfach darüber hinweg sehen, dass Derek neben ihr in ein stumpfes Brüten verfallen war und Löcher in den Tresen starrte. Aber sie wollte heute nicht normal sein, sondern ihr NTUNÜMUFR durchziehen. Normalerweise gelang den beiden das auch, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien Derek ihr Abkommen zu brechen. Da sie ihn jetzt schon seit Jahren kannte, wusste sie genau wie sie ihn aus dieser Erstarrung lösen konnte. Gekonnt schnippte sie eine Erdnuss gegen seine Wange und wartete darauf, dass er entrüstet zu ihr blickte. Es dauerte auch nur einen Augenblick und Derek hatte sich zu ihr gedreht.

„Du bist ein lausiger Freund. Wir hatten NTUNÜMUFR vereinbart." Beleidigt sah sie von ihm weg, nur um ihm wenige Sekunden später mit einem Augenzwinkern zu signalisieren, dass sie nicht wirklich böse auf ihn war.

Derek atmete tief durch als er sich durch sein Haar strich. „Wir machen doch NTUNÜMUFR."

„Nein machen wir nicht. Du denkst an das M-Wort und das ist ebenfalls ein Bruch der Vereinbarung." Sie machte eine weitere Erdnuss fertig, um ihrem Protest Nachdruck zu verleihen. Doch Derek war schneller und schnappte die Nuss bevor Meredith sie schnippen konnte. „Und jetzt klaust du auch noch Erdnüsse. Du bist lausig. Zudem brauchen wir eine Erweiterung. NTUNÜMUFROD."

„OD?" Derek sah sie interessiert an.

„Nur trinken und nicht über Mark und Finn reden oder denken." Klärte Meredith ihn mit einem Kopfnicken auf.

Seufzend nahm Derek einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Also schön. Dann noch OD."

Zufrieden mit Dereks Antwort lächelte Meredith in ihr Glas, doch das schwerfällige Seufzen, dass an ihr Ohr drang, ließ sich nur schwer überhören. „Also schön. Spuck es aus. Sag was du zu sagen hast, damit wir endlich aufhören können, über sie nachzudenken."

„Heißt, dass du über Finn nachdenkst?" Derek sah sie interessiert an.

„Nicht der Punkt. Du bist es, der reden will. Also rede." Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl, so dass sie Derek gegenübersaß.

„Ich dachte es sei mit Mark einfacher. Aber er ist nicht da, es ist als ob ich mit einem Geist lebe. Außerdem ist er nicht bereit, sich mehr einzubringen. Abgesehen von seinen Ideen im Bett, aber das macht doch keine gute Beziehung aus." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Meredith betrachtete sich ihren Freund eine Weile, dann nahm sie tief Luft. „Darf ich es sagen?"

„Nein, darfst du nicht." Er sah sie mit einem flehenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Oh nein, Dr. Shepherd. Ich muss es sagen und jetzt kann ich es sagen." Sie räusperte sich leicht und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. Legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie und lächelte ihn dabei süffisant an. „Ich habe es dir gleich gesagt. Es war eine Schnapsidee. Oder besser eine Scotchidee schwul werden zu wollen."

„Sagt die Frau, die sich nur noch am verstecken ist." Derek nahm ihre Hand von seinem Knie herunter. „Außerdem so schlecht ist es auch wieder nicht. Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, warum Mark so begehrt war. Oder ist. Was mich auch stört."

Meredith verdrehte die Augen. „Oh bitte, jetzt versuch mir nicht weiß zu machen, dass du wirklich nur noch auf Männer stehst."

„Du solltest mich kennen. Habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst, dann ziehe ich es durch und ändere nicht jede Woche meine Meinung." Er nahm sein Glas in die Hand und leerte den Rest. Danach deutete er zu Joe, dass er es wieder gefüllt haben möchte. „Und außerdem warst du damals eine lausige Freundin."

„Was habe ich damit zu tun?" Sie runzelte fragend die Stirn als sie sich an den Abend bei Joe erinnerte und noch einmal alles Revue passieren ließ. „Du warst es, der nach einer Flasche Scotch gesagt hat, schwul werden zu wollen und ich habe dir damals schon gesagt, dass es deine Probleme nicht lösen wird."

„Du hättest es mir besser ausreden können. Oder mit Mark tauschen können. Was auch immer." Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Definitiv tauschen."

Entrüstet schlug Meredith ihn auf den Arm. „Ich glaube du vergisst da eine Kleinigkeit." Sie hielt ihm jetzt ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin immerhin verheiratet."

„Ohne Ring." Derek nahm ihre Hand und fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihren Ringfinger. „Du hast ihn vergessen anzuziehen."

Erstaunt sah Meredith auf ihre Hand und runzelte die Stirn. „Mist. Ich dachte, dass ich ihn anhätte. Es fühlte sich alles so normal an." Irritiert beobachtete sie wie Derek noch immer über ihren Ringfinger streichelte. „Du hast nicht zufällig eine Idee, wo er sein könnte?"

Derek schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nein, da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Aber sollte Finn fragen, dann hast du ihn sicher in deinem Spind verwahrt." Seufzend ließ er ihre Hand los. „Wo wir schon bei Finn sind. Waren wir uns nicht einig, dass du so langsam mal ansprechen solltest, unglücklich in der Ehe zu sein?"

„Derek, ich kann nicht." Sie sah ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an. „Seit Dogsix krank ist, da ist er wieder so traurig und ich kann es ihm nicht sagen."

„Dogsix ist nur krank, weil er wieder spürt, dass du ihn verlassen willst." Da Meredith sich von ihm abdrehte, rieb er sich nachdenklich den Nasenrücken. „Lassen wir das Gespräch über Mark und Finn… Finn."

„Ich dachte, dass wir es lassen wollten." Meredith blickte wieder zu ihm hinüber und erkannte sofort sein erstarrtes Gesicht. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, weswegen sie zusammenzuckte. „Finn."

„Meredith, so ein Zufall. Ich war nur zufällig hier und dachte ich sehe mal kurz vorbei." Finn stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu Derek, der genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Da ich schon mal hier bin, können wir doch auch gleich gehen. Immerhin ist es spät und gerade abends passieren so schnell Unfälle. Wie damals bei Liz. Und meine Pläne mit dir sehen da anders aus."

Derek hatte gerade einen Schluck aus seinem Glas genommen, verschluckte sich jedoch und begann laut zu husten. Bevor Finn sich umdrehte warf er Meredith einen vielsagenden Blick zu, woraufhin sie sofort aufsprang und zu ihm eilte. Um die Gunst der Stunde auszunutzen, begann Derek noch lauter zu husten, so dass er blau anlief.

„Finn, ich muss Derek ins Krankenhaus bringen. Er hat das in letzter Zeit öfter und ich hatte ihm eine Untersuchung angedroht, wenn es sich nicht bessert." Sie half Derek vom Stuhl auf, der inzwischen theatralisch weiter hustete und sich auf Meredith abstützte.

„Ja, natürlich." Finn sah besorgt von Meredith auf Derek und dann wieder zu Meredith. „Soll ich nicht lieber helfen. Er ist doch bestimmt schwer."

„Nein." Schrie Meredith hysterisch auf und räusperte sich dann schnell. „Fahr du lieber zu Dogsix heim. Er braucht dich und Derek mich. Ich meine jetzt gerade wegen dem Anfall." Daraufhin nahm Derek einen weiteren theatralisch wirksamen Anlauf, den Husten besonders dramatisch zu gestalten. „Ich muss dann auch los. Warte nicht auf mich. Es könnte spät werden."

Bevor Finn etwas entgegnen konnte, brachte sie Derek aus der Bar heraus. Kaum hatten sie den Parkplatz des Krankenhauses erreicht, richtete sich Derek wieder auf. Inzwischen musste er husten, da der Hals wegen seiner Schauspielerei unangenehm kratzte. Als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte, sah er Meredith mit einem Grinsen an. „Du schuldest mir etwas."

„Danke. Und ich werde alles machen. Dich sogar davon überzeugen, dass du noch immer auf Frauen stehst." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, woraufhin er grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 – Das Kapitel über das Suchen und Finden**

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith drehte sich hastig um. Schon wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, das jemand hinter ihr sei. Sie machte schnell eine Notiz an sich selbst, Derek nichts davon zu erzählen. Seine Stimme hatte nach seinem vorgetäuschten Erstickungstod einen leicht rauchigen Unterton bekommen und er hatte sie das bereits über das Telefon wissen lassen. Leider hatte das dazu geführt, dass Finn mal wieder misstrauisch geworden war und sie während des Frühstücks mit Fragen bombardiert hatte. Ihre gesamte Kaffeetasse lang. An solchen Tagen wusste sie, warum ausgedehnte Frühstücks durchaus unangebracht waren. Wieder machte sie sich eine Notiz, Derek nichts zu erzählen, denn sonst würde er ihr den „Frühstück ist wichtig" Vortrag halten. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fluchte sie leise. Sie war spät dran und hatte keine Lust, die niederen Arbeiten annehmen zu müssen. Das immer noch bestehende Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden, beflügelte sie förmlich, den Weg zur Umkleidekabine noch schneller zu bewältigen. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit als sie sah, dass die Umkleidekabine weitestgehend leer war. Somit würde sie um zeitaufwendige Gespräche herum kommen.

Erleichtert atmete Izzie auf, als sie endlich eine Beschilderung auf einer Wand des Krankenhausflurs vorfand, die mit dem Hinweis „Umkleidekabinen" versehen war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, schon seit Stunden im Krankenhaus herumgeirrt zu sein, auf der Suche nach diesem Raum. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über die Unfähigkeit des Krankenhauses vernünftige Wegweiser anzubringen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass sie viel zu spät dran war. Und das auch noch an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag! Machte bestimmt einen guten Eindruck. Missmutig verzog Izzie das Gesicht, während sie auf die Tür zuging, die sie zum Umkleideraum führte. Schwungvoll öffnete sie sie und blieb dann für einen Moment überrascht stehen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass die anderen schon alle weg wären, doch zu ihrer größten Überraschung gab es noch jemanden, der anscheinend verschlafen hatte. Izzie schob ihre Brille weiter den Nasenrücken hinauf und begann zu lächeln. „Einen schönen guten Morgen!", wandte sie sich an die junge Frau, die in ihrem Spind herumkramte.

Meredith zuckte zusammen. „Mist." Fluchte sie leise. Zumindest war es nicht Finn, der sie gefunden hatte, dafür aber eine unbekannte… was auch immer sie sein mochte. Es drängte sich die Frage auf, was besser wäre. Ignorieren oder freundlich grüßen. In der Hoffnung, es schnell hinter sich bringen zu können, drehte sie sich zu der Frau um. „Morgen."

Nur für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Izzie leicht befangen. Es lag ihr einfach nicht, sich mit Fremden bekannt zu machen. Und sie war sensibel genug zu spürten, dass die Frau ihr gegenüber wenig Lust auf Konversation hatte. Aber sie war momentan die einzige Verbindung zwischen der Außenwelt und dem Krankenhaus. Und Izzie wusste praktisch gar nichts über das Krankenhaus und seine Angestellten. Vielleicht wusste diese junge Frau ja mehr. Izzie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Ich bin ... Dr. Isobel Stevens vom Washington Hospital. Und heute ist mein erster Tag hier", sagte sie mit einem leicht verkrampften Lächeln.

Damit war die Hoffnung begraben, sich ungestört umziehen zu können. Für einen Bruchteil versuchte Meredith zurückzulächeln, aber da sie Grimassen ziehen wollte, beließ sie es bei ihrem morgendlichen und somit mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Dr. Meredith Grey. Und das ist mein ich weiß nicht wievielter Tag, da ich schon seit Jahren hier bin."

„Nett sie kennen zu lernen, Dr. Grey!" Izzie streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, zog sie jedoch schnell wieder zurück, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Gruß nicht erwiderte wurde. „Auf welchem Gebiet sind sie spezialisiert?" erkundigte sie sich neugierig.

„Noch Neurochirurgie, aber sollte ich zu spät zur Visite kommen, dann werde ich heute in die Proktologie wechseln." Meredith zog ihre OP Hose zu und versuchte ihre neue Kollegin zu ignorieren, allerdings setzte so langsam ihr soziales Gewissen ein und sie drehte sich wieder um. „Ich habe es nicht so mit dem Morgen. Es ist früh, gestern war Alkohol im Spiel und mein Boss liebt es mich zu quälen, wenn ich ihm nicht Vorbild genug für die Assistenzärzte aus dem ersten Jahr bin."

Izzie sah erschrocken hoch. „Oh, sie denken, ich bin eine Assistenzärztin im ersten Jahr?" Sie sah schnell an sich herunter. Sah sie wirklich wie ein Frischling aus? 

Meredith musterte die junge Ärztin neben sich genau. „Sind sie das nicht?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und streifte danach ihr OP Oberteil über. „Mein Fehler. Wie weit sind sie denn? Haben sie schon eine Fachrichtung?"

Izzie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Etwas, dass ständig passierte, wenn sie sich schämte oder ihr etwas besonders peinlich war. Und was Dr. Grey vermutete war peinlich. „Nun ich .." Sie räusperte sich. „Ich habe mich auf die Pädiatrie spezialisiert mit dem Schwerpunkt Neonatologie. Ich habe erfahren, dass hier eine Kollegin gesucht wird, die sich besonders in der Frühgeborenmedizin auskennt. Und ich war sehr überrascht, als Dr. Webber's Wahl auf mich fiel."

„Wenn sie gut sind, dann wird ihm die Wahl leicht gefallen sein." Meredith zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie gestern ihren Ehering nicht mehr anhatte und fing deswegen an, ihren Spin genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. „Die Neonatologie ist ein interessantes Gebiet. Die Exfreundin meines Freundes war darauf spezialisiert. Sie hat jetzt aber so etwas wie eine eigene Praxis. Boston Public oder so ähnlich."  
„Die Freundin ihres Freundes ist jetzt Schauspielerin?" Izzie rieb sich nachdenklich die Nase. „Boston Public ist doch eine TV Serie, oder?"

Meredith nahm die Nase wieder aus dem Spin heraus und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ist das eine Serie? Dann heißt ihre Praxis anders. Aber mich interessiert die Exfreundin meines Freundes nicht wirklich." Sie tauchte wieder in die Tiefen ihres Spindes ab, nur um unsanft gegen das obere Regal zu stoßen. „Na klasse. Jetzt brauche ich selber noch eine OP und alles nur wegen dem verfluchten Ehering."

„Sie sind verheiratet?" Izzie wollte eigentlich gar nicht so neugierig sein, doch die Frage war heraus, bevor sie sie zurückhalten konnte.

„Unglücklicherweise." Murmelte Meredith, deren Frustfaktor inzwischen jenseits ihrer schlimmsten PMS Phase angelangt war. „Vielleicht sollte ich es als Zeichen ansehen und wirklich einen Schlussstrich unter die Ehe setzen." Erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sich noch eine weitere Person im Raum befand. „Das was sie jetzt gehört haben, bleibt unter uns. Vor allem darf Derek… Dr. Shepherd das nicht erfahren."

Izzie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich kenne hier doch noch niemanden. Selbst, wenn ich es Dr. Shepherd sagen wollte. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wie er aussieht!" Sie seufzte. Ihr fiel plötzlich der eigentliche Grund ein, wieso sie Dr. Grey angesprochen hatte. „Kennen sie Dr. Karev? Ich soll mich bei ihm auf der Gynäkologie melden. Aber ich kann ja schlecht jeden männlichen Arzt, der einen Kittel trägt fragen, ob er Dr. Karev heißt."

„Alex?" Meredith überlegte, wie sie ihren langjährigen Freund beschreiben könnte. „Er hat kurze braune Haare, ist etwas größer als ich. Durchtrainiert." Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Und er trägt mit Sicherheit seinen Ehering. Im Gegensatz zu mir." Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder dem Schrank zu, brachte es aber nicht mehr auf sich, noch länger nach ihrem Ring zu suchen. „Er kann manchmal raubeinig sein, aber wenn sie länger mit ihm gearbeitet haben, dann werden sie sehen, dass er nur um seine Patienten besorgt ist."

Die Tatsache, dass Dr. Karev verheiratet war, ließ Izzie innerlich aufatmen. Wenigstens musste sie hier nicht fürchten, von männlichen Kollegen belästigt zu werden. Wobei es anscheinend auch hier Ausnahmen gab. Für einen Moment dachte sie an den nervigen, aufdringlichen jungen Mann, den sie auf der Party kennen gelernt hatte. „Ich schätze, Dr. O'Malley ist nicht verheiratet?" entfuhr es ihr.

Meredith sah kurz auf und fing dann laut an zu lachen. „Entschuldigung." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Wenn es in diesem Krankenhaus einen gibt, der definitiv nicht verheiratet ist, dann George O'Malley. Und als kleiner Tipp. Halten sie sich von ihm fern. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass er damals die Syphilis ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat."

Izzie ging erschrocken einen Schritt rückwärts. „Wie schrecklich! Nun, vielen Dank für die Warnung. Ich werde mich in Zukunft von ihm fern halten." Sie überlegte einen Moment, ob die junge Ärztin vielleicht auch wissen könnte, wer der Unbekannte von der Party war, an den sie ihr Herz so spontan verloren hatte. Die Beschreibung „braune Haare und durchtrainiert" schien allerdings auf mehr als nur einen Mann in diesem Krankenhaus zuzutreffen. Auch der Hinweis, „braune Augen" würde ihr wahrscheinlich nicht weiter helfen bei der Suche. Mit Sicherheit traf diese Beschreibung auf die halbe Belegschaft des SGH zu. Izzie seufzte. „Gibt es hier einen Arzt, der es mit der Rasur nicht so genau nimmt?" stieß sie hervor.

„Mir würden da sogar einige weibliche Mitglieder aus der Belegschaft einfallen, die es mit der Rasur nicht so genau nehmen." Meredith musste sich beherrschen, nicht noch einmal vor Lachen in Tränen auszubrechen. „Einer von den Ärzten wäre dann auch Derek… Dr. Shepherd. Nicht zu übersehen, da er jedes Jahr die Wahl zu Mr. Hair gewinnt. Und wenn sie ihn treffen, dann sagen sie nichts davon, dass ich mich zur Scheidung durchgerungen habe." Sie zog ihren Arztkittel an und prüfte ihre Taschen auf Vollständigkeit. „Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück bei der Suche nach Dr. Karev. Notfalls lassen sie ihn von den Schwestern anfunken. Immer noch besser als sich durchzufragen."

Izzie lächelte dünn. „Ja, das ist wohl das beste. Sagen sie, Dr. Shepherd ... Derek hat nicht zufällig braune Augen?"

„Derek… Dr. Shepherd? Nein, die sind blau." Meredith seufzte bei dem Gedanken an seine Augen leise auf. „Und genau zu diesen blauen Augen muss ich jetzt auch. Sollten sie Dr. Karev bis zum Mittagessen noch nicht gefunden haben, dann halten sie nach mir Ausschau. Wenn unser OP Plan es zulässt, dann treffen wir uns zum Essen."

„Vielen Dank nochmal!" rief Izzie ihr hinterher, doch Meredith war schon durch die Tür verschwunden. Einen Moment starrte sie nachdenklich vor sich hin. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Dr. Shepherd ihr Kandidat gewesen war. Zumindest so lange, bis die Frage zu den Augen kam. Es konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein in einem Krankenhaus mit Hunderten von Angestellten einen Mann zu finden mit braunen Augen, dunklen Haaren und 3-Tage-Bart. Izzie begann seufzend ihre Tasche auszupacken, in der sich ihre Arbeitskleidung befand und zog sich um.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mit düsterer Miene und eiligem Schritt ging Dr. Alex Karev den Flur entlang bis zum Büro seines Chefs, während er immer wieder genervt auf die Uhr schaute. Wenn es etwas gab, was er zum Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es Unpünktlichkeit. Er klopfte energisch gegen Dr. Webbers Tür und trat sofort ein, als er von drinnen ein „Herein!" hörte. 

„Dr. Karev!" Dr. Webber sah erstaunt von seinen Papieren auf. „Was tun sie denn hier? Sollten sie nicht auf Station sein, um ihre neue Kollegin in Empfang zu nehmen?"

Alex nickte, während er seine Hände in den Taschen seines Kittels vergrub. „Deshalb bin ich hier." Er deutete mit dem Kopf anklagend zur Wanduhr. „Ich weiß ja nicht, welche Sitten am Washington Hospital herrschen. Aber ich persönlich finde es schon ziemlich unverschämt, gleich am ersten Tag zu spät zu kommen!"

Dr. Webber biss sich auf die Lippen. „Sie ist noch nicht da?" fragte er kleinlaut.

„Nein." Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Dr. Stevens ist noch nicht da", sagte er mit spöttischen Unterton. „Aber entschuldigen sie die Bemerkung ..." Er räusperte sich. „Das wundert mich auch nicht. Ich habe sie bei der Party kurz kennen gelernt, und sie wissen ja, was man über den ersten Eindruck sagt?" Er verdrehte die Augen, als er an seine Begegnung mit ihr zurückdachte.

„Geben sie ihr eine Chance." Dr. Webber rieb sich seufzend die Stirn. Er war es leid, dieselbe Diskussion wieder und wieder zu führen. „Wenn sie sie besser kennen gelernt haben, werden sie feststellen, dass sie eigentlich ganz nett ist."

Alex Gesicht verzog sich. „Danke, aber mein Bedarf ist vorläufig gedeckt."

„Na schön." Dr. Webber seufzte tief. „Sie sollen sie auch nicht im Wäscheraum vernaschen sondern mit ihr zusammen arbeiten!"

„Sie kann nicht einmal einen Becher festhalten. Wie soll sie sich da um hilflose Neugeborene kümmern?" Alex ignorierte Dr. Webber's Bemerkung und verdrehte stattdessen wieder die Augen. „Sir, mit allem Respekt, aber gab es auf dem Arbeitsmarkt nichts besseres als Dr. Stevens?"

Dr. Webber hatte die Nase voll. „Hören sie, Dr. Karev!" sagte er in aller Deutlichkeit. „Wir können bei der Auswahl unserer Mitarbeiter nicht immer  
Rücksicht darauf nehmen, ob ihnen die Nasen der Kolleginnen passen! Sie haben bereits 5 Kolleginnen in einem Jahr durch ihre unmögliche Art vergrault! Ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie sich ein wenig zusammen reißen und sich bemühen, mit Dr. Stevens zusammen zu arbeiten. Sie hatte am Washington Hospital den besten Ruf. Sie müssen sie nicht mögen, aber versuchen sie sie wenigstens als Kollegin zu akzeptieren. Ansonsten sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, sie in eine andere Abteilung zu versetzen! Nicht ihre Kolleginnen haben ein Problem – sie haben eins!"

Alex war für einen Moment sprachlos. So hatte der Chef noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Er wusste, dass er den Faden überspannt hatte. Aber alleine beim Gedanken daran, mit Izzie Stevens zusammen zu arbeiten, ließ seine Laune bis ins Grab sinken. Sie hatte nicht nur sein Hemd versaut, sie würde zusätzlich auch noch sein Leben ruinieren. Er war zum Neonatologen geboren. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, etwas anderes zu machen, obwohl er eine Weile mit der plastischen Chirurgie geliebäugelt hatte. Wollte er wirklich auf das alles verzichten nur für eine Frau? „Sie haben ihre Zeugnisse gesehen?" versuchte er einen schwachen Einwand. "Und sie sind auch nicht gefälscht?"

Dr. Webber nickte. „Sie ist die Beste auf ihrem Gebiet. Und wir haben keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, sie hierher zu bringen. Also bitte seien sie etwas nett zu ihr!"

„Ansonsten verliere ich meinen Job?" hakte Alex vorsichtig nach.

„Genau! Sehen sie es als eine Art Abmahnung. Ich bin es leid, mir von ihnen auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen! Und nun dürfen sie gehen und in ihrer Abteilung auf Dr. Stevens warten. Guten Tag, Dr. Karev!"

Alex schlich nach draußen wie ein begossener Pudel. Er hätte diese Woche sein Horoskop nicht lesen dürfen. „Sie werden eine schicksalhafte Begegnung machen" hatte dort gestanden. Das Schicksal konnte manchmal wirklich grausam sein, wenn es einem einen Menschen wie Izzie Stevens an die Seite stellte. Seufzend schaute Alex auf seine Armbanduhr. Vielleicht hatte sie es ja mittlerweile geschafft, sich auf der Gynäkologie einzufinden. Er drehte sich um und ging den Flur wieder zurück zu den Aufzügen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Keller**

Cristina öffnete seufzend die Tür des Treppenhauses. Endlich im Keller angekommen fand sie ihr Ziel schnell. Verlassene Betten, die sich dazu eigneten über den Sinn des Lebens nachzudenken. Oder sich einfach von der Hektik des Krankenhausalltags für ein paar Minuten zu entziehen. In diesem Fall wollte sie einfach nur nie die Beine hochlegen und ihren Nagellack auffrischen. Da sie keine Stimmen hörte, machte sich in ihre die Hoffnung breit, allein zu sein, doch kaum hatte sie die Betten in Sichtweite verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Was machst du hier?" Cristina ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Bist du heute Morgen aus dem Bett gefallen? Deine Laune passt noch nicht einmal dazu, mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden zu sein." Meredith musterte Cristina kurz, verkniff sich dann aber jeglichen Kommentar zu den Fingernägeln. 

Cristina öffnete ihre Augen wieder und starrte Meredith an, bis diese sich von ihr abwandte. „Genau wegen solcher Äußerungen. Was machst du hier?"

„Ich mache dir dein Leben zur Hölle." Meredith blinzelte zu Cristina hinüber, die sich frustriert an die Wand gelehnt hatte. „Also willst du mir etwas zu deinem rosa Alptraum von gestern sagen?"

„Es war kein rosa Alptraum. Es war ein Kleid für weibliche Frauen." Cristina hatte durchsuchte ihre Kitteltaschen und zog nach einer Weile ein kleines Fläschchen heraus. Für einen Moment betrachtete sie sich ihre Fingernägel, dann fing sie an munter darauf los zu pinseln.

„Rosa? Ernsthaft?" Meredith schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Als ich meine Haare während meiner Schulzeit pink gefärbt hatte, wollte ich rebellieren. Wogegen rebellierst du? Gegen den guten Geschmack?" Sie beobachtete Cristina, die einen Teil des Nagellacks inzwischen auch auf das Kissen unter sich verteilt hatte. „Und du machst das falsch."

„Oh, jetzt kommt die Modeexpertin wohl endlich durch. Du mit deinen verkorksten Haaren." Cristina wedelte über Merediths Haaren herum.

Meredith rückte ein Stück zur Seite, da sie nicht schon wieder in eine neue Haarfarbe ausprobieren wollte. „Bevor du den Inhalt über meinem Kopf verschüttest, mach lieber bei dir weiter." Sie deutete mit einer Handbewegung zu Cristinas Fingernägeln. Als ihre Freundin sich wieder ihren Nägeln widmete, atmete Meredith erleichtert auf. „Aber seit wann steht dein Freund auf rosa? Ich dachte, dass er nur gerne Schleifen im Haar hat." Sie schlug sich an die Stirn, als ihr wieder etwas einfiel. „Ich nehme alles zurück. Du hast ja einen neuen. Wie heißt er noch mal? Bongo, Bernie… mir fällt es gleich ein."

„Bruno." Antwortete Cristina schnippisch. Sie warf Meredith einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, die jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Kann ja nicht jeder das Glück haben, einen Stalker zu heiraten."

„Er ist kein Stalker." Protestierte Meredith, auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihre Beweislage auf wackeligem Grund stand. „Er ist lediglich ein wenig übervorsichtig."

„Wegen Liz." Cristina verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn gestern wieder hier herumlungern gesehen. Muss er nicht arbeiten?"

„Er arbeitet doch. Und außerdem ist Dogsix krank. Da wollte er nach mir sehen, ob ich früher nach Hause komme." Meredith setzte an den Bettrand und ließ die Beine schaukeln.

„Hat Dogsix das gleiche wie Dogfive oder glaubst du, dass er wie dessen Vorgänger von einem Auto überfahren wird." Cristina hatte ihre Malstunde beendet und verstaute wieder alles in ihrem Kittel. Dabei vergaß sie aber, dass der Nagellack noch nicht trocken war und deswegen jetzt mehr an ihrem Kittel klebte als auf ihrem Fingernagel. „Ernsthaft Meredith. Ich bezweifle, dass ihr wirklich so viel Pech mit Hunden habt. Er will dich emotional binden und missbraucht die armen Tiere dafür." Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sie Meredith in die Augen sah. „Wie kann man sich nur so nach einem Mann richten."

Merediths Blick fiel auf die Hände von Cristina. „Sagt ja die richtige." Sie atmete tief durch. „Außerdem habe ich die Entscheidung getroffen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Derek hat Recht. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr glücklich und irgendwann sollte Schluss sein." Sie sah Cristina eindringlich an. „Womit ich an dem Punkt bin, dass du als Freundin versagst. Eigentlich hatte ich von dir so etwas erwartet."

„Danke für die Blumen, aber du bist auch nicht viel besser." Cristina stand von dem Bett auf und stellte sich vor Meredith. „Ich muss wieder los." Als sie sich umdrehte, rannte sie geradewegs gegen die Brust eines Mannes, weswegen sie laut aufschrie und dann Meredith einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. Sie formte mit ihren Lippen das Wort „Stalker". Bevor Finn etwas sagen konnte, war sie bereits im Treppenhaus verschwunden.

Meredith hatte Cristina zwar noch einen flehenden Blick nachgeworfen, doch da diese so schnell verschwunden war, sank die Hoffnung aus der Situation schnell heraus zu kommen. „Finn, was für eine Überraschung." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln als sie von dem Bett aufstand, da sie so besser fliehen konnte.

„Ich war nur zufällig in der Nähe." Er hielt ihr ein Sandwich hin. „Und ich habe dir Essen mitgebracht."

„Essen?" Meredith lugte an Finn vorbei. Sie konnte das Treppenhaus erahnen, doch ihr Mann versperrte ihr den Weg. „Ja, ich hab aber schon gegessen. Mit Derek. Als Kollegen." Sie setzte wieder ein Lächeln auf, was aber mehr als Grimasse wirkte.

„Geht es ihm besser? Bei Liz war damals nichts mehr zu machen gewesen. Er sollte besser auf sich aufpassen." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Pläne können sich so schnell ändern."

„Ja, das können sie." Sie fing an verlegen zu lachen während ihr Blick auf Finns Hand fiel. Als sie sich eine Ausrede überlegt hatte, wie sie von ihm loskommen würde, holte sie tief Luft. Doch ihr Pager unterbrach sie in ihrem Vorhaben. Kaum hatte sie die Nachricht gelesen, atmete sie erleichtert auf. „Ein Notruf. Ich muss sofort zu meinem Patienten." Um Finn keine Chance zu geben, noch etwas zu sagen, lief sie an ihm vorbei. Als sie die Tür zum Treppenhaus öffnete, atmete sie erneut erleichtert auf. „Danke. Ich schulde dir was, Cristina."

**Im Krankenhaus**

Izzie war nervös. Und mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich der Gynäkologie näherte, wurde sie noch nervöser. Sie versuchte sich selber zu suggerieren, dass sie gut aussah. Sie hatte sich die Haare gewaschen und dann ausgiebig gebürstet, bis sie seidig glänzten, bevor sie sie zu einem kunstvollen Knoten mit 10 Haarklammern hochgesteckt hatte. Wenn sie etwas nicht ertragen konnte dann war es, wenn ihr irgendetwas ins Gesicht fiel, und sei es nur eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne. Sie brauchte klare Sicht. Und nichts war nerviger, als wenn sich eine Strähne im Scharnier der Brillenbügel verfing. Situationen dieser Art hatte Izzie schon mehr als einmal erlebt, und sie waren immer peinlich geendet. Diesmal war sie besser vorbereitet. Sie hatte sogar ein leichtes Make Up aufgelegt und ihre Fuß- und Fingernägel lackiert. Wobei sie nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich erforderlich war, um einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht, aber dazu war es nun auch zu spät, noch etwas an ihrem Outfit zu verändern. Zum 100sten Male überprüfte sie, ob ihr Namensschild auch wirklich noch dort saß, wo sie es vor einer halben Stunde befestigt hatte. Mein Gott, seit wann neigte sie zu Zwangshandlungen? Sie konnte sich selber nicht erklären, wieso sie so nervös war. Aber auch wenn sie es sich Tausendmal sagte, es änderte nichts daran, dass ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

Endlich hatte sie die Gynäkologie erreicht und blieb stehen. Zu ihrer größten Erleichterung sah sie, wie gerade eine Schwester aus einem Raum trat. Schnell ging Izzie auf sie zu und sprach sie an. „Entschuldigung! Ich suche Dr. Karev. Können sie mir sagen, wo ich ihn finden kann?"

Die Krankenschwester musterte Izzie kritisch. „Er untersucht gerade eins der Frühchen", gab sie nach einem kurzen Zögern Auskunft und nachdem sie auf Izzie's Namensschild gelesen hatte, dass die blonde Frau vor ihr wirklich Ärztin war. „Dort können sie jedoch nur mit einem speziellen Kittel hinein und natürlich einem Mundschutz."

Izzie nickte lächelnd. „Ich weiß schon. Es würde völlig ausreichen, wenn sie ihm sagen würden, dass ich hier bin." Sie machte eine Geste mit der Hand. „Ich bin Dr. Stevens und werde von nun an hier mit Dr. Karev zusammen auf der Station arbeiten."

Die Krankenschwester sah sie für einen Moment überrascht an, fing sich dann aber schnell wieder. „Na, dann herzlich willkommen im Seattle Grace", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Danke!" Izzie fühlte, wie ihre Anspannung allmählich wich. Wenn Dr. Karev so nett war, wie diese Krankenschwester, dann brauchte sie nichts zu fürchten. Sie sah der Schwester hinterher, wie sie wieder durch die Tür verschwand. Während sie dann auf Dr. Karev's Erscheinen wartete, versuchte sie sich ein Bild von ihm zu machen. Dr. Grey hatte ihr erzählt, dass er dunkle Haare hatte und durchtrainiert war. Außerdem war er verheiratet. Vermutlich war seine Frau auch Ärztin und sie hatten viele Kinder. Izzie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich die Tür wieder öffnete und jemand auf den Flur trat. 

„Hallo Dr. Stevens! So sieht man sich wieder."

Sie hörte erst seine Stimme, bevor sie aufschaute, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht träumte. „Sie?!" presste sie dann ungläubig hervor. Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob ihr Herz 1-2 Schläge aussetzen würde, was einen leichten Schwindel verursachte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an, als ob er eine Erscheinung wäre. 

Alex hatte sich eigentlich darauf vorbereitet gehabt, ihr eine ordentliche Standpauke wegen des Zuspätkommens zu halten, doch ihr Anblick hielt ihn davon ab. Sie sah aus, als ob sie gerade einen Geist gesehen hätte. Die Frau stand unter Schock – eindeutig! Mein Gott, was hatte er sich da nur aufgehalst? Er hob die Hand und wedelte vorsichtig vor ihren Augen hin und her. „Dr. Stevens?" versuchte er sie aus ihrer Lethargie zu befreien.

Izzie zwinkerte. Erst einmal, dann ein zweites Mal. Er war immer noch da. Vielleicht war er wirklich echt. Sie kam sich ein wenig albern vor, als sie den Arm nach ihm ausstreckte und mit ihren Fingerspitzen versuchte, ihn zu berühren. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie tatsächlich einen Widerstand spürte. „Sie leben!" stieß sie überrascht hervor.

Alex zog irritiert die Brauen nach oben. „Na, das hoffe ich doch", gab er trocken von sich. „Im übrigen befinden wir uns hier auf der Gynäkologie und nicht im Leichenkeller." Er verzog den Mund zu einem ironischen Grinsen. „Ach ja, ich bin übrigens Dr. Karev", stellte er sich vor.

Izzie zwinkerte erneut. Nein, er war immer noch da. Sie träumte das wirklich nicht. Das war Dr. Karev? Sie fühlte, wie es hinter ihren Schläfen zu pochen begann. Seit wann bekam sie Migräne, wenn sie einer Situation nicht gewachsen war? Sie hatte alles im Griff. Also keine Panik. Vor ihr stand der Mann ihrer Träume, in den sie sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte. Und jetzt erfuhr sie so nebenbei, dass er ihr Kollege war und zudem auch noch verheiratet. Izzie musste dem Drang wiederstehen albern zu kichern. Die ganze Situation kam ihr unwirklich vor.

Alex sah sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick an. Sie würde doch jetzt nicht in Tränen ausbrechen, dachte er zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen. Für einen Moment glaubte er es wirklich, doch anstatt zu weinen gab sie ein Geräusch von sich, dass wohl einem Lachen ähneln sollte. Nicht, dass er den blassesten Schimmer hatte, was denn so lustig war, aber er erinnerte sich an Dr. Webber's Ermahnung, nett zu Dr. Stevens zu sein. Also lächelte er, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

„Es tut mir leid, ich ..."

„Stop!" Er streckte die Hand aus und gebot ihr zu schweigen. „Vielleicht können sie diesen Satz aus ihrem Vokabular streichen? Es sei denn, es ist das einzige, was sie sagen können." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiter sprach. „Da sie den Schock darüber, dass ich lebe, nun anscheinend verarbeitet haben können wir vielleicht zur Tagesordnung übergehen?" Er hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

Izzie nickte stumm. Sie hatte sich so viel zurecht gelegt, was sie sagen wollte, doch nun fühlte sie sich wie ein Fisch, dem man langsam das Wasser abgrub.

„Ich sehe ihre Zustimmung", sagte Alex mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton. „Also werde ich sie jetzt auf der Station herumführen und sie in ihr Aufgabengebiet einweisen."

Izzie nickte erneut.

„Schön." Er lächelte gezwungen. Scheinbar beschränkte sich Izzie Stevens' Wortschatz wirklich nur auf den Satz „Es tut mir leid ..." Bevor er den Raum betrat, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Wenn sie Fragen haben sollten, dann ..." Er stoppte mitten im Satz und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Dann schreiben sie es einfach auf. Und nun ..." Er händigte ihr einen Kittel, eine Kopfhaube und Mundschutz aus ..." werden sie ihre kleinen Patienten kennen lernen."

Izzie nahm die Kleidung in Empfang und folgte ihm langsam hinterher.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek rümpfte die Nase als er sich seine dritte Tasse Kamillentee einschenkte. Dank seines Hustenauftritts vorm Vortag fühlte sich seine Kehle an wie eine Käsereibe. Zumindest hatte er mit Meredith eine Leibeigene gefunden, die sämtliche Gespräche übernehmen musste oder auch unangenehme Arbeiten übernommen hatte wie Laborergebnisse abholen, auswerten und vortragen. Trotz des Kamillentees musste er lächeln, da Merediths genervter Gesichtsausdruck vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte. Zwar hatte er so eine erfahrene Assistenzärztin abgestellt, aber ihre Qualen linderten in diesem Falle seine. Das piepen seines Pagers riss ihn unsanft aus den Gedanken heraus. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er sich die Nachricht, setzte sich dann aber auf den Weg. Er brauchte nicht lange, um seinen Bestimmungsort zu erreichen.

„Es gibt auch so etwas wie Büros." Eröffnete Derek das Gespräch, kaum das er das Bereitschaftszimmer betreten hatte.

„Ja, aber ich hatte dich eben gesehen und das nächste Büro war mir zu weit weg." Mark zwinkerte ihm zu.

Derek schloss hinter sich die Tür und lehnte sich dann dagegen. „Um was geht es?"

„Um was es geht?" Mark sah ungläubig zu Derek hinüber und schüttelte danach den Kopf. „Wir sind allein in einem Bereitschaftszimmer. Worum geht es wohl? Bestimmt will ich hier nicht über den Sinn des Lebens philosophieren."

„Wäre aber besser." Derek verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und senkte dann den Blick ab.

„Nein." Mark kam auf mit gehobener Hand auf ihn zu: „Nicht schon wieder deine Drama Nummer!" Er ging vor Derek auf und ab. „Du bist wieder zu spät nach Hause gekommen, hast die Kleidung falsch zusammengelegt. Du hast wieder nur Fast Food mit nach Hause gebracht." Äffte er Dereks Stimme nach. „Ganz ehrlich, so langsam klingst du wie eine verbitterte Ehefrau." Inzwischen war Mark vor Derek zu stehen gekommen und fixierte ihn mit seinen Augen.

„Was, wenn ich das will?" Entgegnete Derek mit den Schultern zuckend.

„Eine Frau sein?" Mark hob misstrauisch die Augenbraue. „Du darfst nicht mehr mit Meredith trinken gehen. Da kommst du nur auf merkwürdige Ideen." Er beäugte Derek kurz und zuckte dann zusammen. „Nein, du willst dich doch nicht wirklich in eine Frau umwandeln lassen."

Derek verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber das mit der Ehe."

„Nein." Unterbrach Mark ihn sofort, indem er Derek seine Hand auf den Mund presste. „Das Wort gibt es nicht. Und ich will die Bedeutung nicht wissen."

Derek riss Marks Hand weg und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich rede von einer ernsthafteren Beziehung. Dazu muss man nicht gleich heiraten."

Erleichtert darüber, atmete Mark tief durch. „Für einen Moment hast du mir wirklich Angst gemacht." Er legte seine Hand auf Dereks Schulter und drückte sie dann leicht. „Ich stehe zu uns, aber alles andere geht mir zu weit."

Derek sah auf Marks Hand. Etwas kam ihm eigenartig vor, auch wenn er es nicht benennen konnte, was ihn störte. „Es ist nur." Er nahm tief Luft, ließ seinen Gedanken aber unausgesprochen.

Mark grinste ihn breit an. „Können wir jetzt zu dem übergehen, weswegen Bereitschaftsräume gebaut worden sind?"

„Um sich in der Nacht auszuruhen?" Derek sah wieder auf Marks Hand. „Mark, wir sind im Dienst."

„Das hatte dich damals auch nicht davon abgehalten, den wahren Grund von geschlossenen Räumen zu nutzen." Mark ließ seinen Arztkittel von den Schultern gleiten und warf ihn dann in die Ecke. „Was ist jetzt? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Derek verfolgte unbehaglich wie Mark anfing seine Hose zu öffnen. Bevor auch diese den Fußboden berührte, stoppte er Marks Bemühungen. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Mark."

Frustriert stöhnte Mark auf. „Entschuldige, dass ich keine Kerzen dabei habe." Er drückte Derek gegen die Tür und hielt ihn dann an den Schultern fest. „Du wolltest doch das alles haben."

„Ich habe es mir anders vorgestellt." Erklärte Derek wahrheitsgemäß. Vorsichtig drückte er Mark von sich weg. „Können wir heute Abend darüber reden?"

„Ich habe Dienst." Mark schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Zuerst bist du Feuer und Flamme. Konntest es gar nicht erwarten, dass wir zusammen ziehen und jetzt stößt du mich weg."

Derek atmete tief durch. „Ich bin nicht… Vergiss es. Das hier ist nicht mein Stil. Oder nicht mehr. Es sollte mehr sein als das Immerhin war das doch das Problem mit meiner Ex."

„Nein, das Problem mit ihr war, dass ihr aneinander vorbei gelebt habt." Mark runzelte die Stirn. Er ließ Derek jetzt ganz los. „Wobei es bei uns anders ist." Seufzend nahm er Dereks Hände in seine. „Wir sollten mal wieder etwas gemeinsames machen." Lächelnd beugte er sich zu Derek vor, der zurückzuckte als sein Pager los ging.

„Entschuldige." Derek betrachtete sich neugierig die Nachricht. „Ich muss los, ein Notfall. Wir reden ein anderes Mal darüber." Ohne Mark noch einmal näher anzusehen ging er aus dem Bereitschaftszimmer heraus. Als er den Aufzug erreicht hatte, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Nachdenklich sah er zurück zu dem Gang, in dem das Bereitschaftszimmer war. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er erleichtert angefunkt worden zu sein. Er musste diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf verbannen, dass er angeblich nicht auf Männer stehen würde. Meredith lag falsch. Er war sich fast sicher, dass sie falsch liegt, denn sein Lebensmotto lautete schon seit einiger Zeit, dass man nicht mit Frauen kann und da endete für ihn auch das Sprichwort. Das einzige was ihn stutzig machte war, dass er eher an Meredith dachte als an Mark. Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Vielleicht sollten sie mal wieder zusammen wegfahren, dann würden Merediths verrückte Ideen ihn nicht mehr länger belasten. Seufzend betrat er den Aufzug.

**Am Abend – Umkleideraum**

Man hätte die Luft im Umkleideraum schneiden können, so dick war sie. Izzie fühlte sich unwohl dabei, sich mit Alex in einem Raum umzuziehen. Zumal sie die einzigen waren. Alle anderen hatten bereits Feierabend. Es hatte irgendwie etwas Intimes an sich, auch wenn er das wohl anders empfang, denn er behandelte sie wie Luft. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sie spüren lassen, dass er sie eigentlich nicht an seiner Seite haben wollte. Er hatte sie herumkommandiert und kritisiert, und außer medizinrelevanten Themen hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Offensichtlicher hätte er seine Abneigung nicht zeigen können. Und Izzie fragte sich, ob er zu allen neuen Kolleginnen so frostig war oder nur zu ihr. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, womit sie diese Behandlung verdient hatte. Außer dass sie ihm ein Glas Bowle übers Hemd gegossen hatte, war nichts weiter passiert. Sie sah, wie er seine Jacke anzog und zur Tür ging, ohne sie noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Dr. Karev?" Es kostete Izzie viel Mühe, ihn noch einmal anzusprechen. Aber außer ihm war niemand mehr hier. Und sie kannte sich noch zu wenig in Seattle aus, um spontan irgendwohin zu gehen.

Er drehte sich zögernd zu ihr um. „Ist noch etwas?" fragte er unwirsch.

„Ich bin erst seit ein paar Tagen in Seattle, und ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie vielleicht wissen, wo man abends noch hingehen kann", fragte Izzie fast schüchtern.

„Die meisten gehen nach Hause", antwortete er knapp.

„Ok ... danke..." Sie senkte den Kopf und begann hektisch, ihre Kleidung in den Spind zu räumen. Wieso war alles, was er von sich gab mit Spott versehen? Sie hatte ihm eine normale Frage gestellt, und er hatte gleich wieder eine bissige Antwort parat. Gefühle hin oder her – eins stand fest: Alex Karev war ungehobelt, unsensibel und absolut emotionslos. Ein richtiger Kotzbrocken, wie er im Buche stand!

Der Tag zeigte allmählich seine Wirkung. Izzie's Augen begannen zu brennen, und sie versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die sich plötzlich bildeten. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass er immer noch unbeweglich im Türrahmen stand und sie beobachtete.

„Joe's", warf er unvermittelt in den Raum. „Gegenüber vom Krankenhaus gibt es eine Bar. Dort gehen die meisten nach Feierabend hin."

Izzie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, ihr doch noch Auskunft zu geben. Aber sie war zu müde, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Und es störte sie auch nicht, dass er sah, dass es in ihren Augen feucht schimmerte. Sie sah, wie er kurz in ihre Richtung nickte und dann den Umkleideraum endgültig verließ. Keine Gefühlsregung hatte man seinem Gesicht entnehmen können. Aber zumindest hatte er mit ihr gesprochen. Vielleicht konnte man darauf aufbauen. Sie nahm ebenfalls ihre Tasche und verließ hinter ihm den Raum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 – Das Kapitel mit den kleineren Unstimmigkeiten**

**Vor dem Krankenhaus**

Meredith hatte schon seit längerer Zeit das Gefühl, dass ihr jemand folgen würde. Nervös sah sie sich um, doch sie konnte nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. Tief durchatmend versuchte sie den warmen Tag zu genießen. Als sie zu den Bänken sah, konnte sie Derek ausmachen. Lächelnd beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, um schneller zu ihm zu gelangen. Da er sie nicht bemerkt hatte, legte sie ihre Hände über seine Augen.

„Wer bin ich?" Hauchte sie, als sie sich zu ihm hinunter beugte.

„Eine aus dem Krankenhaus." Antwortete Derek tief ausatmend.

Irritiert über diese Antwort nahm Meredith ihre Hände von seinen Augen und setzte sich danach neben ihn. „Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Nichts." Er starrte weiterhin auf den Boden. Da er Merediths Blick auf sich spürte, sah er auf seine Uhr. „Meine Pause ist gleich um."

„Danke für den Hinweis." Sie rollte mit den Augen. Für einen Moment beobachtete sie Dereks Bemühungen interessiert die kleinen Steine vor der Bank zählen zu wollen. Sie vermutete, dass er sich ständig verzählte, denn sie kam auf genau 8 Steine, 4 Ahornblätter und 10 Blätter, die sie nicht kannte. Wenn man dann noch den Kaugummi dazu zählte, müsste er ihrer Meinung nach alles relevante erfasst haben. Sich räuspernd rückte sie näher an ihn heran und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter. „Egal was es ist, ich verkrafte es. Also raus mit der Sprache."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich nicht mit dir darüber reden." Er zuckte mit der Schulter, so dass sie das Kinn wieder anheben musste.

Stirnrunzelnd lehnte sich Meredith zurück. Sie kannte Derek zu gut, aber so hatte er sich ihr gegenüber noch nie verhalten. „Okay, wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Freund Derek gemacht?"

„Ich habe ihn eingesperrt und lasse ihn von deiner bösen Zwillingsschwester foltern." Noch immer weigerte er sich Meredith anzusehen, die sich irritiert abgedreht hatte. „Vielleicht kannst du ihr sagen, dass sie sich mal zurückhalten soll."

„Vielleicht kannst du mir mal sagen, was mit dir los ist oder besser gesagt, was ich dir so schlimmes angetan haben soll." Sie verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust während sie ihn verärgert ansah. Zwar wusste sie um seine Launen, aber für gewöhnlich konnten sie ihre Differenzen normal ausdiskutieren.

Derek fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das Gesicht. Seufzend lehnte er sich jetzt ebenfalls zurück, behielt seinen Blick aber nach vorne gerichtet. „Deine Meinung, wer oder was ich bin. Sie verwirren mich mehr als alles andere. Und dabei ist dein Leben nicht minder kompliziert als meines. Trotzdem nimmst du dir das Recht heraus, meinen Lebenswandel zu kritisieren."

Erschrocken über seine Ehrlichkeit sah Meredith ihn eine Weile mit offenem Mund an. Sie musste tief durchatmen, denn er hatte sie noch nie persönlich angegriffen. „Das muss ich mir nicht anhören." Wütend stand sie von der Bank auf. „Wenn du wieder bei Verstand bist, dann können wir gerne darüber reden oder es gleich vergessen."

„Natürlich machen wir das." Erwiderte Derek sarkastisch. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, damit er Meredith nicht vor sich stehen sah. Erst ein Schmerz, der sich langsam von seinem Schienbein ausbreitete, veranlasste ihn, sich ihr wieder zuzuwenden. „Au, was soll das denn?"

„Was das soll? Was das soll?" Meredith warf die Hände in die Luft. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Erregung. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich fasse es nicht, was du mir da an den Kopf wirfst. Wenn du unsere Freundschaft beenden willst, dann kannst du das gerne auch feinfühliger machen."

„Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht wegwerfen, sondern nur wieder da hin lenken, wo sie produktiv ist und nicht destruktiv." Er rieb sich sein noch immer schmerzendes Schienbein. 

„Dann sag mir doch bitte, wann unsere Freundschaft destruktiv war." Wütend hatte sie ihre Hände vor der Brust verschränkt. Auch wenn es ihr leid tat, so fest zugetreten zu haben, ihr Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen. Immerhin hatte er ihr einen verbalen Tiefschlag verpasst.

„Deine wirren Gedanken, dass ich nicht auf Männer stehen würde." Er war ein Stück von ihr weggerückt. Misstrauisch versuchte er abzuschätzen, ob er sich noch immer in ihrer Reichweite saß, doch er wagte es nicht, sie zu provozieren.

„Und warum soll das destruktiv sein?" Hakte Meredith nach. Misstrauisch versuchte sie abzuschätzen, ob er sich noch immer in ihrer Reichweite befand, sollte er erneut zu einem Schlag gegen ihre Freundschaft ansetzen.

„Weil ich mit Mark nicht mehr intim werden kann." Zischte er zurück. „Ständig habe ich deine Stimme im Ohr, die mir sagt, dass ich nicht auf Männer stehe."

„Was ja auch der Fall ist." Sie verdrehte jetzt genervt die Augen. „Vielleicht ist es auch nicht meine Idee, sondern deine. Nur meine Stimme klingt in deinem Ohr wohltuender."

„Also schön, dann hast du hier Recht." Derek sah von seinem Schienbein auf Merediths Füße bevor er ihr in die Augen sah. „Und ich habe Recht, wenn ich dir sage, dass deine Ehe ein Witz ist und du ihn niemals hättest heiraten dürfen."

„Du warst mein Trauzeuge, warum hast du mir das nicht an meinem Hochzeitstag gesagt? Damals hast du mich unterstützt." Sie funkelte ihn an, bevor sie auflachte. „Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt lesbisch werden, nur weil meine Ehe deinetwegen den Bach runter geht."

„Meinetwegen?" Wütend sprang Derek auf, was er aber schnell bereute als sein Schienbein ihm ein schmerzhaftes Signal zusandte. „Was soll ich denn damit zu tun haben?"

„Weil du du bist und ich mich immer frage, ob…" Sie brach ab, da sie ihr Gedanke verwirrte. „Vergiss es. Das verstehst du eh nicht." Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich von ihm ab. „Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mich in der nächsten Zeit nicht als deine persönliche Assistentin betrachten würdest. Wir sollten uns wohl eine Zeit aus dem Weg gehen."

„Ah, da kommt es wieder. Wir meiden die Probleme." Derek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich versuche unsere Freundschaft zu retten. Sofern das überhaupt noch möglich ist." Sie sah traurig zu ihm herüber. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir von meinem Entschluss berichten. Bislang war nie die Zeit, es dir zu sagen, aber jetzt werde ich noch einmal darüber nachdenken, wo meine Eheprobleme wirklich liegen."

Derek spürte, wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte. „Meredith."

„Nein, spar es dir." Sie winkte mit der Hand ab. „Ich brauche jetzt eher Abstand zu dir als zu Finn. Immerhin würde er mich nie so anfahren wie du es gerade gemacht hast." Für einen Moment sah sie ihm in die Augen, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging wieder ins Krankenhaus zurück.

Derek setzte sich niedergeschlagen auf die Bank. Zuerst die Probleme mit Mark und jetzt hatte er auch noch die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben verärgert. Schlechter konnte es wohl kaum laufen. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Das laute Rascheln eines Busches ließ ihn wieder aufmerksam werden. Da kein Luftzug ging, konnte es nur bedeuten, dass Merediths Stalker das Gespräch mit angehört haben musste. Ausgerechnet jetzt hatte er Meredith verärgert. Über seine Dummheit fluchend machte auch er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Kopfschüttelnd starrte Dr. Bailey auf ihren Pager, bevor sie erneut einen Funkruf absetzte. Schon das dritte Mal innerhalb von einer halben Stunde hatte sie Dr. O'Malley angefunkt, ohne dass er sich danach gemeldet hätte. Wahrscheinlich war er mal wieder mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, dachte sie bei sich. Über die Jahre hatte sie die Gewohnheiten ihrer Schutzbefohlenen kennen gelernt. So wusste sie, dass es nur einen Ort gab, wo George sich aufhielt, wenn er NICHT auf ihren Ruf reagierte. Mit resoluten Schritten durchmaß sie den Flur und machte sich auf die Suche. Sie wurde schließlich fündig, als sie einen der Bereitschaftsräume öffnete.

„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht!" stieß sie hervor, während sie ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmte und ihn mit empörtem Blick ansah.

George setzte sich erschrocken im Bett auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass er die Bettdecke mit nach oben zog und den Blick auf zwei nackte Frauenkörper frei gab, die rechts und links neben ihm lagen. „Dr. Bailey!" presste er hervor, während er die Decke noch etwas fester um sich herum wickelte.

„Ganz recht, die bin ich." Ihre Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt, während sie mit ihrem Finger anklagend auf die beiden jungen Frauen zielte. „Ich weiß, dass wir ein Lehrkrankenhaus sind", sagte sie zu den beiden. „Das schließt aber Lehrstunden in Sexualkunde nicht ein." Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Ich habe sie hier noch nie gesehen. Sind sie neu im Krankenhaus?"

Die eine schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Schwester arbeitet hier. Sie ist Ärztin. Ich bin eigentlich nur Gast."

„Ach so, und da dachten sie, dass sie die Zeit gleich für ein kurzes Praktikum nutzen könnten?" Dr. Bailey schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sie ging auf die zweite junge Frau zu und sah sie von oben herab an. „Und welche Entschuldigung haben sie für diesen Aufzug?"

„Ich arbeite im Labor. Dr. O'Malley brachte mir einige Blutproben und bat mich, sie gleich auszuwerten, und da ..."

„Ich verstehe." Dr. Bailey schnitt den letzten Rest des Satzes mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung ab. Ihr Blick hatte sich auf George geheftet. „Ich frage jetzt lieber nicht, was sie dazu bewogen hat, gleich mit zwei Frauen ..." Sie räusperte sich. „Was sie privat machen interessiert mich nicht. Aber was sie hier im Krankenhaus tun schon. Und ich kann es absolut nicht leiden, wenn man meine Funkrufe ignoriert!"

George sah sie mit einem perplexen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Sie haben mich angefunkt?"

„Tun sie nicht so scheinheilig, O'Malley! Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass sie lieber ihrem Vergnügen nachgehen wollten als mir zu dienen." Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich. „Aber in diesem Fall geht es gar nicht um mich. Dr. Torres hatte mich eigentlich gebeten, sie anzufunken. Sie sollen ihr bei einer OP assistieren."

„Dr. Tor... Callie?! George hatte mit einem Mal einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

George's Betthäschen sahen ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wer ist denn Callie?" fragten beide wie aus einem Munde.

Er brauchte eine Weile, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden. Der Schock musste erst einmal verdaut werden. „Sie ist ... eine Kollegin", stotterte er. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und lächelte gequält zu Dr. Bailey hinüber.

„Sie ist ein bisschen mehr, aber lassen wir das Thema", sagte diese und grinste spöttisch.

„Okay, ihr Süßen ..." George drückte jeder seiner Bettgenossinnen einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ihr hört ja. Die Pflicht ruft."

Widerwillig und murrend bewegten sich die beiden aus dem Bett und sammelten ihre Kleidung auf, die achtlos verstreut im Raum lag.

Dr. Bailey konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen, als die beiden Frauen den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Bitte erzählen sie Callie nichts von dem, was sie hier gesehen haben!" flehte er sie an.

Dr. Bailey hob lachend die Arme. „Wir sind hier im Krankenhaus und da gilt für Ärzte die Schweigepflicht." Sie grinste spöttisch. „Später Reue, was?"

Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und griff dann nach seiner Hose. „Würden sie sich bitte mal umdrehen?"

„Ich bin verheiratet, O'Malley, und ich habe einen Sohn. Sie brauchen also keine Angst zu haben, dass ich ihnen etwas weggucke." Sie griff nach seinem Pager und zog dann die Stirn kraus. „Jetzt weiß ich, wieso sie auf meine Rufe nicht reagiert haben.

„Und wieso?" Er streifte sich eilig die Hose über und zog sich dann sein OP Hemd über den Kopf.

Sie hielt ihm den Pager schmunzelnd entgegen. „Keine Batterien mehr." Sie drückte ihm den Pager in die Hand und grinste. „Ich hoffe, dass sie wenigstens daran gedacht haben, ein Kondom zu benutzen. Sie wissen doch, Fehler macht man immer zweimal." Mit diesen Worten klopfte sie ihm leicht auf die Schulter und verließ dann den Raum.

George sah ihr für einen Moment verwirrt hinterher, bevor er dann seinen Kittel anzog und ihr folgte.

**In der Umkleidekabine**

Meredith hatte sich gegen ihren Spind gelehnt und blätterte in ihrem Terminplaner. Als sie die gewünschte Woche endlich gefunden hatte, seufzte sie frustriert auf. Sie war sich sicher, dass dort stehen musste, es sei nicht ihr Tag. Zumindest war auf ihrer Checkliste alles abgehakt. Langweiliger Morgen mit Finn. Klar. Von Angehörigen angeschrieen. Klar. Patienten verloren. Klar. Von Angehörigen angeschrieen zum Zweiten. Klar. Freundschaft mit Derek zu Ende. Klar. Da aber die Seite in ihrem Planer nur eine leere Seite aufwies, warf sie ihn scheppernd in ihren Spind. Cristina, die sie schon einige Minuten beobachtet hatte, wagte es schließlich sie anzusprechen.

„Muss ich dich abfüllen oder redest du auch so?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich würde dich viel lieber abfüllen, dann bist du lustiger drauf."

„Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt." Schnaubte Meredith auf. Sie warf ihrer Freundin einen wütenden Blick zu und hoffte, dass Cristina sich einschüchtern ließ.

„Wer?" Grinsend lehnte sich Cristina gegen ihren Spind und sah Meredith erwartungsfroh an. Weil sie keine weitere Reaktion erhielt, lehnte sie sich vorsichtig zu Meredith hinüber. „Dann zählen wir mal die Kandidaten auf. Wärst du auf mich sauer, dann würde ich schon längst mit roten Ohren in der Ecke liegen. Bailey war den ganzen Tag im OP. Natürlich hätten wir deinen Göttergatten, aber der regt dich weder auf, geschweige denn das er dich erregt." Sie wich einem fliegenden Stethoskop aus, welches aus Merediths Richtung kam. „Bleibt noch dein Boss und Freund Derek. Habe ich den Jackpot geknackt?"

„Du hast dir gleich rote Ohren und einen roten Hintern eingefangen." Zischte Meredith, die ihr Stethoskop aus dem Wäschekorb fischte.

„Wow." Cristina sah Meredith mit großen Augen an. „Ernsthaft? Du und Derek? Ihr hattet Streit?" Sie tastete sich zur Bank und setzte sich mit einem lauten poltern hin. „Wie ist das denn passiert?"

„Er macht mich dafür verantwortlich, dass er bei Mark nicht mehr landen kann." Berichtete Meredith, die ihr Stethoskop auf dessen Unversehrtheit überprüfte.

„Igitt. Zu viele Informationen." Grinsend stütze sie ihre Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. „Auch wenn ich die Auswirkungen deiner Einmischung nicht im Detail hören will. Aber er hat Recht."

Meredith ließ die Hände nach unten fallen, was sie nach dem unsanften aufkommen ihres Stethoskop leise verfluchte. „Du bist auf seiner Seite?" Sie sah mit einem verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck zu Cristina. „Du bist meine Person und hast auf meiner Seite zu stehen."

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber wo der Mann Recht hat, hat er Recht. Wenn du deine unsägliche Hochzeit abgesagt hättest, nachdem du die Nacht mit Derek verbracht hattest, dann hätte er sich nicht auf diese… wie hieß sie noch mal? Die jetzt diese Boston Public hat." Cristina runzelte die Stirn als sie sich krampfhaft an den Namen erinnern wollte.

„Boston Public ist glaube ich eine Serie. Ihre Praxis heißt anders." Korrigierte Meredith sie gewissenhaft.

„Spielt ja auch keine Rolle." Cristina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wichtig ist, dass er danach nur noch in Beziehungsfettnäpfchen getreten ist und dann diesen glorreichen Entschluss gefasst hat, mit Frauen ganz abzuschließen." Sie deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Merediths Brust. „Und an dem Abend hast du es zum Zweiten Mal verbockt. Wäre er neben dir aufgewacht statt neben Mark, dann währt ihr beide glücklich."

„Und ich geschieden." Stellte Meredith fest. Sie hatte sich wieder gegen den Spind gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Hast du das nicht ohnehin vor?" Cristina warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Oh nein, du überlegst es dir doch nicht schon wieder? Da sind Millionen Hinweise, dass du und Finn nicht zusammen passt. Allein dein Junggesellinnen Abschied und meine Entdeckung an deinem Hochzeitstag." Sie zwinkerte Meredith zu, die daraufhin die Augen verdrehte.

„Also schön. Zum ich weiß nicht mehr wievielten Mal. Derek und ich haben nicht miteinander geschlafen." Meredith versuchte jedes einzelne Wort so deutlich wie möglich auszusprechen, denn sie beschlich das Gefühl, dass Cristina ab der Hälfte des Satzes nicht mehr so viel mitbekam.

„Natürlich nicht. Deswegen bin ich ja auch nur über deine Unterwäsche gestolpert, als ich dich wecken wollte. Und seine Präsenz schien mir auch mehr nach Adamskostüm auszusehen als nach sonst etwas." Cristina schnaubte auf. Sie wusste was sie gesehen hatte und sie erinnerte sich noch genau wie Derek auf ihrer kleinen Party überraschend aufgetaucht war.

„Ich habe nie bestritten, dass wir nackt im Bett waren." Bevor Cristina triumphierend einschreiten konnte, hatte sie die Hand gehoben. „Du bist Ärztin. Derek und ich waren voll bis unter das Dach. Ich kann mich weder daran erinnern, dass wir zusammen in das Zimmer gegangen sind, noch was in der Nacht passiert ist. Aber in unserem Zustand war es absolut unmöglich, dass wir Sex haben konnten."

„Du kannst es aber nicht beweisen, dass ihr enthaltsam wart." Fügte Cristina grinsend an. „Ach komm schon. Als ich ins Zimmer kam, da wart ihr so eng umschlungen, dass ich noch nicht einmal etwas von ihm sehen konnte."

„Cristina." Meredith atmete tief durch. „Es ist medizinisch nicht möglich, dass Derek auch nur ansatzweise in der Lage gewesen wäre mit mir zu schlafen." Sie rieb sich nachdenklich ihre Schläfe. „Das erste an das ich mich richtig erinnere ist, dass ich von der Toilette weggestoßen wurde, weil er sich übergeben musste. Mein ganzer Tag war ruiniert und ich konnte nur Dank Medikamente aufrecht gehen."

„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass Derek dich anschupsen musste, damit du am Altar „ja" sagst." Cristina fing an zu lachen. „Entschuldige." Sie versuchte ihr Lachen krampfhaft zu unterdrücken, nachdem Meredith sie verärgert anstarrte. „Also schön. Es ist nichts passiert. Derek ist ein Idiot und wir geben uns heute Abend bei Joe die Kante."

„Das ist meine Freundin." Meredith setzte ein halbes Lächeln auf. „Können wir das Thema bis heute Abend ruhen lassen?"

„Egal was es ist. Er wird sich einkriegen und vermutlich geht es ihm derzeit noch schlechter als dir." Cristina klopfte Meredith auf die Schulter, dann verließ sie die Umkleidekabine wieder.

Meredith schloss kurz die Augen. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht, dass es Derek schlechter ging als ihr. Dennoch taten seine Worte noch immer weh und sie wollte nicht klein bei geben. Seufzend wechselte sie die Batterien ihres Pagers aus. Zumindest hatte er sie anders eingeteilt und sie musste heute nicht mehr mit ihm arbeiten. Als sie zur Tür der Umkleidekabine ging, hörte sie ein Poltern. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, doch sie konnte niemanden erkennen. Ihr Blick fiel zum Fenster, was offen stand. Kopfschüttelnd öffnete sie die Tür und ging wieder an die Arbeit.

**Haus der Karevs**

Alex öffnete die Tür zum Haus und ging gleich weiter ins Wohnzimmer. „Hey!" Er beugte sich zu seiner Frau herab, die auf dem Sofa saß und interessiert einen Katalog durchblätterte, und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Hey!" Susanna Karev schaute nicht einmal auf, sondern blätterte weiter eifrig in einem Katalog. „Wie war dein Tag?" fragte sie eher gelangweilt.

„Gut, danke, und wie war deine Woche?" Alex ließ sich in den Sessel plumpsen und griff nach der Fernbedienung des Fernsehers.

„Auch gut." Sie sah nun doch kurz in seine Richtung. „Dein Essen steht in der Mikrowelle", sagte sie und wies zur angrenzenden Küche hinüber. 

„Danke." Er zappte wild durch die Programme. „Hast du schon gegessen?" fragte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ja, im Flugzeug." Sie nahm einen Kugelschreiber und machte einen Vermerk auf einem Foto, dass eine junge Frau im Bikini zeigte.

„Wie war Brasilien?" Alex fischte nach einer Tüte Chips, die auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ziemlich erfolgreich. Es stimmt, was man sagt. Die schönsten Models gibt es in Brasilien."

„Ach ja?" Alex schob sich einen Kartoffelchip in den Mund und begann zu kauen.

„Mr. Murphy hat bereits den nächsten Flug gebucht. Übermorgen geht es nach Mexiko." Sie klappte den Katalog zu und gähnte. „Ich bin müde. Ich denke, ich werde ins Bett gehen."

„Okay." Er nickte und wechselte erneut das Programm.

„Ach Alex, sag der Haushälterin, dass sie mit der Katze zum Tierarzt muss. Ich kann mich leider nicht darum kümmern. Und dann muss auch die Wäsche zur Reinigung." Sie zog die Stirn in Falten. „Was ist mit deinem blauen Hemd passiert? Sieht aus wie nach einem blutigen Gemetzel. Hast du im Hemd operiert?"

Das erste Mal hob Alex den Kopf und sah seine Frau bewusst an. „Ein Unfall", erwiderte er knapp. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er mehr Details preisgeben sollte, aber er hielt sich zurück. Wahrscheinlich würde es Susanna sowieso nicht interessieren. Und die Zeiten, wo sie sich gegenseitig Dinge anvertraut hatten waren schon lange vorbei. Im Grunde genommen hatte alles damit angefangen, dass Susanna vor fünf Jahren beschlossen hatte, ihre eigene Modelagentur zu gründen. Seitdem war das ehemalige Model nur noch geschäftlich unterwegs, und sie und Alex lebten sich immer weiter auseinander. Sie hatten sich damit abgefunden, denn eine Scheidung kam für beide nicht in Frage. Dabei war es offensichtlich, dass sie außer dem Haus, einer Katze und gelegentlichem Sex nichts mehr miteinander teilten. Jeder lebte mittlerweile sein eigenes Leben. Es hatte einen Zeitpunkt gegeben, wo er noch gehofft hatte, dass ein Kind Susanna dazu bringen würde, sesshafter zu werden. Doch ihr war die Karriere immer wichtiger gewesen. Und nun war der Zug abgefahren – von der medizinischen Seite her. Dabei war Alex selber in einer großen Familie aufgewachsen und hatte sich nichts mehr gewünscht als Kinder. Vielleicht war er deshalb in die Pädiatrie gegangen. So konnte er zumindest beruflich Kinder um sich herum haben.

„Du kannst mir ein anderes Mal davon erzählen." Sie hielt sich demonstrativ die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte. 

„Wir haben immer noch niemanden gefunden, der die Dachbodenwohnung mieten will", wechselte er das Thema, während er begann, sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Willst du über die Wohnung reden oder Sex haben?" Sie sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem misstrauischen Blick an.

„Sex, aber ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass du sagtest, dass du müde wärst", erwiderte er lässig. 

Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. „Wenn ich wieder von meiner Reise zurück bin, okay? Ich verspreche es."

Er nickte. „Okay." Er schaltete den Fernseher aus und stand auf. „Dann werde ich einfach einen Aushang im Krankenhaus machen. Die Zeitungsanzeige war nicht sehr erfolgreich."

„Ist gut." Sie strich sich ihre dunkelblonden Haare nach hinten. „Mach bitte das Licht aus, wenn du das Wohnzimmer verlässt, ja?"

Alex nickte. „Ich werde kurz einen Happen essen und dann auch kommen."

Sie machte eine lapidare Handbewegung. „Keine Eile. Ich schlafe dann sowieso schon." Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hauchte ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich umdrehte und das Wohnzimmer verließ.

Seufzend versenkte Alex seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und trottete dann hinüber in die Küche, um die Mikrowelle in Betrieb zu nehmen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Nachdem er das Krankenhaus dreimal abgesucht hatte, musste ein neuer Plan her. Sie hatte in einmal Planer genannt. Ein schöner Kosename wie er fand. Leider hatte Meredith dieses Kosewort nie von Liz übernommen. Jetzt konnte er es wieder unter Beweis stellen, dass er sich mit Plänen auskannte. Zielstrebig suchte er die Schwesternstation auf. Am Tresen konnte er die junge Ärztin ausmachen, die Meredith immer eingeteilt hatte.

„Guten Tag, sie sind doch Dr. Bailey?" Finn setzte sein Ballkönig Lächeln auf als er sich neben die Ärztin stellte.

Bailey sah ihn misstrauisch an. Natürlich hatte sie sein Gesicht schon mehr als einmal im Krankenhaus gesehen. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ihre Schützlinge ein Treffen im Bereitschaftsraum nach dem nächsten hatten statt zu arbeiten. Räuspernd deutete sie auf ihr Namensschild. „Laut dem hier bin ich es wohl. Was kann ich für sie machen?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach meiner Frau. Dr. Meredith Grey." Verkündete er mit einem strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das kann ich mir denken, Mr. Grey." 

„Dandridge." Korrigierte Finn sie sofort. „Sie wollte den Namen beibehalten. Mein Plan hatte zwar etwas anderes vorgesehen, aber Meredith ist stur geblieben."

„Sehr interessant." Sie sah kurz auf ihre Uhr. „Hören sie, ich weiß nicht wo ihre Frau abgeblieben ist, nachdem sie nicht wie erwartet im OP ist." Wieder räusperte sie sich. „Wo sie schon einmal hier sind."

„Reiner Zufall." Unterbrach Finn sie erneut und nickte dabei beiläufig mit dem Kopf.

„Was auch immer." Bailey atmete frustriert auf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie meine Assistenzärztin ständig von der Arbeit abhalten. Wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden." Bevor er sie noch weiter aufhalten konnte, hatte sie sich ihre Unterlagen geschnappt und war damit Richtung Aufzüge verschwunden.

„Eine nette Frau." Murmelte Finn vergnügt, wenn auch nicht ganz zufrieden, da er immer noch nicht wusste, wo sich Meredith aufhielt. Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, dann fiel ihm ein Ort ein, wo sie sich seiner Zählung nach immer gerne aufhielt. Auf seinem Weg in den Keller des Krankenhauses grüßte er lächelnd die umherschwirrenden Krankenschwestern, die ihn wiederum merkwürdig ansahen.

Sein Gesicht hellte merklich auf, als er auf einem der Betten im Keller eine Person sitzen sah. Auch wenn es sich nicht um Meredith handelte, so war er trotzdem zufrieden mit seinem Fund.

„Cristina, gut dich zu treffen." Strahlend stellte er sich vor die Asiatin, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Oh Gott." Cristina presste sich gegen die Wand während sie in ihrer Kitteltasche nach ihrem Handy kramte.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Meredith." Erklärte er, leicht verwundert da Cristina die Augen noch weiter aufriss.

„Moment. Soll das heißen, dass du nicht weißt wo sie ist? Wie konnte das denn passieren?" Eigentlich glaube Cristina nicht an Wunder, doch in diesem Falle konnte sie keine andere Beschreibung finden. Nur mühsam konnte sie den Drang unterdrücken, in die Bibliothek zu laufen, um Meredith von diesem Wunder zu erzählen.

„Ich musste zur Toilette." Finn runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn bevor er sich schüttelte. „Spielt auch keine Rolle. Hast du sie gesehen oder weißt wo sie ist?"

„Ich bin nicht ihre Sekretärin." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist Chirurgin. Der OP ist somit ein heißer Tipp."

„Da ist sie nicht." Verkündete Finn sofort.

„Dann viel Glück bei der Suche. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest. Ich muss mich auf meine nächste OP noch vorbereiten." Sie sprang vom Bett auf und drückte Finn zur Seite, um zum Treppenhaus zu gelangen.

„Kein Wunder, dass Meredith sie als Freundin hat." Finn sah in die Richtung, in die Cristina verschwunden war. Er setzte sich auf das Bett, um einen neuen Plan zu verfassen. Den Blick immer noch auf das Treppenhaus gerichtet, fing er an zu Lächeln. Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand leicht gegen den Kopf als ihm einfiel, wo sie sich aufhalten konnte. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hüpfte er vom Bett. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er die Galerie erreicht hatte. Trotz der kritischen Blicke betrat er sie, um die Reihen nach Meredith abzusuchen.

„Was suchst du denn hier?" Derek hatte Finn an der Schulter gepackt. Noch bevor dieser sich zu ihm herum gedreht hatte, schüttelte Derek den Kopf. „Die Antwort kann ich mir zum Teil selber geben. Und trotzdem. Was machst du hier?"

„Ich suche nach Meredith." Finn drehte sich wieder von Derek weg, um weiter nach Meredith Ausschau zu halten.

„Schon klar, dass du dir nicht die Perücke annähen lassen willst." Murmelte Derek kopfschüttelnd. Als Finn sich fragend zu ihm umdrehte, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ihr OP Plan hat sich geändert. Deswegen weiß ich jetzt nicht wo sie ist." Er grinste Finn breit an.

„Du bist doch ihr Boss. Solltest du nicht wissen, wo sie ist?" Hakte Finn nach.

„Schon." Bestätigte Derek, der dabei aus einem bestimmten Grund ausließ, dass er Meredith in die Bibliothek hat gehen sehen, da sie sich auf eine Operation vorbereiten musste. „Aber ich kann nicht jeden Schritt meiner Mitarbeiter verfolgen, da ich auch noch arbeiten muss. Wie geht es eigentlich den Tieren? Leben sie noch?"

Irritiert sah Finn von Derek in den OP Saal hinunter und dann wieder zu Derek. „Ich muss erst später wieder zu einer Ponygeburt."

„Dann grüß mir das Fohlen." Derek wies zur Tür. „Hier sollen Mitarbeiter sich weiter bilden und nicht Ehemänner ihre Frauen suchen."

„Heute Morgen warst du nicht so selbstsicher." Finn beäugte Derek misstrauisch bevor er wieder aus der Galerie herausging. Unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis machte er sich auf den Weg in die Lobby. Zwar würde er dort Meredith wohl nicht antreffen, aber zumindest konnte er dort einen neuen Plan schmieden.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel – Das Kapitel mit den meisten Konfrontationen **

**Parkplatz**

Meredith sah verzweifelt auf die Uhr. Sie war definitiv zu spät dran. Trotzdem beugte sie sich abermals über den Beifahrersitz, da ihr Handy hinuntergefallen war. Keuchend streckte sie sich danach, doch sie bekam immer nur eine Ecke zu greifen und dann fiel es wieder hinunter. Frustriert richtete sie sich wieder auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf dem Seitenfenster. Natürlich musste sich Derek genau neben sie stellen. Kopfschüttelnd stieg sie aus ihrem Auto aus.

„Du bist spät dran." Verkündete Derek mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Und sie auch Dr. Shepherd." Meredith wollte schon ihr Auto zusperren, doch die Tatsache, dass ihr Handy noch immer unter dem Beifahrersitz lag wurmte sie zu sehr.

„Dr. Shepherd?" Er hob leicht die Augenbraue während er sich vor ihren Wagen stellte und auf sie wartete. „Sonst ist es Derek und heute ist es Dr. Shepherd?"

„Gibt es etwas dienstliches zu besprechen, Dr. Shepherd?" Sie sah erst gar nicht mehr zu ihm hinüber, da sie nicht weich werden wollte. Er hatte sie gekränkt und sie wollte eine ernst gemeinte Entschuldigung hören.

Derek runzelte die Stirn. Tief ausatmend schulterte er die Tasche seines Laptops. „Wegen unseres Gesprächs. Du bist mir immer noch böse?"

„Das wäre dann also nichts dienstliches, Dr. Shepherd." Erwiderte sie mit inzwischen deutlich genervter Stimme. Sie hatte die Beifahrertür vorsichtig geöffnet, da Derek sein Auto zu dicht an ihres geparkt hatte. Deswegen konnte sie das Handy nicht so einfach herausfischen wie sie es gehofft hatte.

„Ich nehme das als ein ‚ja, ich bin dir noch böse'." Erneut atmete er tief durch. „Wir haben beide Sachen gesagt, die nicht richtig waren."

„Irrtum. Meine Sachen waren richtig und du hast dich falsch verhalten." Endlich hatte sie ihr Handy in der Hand. Ein Lächeln huschte ihr über das Gesicht, auch wenn sie es schnell wieder verschwinden ließ, da sie Derek keine Angriffsfläche bieten wollte.

„Du hast Recht und ich nicht?" Derek sah sie verwundert an. Kopfschüttelnd sah er auf die Uhr. „Sie sind spät dran, Dr. Grey." Das Scheppern zweier gegeneinander geschlagener Bleche ließ ihn aufsehen. Kombiniert mit einem Kratzgeräusch führten ihn seine Beine ohne große Überlegung um das Auto herum.

Meredith stand mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck und der Hand an ihrer Autotür neben ihrem Wagen. Als Derek sich ihr gegenüberstellte, ließ sie ihre Autotür zufallen und sperrte danach die Tür ab. „Sie sollten nicht so eng parken. So können leicht Unfälle passieren." Schnaubend stieß sie Derek zur Seite, der ihr mit großen Augen hinterher sah.

**Im Krankenhaus - Bei den Aufzügen**

Izzie betrat das Krankenhaus und ging direkt auf die Aufzüge zu. Während sie geduldig davor wartete, bis der nächste kam, zog sie einen kleinen Spiegel aus der Tasche und prüfte, ob ihr Make Up in Ordnung war. Es war das erste Mal, dass Izzie sich überhaupt schminkte. Aber sie hatte schnell mitbekommen, dass man schnell zum Außenseiter wurde, wenn man sich nicht anpasste. Aber wenn sie wirklich ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann tat sie es für Alex Karev. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie für ihn schön sein wollte, schließlich war er verheiratet und schien sie überhaupt nicht als weibliches Wesen wahr zu nehmen. Wenn man es genau nahm, dann nahm er sie nicht einmal als Kollegin wahr. Sie hätte nackend vor ihm her laufen können, und er hätte wohl nur müde mit den Schultern gezuckt und sie in die Geheimnisse der Misgav-Ladach-Methode, den sanften Kaiserschnitt, eingeweiht. Izzie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht mitbekam, dass sich jemand hinter sie gestellt hatte, der ebenfalls auf den Aufzug wartete.

„Spieglein, Spieglein, an der Wand ..."

Izzie wusste selber nicht, wieso sie plötzlich erschrocken zusammenzuckte und dabei der kleine Spiegel ihren Händen entglitt. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass der Mann, über den sie gerade so intensiv nachgedacht hatte, direkt hinter ihr stand. Oder vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass genau im selben Moment der Aufzug hielt und die Türen auseinander glitten. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte das klirrende Geräusch zerbrechenden Glases zu ignorieren.

„Mein Gott, können sie eigentlich nichts festhalten?" Kopfschüttelnd sah er sie an.

Izzie spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Wieso mussten ihr immer in seiner Nähe diese Missgeschicke passieren? Aber vielleicht war er ja auch der Grund dafür, wieso ihr dann alles aus den Händen glitt. Alex bloße Anwesenheit machte sie nervös. Sie bückte sich nach den Scherben, um sie aufzusammeln, als er ihren Arm ergriff und sie wieder hochzog.

„Lassen sie es liegen!" sagte er im Befehlston. „Bei ihrem Glück schneiden sie sich noch die Pulsadern auf und verbluten im Flur!" Er zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Apropos Glück ..." Er schaute auf den Scherbenhaufen herab. „Das bedeutet 7 Jahre Pech."

Widerstrebend ließ sie sich von ihm in den wartenden Aufzug schieben und schaute ein letztes Mal auf ihren zerborstenen Spiegel, bevor sich die Türen schlossen. „Ein anderer könnte sich daran verletzen", murmelte Izzie.

„Andere machen einen Bogen darum oder benutzen die Treppe", bemerkte er trocken. "Sie dagegen ..." Er ließ den Satz offen und stieß stattdessen einen leisen Seufzer aus.

Izzie öffnete den Mund, um etwas darauf zu entgegnen, doch sie entschied sich dann anders. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er seine Meinung über sie schon gebildet. Und die war wenig schmeichelhaft. Während der Aufzug nach oben fuhr, sah sie ihn verstohlen von der Seite an. Sollte sie beunruhigt sein? Er stand direkt neben ihr, so nahe, dass sich ihre Arme beinahe berührten. Der Duft seines Aftershaves stieg ihr in die Nase, und sie fühlte sich wieder willen erregt. Sie schaute auf die Anzeige. Für einen Moment stellte sie sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn der Aufzug nun stecken bleiben würde. Schon alleine der Gedanke daran ließ sie schwindelig werden. Wenn sie solche Situationen in Zukunft nicht meiden würde, würde sie wahrscheinlich irgendwann über ihn herfallen. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke. Zumal sie sich schon lebhaft die Konsequenzen ausmalen konnte.

„Wir sind da." Er wartete, bis der Aufzug gehalten hatte und machte dann eine Geste, dass sie aussteigen sollte.

Mit unsichereren Schritten verließ Izzie den Aufzug und ging dann zum Umkleideraum hinüber. Hektisch zog sie sich um. Im OP Hemd und dem Kittel darüber fühlte sie sich schon wesentlich gefestigter, ihm gegenüber zu treten. Irritierend war jedoch sein prüfender und zugleich kritischer Blick, mit dem er sie ansah.

„Was ist, sitzt meine Nase schief im Gesicht?" Sie war selber erstaunt über ihren Mut, ihn so direkt zu konfrontieren. Womöglich besaß der Kittel Zauberkräfte, der sie Dinge sagen ließ, die sie sich sonst nicht getraut hätte.

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und hob beide Hände auf Geschichtshöhe. „Darf ich?"

Izzie nickte mechanisch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte. Aber der Gedanke, dass er sie vielleicht gleich berühren würde, jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. Angenehme Schauer. 

Alex legte seine Hände seitlich an Izzie's Brillenbügel und zog ihr die Brille dann vorsichtig von der Nase. „Viel besser", sagte er nickend, nachdem er sie eingehend betrachtet hatte. Er drückte ihr die Brille in die Hand und wandte sich zur Tür. „Worauf warten sie denn noch?" sagte er ungeduldig. "Wir haben gleich eine OP." Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten verließ er den Umkleideraum.

Izzie stand da wie betäubt, während sie auf die Brille in ihrer Hand starrte. Der Mann verwirrte sie. Noch vor 24 Stunden hatte sie über ihn gesagt, dass er ein totaler Gefühlskrüppel war. Doch nun war sie sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie ihre Brille wieder auf und eilte ihm dann nach.

**Waschraum**

Derek war sich nicht sicher. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es sicher war mit Meredith zusammen im OP zu stehen. Und zwar sicher für ihn. Sämtliche Blicke ihrerseits, die in seine Richtung geworfen wurden, wären tödlich gewesen, wenn Blicke tatsächlich töten könnten. Seufzend ließ er Wasser über seine Hände laufen. Gerade als er zur Seife greifen wollte, wurde die Tür zum Waschraum aufgestoßen. Meredith sah ihn nur kurz an, bevor sie sich einen Mundschutz griff und ihn umband. Danach begann sie ebenfalls, Wasser über ihre Hände und Unterarme laufen zu lassen.

„Wird eine lange OP werden." Derek fand es selber albern, ein Gespräch auf diese Art zu beginnen, aber eine zerbeulte Autotür am Tag reichte ihm vollkommen.

Meredith zog es vor, ihn zu ignorieren. Statt auf seinen sinnlosen Kommentar zu antworten, schrubbte sie härter, so dass die Seife schnell schaumig wurde.

„Ich bin froh, eine erfahrene Assistenzärztin dabei zu haben. Da kann ich auch schon mal Arbeit abgeben." Das war nicht nur albern, sondern erbärmlich. Derek hätte sich selber am liebsten gegen den Hinterkopf gehauen, doch dann müsste er erneut anfangen sich zu waschen, was er nicht wollte.

Auf Dereks peinlichen Versuch, sich einzuschleimen drehte Meredith den Kopf zu ihm hinüber und musterte ihn kurz. Mit den Schultern zuckend wandte sie sich wieder ab und widmete sich vehement ihren Unterarmen.

„Ein Gespräch wird dann zum Gespräch, wenn mindestens zwei Personen miteinander sprechen." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Und wie der Zufall es so will. In diesem Raum befinden sich zwei Personen."

Meredith runzelte die Stirn und sah sich dann im Waschraum um. Als letztes sah sie wieder zu Derek hinüber und verdrehte die Augen.

„Aha. Du willst nicht mit mir reden." Er nickte dabei mit dem Kopf. „Du lässt lieber Bleche miteinander reden."

„Nein, ich hätte dich auch gerne überfahren, aber ich war spät dran." Mit einem letzten Blick zu Derek beendete sie ihre Tätigkeit und ging in den OP Saal.

Derek sah ihr hinterher. Mit hängenden Schultern folgte er ihr schließlich. Er wusste es besser und sagte erst gar nicht, dass das ein Grund sein könnte, warum er lieber mit Männern zu tun haben wollte als mit Frauen.

**Im Krankenhaus - Cafeteria **

Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl im Bauch und feuchten Händen öffnete George die Tür zur Cafeteria und schaute sich um. Er sah sie sofort, denn sie hatte sich einen Tisch genau in der Mitte ausgewählt. Als sie ihn hereinkommen sah, verzog sie leicht den Mund und machte eine Geste, dass er sich zu ihr setzen sollte.

„Du hast mich angepiept?" Er räusperte sich, um seiner Stimme mehr Festigkeit zu geben.

„Ja." Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und sah ihn mit ihren großen dunklen Augen an. „Wir müssen reden, George!"

Das war der Moment, vor dem er sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es herausgefunden hatte. Aber anscheinend war er nicht diskret genug gewesen. Besonders Sexgeschichten sprachen sich im Krankenhaus herum wie ein Lauffeuer.

„Ich ... es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen, obwohl sie ihn noch nicht einmal mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert hatte.

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du?" Sie zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Wovon redest du denn?" Vielleicht war es taktisch klüger, erst einmal den Unwissenden zu spielen, ging ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig durch den Kopf.

„Ich rede davon, dass ich nächstes Wochenende zu meinen Eltern fliegen werde." Sie hatte ihre Augenbrauen immer noch zusammengezogen und sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Und wovon redest du?"

George lächelte nervös. „Schon gut. Das ist nicht so wichtig." Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Du willst verreisen?" fragte er erstaunt. „Zu deinen Eltern? Und was ist mit Benji?"

„Ich nehme ihn natürlich mit." Sie richtete sich weiter auf, um ihre Überlegenheit in dieser Sache zu demonstrieren.

„Auf keinen Fall!" Seine Augen verdüsterten sich.

„George, er ist ihr Enkel! Sie haben ihn seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich.

„Seit wann haben Großeltern mehr Rechte als Väter?" Er straffte ebenfalls seine Schultern. 

„Du kannst ihn immer haben."

„Aber ich habe ihm versprochen, dass wir dieses Wochenende in den Zoo gehen."

„Dann geht ihr eben ein anderes Mal." Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass er so stur war. „Es macht doch wohl keinen Unterschied ob dieses Wochenende oder in einem Monat." Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Für Benji schon", beharrte er trotzig.

„Er ist dreieinhalb Jahre alt, George! Er tut noch, was man ihm sagt." Sie seufzte und strich sich eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Mein Gott, muss ich eigentlich mein ganzes Leben lang für diesen einen Fehler bezahlen?" entfuhr es ihr.

„Du nennst unseren Sohn einen Fehler?" Er sah sie empört an.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dass ihre Locken flogen. „Dich habe ich damit gemeint! Wenn ich mich damals nicht auf dich eingelassen hätte, dann wäre ich nicht schwanger geworden."

„Du meinst wohl, dass es ein Fehler war, mir zu verschweigen, dass du nicht verhütest?" drehte er den Spieß um.

„Ach jetzt bin ich also Schuld?" fuhr sie ihn wütend an. „Zum Schwangerwerden gehören immer noch zwei!"

Sie hatte ihre Stimme so laut erhoben, dass bereits einige der anwesenden Ärzte und Schwestern auf die Streithähne aufmerksam wurden und anfingen zu tuscheln.

„Callie ... zügele dein Temperament!" George hatte sich blitzschnell über den Tisch gebeugt und ergriff ihren Arm. „Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir zu streiten. Ich möchte nur, was das beste für Benji ist", sagte er etwas ruhiger und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ach so, und du glaubst, dass es nicht das beste ist mit seiner Mutter zusammenzusein?" fragte sie im provokanten Tonfall.

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt." Er rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dieses Wochenende fliegst." Er ließ ihren Arm los und sah sie bittend an.

„Es tut mir leid, George, aber ich habe bereits den Flug für Benji und mich gebucht." Sie versuchte, seinem Blick standzuhalten. „Meine Eltern haben mir angeboten, dass wir drei Wochen bleiben können. Und ich habe bereits meinen Urlaub bei Dr. Bailey eingereicht. Sie ist einverstanden."

Er sah sie mit einem fassungslosen Blick an. „Du hast das einfach so entschieden, ja?"

Sie nickte.

Er wusste, dass er nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. Wenn Callie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann setzte sie es bis zum letzten Atemzug durch. „Darf ich ihn wenigstens nochmal sehen?"

Callie kämpfte mit dem Kloss, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

„Ich verstehe." Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie weh ihm der Gedanke tat, seinen Sohn drei Wochen nicht sehen zu können. „Dann gibt es wohl nichts mehr zu sagen." Er schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Guten Flug!" presste er noch schnell hervor bevor er sich umdrehte und eilig Richtung Ausgang ging.

Callie sah ihm mit brennenden Augen hinterher. Sie fühlte sich mies, so mies, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Leise stöhnend stützte sie die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf und ließ ihr Gesicht hinein fallen.

**Galerie**

Meredith öffnete die Tür zur Galerie. Da Cristina ihr den ganzen Morgen schon von ihrer spannenden OP erzählt hatte, die ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte der Herz-Thorax Chirurgie werden würde, konnte Meredith nicht anders und sie musste dem beiwohnen. Da Cristina wohl nicht nur ihr etwas gesagt hatte, sondern einen Aushang am schwarzen Brett getätigt haben muss, war die Galerie voll besucht. Sie suchte in dem Raum nach Mark, der ihr versprochen hatte, einen Platz frei zu halten. Kaum hatte sie ihn gefunden, verdunkelte sich ihre Miene, da Derek ebenfalls die OP verfolgen wollte. Mürrisch drängte sie sich bis zu ihrem Platz.

„Immer noch dicke Luft?" Mark sah von Derek zu Meredith und dann wieder zu seinem Freund.

„Mit so einem Dickkopf wie ihr ist das kein Wunder." Murmelte Derek vor sich hin, doch er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln Merediths verärgertes Gesicht sehen.

„Ich würde es eher so sagen, dass wenn ich ohnehin nur dumme Gedanken habe, ich besser nichts sage." Meredith lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Cristina, die in ihren letzten Vorbereitungen war.

„Besser wäre es." Murmelte Derek erneut und dieses Mal bewusst laut, so dass Meredith es hören musste.

„Ich höre nichts und ich sage nichts." Mit verschränkten Armen starrte Meredith nach unten.

„Ich höre dich reden." Entgegnete Derek mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Mark, würdest du Dr. Shepherd von mir ausrichten, dass ich nicht mit ihm geredet habe." Sie hatte Mark am Arm gepackt, so dass er sie ansehen musste.

„Derek, Grey will nicht mit dir reden." Gab Mark nach einer Weile weiter. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob es für ihn gut war, zwischen den beiden zu sitzen, aber immerhin besser als die beiden aufeinander los zu lassen.

„Wenn sie nicht mit mir reden will, dann richte ihr bitte aus, dass ich ihr die Rechnung mit der Post zuschicken werde." Derek sah von Mark zu Meredith, die daraufhin leicht errötete, da ihr der kleine Wutausbruch vom Morgen so langsam dämlich vorkam.

„Rechnung? Was für eine Rechnung?" Mark sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Sie hat mit ihrer Autotür mein Auto demoliert. Diese Rechnung." Klärte Derek auf, seine Augen noch immer auf Meredith gerichtet, die inzwischen angestrengt in den OP Saal blickte.

Marks Augen weiteten sich bevor er zu lachen anfing. Als er bemerkte, dass Derek keinen Scherz betrieb, sah er Meredith mit offenem Mund an. „Du hast sein Auto angegriffen?" Wieder fing er an zu lachen.

„Ich finde das nicht lustig." Derek schlug Mark gegen die Schulter, der inzwischen Tränen in den Augen hatte vor Lachen.

„Entschuldige, Derek. Aber so langsam wird es lächerlich zwischen euch beiden. Umarmt euch endlich. Ihr wollt euch doch gar nicht streiten." Wieder sah er zwischen den beiden hin und her. Da keiner der beiden sich regte, schüttelte er frustriert den Kopf. „Okay, nachdem Grey den härteren Dickschädel hat. Derek würdest du ihr bitte sagen, dass es dir leid tut. Und es ist mir egal, was den Streit ausgelöst hat."

„Ihre dummen Ideen haben den Streit ausgelöst und ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen." Derek stand wütend von seinem Platz auf. „Vor allem nicht nachdem sie so gewalttätig ist."

„Das ist nicht hilfreich. Sag schön, Entschuldigung Meredith." Mark sah Derek mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Derek, ich weiß doch, dass du dich nicht streiten willst."

„Ich werde dann jetzt mein Auto in die Werkstatt bringen." Da er Mark keine Chance mehr geben wollte, darauf zu reagieren, stürmte Derek aufgebracht aus der Galerie.

„Na das lief doch super." Kopfschüttelnd sah Mark zu Meredith, die inzwischen noch tiefer gerutscht war, um den Blicken der anderen zu entgehen. Doch Marks starrer Blick gab ihr keine andere Wahl als wieder aufzusehen. „Darf ich fragen, was in euch gefahren ist?"

„Er beschuldigt mich, dass ich Schuld sei an seiner Krise, was seine sexuelle Orientierung betrifft." Erklärte Meredith flüsternd, da nicht jeder mitbekommen sollte, was los war.

„Du bist also daran Schuld, dass bei uns nichts mehr läuft." Mark drehte sich von Meredith weg, die ihn mit großen Augen anblickte.

„Oh nein, du nicht auch noch." Sie konnte nicht fassen, mit was für merkwürdigen Freunden sie gesegnet war. Zumindest brauchte sie so keine Feinde mehr. „Ich kaufe es Derek schon nicht ab, aber bei dir?"

„Du weißt, warum ich es mache." Mark lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

„Und es ist falsch." Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Warum beendest du es nicht einfach, damit er zu Sinnen kommt."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich keinen Gefallen daran habe?" Er sah sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Mark."

„Was, wenn ich nur alte College Tage wieder durchlebe?" Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Sei ehrlich. Du hast auch experimentiert und deine Mitbewohnerin kam dir sehr gelegen." Er musterte Meredith mit einem schiefem Grinsen. „Mir würde der Gedanke gefallen."

„Ich werde dieses Gespräch einfach beenden." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick ließ sie Mark wissen, dass er am besten nicht weiter nachbohren sollte. Als sie sich sicher war, dass er das Thema fallen gelassen hatte, atmete sie tief durch bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte. „Sag Derek, dass mir das mit dem Auto Leid tut."

„Sag es ihm selber." Mark wartete das Kopfnicken von Meredith ab, dann machte er es sich wieder auf dem Stuhl bequem, um Cristina bei der Arbeit entspannt zusehen zu können. 

**Joe's Bar**

Izzie öffnete die Tür zu Joe's Bar und ging mit zögernden Schritten auf einen der Tische zu und nahm dort Platz. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig deplaziert, denn Barbesuche gehörten normalerweise nicht zu ihren Freizeitbeschäftigungen. Aber es war ein Ort, wo man Menschen studieren und auch kennen lernen konnte. Und was Izzie dringend brauchte waren Freunde. Sie war immer ein Außenseiter gewesen, weil sie nie die typischen Sachen mitgemacht hatte, wie ihre Kollegen. Das Provinznest aus dem sie kam, bot auch nicht viel an Freizeitaktivitäten. So hatte sie die meiste Zeit zuhause verbracht, die Nachbarskinder gebabysittet und gelesen. Sie schaute sich neugierig um und zog dann die Haarnadeln aus ihrem Haar, nachdem sie sicher gestellt hatte, dass niemand zu ihr hinüber sah. Vorsichtig kämmte sie mit ihren Fingern durch ihr schulterlanges, blondes Haar und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Zuhause trug sie die Haare immer offen. Nur bei der Arbeit war es praktischer, sie hochzustecken.

„Hey, wir kennen uns doch!"

Izzie drehte erschrocken ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. „Oh ja ..." Sie bemühte sich um Fassung, als sie ihn erkannte. „Dr. O'Malley, nicht wahr?"

Er lächelte und zeigte dabei seine Zähne. „Darf ich mich setzen?" Er wartete ihre Antwort erst gar nicht ab, sondern zog sich gleich einen Stuhl heran und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Unsanft stellte er sein halb ausgetrunkenes Bier mitten auf dem Tisch ab.

Eine leichte Alkoholfahne wehte zu ihr herüber und Unbehagen machte sich bei ihr breit. Hilfesuchend sah sie zum Bartresen hinüber, wo der Barkeeper eifrig dabei war, einige Gäste zu bedienen.

„Sagen sie mir, was sie trinken möchten", sagte George einladend. "Ich besorge ihnen was sie wollen."

„Vielen Dank, aber ich möchte nichts." Izzie machte sich steif, als er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung näher rückte. An seiner Artikulation konnte sie erkennen, dass er nicht mehr ganz nüchtern zu sein schien.

„Ach kommen sie schon! Ich hatte heute einen beschissenen Tag. Und alleine trinke ich nicht so gerne", verlegte er sich aufs Bitten. „Ich bin übrigens George", stellte er sich vor. „Dr. O'Malley klingt so förmlich."

Izzie rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust auf eine Konversation mit diesem O'Malley. Sie konnte Betrunkene nicht leiden, und Meredith Grey's Warnung klang ihr immer noch im Ohr. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder daran, wieso sie nicht in Bars ging. Die Typen, die dort abhingen, hatten nur eins im Sinn: Frauen betrunken zu machen und sie dann abzuschleppen. „Ich möchte wirklich nichts trinken", wiederholte sie noch einmal, in der Hoffnung, dass er dann verschwinden würde.

George zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern, nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas und hob dann den Kopf, um Izzie genauer anzuschauen. „Sie haben ein sehr markantes Gesicht", stellte er nach eingehender Betrachtung fest. „Aber vielleicht könnte man ihre Wangenknochen etwas höher setzen und die Nase verschmälern."

Izzie sah ihn leicht schockiert an. „Ich mag mein Gesicht so wie es ist", stieß sie schnell hervor. „Ich würde mich auch niemals unters Messer legen."

George nahm erneut einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Menschen sind nun mal nicht perfekt", sagte er und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, nachdem er das Glas abgesetzt hatte. „Aber sie brauchen sich dafür nicht zu schämen. Denn mit der richtigen OP Technik und einem fähigen Chirurgen ..."

„ ... Der du ganz sicher nicht bist", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter George.

Überrascht drehte er sich um. „Alex!" stieß er hervor. „Was willst du denn hier?" 

„Danke, dass du meinen Platz vorgewärmt hast." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, während er George leicht auf die Schulter klopfte. „Geh und such dir ein anderes Opfer! Dr. Stevens ist für heute Abend schon vergeben."

George fiel die Kinnlade nach unten, während er Alex ungläubig ansah. „_Du_ hast ein Date mit ihr?" 

Alex nickte leicht.

George sah irritiert zwischen Izzie und Alex hin und her. „Weiß deine Frau, was du hier abziehst?" fragte er mit vielsagendem Blick.

„Weiß Callie, dass du wieder rückfällig geworden bist?" konterte Alex zurück. Er tippte sich an die Stirn. „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann hattet ihr doch eine Abmachung wegen des Besuchsrechts."

George wurde blass. „Du ... du weißt darüber Bescheid?"

„Susanna und Callie sind befreundet, wie du weißt." Er nickte. „Ja, ich weiß darüber Bescheid. Also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gerne meinen Platz an diesem Tisch einnehmen." 

Widerwillig erhob sich George und drückte sein Bierglas an sich. „1:0 für dich, Karev", murmelte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und zum Tresen hinüber ging.

Izzie hatte schweigend die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden verfolgt. Erst als Alex Platz genommen hatte, mischte sie sich ein. „Sie haben gelogen!" stellte sie simpel fest.

„Inwiefern?"

„Wir sind nicht verabredet."

„Na und?" Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Sie sollten in Zukunft vielleicht ein wenig wählerischer in der Auswahl der Männer sein mit der sie sich treffen", bemerkte er trocken.

"Ich habe mich nicht mit ihm getroffen. Er hat sich einfach an den Tisch gesetzt", stellte Izzie richtig.

"Wie auch immer ..." Alex machte eine lapidare Handbewegung. "Seien sie einfach in Zukunft vorsichtiger."

„Hat sie jemand um ihre Meinung gebeten!" begehrte Izzie auf.

„Undank ist der Welten Lohn." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Sie sollten froh sein, dass sie ihn los sind. Er ist schlimmer als eine Seuche."

„Also das ist doch wohl ..." Ihr fehlten die Worte. Wut stieg in ihr hoch. „Was kümmert es sie, was ich mache? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie gebeten zu haben, den Aufpasser zu spielen!"

Er hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Einen derartigen Gefühlsausbruch hätte er der schüchternen Miss Stevens nicht zugetraut. 

Auch Izzie selber war ein wenig erschrocken über ihre heftige Reaktion. Im Grunde genommen hätte sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen müssen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte. Aber der bittere Nachgeschmack blieb, dass er das nur tat, weil er dachte, dass sie bemitleidenswert und lebensunfähig war. Sie wollte nicht, dass er mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie ein unmündiges Kind. Er war nicht ihr Vater! Das war einfach demütigend. Sie schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. 

„Was haben sie vor?" Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Nach Hause fahren", antwortete Izzie knapp. Keine Minute hielt sie es mehr länger in der Bar aus.

Er ließ sie gehen, obwohl er dem Drang wiederstehen musste, hinter ihr her zu laufen. Er hob die Hand und gab Joe ein Zeichen, dass er ihm ein Bier bringen sollte. Nachdenklich begann er mit seinem Ehering zu spielen, während er über Izzie's letzten Satz nachdachte. Ja, wieso interessierte es ihn überhaupt, was sie tat? Er wusste keine Antwort darauf.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel – Das Kapitel mit den unschlüssigen Ärzten**

**Parkplatz**

Meredith stöhnte frustriert auf. Dank Finn's Nachfragen war sie erneut zu spät dran und ihre Tasche hatte sich während eines scharfen Bremsmanövers unter dem Beifahrersitz verfangen. Verzweifelt zog sie daran, doch sie wollte sich nicht lösen. Ihr kam es vor, dass sich alles gegen sie verschworen hatte. Inklusive ihrer Tasche, die vermutlich auch auf Dereks Seite stand. Allein der Gedanke an Derek ließ sie zusammensacken. Gerade jetzt könnte sie ihn gut gebrauchen, doch seit ihrem Streit, der inzwischen 2 Wochen her war, redeten sie kaum noch miteinander. Und wenn sie nicht beeilte, würde er noch einen Grund mehr haben, sauer zu sein. Deswegen zog sie mit aller Kraft an ihrer Tasche, die sich endlich löste und ihr fast ins Gesicht prallte. Erleichtert atmete Meredith tief durch und öffnete ihre Autotür, die scheppernd gegen ein anderes Blech knallte. Erschrocken sah Meredith zur Seite und riss dann die Augen weit auf.

„Ich fasse es nicht." Derek kam aus seinem Wagen gesprungen und lief zu seiner Beifahrertür. „Du scheinst mich sehr zu hassen. Ich habe den Wagen erst gestern Abend von der Werkstatt abgeholt."

Meredith stieg mit zitternden Beinen aus ihrem Wagen aus und betrachtete sich den neuerlichen Schaden. „Ich… oh Gott."

„Auch wenn du wütend bist. Ich finde, dass du zu weit gehst." Ohne Meredith näher zu beachten, beugte sich Derek hinunter und strich über die Beule, die deutlich zu sehen war. „Und komm mir nicht, dass es nur ein Auto ist."

„Ich, nein." Sie lehnte sich gegen ihr Auto und atmete tief durch. Nur mit Mühe hielt sie die Tränen zurück, die bereits in ihren Augen brannten.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Seit einer Woche kommst du regelmäßig zu spät. Und jetzt das?" Kopfschüttelnd wies Derek mit seiner Hand auf den Schaden. „Du darfst ruhig etwas sagen." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Als er ihren apathischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, stellte er sich wieder hin und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Meredith, was ist denn?"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das nicht." Noch immer waren Merediths Augen auf die Beule gerichtet. „Ich hab nicht aufgepasst."

„Das ist doch nicht alles." Stellte Derek fest. Ihr zittern war kaum zu übersehen, weswegen er sich Vorwürfe machte, sie so angefahren zu haben. Denn am Ende war es dann doch nur ein Auto.

„Was?" Sie riss die Augen von Dereks Wagen und sah ihn dann an. Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange. Irgendwie war die Beule ein Sinnbild ihres Lebens. Vor allem seit sie sich entschlossen hatte, einen Anwalt wegen der Scheidung aufzusuchen.

„Meredith, was ist los mit dir?" In Dereks Stimme konnte man deutlich seine Sorge heraus hören. Er legte seinen Arm um Merediths Schulter und zog sie näher an sich heran. Kaum hatte sie Körperkontakt hergestellt, spürte er wie Meredith anfing zu weinen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht so laut werden dürfen." Als Antwort legte Meredith ihre Arme um seinen Körper und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Es hatte aus ihrer Sicht etwas Gutes, mit dem Leiter einer Abteilung eng befreundet zu sein, denn so fiel die Strafe für das zu spät kommen, nicht ganz so hoch aus. Vor allem dann, wenn der Leiter und Freund mit einem auf dem Parkplatz stand, weil man sich ausweinen wollte. Als Meredith die letzten Tränen in Dereks Jacke geweint hatte, wischte sie sich umständlich mit dem Hand rücken über die Wange bevor sie sich sanft von ihm abdrückte.

„Hab ich mich jetzt wieder in die Liste für die Auszeichnung Freund des Jahres eingetragen?" Derek strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei zwinkerte er ihr mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu, so dass auch Meredith ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zog.

„Du stehst aber noch ganz unten." Brachte sie es mit einer tränenerstickter Stimme hervor.

„Macht nichts, ich arbeite mich gerne nach oben." Seufzend betrachtete er sich ihr Gesicht. „Also was war das? Ich bezweifle, dass du wegen einer Beule zusammenbrichst."

Meredith biss sich auf die Unterlippe als ihr Blick auf ihre Schuhe fiel. „Es war eine harte Woche."

Derek wartete kurz darauf, ob Meredith spezifischer wurde, da sie aber konsequent ihre Schuhwahl für den Tag zu überdenken schien. Legte er ihr seinen Zeigefinger unter das Kinn, um ihren Kopf anzuheben. „Meredith, was ist los? Ich war vielleicht in den letzten Wochen ein schlechter Freund, aber ich sehe doch, dass es nicht nur eine harte Woche ist, die dich so fertig macht."

Sie sah wieder zu ihm hoch. „Ich habe mich mit einem Anwalt getroffen. Wegen einer Scheidung."

„Oh." Derek zog sie wieder näher zu sich heran, so dass sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegen konnte. „Und wie hat Finn reagiert?"

„Er ahnt es nur. Ich habe ihm noch nichts gesagt." Mit einem Gefühl der Sicherheit, schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich noch mehr gegen Dereks Körper.

„Wenn du soweit bist und es ihm sagst, dann sag mir Bescheid. Ich bin für dich da." Er strich ihr sanft über die Haare, während er sich gleichzeitig wegen dem albernen Streit selber treten wollte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Derek." Murmelte Meredith in seine Schulter. Sie hob ihren Kopf an und verzog dann ihre Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Mit dem Auto. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Vergiss das Auto. Ich hab mich viel zu nahe an dein Auto gestellt." Er drückte sie leicht, bevor er zu lachen begann. „Du bist einfach zu anziehend für mich." Seufzend sah er zum Krankenhaus. „Wir müssen so langsam mal rein." Als er Merediths nicken spürte, sah er noch einmal zu der Beule. Vielleicht würde seine Werkstatt ihm einen Rabatt geben. Es spielte aber auch keine Rolle, denn für ihn war es wichtiger, dass er endlich seine Freundin wieder hatte.

**Im Krankenhaus - Chief Webber's Büro **

Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn der Chef einen zu einem persönlichen Gespräch unter „vier Augen" ins Büro bat. Und Gespräche dieser Art waren Alex auch nicht fremd. Doch diesmal hatte er absolut keine Ahnung, was es so dringendes zu besprechen gab. Die Abteilung lief gut, die Arbeit ging locker von der Hand, und nach den üblichen Anfangsschwierigkeiten waren er und Izzie Stevens zu einem richtigen Team geworden. Der Chief hatte damals nicht übertrieben, als er gesagt hatte, dass Izzie eine der besten am Washington Hospital gewesen wäre. Sie hatte eine spezielle Art auf Kinder zuzugehen, die Alex manchmal erstaunte, und sie war Perfektionistin im OP. Seit dem missglückten Abend in der Bar vor zwei Wochen, hatte er sie nur noch ein einziges Mal dort angetroffen und ihr dann bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich das „Du" angeboten, was sie nur zögernd angenommen hatte. Alles lief bestens, hätte nicht besser laufen können. Was wollte der Chief also von ihm? Alex hatte keine Ahnung.

„Setzen sie sich, Dr. Karev!" Chief Webber sah ihn mit ernster Miene an, während er auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch wies. „Sie können sich sicher denken, wieso ich sie zu mir gebeten habe?" kam er gleich zur Sache.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf.

Dr. Webber runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht? Nun, ich dachte, wir hätten Gespräche dieser Art schon öfter geführt, so dass es keine große Überraschung mehr für sie sein würde."

Alex spürte leichte Nervosität aufkommen. „Hat es etwas mit Dr. Stevens zu tun?" fragte er zögernd.

Dr. Webber nickte. „Sie kam gestern zu mir und bat mich um ihre Versetzung."

Ein eigenartig taubes Gefühl machte sich in Alex' Magen breit. „Versetzung ...wohin?" fragte er verwirrt.

„In ein anderes Krankenhaus", gab Dr. Webber Auskunft. „Sie hat mir zwar versichert, dass es nichts mit ihnen zu tun hätte, aber wir wissen ja beide, dass das so nicht stimmen kann." Er sah Alex mit finsterer Miene an. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass sie es mal wieder geschafft haben, eine Kollegin zu vergraulen!"

Alex starrte wie betäubt ins Leere. Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Wieso wollte sie gehen? Was hatte er ihr getan? Und wieso war sie nicht zu ihm gekommen und hatte die Sache mit ihm geklärt? Wieso ging sie zum Chief und bat um Versetzung?

„Dr. Karev?" Dr. Webber sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Alex nickte mechanisch. „Wann ..." Er räusperte sich, weil sich sein Hals mit einem Mal rau anfühlte. „Wie lange wird sie noch bleiben?"

„Sie will noch diesen Monat bleiben, bis wir einen Nachfolger gefunden haben." Dr. Webber sah Alex mit einem kritischen Blick an. „Und dann hoffe ich, dass dieser Kollege oder Kollegin etwas länger bleibt als nur einen Monat!"

Alex ignorierte Dr. Webber's Einwand. In seinem Kopf herrschte mit einem Mal ein totales Chaos. Er verstand es nicht. Sie verstanden sich gut, ergänzten sich in allem perfekt. Und er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie in den Wochen, die sie nun zusammen auf Station arbeiteten, viel offener und lockerer geworden war. Ja, es machte richtig Spaß mit ihr zu arbeiten, musste er sich eingestehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging! Er musste versuchen, die verbleibende Zeit zu nutzen, sie zum Bleiben zu überreden. Seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle verwirrten ihn. Und wieder drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, wieso er sich so dafür interessierte, was Izzie Stevens tat.

„Haben sie mich verstanden, Dr. Karev?" Dr. Webber sah ihn streng an, nachdem er seinen Satz zum dritten Mal wiederholt und der junge Arzt immer noch nicht darauf reagiert hatte.

„Wie?" Alex hob verwirrt den Kopf. „Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, dass ich fertig wäre und sie nun wieder zurück auf die Station können", wiederholte er den Satz erneut.

„Oh ... gut." Alex verzog das Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln und stand eilig auf. „Danke, Dr. Webber!"

„Danke?" Richard Webber sah ihm irritiert hinterher, als er das Büro verließ. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wofür sich Dr. Karev bedankte. Aber er hatte sowieso den Eindruck gehabt, als ob er während der meisten Zeit gedanklich abwesend gewesen war. Seufzend griff er zum Telefon und begann zu wählen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina eilte zum Aufzug. Sie wollte noch rechtzeitig in die Cafeteria kommen, um den großen Hot Dog Wettbewerb mitmachen zu können. Immerhin galt es, einen Titel zu verteidigen. Tief durchatmend ging sie ihre Taktik noch einmal durch. Lediglich der Anblick einer zerzausten Krankenschwester, die aus einem der Bereitschaftszimmer kam, ließ sie aufblicken. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht stehen bleiben, doch als sich die Tür erneut öffnete, klappte ihr Unterkiefer nach unten. Irritiert ging sie weiter, denn die Titelverteidigung hatte einfach Vorrang. Außerdem muss es einfach nur Zufall gewesen, dass aus dem Zimmer ausgerechnet Mark gekommen war.

Als sie am Aufzug angekommen war, drückte sie gedankenverloren den Knopf. Sie sah noch einmal in den Gang zurück und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Aufzug, drehte sie sich um und lief Mark nach, der inzwischen an der Schwesternstation angekommen war.

„Mark, wir müssen reden." Stieß sie keuchend hervor und zog gleichzeitig an seinem Kittel, so dass er ihr folgen musste.

„Was soll das?" Mark löste sich mit einem Ruck, doch Cristinas resoluter Blick machte ihm schnell klar, dass er besser nicht widersprechen sollte. Nickend ging er hinter ihr her bis sie das Bereitschaftszimmer erreicht hatten, aus welchem er gerade erst herausgekommen ist. Verwundert blickte er zu Cristina, die mit dem Zeigefinger in den Raum deutete.

„Frag nicht, geh einfach rein." Sie stemmte jetzt beide Fäuste in die Seite und folgte anschließend Mark hinein.

„Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was das soll?" Fragte Mark erneut, nachdem Cristina die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Das würde ich von dir gerne wissen." Ihr Blick fiel auf das Bett, welches deutliche Spuren einer Benutzung aufzeigte.

Mark folgte ihrem Blick. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich wieder Cristina zu. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht. Was geht dich das an?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil ich Meredith sagen sollte, die nicht mit Derek redet, dass sie mit ihm reden sollte, weil sein Freund plötzlich untreu wird?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern nachdem sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. „Also was soll das?"

Noch immer irritiert sah Mark sich im Zimmer um. Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich komme immer noch nicht mit, was das mit dir zu tun hat. Es geht dich nämlich rein gar nichts an, was ich mache. Zumal du Gespenster siehst."

„Gespenster mit Sex Haaren? Interessant." Cristina hob amüsiert die Augenbraue, da Mark leicht zusammenzuckte. „Erwischt. Du bist zu schnell aus dem Zimmer gekommen. Nur ein paar Sekunden später und ich wäre weg gewesen."

„Also schön, erwischt." Er stand wieder auf und ging zu Cristina hinüber, die ein triumphierendes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. „Kein Wort zu niemandem."

„Meredith wird mich umbringen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich etwas wusste." Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Der einzige Grund warum ich dich anspreche ist der, dass du das ganze selber beichtest."

„Bist du verrückt?" Mark schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Wozu denn dieses ganze Theater, wenn ich ihm das beichte? Ich habe doch nur mitgemacht, damit er nicht schon wieder eine enttäuschende Beziehung hatte."

„Was bescheuert war." Stellte sie aufschnaubend fest.

„Wir waren betrunken und am nächsten Morgen hatte mein angeschwollener Kopf nur wenig Denkleistung." Mark ließ sich wieder auf den Bettrand fallen. „Cristina, kein Wort. Weder zu Meredith, noch zu Derek. Erst recht nicht zu Derek. Ich versuche es so zu beenden, dass er nicht gleich wieder die nächste Schnapsidee bekommt."

„Wann?" Cristina lehnte sich gegen die Tür und sah Mark eindringlich an.

„Setzt du mir ein Ultimatum?" Er strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich muss das ganze einfädeln. Da kann ich dir kein Datum nennen. Aber ich werde es beenden."

„Also schön." Tief durchatmend drückte sie sich von der Tür ab. „Aber wenn ich keine Fortschritte sehe, dann werde ich Meredith informieren."

„Einverstanden." Er stand wieder auf und stellte sich vor Cristina hin. „War es das jetzt?"

„Fast." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Von allen weiblichen Mitarbeiterinnen suchst du dir die Pflanze aus?"

„Pflanze?" Mark runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Keine Ahnung wie sie heißt. Gift-Efeu oder irgendeine Topfblume." Sie zuckte erneut mit der Schulter. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie peinlich genau Tagebuch führt, wann sie mit wem im OP stand."

„Sie heißt Lotus… glaube ich." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Ernsthaft? Sie schreibt alles in ein Tagebuch auf. Ich sollte wählerischer sein."

„Du solltest es stoppen bis du mit Derek Schluss gemacht hast." Sie hob mahnend die Hand und schüttelte danach erneut den Kopf. „Es war nicht Lotus."

„Was auch immer. Es war eh nichts besonderes." Schulterzuckend ging er zur Tür. Mit der Hand am Türgriff, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr herum. „Du sagst nichts?" Als er ihr kopfschütteln sah, nickte er leicht mit dem Kopf, dann ging er aus dem Bereitschaftszimmer heraus.

Cristina setzte sich, nachdem Mark das Zimmer verlassen hatte, auf den Bettrand. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie sich die zerrumpelten Laken. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie dann wieder aufstand. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie die mahnende Stimme, die sie vor einem Fehler bewahren wollte, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie darauf hören wollte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Izzie sah ihn die Treppe herunterkommen, als sie das Krankenhaus betrat und dabei war, zu den Aufzügen zu gehen. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt noch ein wenig, in der Hoffnung, den wartenden Aufzug noch vor ihm zu erwischen. Doch ihre Hoffnung wurde schnell zerstört, als er sich noch in letzter Sekunde durch die sich schon schließende Tür quetschte.

Er kam gleich zur Sache, ohne lange drum herum zu reden. „Wieso?" stieß er hervor.

Izzie fühlte sich, wie die Maus in der Falle. Sie wusste sofort worauf er anspielte. Anscheinend hatte ihm Dr. Webber gerade mitgeteilt, dass sie das SGH zum Ende des Monats verlassen wollte. Er wusste nur nicht den Grund. Und den würde er auch nie erfahren. „Wovon redest du?" Sie stellte sich absichtlich naiv.

„Wieso muss ich vom Chief erfahren, dass du anscheinend wegen unüberwindlicher Abneigung nicht mit mir zusammen arbeiten kannst?" presste er hervor.

Sie sah ihn für einen Moment überrascht an. Hatte Dr. Webber das wirklich zu ihm gesagt? Das Gegenteil war wohl eher der Fall. „Ich ..." Sie befeuchtete ihre trockenen Lippen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was das vielleicht bei ihm auslösen könnte. „Ich habe meine Gründe." Ihre Knie begannen leicht zu zittern, als er noch einen Schritt vorwärts machte. Izzie wich weiter zurück bis sie die Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen in den Aufzug zu flüchten. Hier war sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Du hast Gründe mich zu hassen? Wieso? Was habe ich getan?" Seine braunen Augen bettelten förmlich um eine Antwort.

Das Gespräch lief in eine völlig falsche Richtung. Izzie sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich ..." Sie stoppte. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was sie wirklich fühlte. Er war verheiratet, hatte Verpflichtungen. Sie würde niemals seine Ehe zerstören.

Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand neben ihrem Kopf abstützte. „Ich höre." 

Seine Nähe trieb ihren Puls in die Höhe. Sie begann, schneller zu atmen. „Ich ... habe erkannt, dass es nicht das ist, was ich will." Falscher Ansatz. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, weil sie wusste, was als nächste Frage kommen würde. Und die Frage kam.

„Sag mir, was du willst."

Sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem ihren entfernt. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren, der leicht über ihre Lippen strich. Sie musste all ihre Kraft zusammen nehmen, ihre Arme nicht um seinen Hals zu schlingen. Seine Lippen kamen näher. Izzie schloss die Augen, um sie gleich darauf wieder erschrocken aufzureißen, als der Aufzug mit einem Ruck stehen blieb. Sie fühlte Bedauern, als er sich von der Wand abstieß und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Die Türen glitten auseinander und zwei Krankenschwestern betraten den Aufzug. Izzie rückte bis in die hinterste Ecke und starrte an Alex vorbei zu der Anzeige hinüber. Sie spürte seinen Blick, wagte es aber nicht, ihn zu erwidern. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch unregelmäßig, und ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an. Der Aufzug hielt erneut, und Izzie drängte sich an Alex vorbei. Sie wartete nicht ab, ob er ihr folgte. Sie steuerte auf die Toilettenräume zu und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Hier war sie sicher vor ihm. Vorläufig zumindest, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Alex hatte den Aufzug ebenfalls verlassen und starrte in die Richtung, in die sie verschwunden war. Sein Körper und seine Gefühle fuhren immer noch Achterbahn. Als er ihr vorhin so nahe gewesen war hatte er mit einem Mal den irrationalen Wunsch verspürt, sie zu berühren, seine Finger in ihrem seidig weichen Haar zu versenken, seine Lippen über ihre Haut gleiten zu lassen, sie zu riechen, zu schmecken ... Stop! Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sex! Das war es. Er brauchte Sex. Schon seit Wochen hatten er und Susanna nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Es war völlig normal, dass er auf Izzie Stevens' weibliche Reize reagierte. George O'Malley konnte überall und mit jeder Frau Sex haben, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. Wieso sollte er sich also Gedanken über einen völlig natürlichen und menschlichen Vorgang machen? Er war auch nur ein Mann mit gewissen Bedürfnissen, die schon lange nicht mehr erfüllt worden waren. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sich sein Hormonspiegel wieder einpendelte. Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken ging er weiter den Flur entlang.

**Parkplatz**

Meredith ging seufzend in die Hocke. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über die Beule, die man deutlich an Dereks Wagen sehen konnte. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie die beiden gegensätzlichen Gefühle verspürt. Einerseits die Freude, wieder mit Derek zu reden und dann dieses Gefühl, sich weinend in eine Ecke verkriechen zu wollen, weil sie wieder nach Hause fahren musste, was sich schon lange nicht mehr wie eines an fühlte. Sie sah auf, als sich jemand neben sie kniete.

„Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du das warst." Cristina grinste sie hämisch an. „Champ."

„Ich war es, aber dieses Mal war es keine Absicht." Seufzend richtete sich Meredith wieder auf. „Zumindest reden wir wieder."

„Kein Wunder. Ich nehme mal an, dass er dir den Preis mitgeteilt hat." Cristina musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Großartig." Meredith ließ sich gegen ihr eigenes Auto fallen. „Ich habe ihm noch nicht einmal gesagt, dass ich für den Schaden aufkommen will."

„Wartest du auf ihn?" Cristina sah zum Krankenhaus hinüber und dann wieder zu ihrer Freundin. In ihr wurde die Stimme wieder lauter, das Geheimnis preis zu geben.

„Nein. Er und Mark haben etwas miteinander vor und er wartet deswegen auf ihn." Meredith betrachtete sich wieder die Beule. „Ich komme mir vor wie diese Beule. Alles läuft schief."

Cristina schluckte hart als sie betreten auf den Boden sah. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Finn, Derek." Meredith stoppte ihren Gedanken. „Eigentlich sollte ich mir nur Gedanken um Finn machen. Er ist immerhin mein Ehemann." Sie sah auf ihre Hand, an der noch immer der Ehering fehlte. „Ich habe einen Anwalt eingeschaltet."

„Du hast was?" Cristina sah wieder auf und schnappte nach Luft. „Und warum weiß ich davon nichts?"

„Es war spontan." Meredith zuckte traurig mit den Schultern. „Zuerst war es eine Erleichterung. Immerhin bin ich schon lange nicht mehr glücklich. Aber dann war es auch wieder nicht so toll, denn eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn die Ehe funktionieren würde."

Seufzend stellte sich Cristina neben Meredith. „Liebst du Finn überhaupt noch?"

Meredith sah starr zu Boden, dann zuckte sie erneut die Schultern. „Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Dann hast du zwar eine gescheiterte Ehe, aber auch die Chance auf eine glücklichere Beziehung." Cristina räusperte sich, so dass Meredith sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Freunde haben auch Geheimnisse?"

„Ob Freunde was?" Meredith sah irritiert zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. „Ich weiß nicht. Denke schon. Es gibt immer etwas, was man nicht sofort sagen will. Oder wenn es etwas betrifft, was den anderen nichts angeht."

Cristina nickte ihr seufzend zu. „Da ist etwas dran."

„Ich brauche wohl gar nicht erst zu fragen, da du anscheinend etwas vor mir verbergen willst." Meredith sah mit einem grinsen zu Cristina hinüber, die daraufhin die Augen verdrehte. „Schon in Ordnung. Du wirst deine Gründe haben."

„Sofern ich etwas zu verbergen hätte, dann hätte ich sehr wohl meine Gründe." Cristinas Blick fiel wieder auf die Beule. „Du solltest besser aufpassen. Auf Derek."

„Du meinst wohl eher den Wagen." Meredith lachte auf.

„Ja, auf den auch." Murmelte Cristina leise. Da sie einen fragenden Blick spürte, räusperte sie sich erneut. „Wann wirst du mit Finn reden?"

„Am liebsten hätte ich schon gestern mit ihm geredet." Meredith kramte aus ihrer Tasche den Autoschlüssel heraus. „Ich werde wohl bald eine Couch zum Schlafen brauchen."

„Kein Problem. Ich suche dir schon mal ein weiches Kissen heraus." Cristina rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Wenn du reden willst, dann kannst du jederzeit anrufen."

„Danke. Und wenn du mir dein Geheimnis anvertrauen willst, dann bin ich jetzt schon neugierig darauf, was es ist." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen öffnete sie die Tür.

„Du weißt, dass ich Geheimnisse bewahren kann." Cristina sah von Meredith zur Beule und dann wieder zu Meredith. „Egal was ist, wir sind Freunde."

„Natürlich sind wir das." Meredith runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Da Cristina ihr nur zunickte bevor sie ging, ließ sie ihren Blick auf die Beule fallen. Es war nicht wichtig, Neurochirurgin zu sein. Ihr war klar, dass das Geheimnis, was Cristina zu haben schien, mit Derek zu tun hatte. Doch es gab wichtigere Gespräche, die sie zu führen hatte. Derek musste bis morgen warten. Seufzend stieg sie in ihr Auto ein, denn ihr war klar, dass sie diesen Weg nicht mehr all zu oft benutzen würde.

**Im Hause der Karev's**

Alex hob ruckartig den Kopf und rollte dann mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vom Oberkörper seiner Frau und setzte sich auf. „Shit!" fluchte er leise vor sich hin, während er nach der Bettdecke griff.

„Was?" Susanna lag auf dem Rücken, die Beine leicht angezogen und sah ihn verwirrt an. 

„Ich ... kann nicht ...", presste Alex zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Was meinst du damit‚ du kannst nicht?" fragte sie irritiert.

Er fuhr sich seufzend durchs Haar. „Wie ich es sage ... ich kann nicht."

Susanna setzte sich auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du darüber reden?"

Er drehte sich für einen Moment zu ihr und sah sie verstört an. Sie redeten doch sonst nicht. Wieso wollte sie es gerade in dem Moment, wo er sich als Versager fühlte? Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ... nein, eigentlich nicht." Er presste die Lippen zusammen und beugte sich dann vor, um nach der Packung Zigaretten zu greifen, die auf dem Nachttisch lag. 

Susanna's Stirn kräuselte sich noch mehr. „Du hast vor einem Jahr mit dem Rauchen aufgehört", sagte sie verwundert. „Außerdem liegst du mir seit Monaten in den Ohren, dass ich endlich damit aufhören soll, weil es meiner Gesundheit schadet." Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn prüfend an. „Was soll das jetzt also?"

Mit leicht zitternden Händen entflammte er die Zigarette und nahm einen kräftigen Zug. Die Zigarette schmeckte furchtbar. Eine Verwünschung ausstoßend drückte er die angefangene Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus.

Seufzend erhob sich Susanna aus dem Bett und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über. „Du willst anscheinend nicht darüber reden – fein. Aber dann hast du bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich kurz im Bad verschwinde?" Sie sah ihn fragend an und ging dann hinüber ins Bad, als er den Kopf schüttelte. 

Obwohl Alex wusste, wieso Susanna ins Bad gegangen war, zuckte er doch zusammen, als er ein leises, schnurrendes Motorengeräusch hörte. Aufstöhnend ließ er sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und starrte gegen die Decke. Bisher hatte sie ihren Vibrator nur benutzt, wenn sie auf Reisen war. Es demoralisierte ihn aufs Tiefste, dass sie ihn jetzt sogar zuhause benutzen musste, weil er es nicht mehr brachte. Eine frustrierende Erkenntnis. Denn obwohl sie sich menschlich gesehen immer weiter voneinander entfernt hatten, war Sex zwischen ihnen nie ein Problem gewesen. Wieso also gerade jetzt? Komm schon, Alex, meldete sich seine innere Stimme. Du weißt es. Leugne es nicht! Er schob die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf, als er hörte, wie das Motorengeräusch im Badezimmer verebbte. Er war in dem Moment wirklich dankbar, dass Susanna keine von den Frauen war, die während des Orgasmuses laut aufschrie. Das hätte ihm wahrscheinlich den letzten Rest seines Selbstbewusstseins genommen. Zumal er wusste, dass sie ihm den Höhepunkt oft nur vorgespielt hatte. Er griff nach seinen Sachen und zog sich an.

Erstaunt sah ihn Susanna an, als sie aus dem Bad kam. „Wo willst du hin? Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht!"

„Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen. Ich werde noch zu Joe fahren und mir ein Bier genehmigen." Er griff nach seiner Jacke und den Autoschlüsseln.

„Von mir aus." Sie gähnte. „Aber sei bitte leise, wenn du wiederkommst." 

Alex nickte. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er Susanna einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Tut mir leid!" sagte er und verzog dabei das Gesicht.

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich haben wir beide derzeit zuviel Stress."

Er nickte erneut. Ja, das war es. Es lag alles nur am Stress. Welcher Stress? „Es kann spät werden." Er rang sich noch ein schiefes Lächeln ab und rannte dann die Treppe hinunter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 - Das Kapitel der verwirrten Gefühle**

**George's Apartment **

Seufzend drehte sich George in seinem Bett auf die andere Seite und griff nach dem Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand. Es war wie verhext. Die halbe Nacht hatte er wach gelegen und war nun wieder zur selben Zeit wach, wo er sonst aufstehen musste. Nur heute war sein freier Tag, und er hätte den ganzen Tag liegen bleiben können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Er stellte den Wecker wieder zurück und wollte sich gerade wieder einkuscheln, als es an der Tür klopfte. Überrascht setzte er sich auf. Wer konnte etwas von ihm wollen zu dieser Uhrzeit? Er sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich seinen Bademantel über, bevor er die Tür öffnete, um zu sehen, wer ihn besuchen kam. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet schlangen sich auch schon kleine, schmale Kinderarme um seine Beine.

„Daddy!" 

„Benji?!" George schaute einen Moment verblüfft zu seinem Sohn herab, bevor er sich zu ihm beugte und ihn hochhob. „Hey Buddy, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wärst bei Oma und Opa in Mexiko."

„Er wollte nach Hause." Callie stand am oberen Treppenabsatz und kam nun langsam näher. „Er hatte Heimweh. Wir sind jetzt direkt vom Flughafen mit dem Taxi hierher gefahren", erklärte sie. "Stören wir?"

George schüttelte den Kopf. Er drückte Benji noch ein letztes Mal an sich und stellte ihn dann zurück auf die Füße. "Kommt herein!" Er öffnete die Tür weiter, damit Callie und Benji eintreten konnten. "Ich bin nicht auf Besuch vorbereitet", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf den chaotischen Zustand des Apartments.

"Wir wollen nicht lange bleiben", erklärte Callie. "Er wollte dich nur sehen. Während des ganzen Fluges hat er mich damit gelöchert." Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Schau, Daddy, ein Flugzeug!" Benji zeigte stolz auf den kleinen Spielzeugflieger in seiner Hand.

„Ein Geschenk der Stewardess, damit er endlich Ruhe gibt", sagte Callie schmunzelnd.

"Setzen wir uns doch." George wies zum Sofa hinüber.

Während Benji mit seinem Spielzeugflugzeug Loopings durch George's Apartment flog, setzten sich George und Callie gemeinsam aufs Sofa. Eine Weile saßen sie nur schweigend da, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging.

„Du hattest Recht", brach Callie schließlich das Schweigen.

„Womit denn?" George runzelte fragend die Stirn.

Callie wies zu ihrem spielenden Sohn hinüber. „Er wollte lieber in den Zoo – mit dir. Wir waren mit ihm im Zoo, aber das war wohl nicht dasselbe." Sie hob den Kopf und zog die Stirn dann in Falten, als sie George's leicht spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Schau mich nicht so selbstgefällig an! Ich weiß schon, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe."

„Wer schaut hier selbstgefällig?" fragte er mit einem übertriebenen verschmitzten Grinsen.

Callie musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Benji sieht genauso an, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hat und so tut, als ob nichts gewesen wäre." Sie wurde plötzlich wieder ernst. „Er wird dir von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher. Wenn ich ihn ansehe, dann denke ich manchmal ..." Sie stoppte mitten im Satz. Die Erinnerung an alte Zeiten brach alte Wunden auf. Fünf Jahre war es her, dass sie sich unsterblich in den jungen, aufstrebenden Chirurgen verliebt hatte. Doch leider entpuppte sich der Prinz schnell als Frosch. Nur wenige Wochen, nachdem sie zusammen gekommen waren, hatte sie ihn mit einer anderen im Bett erwischt. Sie hatte die Konsequenzen gezogen und sich von ihm getrennt. Der Schock war zuerst groß gewesen, als sie dann festgestellt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Für einen Moment hatte sie sogar den Gedanken an Abtreibung gehabt, doch zu ihrer größten Überraschung war George dann derjenige gewesen, der mit allen Mitteln versucht hatte, sie von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen. Er war voller Euphorie darüber gewesen, Vater zu werden. Und daran hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert. Einen liebevolleren, fürsorglicheren Vater als George hätte man sich nicht vorstellen können. Er hatte sie während der Schwangerschaft unterstützt und war auch bei der Geburt dabei gewesen. All diese Erinnerungen kamen gerade jetzt wieder hoch, wo er sie mit diesem verschmitzten Grinsen ansah, in das sie sich einst verliebt hatte.

Das Grinsen gefror schließlich auf George's Lippen, als er Callie's traurigen Blick sah. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich, wie alles angefangen hatte. War es wirklich schon 5 Jahre her, dass er Callie damals in Joe's Bar angesprochen und sie auf einen Drink eingeladen hatte? Er war fasziniert gewesen von ihrer rassigen Schönheit, ihrem selbstbewussten Auftreten. Sie war anders als die andere Frauen gewesen, die er mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Aus dem ONS hatte sich schnell mehr entwickelt. Sie trafen sich über Wochen regelmässig – in Bereitschafts- und Wäscheräumen und schließlich auch in George's Apartment. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis er merkte, dass sie mehr wollte – viel mehr. Es war damals ein Schock für ihn gewesen, als sie ihm ihre Liebe offen gestanden hatte. Die Panik trieb ihn wieder in die Arme anderer Frauen, und er wurde prompt erwischt. Noch heute fragte er sich manchmal, ob das Schicksal gewollt hatte, dass sich ihre Wege nicht ganz trennten. Auf jeden Fall war die Mitteilung, dass Callie schwanger war ein Grund für ihn gewesen, sein Leben neu zu überdenken. Er wollte dieses Baby und hatte darum gekämpft, anfangs sogar gegen Callie, die für eine Abtreibung gewesen war. Sie hatten ein Besuchsrecht ausgehandelt, damit Benji trotz räumlicher Trennung seiner Eltern, beide Elternteile hatte. Eine gute Lösung, mit der alle gut leben konnten.

George riss sich gewaltsam von seinen Gedanken los und sah zu Callie hinüber. „Soll ich dich und Benji nach Hause bringen?" bot er sich an.

Sie warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Nein, ich habe heute meinen freien Tag." Er sah hinüber zu seinem Sohn. „Er hat mir gefehlt", sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß." Sie schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, uns zu fahren?"

„Ich hätte es nicht angeboten, wenn es mir etwas ausmachen würde." Er lächelte. „Aber ich hätte noch einen anderen Vorschlag zu machen."

„Und der wäre?" Callie sah ihn neugierig an.

„Ich habe heute meinen freien Tag, und du musst auch nicht arbeiten." Er räusperte sich. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle gemeinsam in den Zoo gehen würden?"

Kaum hatte er das Wort „Zoo" ausgesprochen, rannte Benji auf ihn zu und hüpfte mit einem Satz auf seinen Schoß. „Zoo?" Er sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Papa, Mama, Benji in Zoo gehen!" verlangte er.

Callie strich ihm zärtlich über den Kopf und lächelte. „Natürlich gehen wir." Sie hob den Kopf und ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit George's. Ein warmes Gefühl, dass sie nicht näher beschreiben konnte, durchflutete sie.

„Dann musst du mich aufstehen lassen, damit ich mich fertig machen kann", sagte George lachend.

„Komm her, Benji!" Callie hob ihren Sohn von George's Schoß. „Du kannst noch etwas spielen, bis Daddy fertig ist." Ihr Blick suchte wieder seinen. „Ich glaube, damit machst du ihn zum glücklichsten Kind auf dieser Erde."

George nickte und erhob sich. „Ich denke, das beruht wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit." Er zwinkerte Callie noch einmal zu und ging dann hinüber ins angrenzende Bad, um sich zu waschen und anzuziehen.

**Merediths und Finns Haus**

Meredith schlich die Treppe hinunter. Sie konnte die Haustür schon sehen, woraufhin sie sich ein Lächeln erlaubte. Doch bevor sie unten angekommen war, spürte sie die Präsenz von Finn. Geschlagen schloss sie die Augen und wartete auf dessen neuerlichen Anfall.

„Du willst dich also rausschleichen." Stellte Finn mit kalter Stimme fest.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit." Meredith atmete tief durch bevor sie ihren Blick zu ihrem Mann wandte. „Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht." Bellte Finn erbost. „Du offenbarst mir, dass du dich scheiden lassen willst und ich stimme deiner Einschätzung nicht zu."

„Was gibt es da einzuschätzen?" Verwundert blieb Meredith auf der letzten Treppenstufe stehen. Sie hatte sich den Schritt, die Scheidung einzureichen nicht leicht getan und ihrer Meinung nach auch lange um die Ehe gekämpft. Oder mehr darum, dass für Finn zu empfinden, was man in einer Beziehung für seinen Partner empfinden sollte.

„Ich denke, dass du einfach nur deinen Ärztefreunden nachredest." Finn stellte sich jetzt vor Meredith und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du weißt gar nicht was du willst."

„Wirklich?" Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Lass mich vorbei, ich muss zur Arbeit."

„Nein, wir reden jetzt." Er streckte den Arm raus, um Meredith den Weg zu versperren. „Ich will Antworten."

Meredith versuchte Finns Arm wegzudrücken, doch er war zu stark für sie, weswegen sie ihre Kraft lieber schonen wollte. „Also schön. Was willst du wissen? Warum ich die Scheidung will? Ganz einfach. Ich bin nicht glücklich." Sie sah ihn auffordernd an. „Seit wann bin ich nicht glücklich? Viel zu lange."

„Unsinn. Deine Ärztefreunde haben dir das nur eingeredet. Ich kenne dich besser als die. Du glaubst nur, unglücklich zu sein." Er straffte die Schultern während er einen Schritt auf Meredith zuging. „Vermutlich war es dein geschätzter Freund, der dir diesen Unsinn vorgebetet hat."

„Lass Derek da raus. Oder besser. Lass meine Freunde aus dem Spiel." Sie hob warnend den Zeigefinger. „Ich sage dir, was mich stört. Dein Kontrollwahn. Du hast mich emotional abhängig machen wollen. Damit ist Schluss." Meredith versuchte erneut an Finn vorbei zu gehen, doch dieses Mal hielt er sie am Arm fest. „Lass mich los."

„Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich mich nur um dich sorge?" Er lockerte den Griff um ihren leicht, drückte sie gleichzeitig aber gegen die Wand. „Ich liebe dich."

„Das bezweifle ich auch nicht." Gestand Meredith offen. „Aber ich empfinde nicht das gleiche für dich." Sie drückte mit aller Kraft gegen seine Brust. „Und jetzt lass mich los, Finn."

„Du verstehst es nicht. Ich liebe dich." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, doch Meredith schaffte es dadurch, sich von ihm zu lösen. „Meredith." Finn sah sie mit traurigen Augen an.

Seufzend legte Meredith ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es tut mir Leid, Finn. Aber unsere Ehe ist vorbei. Ich will die Scheidung und es gibt für mich keinen Weg zurück."

„Und was ist mit Dogsix? Er ist krank und du willst ihn verlassen? Du willst mich in dieser schwierigen Zeit verlassen? So wie Liz es getan hat?" Finn nahm Merediths Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht. „Du bist besser als das. Ich werde mich ändern und dir ein besserer Ehemann sein."

„Es ist zu spät." Flüsterte Meredith, die inzwischen eine Träne im Auge hatte. „Ich wünschte, dass unsere Ehe noch zu retten wäre, aber es ist einfach zu spät."

„Nein, ist es nicht." Finn drückte sie erneut gegen die Wand. „Gib mir noch eine Gelegenheit, dir zu beweisen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

„Finn, lass das bitte." Sie wandte ihren Kopf ab, da sie Finn nicht länger ansehen wollte, da sie ihm ihre Tränen nicht zeigen wollte. „Ich muss zur Arbeit." Wiederholte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Zu deinem Derek, nicht wahr?" Er schnaubte verächtlich auf. „Alles nur wegen ihm."

„Ich habe dir eben schon gesagt, dass du Derek aus dem Spiel lassen sollst." Sie hatte sich wieder Finn zugewandt und funkelte ihn verärgert an.

„Er interessiert sich nicht für dich." Lachte Finn höhnisch auf, da er ganz genau wusste, wie er Meredith einen Stich versetzen konnte.

„Und ich mich nicht mehr länger für dich." Konterte Meredith mit einem schiefen Grinsen, dass breiter wurde als Finns Lachen verstummte. „Ich werde heute Abend ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken. Cristina hat mir angeboten, dass ich bei ihr übernachten kann." Seufzend ging sie zur Tür. „Finn, es ist vorbei."

Traurig schloss Meredith die Tür hinter sich. Sie hatte vorher gehofft, dass sich irgendwann ein Gefühl der Erleichterung einstellen würde, wenn sie erst einmal mit Finn gesprochen hatte. Aber derzeit konnte sie nur eine Leere empfinden, die sie nicht zu füllen wusste.

**Im Krankenhaus - Gynäkologische Abteilung**

Izzie steckte ihren Pager zurück in die Tasche und rannte so schnell sie konnte den Flur entlang, bis sie das Zimmer ihrer Patientin erreicht hatte. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie das Krankenzimmer von Tess Foster betrat. Die junge Schwangere war vor einer Woche in der 27. SSW mit Blutungen eingeliefert worden. Damals hatte man die Blutung noch stoppen können, doch in der letzten Nacht hatte sie ganz plötzlich über Schmerzen geklagt. Izzie vermutete nichts Gutes, als sie das Zimmer betrat.

„Sie hat Wehen, die sich nicht mehr stoppen lassen", erklärte Alex, der gerade dabei war, eine Infusion zu legen. „Wir müssen das Baby jetzt holen." Er ging um das Bett herum und warf Izzie einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Kannst du sie vorbereiten? Ich sage Bescheid, dass wir einen OP brauchen."

Izzie nickte mechanisch. Als Alex verschwunden war beugte sie sich zu der jungen Schwangeren herab, die leise weinend ihre Hände wie beschützend über dem Bauch gefaltet hatte. „Wir können nicht länger warten", sagte sie mitfühlend. „Ihr Baby hat entschieden, dass es jetzt kommen will."

„Es ... ist zu früh ...", schluchzte Tess Foster.

Izzie nickte. „Aber die Medizin ist heute viel weiter als früher. Ab der 24. SSW haben die Frühchen eine gute Chance, zu überleben. Wir erzielen hier sehr gute Erfolge mit dem Känguruhen. Aber das erklären wir ihnen später, wenn ihr Baby auf der Welt ist. Versuchen sie sich jetzt zu entspannen." Izzie zog eine Spritze auf und verabreichte sie der jungen Frau. „Wir fahren jetzt in den OP", erklärte sie, während sie die Seiten des Bettes hochklappte. „Sie werden eine leichte Narkose bekommen, und wir werden das Baby dann per Kaiserschnitt auf die Welt holen. Eine normale Geburt in diesem Stadium wäre zu gefährlich." Sie fühlte, wie die junge Mutter nach ihrer Hand griff und sah, wie sie schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzog. „Sollen wir jemanden benachrichtigen?" fragte sie, während sie den Händedruck erwiederte.

Tess Foster schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem die Wehe vorbei war. „Mein Freund hat mich verlassen, als er von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr ..." Sie brach ab und begann wieder zu weinen. „Ich bin alleine. Meine Eltern wollen auch nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben."

Es brach Izzie fast das Herz, die junge Frau so unglücklich und verzweifelt zu sehen. „Es wird alles gut", versprach sie ihr, während sie das Bett mit ihrer Patientin auf den Flur schob. 

„Werden sie dabei sein ... ich meine bei der OP?" Tess Foster sah Izzie ängstlich an.

Izzie nickte. "Ja, ich werde mit operieren."

"Das ist gut." Die junge Frau lächelte müde.

Izzie schob sie in den OP und übergab sie dann dem Anästhesisten, bevor sie sich mit dem Umziehen beeilte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark schnürte sich verärgert seine OP Hose wieder zu. Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick sah er zu Derek hinüber, der seinen Pager an die Hose klemmte und schuldbewusst zu Boden starrte.

„Wird das noch mal was mit dir oder bist du schon im Alter für die blaue Wunderpille?" Fragte Mark mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Er ballte die Faust und schlug damit wütend auf einen kleinen Tisch. „Verdammt, was ist denn mit dir los? Und sag jetzt nicht Meredith."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mark." Kopfschüttelnd blickte Derek auf. „Es wäre aber hilfreich, wenn du nicht ständig so einen Druck auf mich ausüben würdest."

„Jetzt bin ich Schuld?" Mark schnappte fassungslos nach Luft. Er fing an in dem kleinen Bereitschaftszimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich es noch."

„Ja, ich weiß und es wäre hilfreich, es mir nicht ständig unter die Nase zu reiben." Zischte Derek, was er aber sofort bereute und laut aufseufzte. „Entschuldige, ich bin nur irgendwie in letzter Zeit neben der Rolle."

„Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Irgendwie hatte ich mir das Zusammenleben ein klein wenig anders vorgestellt." Mit den Augen rollend, lehnte sich Mark gegen die Wand. Er hatte Derek da, wo er ihn haben wollte, seit er rund um die Uhr Cristinas nervende Stimme im Ohr hatte.

„Es gehören mindestens zwei Personen zu einem erfolgreichen Zusammenleben und du bist da auch keine große Hilfe." Verteidigte sich Derek mit gehobenen Händen. „Entweder du kommst gar nicht nach Hause oder so spät, dass wir auch nicht mehr reden können."

„Und schon sind wir wieder bei dem alten Thema angelangt." Frustriert fuhr sich Mark durch das Gesicht. „In Anbetracht deiner Berufskleidung tippe ich darauf, dass du auch Arzt bist und somit hast du die gleichen Arbeitszeiten wie ich. Folglich trägst du auch dazu bei, dass wir uns nicht so häufig sehen."

„Ich weiß." Gab Derek nach einer Weile kleinlaut zu. „Hör mal, Mark. Ich will mich doch gar nicht mit dir streiten."

Mark räusperte sich um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen. Irgendwie hatte er den Punkt verpasst, in dem er Derek sagen konnte, dass die Beziehung keinen Sinn mehr machte. „Ich mich auch nicht."

„Können wir das ganze dann beenden?" Derek ging mit einem zaghaften Lächeln auf Mark zu, der ihn überrascht ansah.

„Beenden?" Mark runzelte die Stirn. Scheinbar hatte er Derek falsch verstanden und es keimte in ihm Hoffnung auf. „Du willst es beenden?"

„Ja, unseren Streit." Erklärte Derek lächelnd.

„Unseren Streit?" Mark setzte ein halbherziges Lächeln auf als Derek seine Hand nahm.

„Natürlich unseren Streit. An was hast du denn gedacht?" Lachend ging Derek einen Schritt auf Mark zu, der daraufhin einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Was ist denn?"

„Was soll sein?" Mark versuchte ein unschuldiges Gesicht aufzusetzen, was ihm aber deutlich misslang. „Ich bin noch müde von der Nacht und unserer Streit." Er atmete tief durch. „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ich glaube dir zwar nicht, aber bevor wir uns wieder die Köpfe einschlagen, lasse ich es lieber." Erneut ging Derek einen Schritt auf Mark zu, der ihm wiederum auswich. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er sich Mark genau. „Was ist hier los?"

„Gar nichts, Derek." Mark ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich bin müde und muss noch die Visite vorbereiten, weswegen ich gehen muss. Wir sehen uns später." Ohne Derek anzusehen ging er aus der Tür.

„Bis später." Murmelte Derek nachdenklich. Die ganze Zeit hatte er gedacht, dass die unangenehme Stimmung zwischen ihnen hervorrief, doch jetzt hatte Mark sämtliche Register gezogen, um die Stimmung sogar unerträglich zu machen. Er wusste, dass wenn nicht noch eine seiner Beziehungen scheitern sollte, dass er sich ändern musste. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch das Gesicht, denn wenn er wüsste, was er ändern müsste, dann hätte er es längst getan. Mit hängenden Schultern verließ er ebenfalls das Bereitschaftszimmer.

**Im OP**

„Der Herzton wird schwächer", ertönte die Stimme des Anästhesisten.

Alex warf einen Blick auf den Monitor. „Okay, beeilen wir uns!" Er setzte das Skalpell an und machte einen tiefen Schnitt in den Unterleib der jungen Frau, während er den Monitor weiterhin nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Izzie spürte Unruhe in sich aufkommen, während sie ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass der Schnitt groß genug war, um das Neugeborene aus dem Uterus zu ziehen.

„Der Blutdruck der Mutter fällt", meldete sich der Anästhesist wieder. 

Izzie griff in den Bauchraum und zog das Neugeborene, ein kleines Mädchen, vorsichtig heraus und brachte es zu einem Untersuchungstisch hinüber. Sie steckte vorsichtig einen Schlauch in den Mund des Frühchens, um Schleim abzusaugen und begann danach mit der Beatmung. „Wie geht es der Mutter?" richtete sie die Frage an Alex, während sie das Frühchen vorsichtig mit dem Ambu Beutel beatmete.

„Die vitalen Werte sind wieder stabil", gab er Auskunft.

Izzie atmete erleichtert auf. Vielleicht hatte Tess Foster nicht nur Pech in ihrem Leben, dachte sie bei sich. Wenn sie jemandem Glück wünschte, dann dieser jungen Frau. Sie nahm das Neugeborene, legte es in den bereitgestellten Brutkasten und befestigte die Infusionsschläuche für die Atmung und die Ernährung. „Ich bringe die Kleine jetzt auf die Frühchenstation und werde sie die nächsten Stunden überwachen", sagte sie an Alex gewandt. „Wenn die Mutter aus der Narkose erwacht ist sag ihr, dass es ihrer Tochter gut geht."

Alex nickte. „Ich bin auch gleich fertig hier. Sobald sie wieder auf Station ist, komme ich und sehe auch nach dem Neugeborenen."

Izzie nickte ihm noch ein letztes Mal zu, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und den Inkubator nach draußen schob.

Als Alex wenig später folgte, stand Izzie vor dem Inkubator und schaute auf den hilflosen Säugling herab. „Sie ist so winzig. Ich hoffe, sie schafft es", sagte sie leise. Sie versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand.

„Sie hat gute Chancen." Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sog den Duft ihres Shampoos ein. Er unterdrückte den Reflex, seine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen. Sicher war es keine gute Idee, sie zu berühren, auch wenn sich jede Faser seines Körpers danach sehnte.

Izzie schloss die Augen. Sie konnte seine unmittelbare Nähe bis in die Zehenspitzen fühlen. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie sich umdrehen würde. Sie fühlte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken, und ein wohliger Schauer durchlief sie.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Alex sah, wie sie leicht zu zittern begann.

„Ja ... ja ..." Izzie wagte immer noch nicht, sich umzudrehen. Es war wie damals, als sie sich auf der Party kennen gelernt hatten. Auch da hatte er direkt hinter ihr gestanden.

„Ich bin gekommen, weil ich Bescheid sagen wollte, dass die Mutter aus der Narkose erwacht ist." Er räusperte sich nervös. Der Duft ihres Shampoos benebelte seine Sinne. „Was ist das ... Aprikose?"

Sie drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um. „Aprikose?" wiederholte sie verstört. Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, sich umzudrehen. Wieso hatte sie es getan? Sein Blick wirkte hypnotisierend.

Er hätte seine Frage gerne zurückgezogen. Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was sie jetzt wohl von ihm dachte. Eine peinliche Situation. „Das ... Haar ..." Er räusperte sich erneut und senkte den Kopf.

„Oh das ..." Izzie spürte, wie sie leicht errötete. „Pfirsich-Maracuja."

Alex nickte nur, wagte es aber immer noch nicht, sie anzusehen. „Wie ich schon sagte. Die Mutter ist erwacht und möchte gerne ihre Tochter sehen", sagte er in einem gezwungenen routinemäßigen Ton.

„Ja ... natürlich... sicher. Ich bereite alles dafür vor." Izzie strich sich eine nicht vorhandene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Alex nickte. „Ich hole dann die Patientin."

Seufzend lehnte sich Izzie an den Inkubator, als er den Raum verlassen hatte. Wie lange konnte sie sich noch von ihm fernhalten? Er machte es ihr auch nicht gerade leicht. Aber vermutlich dachte er sich gar nichts dabei. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Frühgeborenen zu und begann mit den Vorbereitungen für den Besuch der Mutter.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel – Das Kapitel mit dem Ende und dem Anfang**

Die Türen zum Aufzug glitten langsam auseinander und gaben den Blick auf super lange schlanke Beine in einem kurzen Minirock frei, die in High Heels steckten. Er spürte sofort, wie sich sein Pulsschlag bei ihrem Anblick verdoppelte. Sie lächelte ihn mit diesem lasziven Lächeln an, dem kein Mann widerstehen konnte und warf ihre lange blonde Mähne schwungvoll nach hinten.

„Nach oben oder nach unten?" fragte sie und leckte sich über die vollen blutroten Lippen.

„Oben ... unten?" Sein Kragen wurde spürbar enger.

„Himmel oder Hölle?" Sie lachte und stieß sich mit einem Ruck von der Wand ab, an der sie gelehnt hatte und ging auf ihn zu. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich sanft hin und her, während sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen immer weiter verkürzte.

Sein Atem ging schneller, als sie ihn gegen die Wand drückte und mit ihren schlanken, flinken Fingern die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete. Er schloss die Augen, als sie ihre weichen Lippen über seinen nackten Oberkörper gleiten ließ.

„Zieh die Hose aus!" verlangte sie, und trat einen Schritt zurück. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an und lächelte, als er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam.

„Schon viel besser." Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. „Sag es!" hauchte sie ihm zu, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen endgültig trafen.

Ein leicht süßlicher, betörender Duft stieg ihm plötzlich in die Nase. Er begann zu zittern und nach Luft zu ringen ...

„Alex! Wach auf! 

Eine Hand schüttelte ihn unsanft an der Schulter. „Was .. was ist ... los?" stammelte er verstört. Er brauchte eine Weile um zu realisieren, dass er sich nicht mehr im Aufzug befand sondern in seinem Bett lag.

„Du hast so komisch gestöhnt und nach Luft gerungen." Susanna fuhr sich durch ihr strubbeliges Haar. „Geht es dir nicht gut?" Sie sah ihn besorgt an.

Alex setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit der zittrigen Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. „Geträumt ... ich habe geträumt ... ein Alptraum ..." Er zwinkerte mit den Augen, doch die Bilder wollten nicht verschwinden. Na toll, dachte er bei sich. Ich liege im Bett mit meiner Frau und träume davon, mit einer anderen zu schlafen.

„Muss ja ein komischer Alptraum gewesen sein." Sie legte die Stirn in Falten.

Alex fühlte sich ertappt. „Habe ich ... etwas gesagt?" Oh nein, das fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass er vielleicht Izzie's Namen gerufen hatte. Reichte es nicht, dass sie ihm schon tagsüber, während der Arbeit, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging? Musste sie ihn jetzt auch noch in seine Träume verfolgen?

Susanna nickte. „Eine Menge wirres Zeug. Aber eins habe ich ganz deutlich verstanden ..."

Alex fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, - und diesmal war es nicht vor Erregung. „Ach ja ... was?" Er hielt den Atem an. 

„Pfirsich-Maracuja." Susanna schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. "Also ich weiß ja nicht, was du für komische Träume hast, aber ich habe noch keinen Mann erlebt, der von Früchten träumt. Die meisten träumen von schönen Frauen, Autos oder Motorrädern."

Alex lächelte dünn, während er innerlich aufatmete. „Ich bin eben etwas besonderes."

„Scheint so." Susanna gähnte. „Können wir jetzt weiter schlafen? Ich muss morgen früh raus. Sie rutschte wieder tiefer.

Alex löschte das Licht. Susanna war schon längst wieder eingeschlafen, als er immer noch wach lag und in die Dunkelheit starrte. Diesmal hatte er noch Glück gehabt, aber wie würde es die anderen Nächte sein? Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er Izzie's Namen im Schlaf ausstoßen würde. Leise stöhnend rollte er sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

**Merediths und Finns Haus**

Meredith saß schon fast eine Stunde in ihrem Auto. Sie war sich sicher, dass Finn sie längst bemerkt hatte. Doch so wie er nicht zu ihr wollte, wollte sie nicht zu ihm. Er hatte sie den ganzen Tag über versucht zu erreichen, weil er mit ihr reden wollte. Zwar war sie es gewesen, die auf eine Scheidung gedrängt hatte, doch die Möglichkeit, dass er eingelenkt hatte, machte diese einleuchtende Entscheidung jetzt doch fraglich. Zwar hatte sie nur noch wage Erinnerungen, wann sie mit ihm glücklich war, was sie jetzt jedoch nicht davon abhielt zu grübeln, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war. Immer wieder kam in ihr die Frage hoch, ob sie wirklich genug für die Ehe getan hatte. Es nur auf ihren Beruf zu schieben, dass es oft schwierig war, hielt sie für eine unhaltbare Ausrede.

Seufzend öffnete sie die Autotür und stieg mit zitternden Beinen aus ihrem Wagen. Der Moment der Wahrheit rückte näher. Sie ermutigte sich damit, dass die Scheidung notwendig sei, um im Leben weiter zu kommen. Sowohl für sie als auch für ihn. Doch trotz der vernünftigen Überzeugung, dass richtige zu machen, wollte sich ihr Magen nicht beruhigen als sie sich der Haustür näherte. Tief durchatmend öffnete sie dir Tür zu einem Haus, dass ihr schon fremd vorkam.

„Ich dachte schon, dass du im Wagen übernachten wolltest." Begrüßte Finn sie mit verschränkten Armen.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen." Sie ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden sinken und streifte danach ihre Jacke von der Schulter. Ohne Finn weiter anzusehen, hing sie sie an einen Haken. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

„Das wollte ich tatsächlich. Aber jetzt nicht mehr so sehr." Schulterzuckend drehte er sich zur Treppe um.

„Was meinst du damit?" Meredith runzelte verwundert die Stirn. „Ich hatte einen harten Tag im Krankenhaus und die Scheidung fällt mir genauso schwer wie dir."

„Das bezweifle ich." Er wirbelte wieder zu ihr herum und verkürzte die Distanz mit zwei großen Schritten. „Du willst das ganze und ich nicht. Also spiel nicht die trauernde Ehefrau. Oder Exfrau." 

„Du glaubst, dass ich das gerne mache? Zuzustimmen, dass das nicht geklappt hat?" Wutentbrannt riss sie die Arme hoch. „Wer hat denn versucht, das zu retten, was noch zu retten war? Statt mir jede Sekunde nachzurennen hättest du lieber einmal unseren Problemen ins Auge sehen sollen."

„Das einzige Problem sind deine Freunde, Meredith." Er schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. „Vermutlich wirst du auch gleich wieder losfahren, weil du lieber bei ihnen sein willst als bei mir."

„Was nicht wirklich deinen Punkt stärkt, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir uns scheiden lassen wollen." Resigniert strich sie sich durch das Gesicht.

„Falsch. Du willst dich scheiden lassen und nicht wir. Ich liebe dich und ich will das, was wir uns an unserem Hochzeitstag versprochen hatten." Er kam einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, weswegen Meredith stirnrunzelnd zurückwich. „Und wieder weichst du mir aus."

„Ich weiche dir nicht aus, ich will die Scheidung." Ihre Stimme klang härter, als sie es eigentlich wollte. Doch so langsam ging ihr die Geduld aus. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, dass er nicht sofort alles unterschreiben wollte. Fast fühlte sie sich geschmeichelt, weil er trotz allem mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Allerdings reicht das nicht aus, um eine stabile Ehe zu führen.

„Du wiederholst dich." Stellte Finn mit einem koketten Grinsen fest.

„Und du siehst nicht, wo das Problem ist." Sie deutete zwischen sich und Finn. „Wir beide sind auf verschiedenen Ebenen. Wir waren es immer und das was einmal zwischen uns war, reicht nicht aus, um eine Ehe zu führen."

„Was muss ich machen, damit du glücklich bist?" Wieder ging Finn einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Seufzend trat Meredith einen Schritt zurück, um die alte Distanz herzustellen. „Wenn du genau wissen willst, was mich glücklich machen könnte. Unterschreib die Papiere und lass uns alles in Freundschaft regeln. Oder zumindest ohne einen Rosenkrieg anzufangen."

Finn sah sie für einen Moment fragend an. Dann musterte er sie von oben bis unten. Als er ihr wieder in die Augen sah, drehte er sich wortlos um und ging weg. Niedergeschlagen starrte Meredith auf den Fußboden. Da Finn auch nach ein paar Minuten nicht zurückkam, zog sie wieder ihre Jacke an und schulterte ihre Tasche. Mit einem letzten Blick in die Richtung, in die Finn verschwunden war, wandte sie sich der Tür zu. 

„Meredith, warte." Finn kam schwer atmend zu ihr gelaufen und drückte ihr etwas in die Hand. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war er erneut verschwunden.

Überrascht sah sie auf die Papiere, die Finn ihr gegeben hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen steckte sie die Scheidungspapiere in ihre Tasche und verließ das Haus.

**Frühchenstation**

Nur mit Mühe gelang es Izzie, ein weiteres Gähnen zu unterdrücken, während sie rote Kreise auf einem Stück Zeitungspapier malte. Es waren nicht irgendwelche roten Kreise, es waren Markierungen für die Wohnungen, die sie sich anschauen wollte. Sie saß auf einem unbequemen Hocker auf der Frühchenstation und überwachte die kleine Tochter ihre Patientin Tess Foster, die in der 27. SSW als Frühchen vor zwei Wochen auf die Welt gekommen war. Sie hatte der Mutter versprochen, sich persönlich um die Kleine zu kümmern, und Izzie hatte zugestimmt, die Nachtschichten zu übernehmen. Ob es daran lag, dass Tess Foster Izzie spontan sympathisch gefunden hatte oder weil sie wusste, dass Izzie sich um das Frühchen kümmerte - auf jeden Fall hatte das kleine Mädchen den Namen „Isobel" bekommen. Izzie hatte ihre Zeitung mit den Wohnungeannoncen hervorgekramt, nachdem Isobel eingeschlafen war. Bis jetzt hatte sie erst wenig attraktive Angebote gefunden. Doch eine Anzeige hatte sofort ihr Interesse geweckt.

_Gemütliche Dachgeschosswohnung mit Sonnenbalkon in einem Einfamilienhaus – Größe 67 qm, aufgeteilt auf zwei Zimmer, Kochnische und Bad separat._

Was wollte man mehr? Genau das richtige für Izzie. Und der Preis war auch akzeptabel. Eine Telefonnummer war angegeben und der Ort, wo sich die Wohnung befand. Nach einem Namen des Vermieters suchte sie allerdings vergeblich. Aber das war auch nicht so wichtig. Sie würde einfach anrufen und fragen, ob die Wohnung noch frei war. Nur musste sie erst einmal die Zeit finden. Und die Nachtschichten waren so kräftezehrend, dass sie tagsüber mehr schlief als sich um andere Dinge zu kümmern.

Izzie schob die Zeitung beiseite und stand auf. Während sie die Temperatur des Inkubators und die Ernährungversorgungsleitung checkte, unterdrückte sie erneut ein Gähnen. Sie ging wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück und stützte einen Arm mit dem Ellenbogen ab. 10 Std. Nachtschicht zeigten allmählich ihre Wirkung. Izzie's Augen wurden schwer, und sie schloss sie für einen Moment. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Gehen sie nach Hause, Dr. Stevens! Dr. Karev wird sicher auch gleich hier sein. Ich übernehme so lange für sie."

Izzie schaute hoch und sah in Dr. Bailey's freundlich lächelndes Gesicht. „Oh ich ... muss eingeschlafen sein", murmelte sie.

„Schon gut. Wenn etwas gewesen wäre, dann wäre der Alarm losgegangen, und ich wäre sofort benachrichtigt worden." Dr. Bailey deutete auf die Zeitung und die roten Kringel. „Wohnungsannoncen?" Sie zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Izzie nickte. "Ich wohne derzeit noch im Hotel. Auf Dauer ist es zu teuer. Und außerdem möchte ich gerne mein eigenes Reich haben."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen." Dr. Bailey lächelte wieder, als sie sah, wie Izzie hinter vorgehaltener Hand gähnte. „Nun gehen sie schon! Ich kümmere mich um die Kleine."

Izzie erhob sich. „Danke, Dr. Bailey!" Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um die Station zu verlassen, als Dr. Bailey sie zurückrief. 

„Vergessen sie ihre Zeitung nicht, Dr. Stevens! Sonst müssen sie weiterhin im Hotel ihr Dasein fristen."

Izzie nahm schmunzelnd die Zeitung entgegen und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm. „Ich werde es sie wissen lassen, ob und was ich gefunden habe." Sie zwinkerte Dr. Bailey noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Station.

**Dereks Haus**

Statt einer langen erfolgreichen OP hatte Derek lediglich eine lange Erklärung für die Ehefrau seines Patienten gehabt. Jetzt war er einfach nur froh, vor seinem Haus einen Parkplatz gefunden zu haben und die Aussicht darauf, dass Mark zu Hause war. Zumindest sah er vor sich Marks Auto, was für ihn fast schon ein seltener Anblick war. Trotz der Müdigkeit hellte sich sein Gesicht leicht auf. Auch wenn die Konfusion der letzten Wochen ihn schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen brachte. Er wurde schon seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte, konnte aber nicht ausmachen, was es war. Der Drang, seinem Körper eine Pause zu gönnen, verdrängte aber die Gedanken, etwas sei nicht in Ordnung.

Als er die Haustür öffnete fiel ihm gleich auf, dass das untere Stockwerk verlassen war. Sein Blick fiel auf Marks Haustürschlüssel, der arglos auf dem Boden lag. Mit den Augen rollend hob er ihn auf, nur um ihn gleich ordnungsgemäß an das Schlüsselbrett zu hängen. Er schüttelte über Marks Schlamperei den Kopf als er ein Gähnen unterdrückte und auf die Treppe zusteuerte. Kaum hatte sein Fuß die erste Stufe berührt, überkam ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass etwas anders war. Er sah sich aufmerksam um, nur um festzustellen, dass alles normal war, aber doch anders. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube beschritt er Stufe um Stufe. Als er oben angekommen war erspähte er schon von weitem, dass vor dem Schlafzimmer Kleider lagen, die eindeutig nicht ihm gehörten. 

Er wollte nicht näher ans Schlafzimmer heran gehen, denn die Geräusche, die ihm allmählich in den Ohren dröhnten waren zu eindeutig, um sie missverstehen zu können. Doch trotz seines Unbehagens trugen seine Füße ihn immer weiter. Sein Blick fiel zu einer Jacke, die unachtsam auf dem Boden trollte. Es waren nur Stunden her, dass er sie gesehen hatte und somit wusste er, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er die Tür öffnete. Schwer atmend und mit einer zittrigen Hand tätigte er den notwendigen Schritt und stieß die Tür auf.

Noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob es gut war, kaum etwas gegessen zu haben. Das Umdrehen seines Magens wäre wohl mit Inhalt leichter zu ertragen gewesen bei dem Anblick von Cristina, die auf Mark saß und dabei dessen Namen stöhnte. Ohne es zu wollen, ließ er seinen Blick länger auf den beiden als er wollte. Doch bevor sich der spärliche Mageninhalt doch noch auf dem Fußboden ausbreitete, knallte er die Tür lautstark hinter sich zu. Wütend stürmte er die Treppen hinunter, blieb aber am Fuß stehen und atmete tief durch. Als er seine Atmung beruhigt hatte, setzte er sich auf die Treppenstufe.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er Mark hörte, der ebenfalls die Treppen hinunter gestürmt kam. Mit dem Kopf nickend stand Derek wieder auf und drehte sich zu Mark um, der erstaunt stehen blieb. „Ich werde jetzt gehen und wenn ich morgen Abend nach Hause komme, dann erwarte ich, dass deine Sachen komplett verschwunden sind." Derek konnte seine Stimme mit großer Anstrengung sachlich halten, auch wenn er am liebsten laut schreien wollte.

„Derek, darf ich dir erklären.." Mark sah seinen Freund schuldbewusst an, der ihn aber keines Blickes mehr würdigte, sondern lediglich die Hand gehoben hatte.

„Lass es. Ich will deine billigen Entschuldigungen nicht hören." Derek hob angewidert seinen Kopf. „Ich hätte es von dir aus mehreren Gründen nicht erwartet, aber das spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr." Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Morgen Abend will ich nichts mehr von dir sehen."

„Und wo soll ich meine Sachen so schnell unterbringen?" Fragte Mark nach als er eine Stufe weiter auf Derek zu ging.

„Das könnte natürlich ein Problem werden." Derek runzelte die Stirn als er in Marks Richtung blickte. „Vielleicht ist deine Freundin dabei hilfreich? Immerhin teilt ihr schon Körperflüssigkeiten aus."

„Okay, lass Cristina aus dem Spiel." Mark verschränkte die Arme von der Brust.

„Das würde ich gerne, aber du hast sie ja auch nicht aus meinem Bett herausgehalten." Derek ahmte Mark nach, indem auch er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Ist sie die erste oder mit wie vielen hast du mich betrogen?" Als Mark seinen Blick wieder auf den Boden richtete, schnaubte Derek schockiert auf. „Wie lange schon?"

„Derek, wir hatten doch schon von Anfang an Probleme. Wir sind nicht dafür geschaffen. Sie es als Phase an, die wir jetzt beenden." Erneut ging Mark auf Derek zu, der ihm aber kopfschüttelnd auswich. „Das sollte unsere Freundschaft nicht ruinieren."

„Das da." Derek deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf das obere Stockwerk. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ob ich mit so einem wie dir überhaupt noch befreundet sein will, muss ich mir noch überlegen." Er drehte sich von Mark weg als er zur Tür ging. „Wenn ich morgen wieder komme, dann sind deine Sachen weg. Und wenn du wirklich ein Freund bist, dann nimmst du die Bettlaken mit oder verbrennst sie." Ohne sich noch einmal zu Mark umzudrehen ging er aus dem Haus. Tief durchatmend sah er zu seinem Auto. Er wusste noch nicht einmal zu wem er fahren sollte. Seufzend schlenderte er zu seinem Wagen. Vielleicht war es sogar besser, dass keiner da war. So war es einfacher den Frust weg zu trinken. Kopfschmerzen würde er morgen ohnehin haben.

**In Izzie's Hotelzimmer**

Erschöpft ließ sich Izzie in ihrem Hotelzimmer auf das Bett fallen und kickte ihre Schuhe von den Füssen. Sie unterdrückte erneut ein Gähnen während sie nach dem Telefonhörer griff. Sie wollte noch diesen einen Anruf erledigen, bevor sie sich ins Bett legen und schlafen würde. Seufzend zog sie ihre Zeitung hervor und schlug sie auf. Während sie die Nummer eintippte überlegte sie, was sie sagen könnte. Die meisten Vermieter, bei denen sie sich schon um Wohnungen beworben hatte, hatten vor allen Dingen wissen wollen, ob sie öfter Männerbesuch erhielt. Und obwohl sie versichert hatte, dass sie ledig und solide sei, hatte sie jedes Mal eine Absage bekommen. Was war das für eine Welt, in der man nicht glaubte, dass eine junge 30 jährige Ärztin etwas anderes im Kopf hatte als nur Sex? Izzie hatte die Nummer fertig eingetippt und lauschte nun. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis schließlich jemand abnahm.

„Hallo?" Sie hörte anfangs nur ein Knacken, doch der Ruf war anscheinend durchgegangen. Izzie klopfte leicht an den Hörer. „Hören sie mich?"

„Hallo? Ich verstehe sie ganz schlecht. Ich sitze gerade im Auto. Bin auf dem Weg zur Arbeit."

Erst jetzt dämmerte es Izzie, dass es sich bei der Nummer wohl um einen Handy-Anschluss handelte. „Ich rufe an wegen der Wohnung!" rief sie so laut wie sie konnte in den Hörer, um das leichte Knacken zu übertönen.

„Wie bitte?"

Izzie rollte mit den Augen. Das Gespräch fing ja gut an, wenn der Teilnehmer sie nicht einmal verstand. Das einzige, was sie ausmachen konnte war, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. „Ich sagte, dass ich mich für die Wohnung interessiere", wiederholte sie noch einmal den Satz.

„Oh ... ja ... prima. Entschuldigung, aber die Verbindung ist wirklich sehr schlecht. Kann ich sie zurückrufen?"

Izzie nickte, bevor ihr einfiel, dass die Gesprächsteilnehmerin das wohl kaum sehen konnte. „Meine Nummer ist Vorwahl Seattle und dann 2467 ..."

„Ich kann mir Nummern so schlecht merken, und ich habe gerade nichts zu schreiben hier. Könnten sie später noch einmal anrufen?"

Izzie hielt verwirrt den Hörer ein Stück vom Ohr weg. Was denn nun – anrufen oder angerufen werden? „Sicher." Sie nickte wieder.

„Ach oder wissen sie was? Kommen sie doch morgen vorbei. Ich bin vormittags da. Dann können wir in Ruhe ... „

Izzie hörte wieder nur ein Knacken und verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte sich die Wohnungssuche nicht so kompliziert vorgestellt. „Ja, von mir aus."

„Okay, sagen wir morgen, 10.30 Uhr?"

„Klar." Izzie schaute auf die Adresse in der Anzeige. „Soll ich direkt zum Haus kommen?"

„Sie wissen wo das ist?"

„Es steht in der Anzeige."

„Prima, dann bis morgen. Ich freue mich."

Izzie wollte noch etwas darauf entgegen, doch ihre Gesprächsteilnehmerin hatte bereits aufgelegt. Seufzend warf sie das Telefon aufs Bett und begab sich dann in die Horizontale. Sie konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Wenn das mit der Wohnung klappen sollte, dann hatte sie bald ihr eigenes Reich, dass sie sich so gestalten konnte, wie sie es wollte. Das Hotelzimmer war eher spartanisch eingerichtet, praktisch und preisgünstig. Nichts, wo man ein Leben lang wohnen wollte. Izzie schloss die Augen und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

**Joe's Bar**

Meredith sah aus dem Fenster ihres Wagens. Stirnrunzelnd stieg sie langsam aus und sah zum Eingang von Joe's Bar. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Derek noch einen Patienten in den OP bringen wollte. Der Blick zu ihrer Armbanduhr verriet ihr aber, dass er viel zu früh war und er eigentlich noch am OP Tisch stehen sollte. Da sie aber neben seinem Auto geparkt hatte, vermutete sie stark, dass die OP nicht gut verlaufen sein musste. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Statt sich sinnlos zu betrinken, weil ihre Ehe gescheitert war, würde sie Derek aufbauen müssen.

Kaum hatte sie die Kneipe betreten, fing sie an, ihn zu suchen. Sie sah zu Joe hinüber, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr weiter helfen könnte. Als er sie entdeckt hatte, stellte er ein Glas und eine Flasche Tequila auf den Tresen.

„Wo ist Derek denn?" Fragte Meredith mit einem dankbaren Lächeln als sie die beiden benötigten Utensilien in Empfang nahm.

„Hinterste Ecke und trotzdem vergrault er mir die Kundschaft." Joe deutete zusätzlich mit dem Finger in die Richtung, doch Meredith konnte die traurige Gestalt an einem der hintersten Tische schnell ausmachen.

„Danke, Joe." Sie sah noch wie Joe ihr zuzwinkerte, doch ihre Gedanken waren längst bei Derek. Seufzend bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Bar. Als sie an seinem Tisch angekommen war, zog sie den Stuhl neben ihm heraus und ließ sich darauf fallen. Die Tatsache, dass er sie noch nicht einmal ansah, war für sie Hinweis genug, seinen Alkohollevel schnell aufholen zu müssen. Deswegen zögerte sie auch nicht lange und füllte ihr erstes Glas, gefolgt von dem zweiten.

„Wenn du gegessen hast, dann wirkt es nicht so schnell." Derek deutete auf seine Flasche Scotch. „Und dann ist er ein schlechter Freund."

„Der Scotch?" Fragte Meredith nach, bevor sie das dritte Glas Tequila leerte.

„Nein, Scotch ist kein Freund." Er runzelte die Stirn als er sich das Etikett näher betrachtete. „Was hört sich besser an? Derek Scotch oder Scotch Shepherd?" Fragend drehte er sich zu Meredith um, die sich nachdenklich an der Stirn kratzte."

„Hört sich beides nicht toll an." Sie blickte zu Derek hinüber, der ihr zunickte. „Sollen wir reden oder trinken wir nur?"

„Trinken." Antwortete Derek knapp und griff zu seinem Glas, was er in einem Zug leerte.

Meredith seufzte leise, folgte aber Dereks Wunsch und leerte ihrerseits ein weiteres Glas. Inzwischen merkte sie schon, dass der Alkohol ihre Sinne anfing zu benebeln. Sie schüttelte sich kurz und legte dann eine Hand auf Dereks Arm, der daraufhin seinen Kopf hob. „Bevor ich zu betrunken bin, wollte ich dir noch sagen, dass es nicht deine Schuld war. Solche Dinge passieren und es ist nicht fair. Denn man macht alles was man kann und am Ende steht man doch mit leeren Händen da." Sie drückte seinen Arm leicht und sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Aber es war nicht deine Schuld."

„Cristina hatte also den Nerv, dich anzurufen?" Derek hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Cristina? Nein, ich habe nicht mit Cristina gesprochen." Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich habe nur dein Auto gesehen und da wusste ich, dass die OP nicht gut verlaufen sein musste."

„Die OP? Du sprichst von der OP?" Derek wartete auf Merediths Bestätigung bevor er laut loslachte. Er wischte sich nach einer Weile einige Tränen von der Wange. „Du betrinkst dich aus dem falschen Grund, Meredith."

Verwundert nahm Meredith ihre Hand von seinem Arm. „Ich betrinke mich aus dem falschen Grund? Warum trinkst du denn?"

„Weil deine beste Freundin eine gute Reiterin ist." Derek füllte sein Glas und sah es dann angewidert an. „Und ich weiß es, weil sie ihre Fähigkeiten Mark demonstriert hat." Mit einem Zug leerte er das Glas und ließ es dann auf den Tisch knallen. „Sie war sogar so zuvorkommend, dass sie es ihm in meinem Bett gezeigt hat."

Meredith riss ihre Augen weit auf. Geschockt schnappte sie nach Luft während ihre Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren. Sie hatte zwar Dereks Worte gehört, doch sie ergaben keinen Sinn für sie. „Ich glaube, dass ich schon zu betrunken bin." Sie lachte laut los. „Du hast gerade gesagt, dass Cristina und Mark. Das sie. Sie. Du hast gesagt, dass die beiden es in deinem Bett?" Erschrocken vernahm sie sein Nicken. „Nein. Cristina und Mark?"

„Genau die beiden." Allein, dass er wieder an das Bild der beiden denken musste verursachte, dass sich sein Magen zusammenzog.

„Derek, das ist." Noch immer versuchte Meredith die Informationen in ihrem Kopf zusammen zu fügen. Als ihr Blick auf Derek fiel, atmete sie tief durch. Sie rückte ihren Stuhl näher an seinen heran und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Du warst es ja nicht, die seinen Namen gestöhnt hat." Er schüttelte abwesend den Kopf während er sein Glas auf dem Tisch hin und her schob. „Und was mache ich jetzt. So wie es aussieht, bleibt kein Geschlecht übrig. Beide sind gleich und Tiere sind verboten."

„Tiere sind definitiv verboten." Meredith hob kurz ihren Kopf an, bevor sie ihren Arm um seine Schulter legte und es sich dann wieder auf seiner Schulter gemütlich machte.

„Du solltest aufhören zu trinken. Immerhin musst du mich heute vor einer Dummheit bewahren." Er lehnte seinen Kopf an den ihren und seufzte dann laut auf. „Damals hast du schrecklich versagt und was hat es mir gebracht? Mark betrügt mich."

„Ich war verheiratet, Derek." Erinnerte Meredith ihn. Sie schloss die Augen, um irgendwie den Tag zu beenden, der schlechter nicht hätte sein können.

„Du bist es immer noch." Murmelte Derek traurig. Als Meredith ihren Kopf anhob, drehte er sich fragend zu ihr um.

„Er hat mir die Papiere unterschrieben zurück gegeben. Von jetzt an ist es nur noch Formsache mit der Scheidung." Sie sah traurig auf den Tisch und zur ihrem Tequila. Als Derek ihre Hand wegzog, blickte sie wieder auf.

„Das tut mir Leid." Er strich mit seiner freien Hand sanft über ihre Wange während er ihr in die Augen sah. Als sein Blick langsam zu ihren Lippen wanderte, musste er den starken Drank, sie küssen zu wollen mit aller kraft unterdrücken, was Dank des Alkohols noch schwieriger war als jemals zuvor. Um nicht der Versuchung zu verfallen, sah er wieder hoch. Es war leicht die Leute um ihn herum zu ignorieren als er ihre Lippen auf seinen spürte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8 – Das Kapitel mit den drohenden Kopfschmerzen**

Merediths stöhnen wurde durch das Kissen, in das sie ihr vergraben hatte, gedämpft. Kaum hatte sie die Augen aufgemacht, wurde ihr wieder klar, warum Alkohol zwei Eigenschaften hatte. Man vergisst durch ihn und wird dann wieder erinnert. Das Vergessen war in Ordnung für sie, doch das Erinnern, dass Alkohol zu starken Kopfschmerzen führte, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Mühsam richtete sie sich auf und sah sich verwundert im Raum um. Nachdenklich kratzte sie sich am Kopf, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war. Ihre letzte Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht war, dass sie mit Derek bei Joe war. Sie blickte zur Seite, doch das Bett neben ihr war leer. Kopfschüttelnd warf sie die Decke zur Seite, nur um dann erschrocken die Decke wieder bis an ihr Kinn zu ziehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich an nichts erinnern konnte kombiniert mit ihrem Eva Kostüm bereiteten ihr noch stärkere Kopfschmerzen.

Nachdenklich wickelte sie die Decke um ihren Körper als sie aus dem Bett gekrochen war. Sie sah sich kurz in dem Raum um, der sie stark an ein Hotelzimmer erinnerte. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine halb geöffnete Tür, hinter der sich das Badezimmer verbarg. Noch immer erschöpft schlich sie hinein. Ohne sich weiter umzusehen ließ sie die Decke fallen und beugte sich über die Badewanne, die an der Seite stand. Ihr war mehr nach einem Bad als nach einer Dusche und somit ließ sie das Wasser laufen.

Derek schrie auf als er von dem kalten Wasser getroffen wurde und richtete sich augenblicklich auf, was dazu führte, dass Meredith zu schreien anfing. „Au." Derek schrie erneut auf, nachdem er bei dem Versuch aufzustehen in der nassen Wanne ausgerutscht war und er unsanft mit dem Kopf auf dem Rand aufkam.

„Was machst du hier?" Meredith hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Als ihr auffiel, dass sie erneut alles zeigte, versuchte sie ihren Körper mit ihren Armen zu bedecken.

„Ich versuche zu schlafen." Murmelte Derek nachdem er endlich aus der Wanne ausgestiegen war. Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit als er Meredith betrachtete. „Dafür ist es zu spät. Ich habe bereits alles gesehen." Er hob die Decke hoch und hielt sie Meredith hin.

„Derek, was immer gestern passiert ist." Sie sah ihn mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Gar nichts. Als ob wir dazu in der Lage gewesen wären." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Du hast nur versucht, dich zu duschen. Mit deinen Kleidern."

„Oh." Sie zog die Decke fester um sich und sah sich im Bad um. „Wo sind meine Kleider?"

„Das Hotel kümmert sich darum." Erklärte Derek ihr, sein Blick über ihren Körper streifend.

„Könntest du aufhören mich so anzusehen?" Sie stemmte eine Hand in die Seite, was dazu führte, dass die Decke leicht nach unten rutschte.

„Dich anzusehen?" Er hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. „Wie sehe ich dich denn an?"

„Als ob du mich nackt gesehen hättest. Also hör auf damit." Sie rückte die Decke wieder zurecht, bevor wieder etwas von ihrem Körper preis gegeben wurde, was verborgen bleiben sollte.

„Okay, ich höre auf dich so anzusehen." Derek schloss Augen, was augenblicklich zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen führte.

„Hör auf damit." Sie boxte ihn gegen die Schulter. „Du sollst dir auch nicht vorstellen, wie ich nackt aussehe."

„Zu spät." Er öffnete die Augen wieder. „Zumal mir gefallen hat, was ich sehen durfte."

Aus Merediths Gesicht entwich das letzte bisschen Farbe, was noch übrig war. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, schluckte sie hart. „Du bist doch nicht hier im Bad, weil du dir?" Sie sah an seinem Körper hinunter.

Als Derek verstanden hatte, worauf sie anspielte, schüttelte er lachend den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nur einen Ort gesucht, an dem ich schlafen konnte. So sexuell frustriert bin ich dann doch nicht."

„Natürlich nicht." Sie lächelte ihn gezwungen an. „Und warum hast du dann nicht im Bett geschlafen?"

„Meredith, ich war müde und neben einem Presslufthammer wäre es leiser gewesen als neben dir. Du schnarchst." Als Meredith ihn entrüstet ansah, fing er erneut an zu lachen. „Aber du siehst mich beeindruckt."

„Schön, dass du gestern deinen Spaß hattest." Sie drehte sich schmollend um und verließ das Badezimmer wieder. Als sie vor dem Bett zu stehen kam, sackten ihre Schultern nach unten. Vermutlich war er genauso weit davon entfernt, den gestrigen Tag als einen Spaßtag bezeichnen zu können wie sie. Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder um, zuckte aber überrascht zusammen als Derek vor ihr stand.

„Es tut mir Leid. Statt dankbar zu sein, mache ich mich lustig." Er sah bedrückt zu Boden.

„Nein, es muss dir nicht Leid tun." Sie hob sein Kinn mit ihrem Zeigefinger an, damit er ihr in die Augen sah. „Meine Kopfschmerzen bewirken wohl meine Zickigkeit."

„Du bist nicht zickig." Derek nahm Merediths Hand und küsste ihren Zeigefinger. „Du bist wundervoll und ich bin froh, dich als Freundin zu haben."

Für einen Moment war Meredith sich sicher, dass ihr Herz ausgesetzt hatte. Sie wollte plötzlich dort weiter machen, wo sie abends in Joe's Bar aufgehört hatten, nachdem sie entschieden hatten, es sei für ihre Freundschaft nicht gut. Aber da sie auch das Gefühl bekommen hatte, dass seine Lippen auf ihrem Körper richtig sind, konnte sie die Entscheidung nicht mehr nachvollziehen. Ihre Augen wanderten von ihrer Hand zu seinen Augen und dann zu seinen Lippen. Sie verspürte den Drang, durch seine zerzausten Haare fahren zu wollen und ließ die Decke erneut fallen, als sie dem Drang nachgab. Langsam zog sie seinen Kopf näher zu sich heran und sie konnte bereits seinen Atem spüren, der ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Sie schloss die Augen und bereitete sich darauf vor, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, doch ein lautes Klopfen an die Zimmertür schreckte sie auf. Instinktiv griff sie zur Decke und rannte ins Badezimmer. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dann gegen sie. Mit einem rasenden Herzen hörte sie, wie Derek die Zimmertür öffnete und dann mit einem vom Hotel sprach. Sie wusste nicht, wann es passiert war, aber sie konnte es nicht mehr leugnen, dass sie sich in ihren besten Freund verliebt hatte.

**Haus der Karev's **

Langsam ging Izzie die Auffahrt hinauf, während sie wieder und wieder einen Blick auf die Zeitungsanzeige warf. Nein, kein Zweifel, sie war hier tatsächlich richtig. Alleine schon die Auffahrt zum Haus war der absolute Hammer. Hier, in diese Nobelsiedlung, sollte sie einziehen? Sie ging noch einen kleinen Hügel hinauf und starrte dann voller Bewunderung das prachtvolle, 3-stöckige Einfamilien-Holzhaus im architektonischen Craftsman Stil an. Das Grundstück war riesig, was man auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte. Das Haus glich mehr einer Villa als einem normalen Wohnhaus und war umsäumt von einem wunderschönen Garten mit Natursteinen. Izzie lächelte. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien ein Bild, wie zwei kleine Kinder auf dem Rasen umhertollten und vor Freude jauchzten. Alleine schon der Anblick des Gartens ließ keine Wünsche offen.

Die Entscheidung, doch im SGH zu bleiben, hatte schließlich auch die Frage aufgeworfen, wo sie in Zukunft wohnen sollte. Das Hotel war nur eine Übergangslösung gewesen. Izzie schaute nach oben. Ohne Zweifel waren die Besitzer vermögend. Sonst hätten sie sich nicht so einen Prachtbau leisten können. Izzie ging die paar Steinstufen in den Garten hinunter. Von hier aus hatte man einen perfekten Blick auf das obere Dachgeschoss. Izzie lächelte erneut. Ihr neues Zuhause - vielleicht. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie leicht zusammenzuckte, als sich etwas weiches, warmes, an ihre Beine schmiegte.

„Hey!" Sie beugte sich zu der rabenschwarzen Katze herab und strich ihr sanft übers Fell. „Wo kommst du denn her?"

„Das ist Devil", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Izzie drehte sich um und schaute in Susanna Karev's lebhaft blickende grau-blaue Augen. "Ich bin Izzie Stevens. Ich hatte angerufen wegen der Wohnung", stellte sie sich vor.

„Hi, ich bin Susanna, die Besitzern des Hauses." Susanna bückte sich und hob den Kater auf den Arm. „Ich hoffe, er hat sie nicht belästigt." Sie deutete zum Hauseingang hinüber. „Lassen sie uns gleich nach oben gehen. Ich habe leider nicht sehr viel Zeit."

Izzie nickte, während sie die Hausbesitzerin näher betrachtete. Susanna war perfekt gekleidet in einem dunkelgrünen Hosenanzug und dazu farblich passenden Pumps. Ihre aschblonden, schulterlangen Haare fielen locker über ihre Schultern, und ihre ganze Haltung drückte Eleganz und Grazie aus. Izzie fragte sich, was sie wohl beruflich machte. Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie einen Job hätte, wo man sich die Hände dreckig machen mußte. Je näher sie dem Hauseingang kamen, desto sicherer war sich Izzie mit einem Mal, dass hier keine Kinder mit im Haushalt lebten. Dafür war alles zu perfekt und ... zu ruhig.

Susanna setzte den Kater auf dem Boden ab, als sie das Haus betreten hatten und deutete zur Treppe. "Hier geht es nach oben. Ich hoffe, es stört sie nicht, dass sie durchs Haus müssen, um zu ihrer Wohnung zu kommen?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wenn es sie nicht stört." Ein vertrauter Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Doch sie konnte ihn beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen.

Susanna schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf und ging dann die Treppe hinauf und schloss die Tür zur oberen Wohnung auf.

Izzie trat hinter Susanna ein und sah sich um. „Was soll die Wohnung denn kosten?"

„Nun, wir dachten an 300 Dollar im Monat. Aber wenn es ihnen zu viel ist, dann können wir ihnen auch gerne entgegen kommen", erklärte Susanna.

„Bleiben die Sachen drin?" fragte Izzie neugierig und deutete auf die Einrichtungsgegenstände.

„Das ist uns eigentlich egal. Wir wollten sie eigentlich möbliert vermieten, aber wenn sie eigene Sachen haben, dürfen sie die natürlich mitbringen." 

"Ich habe die Möbel im Haus meiner Eltern gelassen, als ich hierher gezogen bin. Derzeit wohne ich noch im Hotel", erklärte Izzie.

Susanna nickte. "Sie müssen sich nicht gleich entscheiden. Wir können die Sachen erst einmal hier lassen."

Izzie öffnete eine hölzerne Schiebetür und betrat das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. „Es ist wirklich alles wunderschön und perfekt", stieß sie voller Begeisterung hervor. „Ich glaube, ich nehme es!"

„Prima!" Susanna's Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Dann sollten wir jetzt nach unten ins Wohnzimmer gehen und die vertraglichen Dinge besprechen."

Izzie nickte. Während sie die Stufen nach unten ging, fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein, woher sie diesen Geruch, der überall hing, kannte. Das war Alex' Aftershave! Sie folgte Susanna ins Wohnzimmer, und mit einem Mal fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Mit einem Blick voller Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit starrte sie auf das gerahmte Bild auf dem Kaminsims, dass einen Mann und eine Frau in Hochzeitskleidung zeigte - Alex und Susanna an ihrem Hochzeitstag! Izzie begann nach Luft zu schnappen, und ihre Beine fühlten sich mit einem Mal ganz weich an.

„Setzen sie sich doch! Ich hole gleich den Mietvertrag. Darf ich ihnen vorher noch eine Erfrischung anbieten?"

Es schien der Hausherrin gar nicht aufzufallen, dass ihre neue Mieterin kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand. Izzie schüttelte wie betäubt den Kopf. Flucht, war das einzige, woran sie jetzt dachte. Sie konnte unmöglich mit Alex unter einem Dach leben! Es fiel ihr schon im Krankenhaus schwer, ihre Finger von ihm zu lassen. Wenn sie beide unter einem Dach leben würden, dann konnte sie für gar nichts mehr garantieren. Ihr Blick ging wieder zurück zum Bild. Er sah schlicht und einfach umwerfend in seinem schwarzen Anzug aus. Und er lächelte aus dem Rahmen auf sie herab, dass ihr fast der Atem stockte.

Susanna schob Izzie den Mietvertrag zu. „Jetzt brauche ich nur noch ihre Unterschrift, und dann ist der Deal perfekt."

Izzie starrte den Mietvertrag an. Die Lage des Hauses war perfekt, die Wohnung ein absoluter Traum. Sie würde niemals wieder so ein Angebot bekommen. Aber wenn sie jetzt unterschreiben würde, bedeutete das auch, dass sie mit Alex und seiner Frau unter einem Dach leben würde – wenn auch auf getrennten Etagen. Konnte sie das? Wollte sie das überhaupt? 

„Izzie?" Susanna bemerkte ihr Zögern und runzelte die Stirn. „Haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen, bevor sie unterschreiben?"

Izzie lächelte gequält. Sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. „Nein ..." Sie griff nach dem Stift. Augen zu und durch. Sie wollte sich jetzt noch keine Gedanken über Alex' Reaktion machen. Sie waren Arbeitskollegen - mehr nicht.

Susanna begann ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herumzutrommeln. „Wenn sie möchten können sie es sich auch noch einmal überlegen." Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „Ich muss leider gleich weg. Nehmen sie den Vertrag mit und überlegen sie in Ruhe, in Ordnung?" Sie erhob sich vom Sofa. „Tut mir wirklich leid!" sagte sie bedauernd.

Izzie fühlte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Wenn sie jetzt nicht unterschreiben würde, würde sie es wohl nie mehr tun. Zuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken würde eher das Gegenteil bewirken. Außerdem war es ihr Leben. Was ging es Alex an? Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und kritzelte dann so schnell es ging, ihre Unterschrift auf das Papier.

„Na dann, herzlich willkommen!" Susanna ergriff erleichtert Izzie's Hand und drückte sie leicht. Sie händigte ihr den Haustürschlüssel und den Mietvertrag aus und begleitete sie dann nach draußen. „Dann bis morgen!" verabschiedete sie sich und schloss die Tür.

Ein wenig verloren verharrte Izzie vor der Tür und starrte auf den Haustürschlüssel in ihrer Hand. Erst jetzt wurde ihr die Tragweite ihrer Entscheidung bewusst. Sie würde von nun an mit Alex und seiner Frau unter einem Dach leben. Was hatte sie nur getan?

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleidekabine**

Cristina öffnete seufzend die Tür zur Umkleidekabine. Sie war noch immer erschöpft, da sie Mark geholfen hatte, ein paar Sachen zusammen zu packen, nachdem Derek das Haus verlassen hatte. Inzwischen war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es richtig gewesen war, Mark bei seinem Problem zu helfen. Als sie ihren Spind erreicht hatte, lehnte sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen.

„Ist Mark so erschöpfend?" Meredith öffnete ihren Spind und stieß dabei Cristina an, die überrascht aufblickte.

„Meredith?" Cristina räusperte sich laut, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, da sie sich erst noch sammeln wollte. „Was hat Derek dir denn erzählt?"

„Nur, dass du irgendwann einmal Reitstunden genommen hattest." Meredith zuckte dabei mit den Schultern. Sie zog ihre Hose aus, die sie danach eher ungalant in ihren Spin warf.

Cristina räusperte sich erneut. „Nicht alles ist so wie es anfangs scheint." Sie sah zu Meredith hinüber, die daraufhin die Augen verdrehte. „Zwischen den beiden lief es doch schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr."

„Schon klar." Meredith band sich verärgert ihre OP Hose zu und schlüpfte danach in ihre Schuhe. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass sie Probleme hatten." Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und fixierte Cristina. „Aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht, dich einzumischen."

„Als ob du nicht ständig auf Derek eingeredet hättest." Warf Cristina wütend ein.

„Das habe ich nicht." Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. Für einen Moment runzelte die Stirn, dann fing sie zu nicken an. „Also schön. Ich habe mit ihm geredet. Geredet ist aber nicht auf ihm reiten."

„Meinetwegen. Es war unsensibel." Cristina rollte mit den Augen als sie sich von Meredith abwandte.

„Unsensibel?" Meredith hob ihre Stimme an, so dass auch andere Assistenzärzte aufblickten, sich aber schnell wieder wegdrehten, nachdem Meredith sie verärgert ansah. „Ihr hättet ihn auch gleich mit einem Laster überfahren können."

„Meredith, es war notwendig." Cristina atmete tief durch. „Mark war schon länger untreu und Derek hat Mark besser mit mir erwischt als mit einer anderen."

„Was hättest du denn gerne als Dankeschön? Ein Strauß Blumen oder doch lieber Steigbügel?" Meredith schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf während sie zu einer Bank ging, um sich hinzusetzen. Nachdem sie sich kurz gesammelt hatte, sah sie wieder zu Cristina auf. „Wie lange geht das schon mit euch beiden?"

„Frag lieber nicht." Cristina wandte sich ab und begann sich jetzt ebenfalls umzuziehen. Als sie fertig war, schloss sie seufzend ihren Schrank. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass die beiden sich etwas vorgemacht haben."

„Das gibt dir immer noch nicht das Recht." Meredith schnaubte jetzt wütend auf. „Ein dezenter Hinweis hätte auch gereicht."

Cristina schlug mit ihrer Faust gegen ihren Spind. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wen du vor dir hast? Ich habe Mark mehr als einmal darauf angesprochen, aber Derek hat es ihm immer schwer gemacht. Jetzt haben wir es eben vorgetäuscht, damit endgültig Schluss ist zwischen den beiden."

Meredith runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Moment mal. Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Sie rieb sich nachdenklich über den Nasenrücken. „Was meinst du damit, dass ihr das vorgetäuscht habt?"

Cristina setzte sich neben Meredith auf die Bank und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Bevor sie wieder aufblickte, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das überhaupt erzählen soll."

„Zu spät. Jetzt will ich alles wissen." Meredith drehte sich zu Cristina um und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Es ist nichts passiert zwischen Mark und mir. Wir haben das nur gespielt." Cristina schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Wir haben darauf gewartet, dass er nach Hause kommt und dann nur so getan als ob. Mark wusste, dass Derek nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will, wenn er ihn mit jemand anderes im Bett erwischen würde." Tief durchatmend wartete sie auf Merediths Reaktion. Da diese sie weiterhin nur ungläubig ansah, nahm sie erneut tief Luft. „Meredith, sag was."

„Was." Meredith stand mit hochrotem Kopf auf. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ihr so ein Kasperltheater abzieht. Und ich fasse es nicht, dass ich Derek jetzt auch noch anlügen muss, weil ich ihm das sagen müsste und es nicht kann." Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Seit ihr denn noch bei Verstand?"

Cristina sprang jetzt ebenfalls auf. „Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob dir das ganze nicht recht wäre." Sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Merediths Brust. „Deswegen hast du doch die ganze Zeit auf Derek eingeredet. Damit er endlich wieder zu haben ist."

„Ich habe mit ihm geredet, weil die Beziehung ein Witz war. Es ist doch nur nach einer betrunkenen Nacht entstanden. Und auch nur, weil seine Beziehung davor in die Brüche ging." Verteidigte sich Meredith vehement, auch wenn sie Cristina bei einem Punkt Recht geben musste. Sie war froh, dass Derek wieder Single war.

„Wenn du nicht diese Blitzhochzeit mit Finn veranstaltet hättest, dann wärst du doch schon längst mit Derek zusammen." Cristina hatte sich von Meredith abgewendet. Als von ihrer Freundin kein Widerspruch kam, drehte sie sich wieder um. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Finn hat in die Scheidung eingewilligt." Murmelte Meredith kleinlaut.

„Aber das ist doch gut." Cristina runzelte die Stirn. „Das wolltest du doch." Da Meredith sich seufzend gegen ihren Spind gelehnt hatte, setzte sich Cristina nachdenklich auf die Bank. „Ich verstehe, dass das nicht unbedingt ein freudiger Moment ist, aber wo ist das Problem?"

Meredith biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Sie seufzte erneut auf als sie sich von ihrem Spind abdrückte und sich neben Cristina setzte. „Das Problem ist, dass ich für Derek nur eine Freundin bin."

„Oh." Cristina sah kopfschüttelnd Meredith an. „Raus aus dem Liebeskummer, rein in den nächsten. Muss ich dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen?"

Meredith rang sich ein schmunzeln ab. „Wir umarmen nicht. Außerdem bin ich immer noch sauer auf dich. Es war nicht richtig, was du mit Mark abgezogen hast."

„Kann schon sein." Cristina starrte für einen Moment auf ihre Schuhe. „Nachdem du endlich dahinter gekommen bist. Derek wird es bald auch erkennen und zum ersten Mal seit ihr beide verfügbar."

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht." Meredith sah mit traurigen Augen zu ihrer besten Freundin.

„Wann begreifst du es endlich? Ich habe immer Recht." Cristina stand von der Bank auf. „Ich muss los." Sie wartete auf Merediths Kopfnicken und ging dann aus der Umkleidekabine heraus. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand. Irgendwie war jetzt alles komplizierter als vorher und dabei wollte sie am Abend zuvor ein Problem lösen und kein neues schaffen.

**Joe's Bar**

George öffnete die Tür zu Joe's Bar und ging direkt auf den Tresen zu. „Hey, Joe", grüßte er den Barmann", kannst du mal ein Bier rüber reichen?"

Joe's Stirn zog sich in Falten. „Es überrascht mich, dich heute hier zu sehen", bemerkte er trocken.

George sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich habe Feierabend und bin hergekommen, um mir noch einen Absacker zu genehmigen. Was ist daran so besonderes?"

Joe deutete schweigend über George's Kopf hinweg zu einem kleinen Tisch hinüber, wo ein Mann und eine Frau saßen und sich anscheinend bestens amüsierten. Soweit man das den fröhlichen Gesichtern entnehmen konnte.

George folgte Joe's Blick und erstarrte augenblicklich beim Anblick des glücklichen Paares.

„Das meinte ich damit, als ich sagte, dass es mich wundern würde, dich heute hier zu sehen." Joe hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, du würdest auf Benji aufpassen, während sie sich hier amüsiert."

George drehte sich wieder zu Joe und sah ihn mit finsterer Miene an. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie sich wieder mit jemandem trifft", stieß er hervor.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie dir Rechenschaft darüber ablegen muss. Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen." Er grinste amüsiert. „Aber wie ich sehe habe ich da einen wunden Punkt bei dir getroffen, stimmt's?"

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du manchmal ziemlich nerven kannst?" George griff mürrisch nach seinem Bier, dass Joe vor ihm abgestellt hatte und nahm einen Schluck daraus. Er drehte sich wieder nach dem Pärchen um, das allerdings so miteinander beschäftigt war, dass es nicht mitbekam, was um es herum passierte. George sah, wie Callie den Kopf zurück warf und laut lachte. Er drehte sich wieder zum Tresen und nahm einen erneuten Schluck aus seinem Glas. Ein wenig Mut antrinken hatte noch niemandem geschadet. Und jetzt war er auch bereit, sich dem Gegner zu stellen. Er stellte das Bierglas unsanft auf dem Tresen ab und erhob sich vom Hocker.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Joe misstrauisch. Doch er konnte sich seine Frage sofort selber beantworten. „Oh nein, du wirst nicht dort hinüber gehen! Lass die beiden in Ruhe! Denkst du nicht, dass es für Eifersuchtsszenen ein bisschen zu spät ist?"

„Hat dich jemand um deine Meinung gebeten?" stieß George aufgebracht hervor.

Joe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann halt auch die Klappe!" sagte George harsch. Er setzte sein Ziel unbeirrt fort und blieb erst stehen, als er Callie's Tisch und den ihres Begleiters erreicht hatte.

Callie hob den Kopf, als sie George näher kommen sah, und das Lächeln erstarb auf ihren Lippen. Sie konnte an seiner Miene erkennen, dass er nicht besonders guter Laune war. Mit einem flehendem Blick gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass er keine Szene machen sollte.

„Hallo!" begrüßte George die beiden lässig.

„Hallo!" Callie's Begleiter schaute leicht irritiert, lächelte dann aber doch freundlich.

Callie fühlte sich genötigt, etwas zu sagen. „Marcus, das ist George, George ... Marcus ..." stellte sie die beiden gegenseitig vor. Unbehaglich rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

George zog die Stirn in Falten, während er Callie's Begleiter kritisch betrachtete. Dieser Marcus war ihm spontan unsympathisch. Und er fragte sich, in welchem Verhältnis er zu Callie stand.

„Wo ist Benji?" George war sich bewusst, dass diese Frage eine Menge Ärger nach sich ziehen würde. Aber tatsächlich war es das einzige, was ihn derzeit interessierte. Mit Genugtuung sah er, dass sich auf Marcus Stirn eine steile Falte bildete, während Callie's Gesicht an Farbe verlor.

„Wer ist Benji?" Marcus sah Callie mit einem verwirrten Blick an.

„Würdest du uns kurz entschuldigen?" Sie schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Unsanft griff sie George's Arm und drängte ihn Richtung Tresen. Ihr war bewusst, dass diese Szene befremdlich auf Marcus wirken musste. Doch sie musste erst einige Dinge mit George klären, bevor sie zurück an ihren Tisch gehen konnte.

Widerwillig ließ sich George nach hinten führen. Als sie im hinteren Bereich der Bar standen wagte er schließlich einen Einwand. „Was willst du von mir?"

„Das frage ich dich!" Sie ließ ihn los und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was sollte der Auftritt?"

„Ich habe lediglich gefragt, wo Benji ist." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Frage wird ja wohl erlaubt sein."

Callie sah ihn fassungslos an. „Du findest es also völlig in Ordnung, einfach an meinen Tisch zu kommen und mein Date zu ruinieren?" stieß sie wütend hervor.

„Wer ist dieser Affe?" Er ignorierte Callie's Einwand und richtete sich weiter auf.

„Marcus ist kein Affe!" Callie's Augen funkelten wütend. „Außerdem geht es dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich tue und mit wem ich mich treffe!"

„Es geht mich etwas an, weil es auch Benji betrifft!" konterte George. „Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn von so einem Affen großgezogen wird!"

Callie fiel die Kinnlade nach unten und sie sah George mit fassungslosem Blick an. „Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn?" stieß sie hervor, als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Marcus ist ein Freund – mehr nicht. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu heiraten", fügte sie ironisch hinzu. „Wir haben uns erst kürzlich kennen gelernt, und bisher hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit, ihm von Benji zu erzählen." Sie stoppte und holte tief Luft. "Benji ist übrigens bei deiner Mutter. Es war ihre Idee, dass ich mal wieder mit einem Mann ausgehen sollte."

„Du hast dich mit meiner Mutter gegen mich verbündet?"

Callie hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Ich glaube, wir beenden dieses Gespräch jetzt. Du bist beleidigend und anscheinend auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern." Sie schickte sich an, zurück zu ihrem Tisch zu gehen.

„Callie?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was ist?" fragte sie unwirsch.

Er deutete zum Tisch hinüber, wo Marcus immer noch auf Callie wartete. „Wirklich nur ein Freund?" 

Sie warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, bevor sie schließlich ihren Weg fortsetzte.

George lehnte sich gegen die Wand, als sie gegangen war. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich langsam in seinem Magen breit. Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte leise. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn hart. Er war eifersüchtig!

**Krankenhaus – Parkplatz**

Derek hatte es endlich geschafft. Sein Auto stand in greifbarer Nähe und er konnte dem Krankenhaus entfliehen. Selbst mehrere Tabletten gegen Kopfschmerzen konnten seinen Kater bekämpfen. Da war es alles andere als hilfreich, sich mit schreienden Menschen auseinander zu setzen. Zugegeben. Es hatte keiner geschrieen, aber auch lautes Reden oder reden überhaupt hatte er als eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung erlebt. Zudem war Meredith ihm irgendwie aus dem Weg gegangen. Seufzend kramte er in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Autoschlüssel. Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, sah er auf und wieder auf den Boden.

„Können wir kurz reden, Derek?" Mark kam auf ihn zu und versperrte ihm somit den Weg.

„Hast du deine Sachen gepackt?" Fragte Derek nach, der noch immer auf den Boden sah.

„Ja, habe ich." Mark rückte noch einen Schritt näher heran, was jedoch dazu führte, dass Derek in einem großen Boden um ihn herum ging. „Können wir das wie Erwachsene regeln?"

„Du wolltest reden. Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt. Du hast geantwortet. Das entspricht der Definition eines Gesprächs. Folglich haben wir geredet." Derek sah verärgert zu Mark. „Darüber hinaus sind wir durch."

„Was heißt das für unsere Freundschaft?" Hakte Mark beharrlich nach als er sich Derek wieder näherte.

„Freundschaft?" Derek lachte höhnisch auf. „Freunde betrügen sich nicht. Sie sagen sich die Wahrheit. Auch wenn die schmerzhaft ist." Er schluckte hart, um den Kloß in seinem Hals wegzubekommen. „Aber sie betrügen sich nicht."

„Was erwartest du als Antwort?" Mark verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gar nichts." Derek fuhr sich nachdenklich durch das Gesicht. „Gib mir einfach Zeit und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Damit kann ich leben." Mark wartete für einen Moment, doch da Derek sich nicht weiter regte, ging er wieder zurück in das Krankenhaus.

Derek lehnte sich seufzend gegen sein Auto. Da er starr nach unten sah, bemerkte er Meredith nicht, die sich neben ihn gestellt hatte.

„Ihr habt geredet? Was hat Mark gesagt?" Meredith legte eine Hand auf Dereks Schulter, der daraufhin erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Nichts." Derek schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. „Das übliche, aber nichts wesentliches."

„Kommst du klar?" Sie verspürte den Drang, Derek in die Arme nehmen zu wollen, wusste aber nicht warum. War es nur, weil man Freunde in den Arm nahm, wenn sie traurig sind oder weil sie seinen Körper nah an ihrem spüren wollte. Kopfschüttelnd verdrehte sie die Augen über sich selbst.

Ehrlich gesagt nein." Er sah sie mit traurigen Augen an. „Immerhin war er mein bester Freund und das schon immer. Jetzt habe ich das verloren."

„Was kann ich machen, damit es besser wird?" Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Ich will heute Abend nicht alleine sein. Seine Sachen sind weg und ich will nicht… allein sein." Er lächelte sie gequält an. „Du musst nicht. Immerhin lebst du jetzt in Scheidung und brauchst selber Zeit für dich."

„Nein, schon gut." Sie drückte erneut seine Hand, während sie sich ein Lächeln abrang. „Mir ist auch nicht nach allein sein."

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du eine wundervolle Freundin bist?" Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie auf die Wange zu küssen. „Du sagt mir die Wahrheit ins Gesicht und lügst mich nicht an."

Meredith räusperte sich verlegen und fing dann nervös an zu lachen als sie zu Boden blickte. „Als Freundin gehört sich so etwas auch nicht." Sie musste sich zwingen, ihn wieder anzusehen, denn inzwischen hatte sie bereits zwei Geheimnisse vor ihm.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er sah sie fragend an, als sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen begann. „Wenn du lieber das mit dir und Finn verarbeiten willst, dann ist das in Ordnung. Ich kann das verstehen."

„Nein, Finn und ich sind vorbei. Geschichte. Die Scheidung ist nur Formsache." Sie winkte mit ihrer freien Hand ab. „Finn ist nicht das Problem."

„Sondern?" Derek runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Sondern, was?" Sie sah ihn unschuldig an während sie nervös von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

„Du hast gesagt, dass Finn nicht das Problem sei. Sondern? Was für ein Problem hast du?" Er richtete sich auf, da Merediths verhalten seine Kopfschmerzen verstärkte, weil er anfing, sich Gedanken um sie zu machen.

„Da ist kein Problem." Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Höchstens das, was wir heute Abend machen? Als Freunde. Denn wir machen ja etwas als Freunde." Sie biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe, um sich selber davor zu bewahren noch mehr wirre Sachen zu sagen.

„Film und Pizza?" Sein Verdacht, dass etwas nicht stimmte hatte sich soeben erhärtet. „Und Tequila, damit ich herausbekomme, was mit dir nicht stimmt." Fügte er grinsend hinzu. Bevor Meredith protestieren konnte hatte er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen gelegt. „Ich vertraue dir. Wenn du sagst, es ist alles in Ordnung, dann glaube ich dir das."

Meredith schloss seufzend die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm zumindest eine Sache gestehen sollte. Vielleicht würde der versprochene Tequila ihr bei der Entscheidung helfen, welche es ist. Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und atmete tief durch. „Mir geht nur viel durch den Kopf, Derek. Das ist alles."

„Mir geht es genauso. Lass uns fahren, damit wir den Tag beenden können." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie anschließend zur Beifahrerseite. Als er sich kurze Zeit später hinter dem Lenkrad Platz genommen hatte, griff er erneut nach ihrer Hand. „Danke, unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mir viel."

„Mir auch." Meredith rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Noch hatte sie keine Ahnung wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Vielleicht würde er langsam fahren, damit sie noch Zeit hatte, um das herauszufinden.

**Haus der Karev's**

Als Alex am Abend das Haus betrat, war er erstaunt, wie ruhig es war. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und dann weiter in die Küche, weil er hoffte, dass Susanna ihm wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, wohin sie gegangen war. Doch Fehlanzeige. Keine Nachricht und auch keine Susanna. Er hörte ein leises Maunzen und schaute nach unten. „Hey Devil!" Er beugte sich herab und strich dem Kater übers Fell. "Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo dein Frauchen ist?" Überrascht sah er dem Kater hinterher, als dieser blitzschnell die Treppe nach oben lief. Neugierig ging Alex hinterher und blieb dann überrascht im geöffneten Türrahmen zur Dachgeschosswohnung stehen.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Er beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn, wie Susanna dabei war, den gefliesten Fußboden zu wischen.

„Oh ... Hi Alex ..." Sie hob kurz den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. „Ich fahre morgen eine Woche nach Mailand und wollte vorher noch alles in Ordnung bringen", erklärte sie.

„In Ordnung?" Er zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Susanna nickte eifrig, während sie sich aufrichtete und sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Stell dir vor, ich habe jemanden gefunden, der die Wohnung mietet!" Ihr Gesicht begann zu strahlen. „Du wirst unsere Mieterin dann morgen kennen lernen. Sie macht einen wirklich sympathischen Eindruck."

Alex nickte. „Okay, dann hätten wir eine Sorge weniger." Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Ist sie jung oder alt?"

„Jung." Susanna wrang den Putzlappen aus. „Vielleicht ein paar Jahre jünger als wir."

„Und was macht sie beruflich? Wo hat sie vorher gewohnt?"

„Herrgott Alex!" Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hatte nicht vor, sie zu adoptieren. Sie soll nur hier wohnen."

„Ich möchte trotzdem wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe", warf er ein. „Schließlich wird sie mit in unserem Haus leben."

„Aber wir werden nicht viel mit ihr zu tun haben", gab Susanna zu bedenken.

Alex rollte mit den Augen. „Du nicht, weil du jeden Monat mindestens drei Wochen unterwegs bist." Ein Hauch von Ironie klang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Als ich damals das Angebot erhielt, meine eigene Modelagentur zu gründen, warst du völlig begeistert", hielt sie ihm vor.

„Ja." Er nickte seufzend. „Aber da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass du ständig unterwegs sein würdest und was es für unsere Ehe bedeutet."

„Fang nicht wieder damit an!" Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich. „Ich habe mir das alles schwer erarbeitet. Du hast gewusst, worauf du dich einlässt, als wir geheiratet haben."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe es nicht gewusst." Er zögerte einen Moment. „Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich mich vielleicht anders entschieden", beendete er den Satz dann.

Verwirrt sah sie ihm hinterher, als er die Stufen wieder hinunter rannte. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie wieder miteinander über persönliche Dinge geredet hatten. Aber Susanna fragte sich in dem Moment, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, über bestimmte Dinge für immer zu schweigen. Seufzend griff sie nach Eimer und Schrubber und verließ die Dachgeschosswohnung.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9 – Das Kapitel in dem die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt… oder auch nicht**

**Derek's Haus**

Merediths Stöhnen wurde durch das Kissen, in das sie ihr vergraben hatte, gedämpft. Eigentlich mochte sie Alkohol. Er hatte diese einlullende Wirkung. Alles sieht anders aus und nicht mehr so bedrohlich. Doch das Aufwachen war jedes Mal eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung. Sie hob langsam ihren Kopf an und sah in zwei blaue Augen, die zu einem grinsenden Gesicht gehörten. Um spezifischer zu werden. Sie gehörten Derek.

„Du bist laut." Begrüßte er sie grinsend bevor er ihre Wange küsste.

„Ich bin laut?" Meredith drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können. Schmollend zog sie die Bettdecke bis an ihr Kinn. „Du wolltest, dass ich bleibe."

„Und ich bereue es auch nicht. Ich wollte lediglich festhalten, dass du laut bist." Grinsend stützte er sich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab. 

„Du machst dich lustig über mich." Stellte Meredith noch immer schmollend fest.

„Nein, ich bin eher fasziniert wie du so laut sein kannst." Schmunzelnd wehrte er das fliegende Kopfkissen ab, mit dem Meredith begonnen hatte, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Als er es endlich in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte, hörte er sie aufschnauben.

„In Ordnung. Ich gehe dann." Sie schob die Bettdecke von sich, doch bevor sie aufstehen konnte, hatte Derek nach ihrem Arm gegriffen. „Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass du dich über mich lustig machst."

„Ich mache mich nicht lustig." Er unterdrückte sein Lachen als Meredith ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickte. „Na schön. Vielleicht ein wenig."

„Das war die dämlichste Entschuldigung, die ich je gehört habe." Sie ließ sich wieder auf die Matratze fallen und verschränkte die Arme. „Wie wäre es mit einem ‚Meredith, ich bin ein Trottel. Verzeih mir.'"

„Du hast mich wach gehalten. Eigentlich schuldest du mir eine Entschuldigung." Er hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Und ich bevorzuge ein ‚Derek, ich schnarche für 10. Verzeih mir bitte.'"

Meredith sah ihn ungläubig an. Als sein Gesicht sich zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen verzog, schüttelte sie seufzend den Kopf. „Warum du mein Freund bist, weiß ich wirklich nicht."

„Weil du mich magst." Erklärte Derek in einem ernsthaften Tonfall und strich ihr dabei eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Vermutlich." Murmelte sie unsicher. Denn Mögen wäre eine Untertreibung des Jahres. Allein seine Nähe verursachte bei ihr Herzrasen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die Frequenz in einem noch tolerierbaren Rahmen war.

Derek stützte sich erneut auf seinem Ellenbogen ab. „Danke, dass du geblieben bist." Er runzelte die Stirn als er sich ihr Gesicht betrachtete.

„Was?" Jetzt runzelte auch Meredith fragend ihre Stirn, da Derek sie weiterhin mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren schien.

„Du könntest das Gästezimmer nehmen." Eröffnete Derek schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du lagerst mich ins Gästezimmer aus? Weil ich schnarche?" Irritiert setzte sich Meredith auf.

„Nein. Ja. Nein." Derek richtete sich ebenfalls auf, um ihr weiterhin in die Augen sehen zu können. „Du willst nicht allein sein. Ich will nicht allein sein. Wir sind gute Freunde. Ich habe ein Zimmer frei und du könntest es nehmen." Da Meredith ihn weiterhin mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bedachte, nahm er tief Luft. „Und als Bonus. Ich koche auch für dich."

„Das macht die Entscheidung gleich so viel leichter." Seufzend lehnte sich Meredith zurück. Sie betrachtete sich das strahlende Gesicht von Derek und nickte dann mit dem Kopf. „Für den Übergang. Also bis ich wieder eine Wohnung habe und bis wir wieder allein sein können."

„Dann wirst du wohl für immer bleiben müssen, denn ich kann nicht allein sein." Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Du ziehst also ein?"

Etwas zögerlich nickte Meredith erneut mit dem Kopf. „Du hast wirklich Glück, dass ich dich li… mag."

„Ich weiß." Erneut drückte er ihre Hand. „Und ich habe noch mehr Glück, dass das Gästezimmer so weit weg ist. Sonst könnte ich nachts nicht mehr schlafen, so laut wie du bist." Lachend konnte er Merediths ersten Fausthieb abwehren, doch der zweite traf ihn hart an der Schulter. Mit heruntergelassener Deckung konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, dass Meredith sich auf ihn warf und mit kleineren Hieben bearbeitete. Erst als er anfing, sie zu kitzeln, schaffte er es, sie zu drehen, so dass er oben lag.

„Kitzeln ist unfair." Protestierte Meredith lachend, da Derek sie weiterhin bearbeitete.

Derek positionierte seinen Körper so, dass Meredith sich nicht mehr aus seinem Griff winden konnte. „Und was wäre fair? Irgendwie muss ich mich gegen dich doch wehren können."

„Das ist deiner Kreativität überlassen." Keuchte Meredith noch immer außer Atem. Als sie wieder zu Luft gekommen war blickte sie in seine Augen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich Dinge einbildete, denn ihr war, als ob er sie anders ansehen würde. Aus einem Reflex heraus befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen, doch genau in diesem Moment lockerte Derek den Griff und stand auf.

„Wir sollten uns für die Arbeit fertig machen. Du kannst das große Bad nehmen." Er kramte in einer Schublade herum bis er die gewünschten Kleider in der Hand hielt. „Du weißt ja, wo die Handtücher liegen." Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln verließ er das Schlafzimmer.

„Verdammt." Meredith schloss die Augen. Warum musste sie auch zusagen. Nicht nur, dass sie mehr von ihm wollte als irgendeine Freundin sein. Sie lebte immerhin auch in Scheidung und da sollte man möglichst nicht bei einem Freund wohnen. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn es sich wie selbstverständlich anfühlte, in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Seufzend stand sie auf, um sich ebenfalls für die Arbeit fertig zu machen.

**Umkleideraum**

Izzie betrat die Umkleidekabine und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass niemand sonst anwesend war. Heute war der erste Tag seit zwei Wochen, an dem sie wieder Frühschicht hatte. Alex hatte in dieser Woche die Spätschicht übernommen. Auf der einen Seite war sie erleichtert, dass sie ihn nicht sehen mußte. Auf der anderen Seite war es nur ein Aufschub, denn sie musste ihm irgendwann mitteilen, dass sie bei ihm einziehen würde. Und das würde eher früher als später passieren müssen. Wobei Izzie immer noch hoffte, dass seine Frau das für sie erledigen würde. Du bist ein Feigling, Isobel Stevens, schimpfte sie mit sich selber. Eilig schlüpfte sie in ihre Arbeitsklamotten und klemmte ihren Pager an die Kitteltasche fest. Sie wollte gerade die Umkleide verlassen, als Dr. Bailey auf sie zukam.

„Wie ich sehe sind sie einsatzbereit", sagte Dr. Bailey lächelnd.

Izzie nickte, während sie noch schnell ihren Kittel zuknöpfte. „Ich bin bereit."

„Was macht ihre Wohnungssuche?" erkundigte sich Dr. Bailey neugierig, als sie gemeinsam den Flur entlang gingen.

Izzie sah sie überrascht an. Sie wunderte sich, dass Dr. Bailey daran gedacht hatte. „Gut ... um nicht zu sagen ... sehr gut sogar." Izzie's Lächeln wirkte leicht verkniffen. „Ich habe eine Wohnung gefunden."

„Das ging ja flott." Dr. Bailey lächelte. „Haben sie die Adresse parat? Dann können wir sie gleich in ihre Personalakte eintragen. Ich bin sowieso gerade dabei, die Akten auf Vordermann zu bringen." Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Order vom Chief." Sie wandte sich wieder Izzie zu. "Haben sie schon eine Telefonnummer, worunter man sie erreichen kann?"

Izzie sah die Ärztin erschrocken an. Sie hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass sie ihre Adresse hinterlassen musste. Aber eigentlich war es nichts außergewöhnliches, denn sie hatte auch damals ihre Hoteladresse angeben müssen. „Ich ... nein ..." stotterte sie. „Sie können mich aber weiterhin übers Handy erreichen."

„In Ordnung. Dann lassen sie uns kurz in mein Büro gehen, um die Formalitäten zu erledigen."

Izzie folgte Dr. Bailey mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen und nahm dann vor dem Büroschreibtisch Platz.

Dr. Bailey griff nach Izzie's Personalakte und aktivierte ihren Kugelschreiben. „Gut, dann schießen sie mal los!" forderte sie Izzie auf. 

Izzie starrte erst ihre Akte und dann Dr. Bailey an. „Bellevue Square 22", stieß sie dann schnell hervor.

Dr. Bailey begann zu schreiben und runzelte dabei die Stirn. „Die Adresse ist außerhalb der Stadt, nicht wahr?"

Izzie nickte beklommen.

„Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor." Sie dachte angestrengt nach, und schaute dann auf. „Das ist das Nobelviertel von Seattle." Sie pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Dort wird man entweder hineingeboren oder man verheiratet sich reich", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Izzie fühlte, wie sie zu schwitzen begann, auch wenn eigentlich gar kein Grund bestand, denn Dr. Bailey schien völlig ahnungslos zu sein.

„Sind wir dann fertig? Ich bin sicher, meine Patienten warten schon auf mich", warf sie vorsichtig ein.

„Bellevue Square ... Bellevue Square ...?" murmelte Dr. Bailey gedankenverloren, während sie auf ihrem Kugelschreiber herumkaute und angestrengt nachdachte. „Moment mal ..." Sie drehte sich um und kramte in ihrem Aktenschrank herum. Breit grinsend zog sie dann eine andere Akte hervor. „Ich wusste doch, dass mir die Adresse bekannt vorkommt." Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen bis zu den Stirnfalten hoch. „Sagten sie Hausnummer 22?"

Izzie schloss schnell die Augen. Ein kurzer Blick hatte gereicht, um zu erkennen, dass sie Alex' Akte in der Hand hielt.

„Dr. Stevens?"

Izzie öffnete wieder ihre Augen und sah ihre Vorgesetzte mit flehendem Blick an. „Bitte sagen sie nichts zu Dr. Karev! Es soll eine Überraschung werden."

„Interessant." Dr. Bailey rieb sich nachdenklich die Nase. „Soll das heißen, dass er noch nichts davon weiß, dass sie mit ihm zusammenziehen wollen?" Ihre Stirnfalten wurden noch ein wenig tiefer. "Ich dachte, Dr. Karev wäre verheiratet ..."

Izzie befeuchtete ihre trockenen Lippen. „Es ist nicht so, wie es sich anhört", begann sie stockend. „Ich meine ... es ist schon so, dass ich in dasselbe Haus einziehe, aber ..." Der schrille Ton von Dr. Bailey's Pager ließ sie beide zusammen zucken.

„Ein Ruf aus der Notaufnahme!" Sie erhob sich und ging zur Tür. „Am besten kommen sie gleich mit."

Izzie nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. Bevor sie hinter Dr. Bailey das Büro verließ, warf sie noch einen Blick zu den beiden Akten hinüber. Sie hatte plötzlich dieses ungute Gefühl im Magen, dass ihr Geheimnis nicht mehr lange eins sein würde. Seufzend nahm sie ihren Pager in die Hand und folgte Dr. Bailey hinterher.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark klappte müde eine Patientenakte auf. Mit einem mürrischen Gesicht versuchte er die Schrift des Assistenzarztes zu lesen. Nachdem er die Hieroglyphen auch nach genauer Betrachtung entziffern konnte, drehte er die Akte auf den Kopf. Eine der Krankenschwestern sah ihn fragend an.

„Vielleicht hatte er die Akte falsch herum liegen gehabt." Mit den Schultern zuckend legte er die Akte wieder richtig vor sich hin und notierte seine Anweisungen. Nachdem er die Akte der Krankenschwester ausgehändigt hatte, reichte sie ihm die nächste, welche er knurrend entgegen nahm. Wenn er eine Sache nicht leiden konnte, dann waren es die ellenlangen Berichte.

Vertieft in die Unterlagen bemerkte er nicht die Frau, die sich neben ihn gestellt hatte. Erst als er eine Pause machte, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, spürte er die Präsenz einer Person. Neugierig drehte er sich herum und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Mit der Hand auf der Brust hoffte er, dass sein Herz keinen permanenten Schaden genommen hatte.

„Mark." Die brünette neben ihm hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und zeigte ihre große Anzahl an Zähnen.

„Sie können sich nicht so an einen heran schleichen und es ist immer noch Dr. Sloan." Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich von ihr weg. Er hoffte, dass er mit genügend Desinteresse ihr Verschwinden bewirken würde.

„Derek hat heute Morgen unsere OP abgesagt. Weißt du warum?" Sie lehnte sich gegen den Tresen der Schwesternstation und biss in eine Lakritzstange.

„Es ist Dr. Shepherd und nein ich weiß es nicht." Zischte er gereizt. Als er sich zu ihr drehte, verzog er das Gesicht, da sich der Lakritz überall zwischen ihren Zähnen breit gemacht hatte. Angewidert wandte er sich wieder ab.

„Da sie sich getrennt haben. Er ist wieder Single, nicht wahr?" Sie biss erneut auf die Stange ein, nur um dann wild auf dem Stück herum zu kauen.

„Wenn 1 plus 1 immer noch 2 ist, dann ist er Single." Er drehte sich von ihr ab, so dass er ihr seinen Rücken präsentierte. „Und außerdem ist er außerhalb ihrer Liga."

Die Brünette ging um Mark herum und lehnte sich abermals gegen den Tresen. „Ich frage nur, weil er heute mit Dr. Grey gekommen ist."

Mark sah interessiert auf, bereute den Schritt aber wieder, nachdem er die Hälfte der Lakritzstange in ihrem Mund wieder fand. „Die beiden sind enge Freunde. Vermutlich hat er sie abgeholt."

„Sie sind aber auch gemeinsam gestern Abend weggefahren." Konterte die Brünette mit einem zahnstarken Grinsen.

„Noch ein Grund mehr, dass er sie heute wieder zur Arbeit mitbringt." Mark schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um, damit sein Rücken zu ihrem Gesicht zeigte.

„Sie waren davor aber bei Joe und dort haben sie sich für 5,8 Sekunden geküsst." Sie runzelte die Stirn als sie um Mark herum ging. „Es war vermutlich länger, da ich die Stoppuhr zu spät betätigt hatte."

„Die beiden haben was?" Erneut war Marks Interesse geweckt. Zu seinem Glück, hatte sie einige der Lakritzreste aus den Zahnzwischenräumen bekommen und war daher halbwegs ansehbar. 

„Sich geküsst. Und sie sind danach in ein Hotel gefahren, wo sie sich nur ein Zimmer genommen hatten." Sie zog ein kleines Heft aus ihrer Kitteltasche und blätterte darin herum. Als sie die gewünschte Seite gefunden hatte, deutete sie mit dem Zeigefinger darauf. „Ich habe es mir genau vermerkt. Derek hat sich eine Flasche Scotch geben lassen. Eine Stunde später ist Dr. Grey gekommen. Sie hat getrunken wie ein Alkoholiker." Sie sah zu Mark auf und rümpfte die Nase. „Als sie schon ziemlich betrunken war, hat sie sich an ihn rangemacht und dann haben sie sich geküsst."

Mark sah von der Brünetten wieder auf seine Unterlagen. „Und sie sind in ein Hotel gefahren."

Die Brünette nickte eifrig. „Der Zimmerservice musste all ihre Kleider wieder in Ordnung bringen. Die von Dr. Grey meine ich." Wieder sah sie in ihr Heft hinein. „Gegen Morgen hat der Zimmerservice sie zurückgebracht und dabei mit Derek gesprochen. Sie haben das Hotel gemeinsam betreten und dann wieder verlassen." Verkündete sie mit stolz geschwellter Brust.

„Meredith war ohne Kleider." Murmelte Mark in Gedanken versunken. Als das eifrige Nicken der Brünetten nicht mehr zu übersehen war, räusperte er sich. „Die beiden sind enge Freunde und sie geht es eigentlich nichts an, was die beiden machen."

„Mich nicht, aber vielleicht Dr. Greys Ehemann." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss wieder los. Laut OP Plan hat Derek heute noch eine OP und ich muss zusehen, dass ich mit jemand tauschen kann." Sie grinste Mark zum Abschied noch einmal an, dann hüpfte sie den gang hinunter.

Für einen Moment sah Mark ihr hinterher. Kopfschüttelnd riss er sich von der hüpfenden Brünetten schließlich los, nur um sich dann seufzend gegen den Tresen fallen zu lassen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich verletzt fühlen sollte, dass Derek und Meredith so schnell zusammen gekommen waren. Andererseits hatte Derek an dem Abend ein Hotelzimmer gebraucht, wenn er nicht im Krankenhaus schlafen wollte und das gleiche traf auf Meredith zu. Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wusste schon immer, dass zu viel Lakritz schädlich ist.

**Bereitschaftsraum**

Hastig streifte sich George seine Kleider über und schaute ungeduldig auf die Uhr. „Beeil dich! Ich habe gleich eine OP", sagte er zu der jungen Frau, die sich nackt auf dem Bett im Bereitschaftszimmer aalte.

„Du hast es heute aber eilig", sagte sie verwundert. „Keine zweite Runde mehr?" Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Nein, keine zweite Runde mehr." Er band seine Hose zu und griff nach dem Pager.

„Später dann?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, auch nicht später."

Sichtlich enttäuscht von seiner Absage kletterte sie aus dem Bett. „Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Du warst total abwesend vorhin."

„Nichts ist los. Was soll los sein?" Ungeduldig begann er, das Bett zu machen. „Ich habe nur gleich eine OP. Also würdest du dich bitte ein bisschen beeilen mit dem Anziehen!"

Sie verzog beleidigt den Mund und schlüpfte in ihre Kleidung. „Sehen wir uns dann nach Feierabend bei Joe's?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Verdammt noch mal, Eliza ..."

„Eleonore", korrigierte sie schnell.

George rollte mit den Augen. „Von mir aus ... Eleonore ... Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass das zwischen uns hinter dieser Tür endet?"

„Du schämst dich also für mich?" Sie streckte ihr Kinn trotzig vor und warf ihre dunkelbraunen Haare zurück.

George seufzte genervt auf. „Wieso machst du es so kompliziert? Es war doch alles okay bis jetzt. Wir hatten uns auf unverfänglichen, unkomplizierten Sex geeinigt. Was ist daraus geworden?"

„Vielleicht will ich ja mehr." Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich bin jetzt 25. Denkst du, ich habe Lust, ewig auf „Mr. Right" zu warten?"

„Oh Gott ..." George warf stöhnend die Arme nach oben. „Glaub mir, wenn du darauf gehofft hast, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ich war weder „Mr. Right", noch werde ich es jemals sein. Ich habe schon eine verpatzte Beziehung hinter mir, und ich habe nicht vor, denselben Fehler noch einmal zu begehen."

„Callie Torres", stieß Eleonore verächtlich hervor. Sie nickte. „Ich weiß darüber Bescheid. Und auch, dass du einen Sohn mit ihr hast." Sie lachte sarkastisch auf. „Wie blöd muss man sein, sich gleich in der ersten Nacht schwängern zu lassen. Hat sie noch nichts von Verhütung gehört?"

George's Augen verdunkelten sich und er hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. „Lass Callie aus dem Spiel! Sie hat in unserer Diskussion nichts zu suchen!" stieß er aufgebracht hervor. „Und wenn du es genau wissen willst, Benji ist das beste, was mir jemals in meinem Leben passiert ist!"

„Daher weht der Wind also." Eleonore hob vielsagend die Augenbraue. „Du liebst sie immer noch. Sonst würdest du sie nicht so verteidigen." Sie griff nach ihrem Kittel und zog ihn über. „Tja, scheint so, als ob es das war mit uns beiden, oder?"

George ignorierte ihre letzte Frage. Er war immer noch damit beschäftigt, ihre andere Äußerung zu verdauen. Konnte Eleonore damit Recht haben, dass er Callie immer noch liebte? War es möglich nach so vielen Jahren?

„George?" Eleonore sah ihn prüfend an. „Es ist vorbei, oder?"

Er nickte mechanisch. Verstört sah er, wie sie die Tür öffnete und lautstark hinter sich zufallen ließ. Irritiert horchte er in sich hinein. Er hatte sich gerade selber die Chance auf regelmäßigen Sex genommen. Wieso fühlte er sich trotzdem erleichtert? Seufzend öffnete er die Tür und verließ ebenfalls den Bereitschaftsraum.

**Joe's Bar**

Derek sah nachdenklich in sein Glas hinein. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er das Gefühl neben sich zu stehen. Selbst die betäubende Wirkung des Alkohols wollte nicht helfen, die drängenden Fragen aus seinem Gehirn zu verbannen. Es lag aber wohl auch daran, dass er über das erste Glas nicht hinaus gekommen war. Er brauchte mehr. Sein Blick fiel zu Joe, dem er dann das leere Glas hochhob.

„Schwerer Tag, Doc?" Joe füllte das Glas erneut mit Scotch und sah dann interessiert zu, wie es geleert wurde. „Ich nehme das als ein Ja." Erneut füllte er das Glas.

„Danke." Derek nickte ihm mit einem gequälten Lächeln zu. „Schwere Tage würde es eher treffen. Und ständig wechseln die Probleme."

„Als Barkeeper besitze ich die inoffizielle Lizenz was Ratschläge betrifft. Willst du darüber reden?" Er stellte die Flasche zur Seite, damit er mehr Platz vor sich hatte.

Zunächst sah Derek nur in das Glas mit Scotch vor sich, dann atmete er tief durch bevor er zu Joe hinüber blickte. „Das mit Mark und mir weißt du ja schon."

„Gehört, gesehen und mit Erleichterung registriert, dass ihr diesen Fehler endlich korrigiert habt." Joe zwinkerte ihm zu, woraufhin Derek ihn verwundert ansah. „Ach komm schon, Doc. Das war doch nur eine alberne Idee, die durch zuviel Alkohol entstanden ist."

„Du gehörst also auch zu denen?" Derek runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ich hatte oft meine Zweifel, ob ihr noch bei Verstand seid. Ja, ich gehöre zu denen." Joe wischte schmunzelnd mit einem Tuch über den Tresen bevor er sich zu Derek hinüber beugte. „Dieses mal hast du aber ein wenig mehr Geschmack bewiesen."

Überrascht richtete sich Derek auf. „Dieses Mal? Was meinst du?"

„Du und Grey in engem Lippenkontakt. War nett anzusehen, auch wenn es nur kurz gedauert hat." Joe zwinkerte Derek zu, der sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. „Zugegeben mit einer verheirateten Frau ist es nicht ganz lupenrein, aber zumindest hat sich dein Geschmack verbessert."

„Ich habe ein Problem, Joe." Gestand Derek als er wieder aufblickte. Er nippte an seinem Scotch. Nachdem er das Glas wieder auf den Tresen abgestellt hatte, atmete er tief durch. „Ich habe Meredith gefragt, ob sie bei mir einziehen will."

Etwas geschockt riss Joe die Augen auf. „Was? Ihr beide geht ja schnell ran."

„Joe, es nichts gelaufen. Außer dem Kuss. Und dem fast Kuss. Nein, den fast Küssen." Derek schloss die Augen und rieb sich nachdenklich den Nasenrücken. „Was mache ich nur?"

Joe runzelte die Stirn als er über Dereks Informationen nachdachte. Als er nicht weiterkam, holte er sich ein Glas und schenkte sich ebenfalls etwas ein. „Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe. Ihr habt euch hier geküsst, seit zusammen weg, es ist aber nichts außer fast Küssen passiert. Trotzdem willst du, dass sie bei dir einzieht? Doc, wir reduzieren ab heute deinen Scotch."

„Ich will nicht wegen den fast Küssen, dass sie einzieht. Mehr weil sie eine Wohnung braucht und ich nicht allein sein will." Wieder nippte Derek an seinem Scotch, stellte ihn dann aber nachdenklich wieder ab.

„Darin sehe ich wiederum kein Problem." Joe schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Du hast Platz, ihr kennt euch schon lange und seid ebenso lange Freunde. Warum denkst du, dass du einen Fehler machst?"

Seufzend schob Derek sein Glas zu Joe hinüber. „Ich will keine feste Beziehung mehr. Zumindest nicht in der nächsten Zeit." Er sah zu Joe, der ihm verständnisvoll zunickte. „Es kann sein, dass ich aus irgendwelchen Gründen mich zu ihr hingezogen fühle."

Joe leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug und stellte es dann lachend ab. „Du hast ein Problem, Doc." Da Derek ihm einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf, hob er abwehrend die Hände hoch. „Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf. Sie ist verheiratet und somit nicht auf dem freien Markt."

„Sie hat die Scheidung eingereicht." Warf Derek ein. Seufzend griff er wieder zu dem Glas, was er eben erst weg geschoben hatte. Joe schenkte ihm und danach sich selber nach.

„Dann ist es sogar noch einfacher." Joe sah verständnisvoll zu Derek. „Ihr beide mögt euch. Ihr macht beide eine Trennung durch und habt so das Gefühl, euch noch näher gekommen zu sein. Sobald sich dein Trennungsschmerz legt, wird sie für dich wieder nur eine Freundin sein."

„Bist du dir da sicher?" Fragte Derek hoffnungsvoll nach.

„Nein, ihr werdet euch wohl noch in diesem Monat die Klamotten vom Leib reißen." Lachend klopfte Joe Derek auf die Schulter bevor er sich wieder seinen anderen Gästen widmete.

Derek sah zu Joe und dann in sein Glas. Ohne einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen, legte er ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen. Denn er war sich sicher, dass er einen klaren Kopf brauchen würde, damit aus innerhalb des Monats nicht innerhalb des weiteren Abends werden würde. 

**Izzie's Hotelzimmer**

Izzie war gerade dabei, ein paar ihrer Sachen im Koffer zu verstauen, als das Telefon schellte. Sie fragte sich, wer denn zu so später Stunde noch anrief. Aber die Frage war schnell beantwortet, als sie den Anruf entgegennahm.

„Oh Hi Mom!" Izzie klemmte sich den Telefonhörer zwischen Kinn und Schulter und packte eine weitere Lage Kleider in den Koffer. „Was ich mache? Ich packe ... Ja, ich habe eine Wohnung gefunden. Sie liegt etwas außerhalb von Seattle. ... Morgen früh will ich hier ausziehen. ... Den alten Schaukelstuhl? ... Nein, der ist zu sperrig. ... Du willst ihn mir bringen? ... Also nein, es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass du hierher kommst. Ich komme schon alleine klar ... Die Vermieter sind sehr nett. Also mach dir keine Gedanken. Die Gegend gehört zu den besseren Orten von Seattle, und es gibt dort keine Kriminalität." Izzie rollte mit den Augen. Gespräche mit ihrer Mutter waren anstrengend und nervenraubend. „Ja, ich weiß, was damals passiert ist. Aber ich wohne ja nicht alleine. ... Und sobald ich umgezogen bin melde ich mich sofort bei dir – versprochen. ... Ja, ich liebe dich auch. Bye, Mom!"

Izzie legte auf und ließ sich stöhnend aufs Bett fallen. Seitdem in ihrem Apartment in Washington eingebrochen worden war, hatte ihre Mutter Angst, dass sich so etwas wiederholen könnte. Damals hatten die Räuber das Apartment völlig zerlegt und Izzie's Fernseher und Stereoanlage mitgenommen. Sie hatte den Vorfall schon längst vergessen. Doch ihre Mutter erinnerte sie ständig und immer wieder daran. Izzie war als Einzelkind großgeworden. Ihr Vater, von Beruf Kraftfahrer, war ständig nur unterwegs gewesen. Ihre Mutter, eine gelernte Köchin, hatte nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter entschieden, dass sie zuhause bleiben wollte. So wuchs Izzie sehr behütet auf, hatte wenig Freunde und kaum Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie von allem abgeschirmt, so dass es anfangs hart für Izzie gewesen war, sich der Außenwelt mit der ganzen Fülle von Problemen zu stellen. Doch sie hatte es gemeistert. Das eigene Apartment war damals ein Schritt in die Selbstständigkeit und Unabhängigkeit gewesen. Aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem manchmal noch „anders" als andere junge Frauen. Mit 30 Jahren war sie nicht mehr gerade jung zu nennen, aber bisher war ihr der richtige Partner auch noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Alex Karev war verheiratet und somit indiskutabel.

Izzie ließ seufzend das Kofferschloss zuschnappen. Zum einhundertsten Male fragte sie sich, ob die Entscheidung, bei den Karev's einzuziehen, auch die richtige war. Ihre Mutter hatte die spleenige Angewohnheit, bei wichtigen Entscheidungen in ihrem Leben die Tarot Karten zu befragen. Angeblich hatte sie damals einer Ehe mit Izzie's Vater nur zugestimmt, weil die Karten dem ganzen positiv gesonnen waren. Und auch die Entscheidung ihrer Tochter, nach Seattle zu ziehen, wurde damals von den Karten bestimmt. Vielleicht sollte sie sich das nächste Mal die Karten legen lassen, bevor sie eine so schwerwiegende Entscheidung traf wie die Suche nach der richtigen Wohnung.

Izzie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war bereits spät abends, und sie wurde allmählich müde. Den Rest würde sie am nächsten Morgen packen. Sie hatte vor, noch vor dem Beginn der Frühschicht zum Karev Haus zu fahren, um den Koffer hinzubringen. Izzie sah dem kommenden Tag mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Alex würde endlich erfahren, wer seine neue Mieterin war. Und sie fragte sich, wie er reagieren würde. Würde er erfreut sein ... oder vielleicht doch eher entsetzt? Izzie brach den Gedanken ab, weil sie bemerkte, dass ihr Kopf zu schmerzen begann. Wieso sollte sie sich jetzt schon Gedanken darüber machen? Morgen war früh genug. Sie hievte den schweren Koffer von ihrem Bett, griff zum Nachthemd und ging hinüber ins Badezimmer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10 – Das Kapitel mit den besten Tipps wie man Stalker wird**

**Haus der Karevs **

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen stand Izzie vor ihrem neuen Zuhause, den Haustürschlüssel fest umklammernd. Schon auf dem Weg zum Karev Haus hatte sie sich zurechtgelegt, was sie Alex sagen wollte. Denn nun war es soweit – die Stunde der Wahrheit war gekommen. Bedingt durch ihre unterschiedlichen Arbeitszeiten hatte sie nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, vorher mit ihm darüber zu reden. Wenn sie morgens kam, war er schon längst zuhause und umgekehrt. Es war wie verhext! Dabei hatte sie gehofft, es ihm vorher sagen zu können. Aber nun war es zu spät. Sie hatte gerade im Hotel ihr Zimmer gekündigt und den Schlüssel abgegeben. Sie konnte nicht mehr zurück. Von nun an würde sie hier wohnen und leben müssen – direkt über Alex und seiner Frau.

Ein leichtes Frösteln überkam sie, und Izzie wußte, dass es nicht an der kühlen Morgenluft lag, sondern daran, dass ihr Kreislauf verrückt spielte. Wieso sollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen? Sie hatte Angst. Die Frage war nur wovor. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann wusste sie es. Es waren Alex' warme braune Augen und dieser Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, wenn er dachte, dass sie es nicht bemerkte. Sie konnte nicht ganz zuordnen, was dieser Blick bedeutete. Aber damals war sie wirklich der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er sie geküsst hätte, wenn der Aufzug nicht gehalten hätte. Wenn er sie mit diesem Blick ansah, dann fühlte sie, wie ihr Widerstand wie Schnee in der Sonne dahinschmolz. Dann kam sie sich vor wie ein 17 jähriger verliebter Backfisch.

Izzie versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln, indem sie resolut den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte. Erschrocken sprang sie gleich darauf einen Schritt zurück, als sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand selber öffnete und Susanna Karev mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen im Türrahmen erschien.

„Ich habe sie schon kommen sehen. Herzlich willkommen in ihrem neuen Zuhause!" Sie deutete auf Izzie's Koffer. „Ist das alles?"

Izzie nickte. „Es sind nur ein paar Kleider und ein paar Wertsachen. Nichts besonderes. Als ich damals ins Hotel gezogen bin konnte ich nicht soviel mitnehmen."

„Ich verstehe." Susanna nickte und nahm den Koffer hoch und ging ins Haus.

Suchend schaute sich Izzie um. Alex hatte Spätschicht gehabt. Von daher musste er eigentlich zuhause sein. Wo steckte er nur?

Susanna deutete Izzie's suchenden Blick völlig falsch. „Ich habe Devil eingesperrt. So kann er uns wenigstens nicht stören", erklärte sie.

Izzie lächelte gezwungen. Woher sollte Susanna auch wissen, dass sie ihren Ehemann meinte und nicht den Kater? Woher sollte sie überhaupt wissen, dass sie beide sich kannten? „Ja, das ist vielleicht besser", würgte sie hervor. Ein leichter Geruch von Alex' Aftershave schlug ihr entgegen, als sie den Flur betreten und Susanna die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Möchten sie gleich nach oben gehen, oder wollen wir vielleicht im Wohnzimmer noch einen Begrüßungsschluck zusammen nehmen?" Susanna lächelte liebenswürdig und machte eine einladende Geste Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Und dann wieder das Foto vor Augen zu haben, dass Susanna und Alex an ihrem Hochzeitstag zeigte? Izzie's Magen krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen. „Ich habe nicht soviel Zeit. Meine Arbeit beginnt gleich", lehnte sie dankend ab.

„Was arbeiten sie denn?" 

Fragen nach der Arbeit waren normalerweise harmlos und für die meisten eine freundliche Floskel, aber Izzie spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und sich ihre Wangen rot färbten. „Ich ... ich arbeite im ..."

Das Schellen des Telefons unterbrach ihren Satz.

Susanna rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen und ging dann mit eiligen Schritten ins Wohnzimmer hinüber.

Izzie stand ein wenig verloren im Flur und überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Sie fürchtete, dass jeden Moment Alex um die Ecke gebogen kommen würde, und dann? Sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

„Es tut mir leid!" Susanna kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und ging gleich zur Garderobe hinüber. „Mein Chef benötigt mich dringend in der Agentur", erklärte sie, während sie ihre Jacke anzog und nach der Handtasche griff. Sie sah Izzie bedauernd an. „Ich dachte, wir hätten noch ein halbes Stündchen für uns." Nervös schaute sie auf die Uhr. „Mein Mann hat sich etwas hingelegt, um zu schlafen. Aber das muss sie ja nicht stören. Er weiß, dass sie heute kommen." Sie wies die Treppe hinauf. „Ich habe ein wenig sauber gemacht. Unsere Putzfrau hat derzeit Urlaub. Ich hoffe, es genügt ihren Ansprüchen." Sie lächelte wieder. „Und nun muss ich leider los!" Sie nickte Izzie noch einmal zu und verließ dann eilig das Haus.

Izzie zuckte leicht zusammen, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Wie betäubt stand sie inmitten des Flurs, während das Chaos in ihr tobte. Irgendwie hoffte sie gerade, dass das alles nur ein Traum war, aus dem sie bald erwachen würde. Doch als sie ein leises Maunzen hörte wusste sie, dass sie nicht träumte. Das Geräusch hörte sich sehr real an. Izzie begab sich auf die Suche und fand den Kater schließlich in einem Raum, der wohl als Büroraum genutzt wurde. Freudig kam das Tier auf sie zu und strich um ihre Beine.

„Hallo Devil!" Izzie ging in die Hocke und begann das samtige, schwarze Fell zu streicheln. Sie lächelte, als Devil anfing zu schnurren. „Hat dein Frauchen dich einfach vergessen." Während sie forfuhr, den Kater zu streicheln, bemerkte sie nicht, dass jemand den Raum betrat. Erst als sie ihren Namen hörte schaute sie auf.

„Izzie?!"

**Im Krankenhaus**

Finn rückte seine Jacke zurecht als er in der Lobby des Krankenhauses stand. Er hatte sich schon vor längerer Zeit erkundigt, wann Meredith Dienstschluss hatte, doch es war wie immer. Sie verspätete sich. Ungeduldig trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen als er zu den Aufzügen blickte, die in einem stetigen Rhythmus Krankenhausmitarbeiter und Besucher frei gaben. Doch von Meredith war keine Spur. Seufzend schaute er auf die Uhr. Als er wieder nach oben blickte, sah er eine Brünette Frau vor sich, die ihn mit großen Augen und einem zahnreichen Lächeln ansah.

„Sie müssen Finn Dandridge sein. Der Tierarzt und Dr. Grey's Ehemann." Sie reichte ihm die Hand hin, die er zögerlich entgegen nahm.

„Der bin ich und mit wem habe ich es zu tun?" Nachdenklich versuchte er in seinen Erinnerungen herauszufinden, woher er sie kannte. Das Gesicht kam ihm bekannt vor, doch wusste er sie nicht mehr einzuordnen, ob sie die Besitzerin eines seiner Patienten war oder ob er sie vom Krankenhaus her kannte.

„Sie können mich Rose nennen." Aufgeregt griff sie in ihre Tasche und zog eine kleine Tüte heraus. „Wollen sie auch Lakritz essen?" Sie hielt ihm die Tüte unter die Nase, doch Finn schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. „Ich habe sie beobachtet. Ihre grüne Jacke ist mir gleich aufgefallen."

„Oh wirklich?" Finns Gesicht erstrahlte förmlich. „Sie stammt noch von meiner ersten Frau Liz. Sie ist bei einem Unfall gestorben."

„Das tut mir sehr Leid." Sie bedachte ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck, weswegen sie sogar für einen Moment aufgehört hatte, auf ihrer Lakritzstange herumzukauen. Als sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte, lächelte sie ihn schüchtern an. „Ihre erste Frau hatte einen exzellenten Farbgeschmack. Ich trage auch gerne grün."

„Ich kombiniere grün gerne mit braun, weil ich so das Gefühl bekomme in der Natur unsichtbar zu sein. Deswegen denken die Leute oft, dass ich mich an sie heranschleiche." Er lachte auf. „Verrückt nicht?"

„Manche Menschen verstehen es nicht. Wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen und sind deswegen besonders aufmerksam." Sie nahm sich eine weitere Stange Lakritz aus der Tüte. Seufzend biss sie ab und kaute auf dem Stück herum. Als sie untergeschluckt hatte, nahm sie tief Luft. „Ich mag sie und deswegen sollte ich ihnen einfach sagen, was mir zufällig aufgefallen ist."

Erneut trat Finn nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Und das wäre?"

„Ihre Frau. Ich sollte mich eigentlich daraus halten. Aber sie sind so ein netter Mann." Sie räusperte sich verlegen. „Aber gerade deswegen sollten sie wissen, was vorgefallen ist. Ihre Frau trifft sich heimlich mit einem Kollegen. Zuerst nur in einem Hotelzimmer und jetzt auch bei ihm zuhause." Traurig nickte sie mit dem Kopf.

„Und sie wissen nicht zufällig wie lange das schon geht?" Mit leicht verärgerter Miene hatte er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt als er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, klopfte Meredith ihm auf die Schulter.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Meredith neugierig. Sie sah von Finn zu Rose, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich sollte dann mal wieder gehen. Es war nett sie kennen gelernt zu haben, Mr. Dandridge." Rose lächelte Meredith süffisant an bevor sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Krankenhaus ging.

„Was wollte sie von dir?" Meredith sah von der Eingangstür wieder zu Finn, der sie wütend anfunkelte.

„Sie hat mir nur mitgeteilt, wo du dich herum treibst. Interessante Geschichte. Zuerst im Hotelzimmer und jetzt bei ihm zuhause? Wer ist es?" Mit hochrotem Gesicht baute er sich vor Meredith auf, die erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Wovon redest du?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf als ihr bewusst wurde, worauf er anspielte. „Du verstehst das falsch. Ich habe Derek getroffen und weil wir beide keinen Platz zum schlafen hatten, haben wir uns ein Hotelzimmer genommen. Und jetzt lässt er mich in seinem Gästezimmer übernachten bis ich etwas passendes gefunden habe." Tief durchatmend wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.

„Du schläfst bei Derek? Dem Derek?" Ungläubig hob er seine Augenbraue? „Ich dachte er wohnt mit seinem Freund zusammen?"

„Sie haben Schluss gemacht, was dich aber eigentlich nichts angeht. Er war mies drauf, ich war traurig. So ist das ganze entstanden." Erklärte Meredith ein wenig zu hastig für ihren Geschmack. Sie Wollte nicht das Gefühl aufkommen lassen, dass sie eine Sache zu verbergen hatte. Nämlich die Kleinigkeit, dass sie nichts gegen eine Beziehung mit Derek einzuwenden hätte.

Finn begutachtete sie für ein paar Sekunden. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es ist mir nicht Recht, dass du bei einem Kerl übernachtest."

„Derek ist mein bester Freund. Soll ich etwas im Krankenhaus schlafen?" Sie stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seite. „Außerdem geht es dich nichts an. Wir lassen uns scheiden."

„Eben und deswegen solltest du dich nicht schon bevor die Scheidung durch ist, von irgendwelchen Kerlen trösten lassen." Erneut trat er auf Meredith zu, die ihn jetzt wütend anfunkelte. „Und gerade nicht von deinem Derek. Ich weiß, dass du mehr von ihm willst. Als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, da wärst du doch lieber mit ihm zusammen gekommen als mit mir."

Meredith biss sich auf die Zunge, um nichts unüberlegtes zu sagen. Tief ein und ausatmend starrte sie Finn in die Augen. „Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn wir die Scheidung so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen könnten. Lass Derek aus dem Spiel. Er ist ein Freund. Mehr nicht." Jetzt trat sie einen Schritt auf Finn zu und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust. „Und wenn du das nächste Mal auf irgendwelche Lügen von irgendwelchen daher gelaufenen Personen hören willst, dann erkundige dich lieber vorher bei mir, ob es stimmt oder nicht." Noch einmal nahm sie tief Luft. „Ich werde jetzt zu meinem besten Freund Derek fahren, der mit großzügigerweise sein Gästezimmer zur Verfügung stellt, damit ich einen bequemen Platz zum Schlafen habe." Ohne Finn eine Gelegenheit zu geben, noch etwas sagen zu können, drehte sie sich um. Er musste ja nicht wissen, dass sich ihre Gefühle für Derek verändert hatten, zumal das die Scheidung nur verkomplizieren würde.

**Haus der Karevs **

Obwohl Izzie schon auf dem Boden hockte, duckte sie sich noch ein wenig tiefer. Sie wäre jetzt gerne in dem berühmten Mauseloch verschwunden, was immer zitiert wurde, wenn man sich in einer peinlichen Situation befand. „Alex ..." Sie schaute verlegen lächelnd zu ihm auf und versuchte seinen Blick, eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Schock, zu ignorieren. 

„Was tust du da?" stieß er hervor, als er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

„Ich ..." Sie räusperte sich nervös und zeigte dann auf den Kater. „Ich wollte ihn befreien. Er war eingesperrt und hat so kläglich gejammert." 

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meinte, was tust du HIER?" Er unterstrich seine Worte, indem er wild mit den Armen gestikulierte.

Izzie's Mut sank. Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er sich darüber freuen würde, sie als neue Mieterin zu bekommen. Aber noch wusste er ja gar nichts davon. „Deine Frau war so nett, mir die Tür zu öffnen ..." Sie brach den Satz ab, als sie sah, wie Alex dunkle Augen noch eine Nuance dunkler wurden.

Er deutete auf den Koffer im Flur. „Ist das deiner?"

Izzie spürte, wie der Kloß in ihrem Hals immer dicker wurde. Sie nickte. Zu mehr war sie in diesem Moment nicht fähig. Sie streichelte den Kater noch einmal und richtete sich dann auf. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihm Auge in Auge gegenüber zu stehen, wäre einfacher, doch da hatte sie sich geirrt. Wie festgenagelt blieb sie stehen, als er einen Schritt auf sie zuging. 

„Du willst hier einziehen?!" Ungläubigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit während er sie mit einem fassunglosen Blick ansah.

Izzie nickte erneut. Normalerweise funktionierte ihre innere Stimme ganz gut, wenn es darum ging, falschen Entscheidungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wo war ihre innere Stimme gewesen, als sie den Mietvertrag unterschrieben hatte? „Alex, ich ... ich wollte es dir sagen ... ehrlich!" stieß sie stockend hervor. „Ich wusste nur nicht wie. Es ist ... nur ein dummer Zufall, dass ich ausgerechnet diese Wohnung in der Zeitung rot umrandet habe. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich wollte ..." Sie brach verwirrt ab, als er noch einen Schritt näher kam.

„Du kannst nicht hier einziehen", sagte er leise, während er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und mit seinen Fingerspitzen sacht über ihre Wange strich.

„Wieso nicht?" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, während sie unbewusst noch ein Stück näher an ihn heranrückte.

Die Situation erinnerte sie an die Szene im Aufzug. Und jetzt waren sie wieder alleine. Keiner war da, der sie aufhalten würde das zu tun, was sie beide schon lange tun wollten. Oder interpretierte sie Alex' hungrigen, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick falsch? Sie schloss die Augen. Gleich würde es passieren. Gleich würde er sie küssen. Wie sehr hatte sie sich danach gesehnt. Es würde die Dinge zwar verkomplizieren, aber darüber wollte sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, nicht nachdenken. Es war fast so, als ob sie seine Lippen schon auf ihrem Mund spüren konnte und als ob Raum und Zeit plötzlich ohne Bedeutung wären. Ein Geräusch, dass ein Schlüssel verursachte, wenn man ihn im Schloss herumdrehte, holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Instinktiv trat sie einen Schritt zurück, und Alex' Kuss ging ins Leere.

Susanna sah überrascht zwischen den beiden hin und her, nachdem sie die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer geöffnet hatte. „Alex ... Schatz!" Sie ging auf ihn zu und küsste flüchtig seine Wange. „Du bist ja schon auf. Habt ihr euch schon bekannt gemacht?" Sie legte wieder ihr alt bekanntes Lächeln auf. „Nein?" beantwortete sie sich ihre Frage selber, als beide zögerten. „Das ist Izzie Stevens, die neue Bewohnerin der oberen Etage und das ist Alex, mein Mann", stellte sie die beiden gegenseitig vor.

Izzie warf schnell einen Blick zu Alex hinüber, der wie versteinert da stand. Anscheinend wusste er auch nicht so recht, wie er die Situation meistern sollte.

„Ich war schon auf dem Weg ins Büro, als mir einfiel, dass ich ja Devil im Arbeitszimmer eingesperrt hatte." Sie schlug sich gegen die Stirn und lächelte. „So was Dummes aber auch! Wie ich sehe habt ihr ihn aber schon befreit. Na, dann kann ich ja wieder beruhigt fahren." Sie ging zur Tür und drehte sich dann noch einmal nach beiden um. „Dann bis heute Abend!"

Alex' Erstarrung löste sich erst, als er hörte, wie draußen der Motor des Autos aufheulte. Er vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans und sah Izzie beinahe verlegen an. „Soll ich dich zur Arbeit fahren?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war erleichtert, dass er das Thema wechselte. Die Spannung die vorher noch greifbar im Raum gehangen hatte, hatte sich ein wenig gelegt. Sie konnten wieder ganz normal miteinander umgehen. „Ich fahre lieber selber. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Leute vielleicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Wieso hatte sie das Thema jetzt wieder hochgebracht? Sie wollte es doch beenden.

Alex hob mit vielsagendem Blick die Augenbrauen. „Was könnten die Leute denn denken, wenn ich dich zur Arbeit bringe?" 

Izzie senkte schnell den Kopf. War das so etwas wie Ironie gewesen, dass sie in seinen Augen hatte aufblitzen sehen? Wieso konnte sie nicht einmal ihre Klappe halten! „Nichts!" presste sie schnell hervor. Sie lächelte nervös. „Ich bringe jetzt meine Sachen nach oben und werde dann fahren." Sie verzog das Gesicht zu etwas, dass einem Lächeln ähneln sollte. „Dr. Bailey reißt mir sonst den Kopf ab, wenn ich zu spät komme."

Alex nickte. „Darf ich wenigstens den Koffer nach oben bringen?"

Am liebsten hätte Izzie das Angebot abgelehnt, aber der Koffer war wirklich sehr schwer, und es war sicher kein Vergnügen, das schwere Ding die vielen Stufen hinaufzutragen. Deshalb nickte sie.

Alex nahm den Koffer und war mit ein paar Schritten auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz, wo er ihn abstellte. „Kommst du alleine klar?"

Izzie nickte, während sie die Tür zu ihrer neuen Wohnung öffnete. „Danke, es geht schon." Seine Nähe war beklemmend. Der obere Flur war schmal, und sie war nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt. Nervös wartete sie darauf, dass er endlich ging.

„Ich schätze, dann sehen wir uns jetzt wohl öfter." Mit dem Satz, der doppeldeutiger nicht sein konnte, drehte er sich um und ging den Weg zurück.

Erleichtert lehnte sich Izzie am Türrahmen an, während sie ihm nachschaute. Nicht das erste Mal plagten sie Zweifel, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, hier einzuziehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht mehr. In einer halben Stunde fing ihre Schicht an. Izzie zog die Tür zu und rannte die Treppe wieder hinunter.

**Derek's Haus**

Derek schlich gähnend die Treppe hoch. Alles was er noch vor sich sehen konnte war sein Kissen in Verbindung mit einem bequemen Bett. Irgendwie hatte er den ganzen Tag das Gefühl auf der Flucht zu sein. Ständig wollte einer etwas von ihm. Seufzend ging er an Merediths Zimmer vorbei. Überrascht, dass noch ein Lichtstrahl unter der Tür durchschimmerte blieb er stehen. Sachte klopfte er an die Tür. Als er ihre Stimme hörte, runzelte er nachdenklich die Stirn, öffnete die Tür aber sofort.

„Du bist noch wach?" Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und erwartete eine simple Begründung ihrerseits, die dazu führte, dass er seinen Weg Richtung Bett fortführen konnte.

Meredith sah mit traurigen Augen zu ihm auf bevor sie sich langsam aufrichtete. „Harter Tag. Mir geht so einiges im Kopf herum."

„Verstehe." Derek räusperte sich, um Zeit zu schinden. Eigentlich war er zu müde, um jetzt noch ein Gespräch anzufangen, aber dann hätte er auch nicht anklopfen dürfen. „Willst du reden?" Tief durchatmend setzte er sich in Bewegung, nachdem sie ihm zugenickt hatte. Zumindest stimmte eine Richtung. Er ging auf ein Bett zu.

„Du siehst müde aus. Wir müssen nicht. Wenn du lieber schlafen gehen willst. Ich verstehe das." Sie legte sich wieder zurück und seufzte leise. Ihr Blick glitt von Derek ins Leere hinein als sie ihre Augen in Richtung Decke drehte.

Derek betrachtete sich Meredith eine Weile, dann zog er die Schuhe aus. Als er seinen Pullover über den Kopf zog, sah Meredith zu ihm hinüber. Sie runzelte die Stirn als dann auch noch er seine Hose öffnete und sie auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Auf Dereks Gesicht zeichnete sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen ab als er zu Meredith schielte. „Entschuldige, dass ich keinen perfekten Strip hingelegt habe."

„Perfekt oder nicht perfekt. Warum machst du es überhaupt." Sie konnte sich nicht anders helfen. Fast scannte sie Dereks Körper und er bot ihr die beste Sicht als er näher an ihr Bett heran trat.

„Du willst reden und ich mich hinlegen." Er kletterte neben ihr ins Bett und stützte sich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab. „Ich liege. Jetzt musst du nur noch reden."

Meredith seufzte leise, legte sich dann aber auf die Seite, damit sie Derek ansehen konnte. „Finn war da." Sie schloss kurz die Augen und holte dann tief Luft. „Er… es ist nicht so wichtig." Damit drehte sie sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an.

„In Ordnung." Jetzt drehte auch Derek sich auf den Rücken. Nach einer Weile stieß er Meredith sachte mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Erscheint bei dir eine Antwort? Ich kann an der Decke nichts erkennen."

Leicht verwundert wandte sich Meredith wieder Derek zu, der angestrengt an die Decke blickte. Schmunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf, nur um sich kurz darauf an Derek anzuschmiegen, der auch gleich seinen Arm um sie legte. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du manchmal verrückt bist?"

„Du machst mich verrückt." Er drückte sie schmunzelnd an sich. „Also was wollte Finn? Macht er Ärger wegen der Scheidung?"

„Nein." Seufzend legte sie den Arm um seine Taille. „Er findet es nur nicht in Ordnung, dass wir zusammen wohnen."

„Willst du es rückgängig machen?" Er sah mitfühlend zu ihr hinunter. Ihr Schweigen ließ in ihm ein bedrückendes Gefühl aufkommen. Auch wenn er es öffentlich nie zugeben würde, so mochte er es, sie so nahe bei sich zu haben. „Meredith, ich würde es verstehen." Brach er schließlich die Stille.

Meredith drückte sich von Derek ab und richtete sich auf. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich Derek zu. „Ich habe viel zu lange auf Finn's Gefühle Rücksicht genommen und meine Wünsche unterdrückt. Nach allem was passiert ist will ich nicht irgendwo alleine herum sitzen. Das hatte ich während meiner Ehe schon viel zu oft machen müssen." Sie griff nach Dereks Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Es sei denn, dass du dich Unwohl fühlst, wenn ich weiterhin hier wohnen bleibe."

„Ja, deswegen lege ich lausige Strips hin. Weil ich mich Unwohl fühle, jetzt wo du da bist." Er verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Da Meredith ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick bedachte, öffnete er seine Arme. „Ich habe dich gerne um mich herum. Ob in Scheidung lebend oder nicht."

Lächelnd ließ sich Meredith in seine ausgebreiteten Arme sinken. Als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust ablegte, schloss sie die Augen, um den Moment besser genießen zu können. Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie nicht nur seine langsame und gleichmäßige Atmung, sondern auch ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihm dass sie ihm nur eine gute Freundin vorspielte, jetzt wo sie eindeutig mehr als nur Freundschaft von ihm wollte.

**George's Apartment **

Schwer bepackt stand Callie vor George's Apartmenttür, indem sie zeitgleich versuchte, einen schlafenden Benji auf ihrem Arm zu halten und eine Tasche über ihrer Schulter. Sie war erleichtert, als George schließlich die Tür öffnete.

„Er ist auf dem Weg hierher im Auto eingeschlafen", erklärte sie und drückte ihm den schlafenden Benji in den Arm. „Hier ist die Tasche mit seinen Sachen. Ich hole ihn morgen früh wieder ab."

George schaute seinen schlafenden Sohn an und musterte dann Callie ungeniert von oben bis unten. Für seinen Geschmack war sie für ein einfaches Klassentreffen zu chic angezogen. „Wo findet denn euer Klassentreffen stand?" fragte er misstrauisch. Er wußte nicht wieso, aber er zweifelte Callie's Ehrlichkeit an. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie sich nur mit ihrer neuen Eroberung, Marcus, treffen.

„In einem Restaurant, etwas außerhalb der Stadt", gab sie Auskunft.

Wie praktisch, dachte George. So konnte er wenigstens nicht nachforschen, ob es auch stimmte, was sie ihm erzählte. „Meine Mutter hat wohl keine Zeit gehabt?" erkundigte er sich neugierig.

Callie rollte mit den Augen. „Du weißt doch, dass deine Mutter heute ihren Bridge Abend hat. Sie hätte sonst auf ihn aufgepasst." Sie lächelte gezwungen. „Ich finde es wirklich lieb von dir, dass du für sie einspringst."

„Er ist mein Sohn!" Er drückte Benji noch ein wenig fester an seine Brust, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Er machte Callie ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm ins Schlafzimmer folgen sollte. Vorsichtig legte er den Kleinen auf dem Bett ab.

Als beide vor dem Bett standen und auf ihren schlafenden Sohn herab schauten war es fast so, als ob sie wirklich eine kleine Familie wären. George sah zu Callie hinüber und lächelte. „Wenn er schläft sieht er wie ein Engel aus."

Callie nickte. Sie riss sich gewaltsam von George's Blick los und schaute schnell auf den Boden.

„Wenn ich dich jetzt etwas frage, versprichst du mir, nicht sauer zu werden?" begann er zögernd. Er legte den Kopf schief und kaute verlegen auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Was gibt es?" Sie hob den Kopf wieder und sah ihn an.

„Nun, ich dachte, dass du vielleicht ... ich meine, dass du mir vielleicht nicht die Wahrheit sagst, weil du Angst hast, dass ich vielleicht nicht damit einverstanden bin..." begann er zögernd.

Callie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du sprichst in Rätseln."

George holte tief Luft. „Gehst du wirklich zu dem Klassentreffen oder triffst du dich wieder mit diesem ... Matthew ... Magnus ..." Er brach ab und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Marcus ..." Callie sah ihn schmunzelnd an. „Bist du eifersüchtig?"

George's Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" stieß er empört hervor. „Blödsinn! Du kannst ausgehen, mit wem du willst."

„Nun, ich dachte nur." Callie räusperte sich und schaute auf die Uhr. „Ich muss wirklich los. Und ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich gehe wirklich zum Klassentreffen." Sie beugte sich noch einmal zu Benji herab und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, bevor sie das Schlafzimmer verließ und zur Eingangstür ging.

George begleitete sie, und für einen Moment standen sie sich nur schweigend gegenüber und schauten sich an. 

"Dann bis morgen früh." Callie rang sich noch ein Lächeln ab und öffnete dann schnell die Tür und trat auf den Flur hinaus.

"Viel Spaß!" rief George noch hinterher, bevor er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss. Er war erleichtert, dass sie ihm noch gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht mit Marcus ausging. Beschwingt ging er zum Schlafzimmer hinüber, schaute noch einmal nach, ob Benji auch wirklch schlief und zog dann die Tür zu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11 – Das Kapitel in dem mehr als nur Blut fließt**

**Im Krankenhaus **

George schaute auf die Uhr und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Die letzte Nacht war grauenvoll gewesen, denn er hatte sein Bett mit Benji teilen müssen. Callie hatte abends mal wieder einen wichtigen Termin gehabt, den sie nicht aufschieben konnte, und wie es der missliche Zufall wollte, hatte auch seine Mutter an diesem Abend keine Zeit gehabt, um auf den Kleinen aufzupassen. Also hatte George zähneknirschend zugestimmt, um dann die halbe Nacht Monstern hinterher zu jagen, die Benji dreimal aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten. Jedes Mal hatte er komplett das ganze Zimmer auf den Kopf stellen müssen und sogar im Schrank nachgeschaut, ob sich die Monster vielleicht dort versteckt hatten. Benji war schließlich nur bereit gewesen, in Papa's Armen eingekuschelt, weiter zu schlafen.

George rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn. So mies drauf war er das letzte Mal nach einem Vollrausch gewesen. Irgendwie machten Kinder das unmögliche möglich.

"Machen sie Pause und essen sie was." Dr. Bailey stand kopfschüttelnd vor ihm. "Sie sehen wie eine wandelnde Leiche aus. Wenn ich sie heute nicht dringend in der freien Klinik bräuchte, würde ich sie glatt wieder nach Hause schicken." Sie beäugte ihn kritisch. "Wohl gestern ein bisschen zu viel gezecht bei Joe's, was?" fragte sie amüsiert. 

George schüttelte den Kopf. "Schön wärs." Er rollte mit den Augen. "Ich kann ganz gut einschätzen, wie viel Alkohol ich trinken kann, bis ich vom Barhocker kippe. Aber man sollte die stundenlange, nächtliche Jagd nach imaginären Monstern nicht unterschätzen!"

Dr. Bailey nickte lachend. "Sie haben Recht. Das ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Mein Sohn ist zwar jetzt schon 7, aber ich kann mich noch gut an die Anfangszeit erinnern." Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus. "Alleine die schlaflosen Nächte können einen das weitere Kinderkriegen ziemlich vermiesen."

George hob überrascht den Kopf. "Sie wollten nach ihrem Sohn noch mehr Kinder haben?"

Dr. Bailey nickte. "William sollte eigentlich kein Einzelkind bleiben. Aber als die Jahre vergingen erkannten mein Mann und ich, dass wir mit nur einem Kind besser dran waren."

"Nun, ich habe noch zwei Brüder. Ich hätte mir nicht vorstellen können, als Einzelkind aufzuwachsen", erklärte George. 

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Das habe ich damals auch gesagt. Aber es bringt auch nichts, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, wenn man sich nicht um sie kümmern kann." Sie lächelte ganz plötzlich. "Ich finde es bewundernswert, wie sie und Dr. Torres es schaffen, sich die Erziehungsarbeit zu teilen." Sie räusperte sich. "Ich hoffe, sie nehmen es mir nicht übel, aber ich habe damals nicht geglaubt, dass sie sich so um das Kind kümmern würden. Sie schienen mir nicht der Typ Vater zu sein, wie man ihn sich im klassischen Sinne vorstellt."

"Und nun haben sie ihre Meinung geändert?" fragte George vorsichtig nach.

"Vollkommen." Dr. Bailey nickte. "Der Kleine kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, sie als Vater zu haben." 

"Danke." George schaute verlegen lächelnd auf den Boden.

"Es geht mich ja vielleicht nichts an, aber haben sie sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es nun weiter gehen soll, jetzt wo Dr. Torres verlobt ist?"

George fühlte sich mit einem Mal, als ob ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füssen wegziehen würde. Er schwankte leicht und hatte das Gefühl, als ob seine Zunge ihm nicht mehr gehorchen würde. "W…was?" stieß er geschockt hervor.

Dr. Bailey machte ein verlegenes Gesicht. "Ich wusste doch, dass ich mich da nicht hätte einmischen sollen." Sie klopfte George leicht auf die Schulter. "Wie ich schon sagte. Machen sie eine Pause und essen sie etwas. Sie sehen wirklich nicht gut aus." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging eilig den Flur hinunter.

George stand da wie betäubt. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was er gerade erfahren hatte. Callie hatte sich verlobt? Mit wem? Vermutlich mit diesem Marcus, diesem Affen, dachte er wütend. Seine Hände ballten sich unbewusst zu Fäusten. Ohnmächtige Wut überkam ihn mit einem Mal. Er wusste nicht, ob er wütend auf Callie war, die ihn die ganze Zeit angelogen hatte oder auf diesen Marcus, dass er ihm die Frau weggeschnappt hatte. Er wandte sich abrupt um und ging zielstrebig Richtung Cafeteria.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina erspähte Meredith an der Schwesternstation. Mit einem frechen Grinsen schlich sie sich heran und stieß ihre Freundin dann etwas unsanft in die Rippen, so dass diese vor Schreck hochsprang.

„Hast du was zu verbergen oder warum bist du so nervös?" Cristina stellte sich grinsend neben sie.

„Ich bin nicht nervös. Warum sollte ich auch?" Meredith schüttelte den Kopf während sie sich noch immer zu beruhigen versuchte. „Im Gegensatz zu anderen Individuen arbeite ich." Sie deutete auf die Unterlagen, die vor ihr lagen. „Würde dir auch besser zu Gesicht stehen."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich heute bereits eine gute Tat getan und ein Leben gerettet." Cristina betrachtete sich die Unterlagen, in die Meredith so vertieft schien, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Also wie lebt es sich in deinem Liebesnest?"

Meredith verschluckte sich und fing zu husten an. „Mein was?" Sie sah überrascht zu Cristina, die sie amüsierte angrinste. „Ich weiß nicht, was du rauchst. Aber lass es lieber. Und ich weiß nicht wovon du redest."

„Natürlich nicht." Cristina schnaubte amüsiert auf. „Jetzt hast du deinen Traummann auf dem gleichen Flur schlafen und du willst mir sagen, dass nichts passiert?"

„Erstens. Derek ist nicht mein Traummann, sondern ein Freund. Und zweitens. Da er nicht mein Traummann ist, passiert auch nichts." Meredith versuchte ihre Enttäuschung über letzteres aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten. Da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob ihr das erfolgreich gelungen war, räusperte sie sich laut. „Also erzähl nicht so einen Unsinn." Sie wandte sich von Cristina ab, die noch immer eine schiere Freude daran zu haben schien, in irgendwelchen unausgesprochenen Wunden zu stechen.

„Schon klar. Derek ist nicht dein Traummann." Cristina tippte Meredith an den Kopf. „Darin kannst du dir alles einreden, was du willst. Aber du kannst mich nicht täuschen."

„Und was soll das heißen?" Meredith stemmte eine Hand in die Seite als sie sich wieder zu Cristina umdrehte.

„Derek ist schon seit unserem ersten Tag im Krankenhaus dein McDreamy." Bevor sie weiter reden konnte, hatte Meredith ihr die Hand vor den Mund gehalten.

„Könntest du vielleicht noch lauter schreien?" Zischte Meredith während sie sich in alle Richtungen drehte, um sicher zu stellen, dass keiner mitgehört hatte. Sie wandte sich wieder zu Cristina und sah sie eindringlich an. „Derek ist ein Freund. Mehr nicht. Da war nie etwas und da wird nie etwas sein, denn ich bin für ihn auch nur eine Freundin."

Cristina nickte Meredith zu, die daraufhin die Hand wegnahm. „Sagst du das morgens auf wenn du ihn unter der Dusche hörst oder abends, wenn er sich auszieht?" Sie grinste Meredith an, die aufgebracht ihre Unterlagen unter den Arm klemmte. „Wenn du es zugibst, wird es einfacher." Doch Meredith winkte mit der Hand ab als sie von der Schwersternstation flüchtete. Cristina schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Was ist denn so witzig?" Mark legte eine Patientenakte auf den Tresen und stieß danach Cristina an, die sich verwundert umdrehte.

„Entschuldige. Hast du was gefragt?" Cristina wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, was so lustig ist." Er sah in die Richtung, in die Cristina eben noch geblickt hatte. Doch außer den wuselnden Mitarbeitern konnte er nichts erkennen, was Cristina so hätte erheitern können.

„Ich finde es nur amüsant, wie Meredith ihre Beine zusammen tackern muss, aber gleichzeitig behauptet, nicht an Derek interessiert zu sein." Sie sah wie sich Marks Ausdruck veränderte und verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt sag du nicht, dass du eifersüchtig bist."

„Bin ich nicht." Er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Da Cristina ihn weiterhin misstrauisch beäugte, atmete er tief durch. „Er hat so seine Vorzüge und die vermisse ich."

Cristina spielte einen Würgereiz vor und ließ sich theatralisch gegen den Tresen sinken. „Bitte verschone mich."

„Er kann etwas, was du zum Beispiel nicht kannst. Was auch Meredith nicht kann." Sein Blick fiel ins Leere. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte er verträumt mit dem Kopf.

„Mark, bitte tu mir das nicht an." Sie stieß ihn unsanft in die Magengrube, woraufhin er sie verstört ansah. „Ernsthaft, ich habe dir den Unfug schon beim ersten Mal nicht abgekauft."

„Er kann kochen, Cristina. Er macht Frühstück. Die Wäsche war stets sauber und er kann Knöpfe annähen." Er grinste Cristina an, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Verdammt." Stieß sie schließlich erbost hervor. „Jetzt bin ich auf Meredith eifersüchtig. Sie hat die perfekte Frau gefunden."

Mark nickte ihr zustimmend zu. „Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich so nachdenklich bin?"

„Nein, jetzt verstehe ich nicht mehr, warum du ihn hast ziehen lassen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Zumindest kann ich Meredith jetzt noch besser in den Hintern treten, damit sie endlich aufhört so anständig zu sein. Dieses Gerede, sie seien nur Freunde, kaufe ich ihr eh nicht mehr ab." Sie sah auf die Uhr und seufzte leise. „Ich muss los."

Mark nickte ihr zu. Er sah ihr hinterher bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war. Nachdenklich lehnte er sich gegen den Tresen, denn er wusste um Merediths Gefühle für Derek und er hoffte, dass er mit dem gespielten Seitensprung keine Narbe verpasst hatte, die den beiden schaden könnte.

**Haus der Karevs - Dachgeschosswohnung**

Izzie öffnete den Kühlschrank, holte einige Sachen heraus, und griff dann nach dem Küchenmesser und begann, das Gemüse fürs Abendbrot zu zerkleinern. Drei Wochen lebte sie nun schon im Haus der Karevs, und es lief erstaunlich gut. Nach dem Vorfall im Arbeitszimmer, am Tag ihres Einzugs, hatten Alex und sie ein klärendes Gespräch geführt und waren danach zu dem übereinstimmenden Ergebnis gekommen, dass der Beinahe-Kuss keinerlei Bedeutung hatte. Sie waren Freunde und Arbeitskollegen, mehr nicht. Und mehr würde daraus auch nicht werden. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Izzie nach Möglichkeit oben in ihrer Wohnung bleiben sollte. Jeder wollte weiter sein Leben leben. Und es funktionierte perfekt. Sie gingen sich im Haus aus dem Weg, fuhren getrennt zur Arbeit und sahen sich nur im Krankenhaus. Und dort war es dann kein Problem mehr, sich professionell dem anderen gegenüber zu verhalten. Zumal sie Situationen mieden, wie z.B. zusammen in einem Aufzug zu fahren oder gemeinsam das Mittagessen in der Cafeteria einzunehmen. Wenn Izzie sah, dass Alex den Aufzug nahm, benutzte sie das Treppenhaus und umgekehrt.

Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie zu spät bemerkte, dass sie mit der Messerklinge zu weit geschnitten hatte. Erst als sie einen kurzen, ziehenden Schmerz spürte und das Blut sah, dass auf das Schneidebrett tropfte, schaute sie überrascht auf die tiefe Schnittwunde in ihrer Hand. Izzie ließ das Messer fallen und griff schnell nach einem Küchenhandtuch, das auf dem Tisch lag. Schnell ging sie ins Badezimmer hinüber und öffnete den Schrank, in der Hoffnung, dort ein Pflaster zu finden, doch die Suche blieb erfolglos. Leise fluchend schloss sie den Schrank wieder und schaute auf ihre verbundene Hand. Die Wunde blutete stark, was man daran erkennen konnte, dass die Wundflüssigkeit schon durch das Handtuch drang. Sie war Ärztin, sie wusste, dass es mit einem Pflaster nicht getan war. Sie stieß eine weitere Verwünschung aus. Wie sollte sie mit der umwickelten Hand ins Krankenhaus fahren? Es blieb ihr nur eine Wahl, und so sehr es ihr wiederstrebte,- sie musste Alex um Hilfe bitten.

Er saß im Wohnzimmer und schaute Fernsehen, als Izzie den Raum betrat. Susanna war mal wieder unterwegs auf eine ihrer Geschäftreisen. Von daher war es ziemlich ruhig im Haus. Überrascht schaute er hoch, als er seine Mitbewohnerin eintreten sah.

„Izzie!" stieß er überrascht hervor. "Was ist ...?" Er stoppten mitten im Satz, als sein Blick auf ihre bandagierte Hand fiel. Schnell sprang er auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich störe", brachte sie stockend hervor. „Ich weiß, wir hatten eine Abmachung, aber ich bin mit dem Messer abgerutscht, und ich denke nicht, dass ein einfaches Pflaster ausreicht."

Alex nickte. "Zeig mal her!"

Izzie wickelte vorsichtig ihre Hand aus, und Alex holte hörbar Luft. "Der Schnitt ist zu tief", sagte er in professionellem Ton, nachdem er die Wunde inspiziert hatte. "Das muss genäht werden." Er ging in den Flur und griff nach den Autoschlüsseln. "Wann war deine letzte Tetanusimpfung?"

"Vor einem Jahr." Sie versuchte, trotz der Schmerzen zu lächeln. "Danke, dass du mich fährst."

Er zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Nun, die andere Alternative wäre, dich verbluten zu lassen." Er wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst und sah sie mit besorgtem Blick an. "Halt die Hand nach oben, damit das Blut zurückfließen kann. Ist dir schlecht oder schwindelig?"

Izzie rollte mit den Augen. "Ich bin Ärztin, Alex! Ich habe schon ganz andere Wunden gesehen."

"Nur reine Routinefragen", sagte er lässig, während er sie vorsichtig zur Tür hinaus schob.

Izzie lächelte dünn. Sie warf froh, dass sich Alex um sie kümmerte. Es gab Situationen, da war es gut, einen Freund an der Seite zu haben. Und das war so eine Situation.

Verstohlen sah sie ihn von der Seite an, während er den Wagen Richtung Krankenhaus lenkte. "Du weißt schon, dass unser Geheimnis jetzt auffliegt, oder?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Welches Geheimnis?" Er warf einen kurzen irritierten Blick zu ihr hinüber und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Verkehr.

"Nun, ich meinte dass wir zusammen wohnen." Izzie fühlte, wie sie errötete.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein großes Geheimnis ist", meinte er schmunzelnd. "Joe weiß es zum Beispiel auch."

"Du hast es Joe erzählt?" Izzie sah ihn entsetzt an. "Wenn es Joe weiß, dann weiß es bald das ganze Krankenhaus." Sie ließ ihren Kopf stöhnend nach hinten gegen die Kopfstütze sinken. "Wie konntest du das tun?"

Alex sah wieder zur ihr hinüber. "Wovor hast du eigentlich Angst?"

Izzie rollte genervt mit den Augen. Er hatte manchmal wirklich eine lange Leitung. "Nun, ich will nicht, dass die Leute das Tratschen anfangen", erklärte sie simpel. "Es ist ein großes Krankenhaus, mit vielen Menschen, die täglich ein und ausgehen. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass geredet wird. Und Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell." Sie hob vielsagend die Augenbraue.

"Und worüber könnten sie tratschen?"

Izzie sah schnell zum ihm hinüber. "Nun, es gibt immer einen Grund", wich sie der Frage aus.

Alex lenkte den Wagen auf den Krankenhausparkplatz und hielt in einer Parkbucht. "Ich glaube, nur Frauen denken so kompliziert." Er drehte sich zu ihr. "Also wenn ich dich jetzt richtig verstanden habe, dann möchtest du, dass ich hier warte, damit uns niemand zusammen sieht, ja?" fragte er mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Izzie nickte. "Exakt! Es stimmt also doch nicht, dass Männer langsam im Denken sind."

Alex rollte mit den Augen. "Nein, es gibt einige Exemplare, die sogar die verquere Logik von Frauen verstehen."

Izzie schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. "Sehr komisch, wirklich!" Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und spähte vorsichtig hinaus, ob auch niemand in der Nähe war, der sie kannte.

"Ich schätze, die Luft ist rein", bemerkte Alex trocken, der Izzie's Blick gefolgt war.

"Du wartest dann?" fragte sie, bevor sie den Wagen verließ.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich dachte eigentlich, dass du dir zurück ein Taxi nehmen könntest." Nur mit Mühe verkniff er sich ein Schmunzeln. "Denk an das Getuschel, wenn die Leute zufällig mitbekommen, dass du in meinen Wagen einsteigst." Er unterstrich seine Worte, indem er viel sagend mit den Augen rollte.

"Du kannst dir deinen Spott schenken! Ich habe das ernst gemeint." Izzie sprang beleidigt aus dem Wagen und ging zielstrebig Richtung Eingang.

Alex sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Er hätte sie gerne begleitet. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Die Leute würden vielleicht wirklich falsche Schlüsse ziehen, wenn sie zusammen in der Notaufnahme erscheinen würden. Dabei hätte er sich gerne selber um die Versorgung ihrer Hand gekümmert. Er schaltete das Radio an und lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Es würde wohl eine lange Nacht werden.

**Im Krankenhaus – Cafeteria**

Meredith stellte sich seufzend an das Ende der Warteschlange. Natürlich war sie immer dann so lang wie die Chinesische Mauer, wenn sie Hunger und keine Zeit hatte. Sie zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und schrieb grinsend eine Nachricht an Derek. Zumindest würde sie so die Wartezeit verkürzen können. Sie wartete eine Weile auf seine Antwort, doch da nichts kam, ging sie dazu über ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Tetris erschien ihr hierfür angemessen, zumal die Schlange nur zögerlich weiter kam.

Als sie nach gefühlten Stunden endlich mit einem Tablett voller Essen vor den Tischen stand, runzelte sie nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie hatte keine Lust auf überkommunikative Krankenschwestern oder auf die nervenden Fragen der Assistenzärzte aus dem ersten Jahr. Also entschied sie sich für einen der hinteren Tische, die zu ihrer größten Freude auch noch leer waren.

Sie hatte es bis zur Hälfte seines Salates geschafft, als sich eine Horde von OP Schwestern an einen Nachbartisch zwängte und gleich darauf zu schnattern begannen. Eine der Stimmen kam Meredith bekannt vor, weswegen sie sich nach vorne beugte und auch gleich die Brünette wieder erkannte, die sie mit Finn gesehen hatte. Sie rutschte etwas näher an den anderen Tisch heran, um besser mithören zu können.

Die Brünette OP Schwester kicherte mit großen Augen ihre Kolleginnen an. „Wisst ihr, was heute für ein Tag ist? ‚Bring deine dumme Geliebte mit' Tag." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und grinste die anderen an. „Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur wissen, ob Derek immer noch diese Grey hat. Doch ratet mal wen ich auf dem Parkplatz habe vorfahren sehen?"

Meredith musste ein frustriertes Stöhnen unterdrücken, um nicht aufzufallen. Was sich diese Krankenschwester einbildete, war ihr nicht ersichtlich. Es ging niemand etwas an, dass sie bei Derek lebte. Zumal es nur wirtschaftlich war, dass die beiden mit einem Auto fuhren, wo sie schon einmal zusammen lebten. Sie schaute zur der Brünetten hinüber, die einige Salatreste an ihren Zähnen kleben hatte.

„Es war Karev und die neue Blonde. Stevens oder wie auch immer sie heißen mag." Fuhr die OP Schwester fort, was zu einem neugierigen Raunen am Nachbartisch führte. „Ist Dr. Karev nicht verheiratet? Seine Frau ist bestimmt genauso erfreut wie Dr. Grey's Ehemann, dass ihre Lieben sich mit Kollegen vertrösten." Sie stopfte sich wieder eine Gabel mit Salat in den Mund und kaute darauf herum. „Wobei ich Derek und Karev nicht verstehe. Sie könnten soviel besser."

Wütend stand Meredith auf, was dazu führte, dass ihr Tablett krachend auf dem Boden landete. Sie spürte sofort die Blicke der Krankenschwestern auf sich, was sie aber nicht weiter störte während sie das notwendigste vom Boden aufraffte.

„Oh. Dr. Grey, ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen." Die Brünette war aufgestanden und beugte sich nach unten, um Meredith zu helfen, doch diese packte alles auf das Tablett und stand auf.

„Ich brauche ihre Hilfe nicht." Meredith schob ihr Gegenüber zur Seite. „Ist ihnen mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass Männer und Frauen befreundet sein können? Zudem kommt es noch, dass sowohl Dr. Karev und Dr. Stevens als auch Dr. Shepherd und ich ein Fachgebiet teilen. So hat man innerhalb eines Tages sehr viel Zeit sich kennen zu lernen und sich anzufreunden." Sie ging wutentbrannt an der Brünetten vorbei, die sie siegessicher anlächelte. Verärgert stellte sie das Tablett weg. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen verließ Meredith die Cafeteria. Als sie vor dem Aufzug wartete, hörte sie, dass sie eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. „Du darfst das Fernsehprogramm bestimmen, wenn ich den Film am Wochenende aussuchen darf." Lächelnd ließ sie das Handy wieder in ihre Tasche gleiten. Männer und Frauen können nur Freunde sein, dachte sie bei sich, als sie den Aufzug betrat. Die Frage war ihrer Meinung nach nur, ob sie das wollten.

**Haus der Karevs**

Alex hielt den Wagen vor dem Haus und sah lächelnd zu der friedlich schlafenden Izzie hinüber. Obwohl die Fahrt vom Krankenhaus nicht sehr lang war, war sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Eine Stunde hatte er auf sie gewartet, bis sie schließlich wieder mit verbundener Hand auf dem Parkplatz aufgetaucht war. Zu Izzie's Pech war es tatsächlich nötig gewesen, die Wunde zu nähen. Und Dr. Bailey, die die Erstversorgung vorgenommen hatte, hatte sie auch gleich für die komplette Woche krank geschrieben.

Alex beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter vor und sah sie an. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, und ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig, was darauf hindeutete, dass sie tief schlief. Eine blonde Haarsträhne war ihr in die Stirn gefallen, und Alex strich sie vorsichtig mit seinem Zeigefinger zur Seite. "Izzie? Wir sind da", sagte er in gedämpfter Stimme.

Izzie's einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass sie kurz den Kopf hin und her bewegte und unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin stammelte.

"Wir sind zuhause. Wir müssen aussteigen!" versuchte Alex es erneut.

Izzie öffnete kurz die Augen, schloss sie jedoch gleich wieder. "Aus … was?" murmelte sie müde.

"Aus-steigen! Warte, ich helfe dir!" Alex schob seinen Arm zwischen Kopf und Rückenlehne hindurch, bis sein Arm um Izzie's Schulter herum lag. Doch schnell stellte er fest, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war. Denn Izzie's Kopf sank dabei auf seine Schulter.

Alex hielt den Atem an. Ihr warmer Körper schmiegte sich an seinen, und ihr Gesicht war nur noch wenig Zentimeter von dem seinen entfernt. Er konnte nicht anders. Er zog sie noch ein wenig näher zu sich heran und berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft ihre Stirn.

Izzie murmelte wieder etwas im Schlaf und schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn. Ein seliges Lächeln umspielte dabei ihre Lippen.

Alex' Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Nur ein Stückchen tiefer und er würde ihren weichen Mund spüren. Und er war sich sicher, dass Izzie sich nicht gerade dagegen wehren würde. Doch etwas anderes hielt ihn davon ab, wirklich bis zum Äußersten zu gehen. Es war seine innere Stimme, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er vor fünf Jahren ein Gelübde abgelegt hatte. Auch wenn seine Ehe mit Susanna nur noch auf dem Papier bestand. Ein Gelübde war ein Gelübde. Widerwillig zog er seinen Arm zurück, und Izzie's Kopf fiel ins Leere.

Erschrocken zuckte sie hoch und sah ihn mit einem verstörten Blick an. "Was … wo … wo bin ich?" stotterte sie.

Alex räusperte sich. "Zuhause … wir sind zuhause. Du hast auf dem ganzen Weg geschlafen", stieß er mit heiserer Stimme hervor.

Izzie setzte sich weiter auf und streckte ihre schmerzenden Muskeln. "Ich bin total müde." Sie gähnte. "Ich werde dann auch gleich ins Bett gehen."

Alex stieg aus dem Wagen aus und ging zur Beifahrerseite herum. "Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzmittel mitbekommen?"

Izzie nickte. "Ich hoffe aber, dass ich sie nicht brauchen werde." Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Mein Abendbrot ist jetzt sicher verdorben."

"Hast du Hunger? Ich kann uns etwas machen", bot Alex sich an.

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin zu müde, um zu essen." Sie lächelte. "Aber danke für das Angebot."

Alex nickte. Er half Izzie aus dem Wagen und ging dann schweigend hinter ihr her. Am Treppenaufgang blieben sie stehen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte", sagte Izzie leise. Sie streckte ihre unverletzte Hand aus und legte sie vorsichtig auf Alex' Schulter. "Ich hatte bisher nicht so viele Freunde in meinem Leben, weißt du? Aber du bist wirklich ein Freund."

Freund … Das Wort hämmerte in Alex' Kopf, während er instinktiv einen Schritt zurück trat, so dass Izzie's Hand von seiner Schulter fiel. Ein Freund? Mehr war er nicht für sie? Enttäuschung machte sich bei ihm breit. Seine Gefühle für sie waren alles andere als freundschaftlicher Natur. Aber da Izzie ihn anscheinend nur als Freund sah, würde es das für sich behalten. Anscheinend hatte er aus ihrem Verhalten die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn damals genauso gerne geküsst hätte wie er sie. "Gute Nacht!" stieß er schnell hervor, bevor er sich abrupt umdrehte und zum Wohnzimmer hinüber ging.

Izzie sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Hatte sie etwas falsches gesagt? Sie wollte nur höflich sein. Aber Alex' "Gute Nacht!" war so frostig gewesen, dass sie beinahe das Gefühl hatte, dass er froh war, sie los zu werden. Tränen behinderten ihre Sicht, als sie langsam die Treppe hinauf in ihre Wohnung ging.

**Dereks Haus**

Meredith schob die Kissen auf der Couch zur Seite, stellte dann einen kleinen Beistelltisch näher heran, nur um dann mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln eine Schüssel mit Popcorn darauf abzustellen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und schaltete mit der Fernbedienung den Fernseher an. Werbung. Bedeutete, dass sie noch rechtzeitig fertig geworden war. Als sie die Tür auf und zugehen hörte, sah sie mit erwartungsvoller Miene zur Wohnzimmertür, wo auch nach wenigen Augenblicken Derek erschien, der neugierig auf den Fernseher starrte.

„Was sehen wir uns an?" Er ließ sich neben Meredith fallen und griff sich eine Handvoll Popcorn.

„Es ist Donnerstag und es ist die letzte Folge der Staffel. Ich warne dich." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, doch sein verschmitztes Grinsen ließ nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Die letzten 3 Wochen habe ich damit zugebracht, deine Wutausbrüche darüber ertragen zu müssen." Er deutete auf den Fernseher, auf dem inzwischen ein Wohnwagen zu sehen war, weswegen Meredith ihn mit zischenden Lauten zum Schweigen brachte. Amüsiert verfolgte er ihr Gesicht, dass sich von freudiger Erwartung in ein ungläubiges Staunen veränderte. „Und hier kommt es wieder." Grinsend lehnte er sich zurück.

„Ich fasse es nicht." Sie wedelte mit den Armen in der Luft herum als der erste Werbespot über den Bildschirm flimmerte. „Verstehst du das? Wie kann er Hauspläne machen, wenn sie kleine Schritte will und wie kann sie schon wieder so emotionslos reagieren, wenn er offensichtlich eine Zukunft mit ihr aufbauen will." Sie sah zu Derek hinüber, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich frage mich nur, warum du es dir überhaupt noch ansiehst." Er griff wieder zum Popcorn und kaute grinsend darauf herum.

Meredith schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrer Serie zu. Kaum waren 2 Minuten vergangen stöhnte sie frustriert auf. „Und dann die hier." Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf den Bildschirm. „Die passen noch nicht einmal zusammen. Da kommt bei mir nur ein Wort in den Sinn. Inzest." Angewidert schüttelte sie sich.

„Inzest? Ich dachte, dass sie Freunde waren und nicht verwandt." Derek runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Da er die Serie vorher nur aus Merediths Erzählungen kannte, war es manchmal schwer für ihn mitzukommen, wenn sie sich ereiferte.

„Sie waren Freunde." Sie wandte sich Derek zu, der sie mit einer ernsthaften Miene ansah. „Aber sie haben sich mehr wie Geschwister verhalten. Überhaupt gibt mir der Typ mehr das Gefühl, er sei schwul und nicht, dass er der Superhengst im Bett sei." Sie schüttelte sich erneut. „Und deswegen ist es Inzest."

„Sie sind Freunde, Meredith. Freunde verlieben sich schon mal ineinander. Das ist normal." Er schmunzelte über ihren ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Derek, ernsthaft. Du kennst deren Sexszene nicht. Die war so was von peinlich. Er küsst wie ein Huhn und überhaupt." Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fernseher und stopfte sich dabei unwirsch Popcorn in den Mund. Als wieder Werbung zu sehen war, drehte sie sich erneut zu Derek. „Wenn wir beide Sex hätten, würde keiner sagen, dass es Inzest ist, weil wir nie wie Bruder und Schwester zusammengelebt haben."

Derek griff nach Merediths Hand. „Meredith, beruhige dich bitte. Es ist eine Fernsehserie."

„Ach halt doch die Klappe. Du verstehst das ohnehin nicht." Sie zog ihre Knie an sich und wartete darauf, dass die Serie weiter ging. „Wenn er diese dumme und überflüssige Tussi wählt, dann werde ich es mir ohnehin nicht mehr ansehen."

„Wird er schon nicht. Immerhin ist seine Freundin viel attraktiver als diese andere." Er drückte leicht ihre Hand, weswegen sie ihn dankbar anlächelte. Allein schon um Merediths Nerven zu beruhigen verfolgte er stillschweigend den weiteren Verlauf der Serie, nur um am Ende zusammen zu zucken. Gespannt wartete er auf ihre Reaktion, die darin bestand, die Fernbedienung in Richtung Fernseher zu werfen.

„Siehst du? Er hat die Tussi gewählt." Zähneknirschend starrte sie auf den schwarzen Bildschirm. „Wie soll ich denn noch an die Liebe glauben, wenn alles immer so endet? Warum nicht einmal ein Happy End?" Seufzend starrte sie auf den Boden. „So etwas gibt mir eher das Gefühl, dass auch ich den richtigen nicht finden werde."

Derek rückte näher an sie heran und hob mit dem Zeigefinger ihren Kopf an. „Du wirst den richtigen schon finden. Menschen machen Fehler. Sie treffen aus verletzten Gefühlen falsche Entscheidungen, nur um diese später zu bereuen. Aber wenn sich zwei Menschen lieben, dann finden sie auch irgendwann zusammen."

Meredith spürte, dass ihr Herz einen Schlag ausgesetzte nur um dann wie wild in ihrer Brust zu pochen. Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seine und schaltete gleichzeitig ihren Verstand aus, der ihr zurief, es nicht zu überstürzen. Aber von ihren Händen bekam sie unlängst mitgeteilt, dass sie sich gerne durch seine Haare wühlten. Auch ihr restlicher Körper ließ sie wissen, dass er einverstanden damit war, von seinen Händen erkundet zu werden. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie schwer atmend voneinander ließen.

„Das war ein Reflex." Keuchte Meredith, ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen. Als sie diese wieder öffnete und direkt in die von Derek blickte, räusperte sie sich leise. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich war wohl noch mitgenommen wegen der Serie und… es war ein Reflex."

„Gut, denn ich habe auch nur reflexartig den Kuss erwidert." Seine Augen wanderten zu ihren Lippen. „Aber das ist gewollt." Dieses Mal beugte er sich zu hinüber. Zunächst ließ er seine Lippen nur sanft über ihre gleiten, doch als Meredith seinen Kopf näher heranzog, vertiefte er den Kuss.

Es war Meredith egal, dass als noch immer verheiratete Frau mit ihrem besten Freund auf der Couch herum machte. Es waren schließlich nur Reflexe. Die bewirkten, dass sie sich nach und nach ihre Kleider auszogen, die reflexartig auf den Boden geschmissen wurden. Es konnten auch nur ihre Reflexe sein, die sie dazu brachten ihre Beine um seine Hüften zu schwingen als er ihr auf den Rücken legte. Ihr Verstand hatte nämlich spätestens ab dem Zeitpunkt aufgegeben, als Derek ihren Hals mit seinen Lippen erforschte, nur um den richtigen Punkt zu finden, der sie aufstöhnen ließ. Sie wollte sich auch keine Gedanken mehr machen, ob sie dabei war, einen Fehler zu machen. Ihr Verstand hatte ihr längst mitgeteilt, dass er sich morgen früh erst wieder melden würde. Also konnte sie genauso gut diesen Abend genießen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 – Das Kapitel mit den Folgen danach**

**Callie's Wohnung**

"Benji?" Callie öffnete die Tür zum Kleiderschrank und schüttelte dann über sich selber den Kopf, dass sie ihren Sohn tatsächlich im Schrank vermutete. Doch die Zeit drängte. Sie musste zur Arbeit und Benji vorher noch in den Kindergarten gebracht werden. Ungeduldig schob sie die Tür wieder zu und machte sich weiter auf die Suche nach ihrem verschollenen Sohn. "Komm schon, Benjamin Harold Torres, das ist jetzt nicht mehr witzig!" rief Callie streng. Sie ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und öffnete den großen Flügelschrank. Auch hier keine Spur von Benji. Noch während sie darüber nachdachte, wo sie als nächstes suchen könnte, hörte sie ein Rascheln. Sie kniete sich auf den Boden und schaute unters Bett. "Hier steckst du also!" Sie ergriff seine Beine und zog ihn vorsichtig unter dem Bett hervor. "Was fällt dir ein, dich einfach zu verstecken?" Sie sah ihn streng an. "Du weißt doch, dass wir zu spät zum Kindergarten kommen." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Benji's Augen feucht glänzten. "Was ist denn los?" fragte sie mit weicherer Stimme. Sie hob den 3 ½ Jährigen aufs Bett und setzte sich daneben.

Benji hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Seine viel zu langen dunklen Ponyfransen fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht, und er hielt etwas fest in seiner Hand umklammert. 

"Was hast du da?" Callie deutete auf den Gegenstand. Es sah aus der Entfernung wie ein Stück Papier aus. "Gibst du es mir mal?"

Der Kleine schüttelte trotzig den Kopf, während sich seine kleine Faust noch fester um den Gegenstand schloss.

Genervt von Benji's Bockigkeit griff Callie nach seiner Hand und versuchte, die geschlossene Faust zu öffnen. Der Versuch gelang, und Callie stockte für einen Moment der Atem, als sie sah, was Benji in seiner Hand hielt. Es war ein völlig zerknicktes Foto auf dem Benji mit George abgebildet war.

Tränen strömten mit einem Mal über Benji's Gesicht, während er auf das Bild zeigte. "Daddy …" stieß er hervor. 

Callie nickte. Ein dicker Kloss bildete sich in ihrem Hals, während sie das Foto anstarrte. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, als sie es gemacht hatte. Benji war etwas über ein Jahr alt gewesen, als er angefangen hatte zu laufen. Das Foto war entstanden auf einem seiner ersten Spaziergänge, die sie gemeinsam unternommen hatten. Callie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Benji an das Bild gekommen war. Sie war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie es damals George geschenkt hatte.

"Daddy böse?" fragte Benji in Callie's Gedanken hinein.

Sie sah ihn betroffen an. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Noch während sie die Frage stellte, wusste sie, was Benji meinte. George hatte sich seit Tagen nicht mehr bei ihnen gemeldet, und im Krankenhaus ging er ihr aus dem Weg. Callie wusste den Grund nur zu gut. Er hatte von ihrem Verlöbnis mit Marcus erfahren und sie gleich zur Rede gestellt. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollen. Aber sie hatte gelogen und behauptet, dass sie Marcus lieben würde. Wieso hatte sie gelogen? Sie liebte ihn nicht. Er war wie ein Freund für sie. Mit dem Abstand von einer Woche fragte sie sich mittlerweile, wieso sie seinen Antrag überhaupt angenommen hatte. Vielleicht war es ein Moment der Schwäche gewesen. Ein romantisches Restaurant, Kerzen, Blumen, ein Geiger, der "I will love you forever" spielte … Es war der perfekte Moment … Nur mit dem falschen Mann. Callie sah auf ihren Verlobungsring. Marcus hatte sich nicht lumpen lassen. Der Stein hatte sicher ein Vermögen gekostet. Als freiberuflicher Systemberater verdiente er sicher sehr gut. Es würde ihr und Benji an nichts fehlen, nur … Liebe. Callie war sich sicher, dass Marcus durchaus Gefühle für sie hatte. Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er sie wirklich liebte. Sie kannten sich erst wenige Wochen. So schnell verliebte man sich nicht. Und doch hatte sie es getan - damals vor 5 Jahren. Und an diesen Gefühlen hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie Benji ansah, wurde sie daran erinnert, dass sie nie haben konnte, was sie so sehr begehrte. George's Blick war voller Hass gewesen, als er sich mit dem Worten "Viel Glück mit deinem neuen Leben!" verabschiedet hatte.

"Mama?" Benji zupfte an Callie's Ärmel. "Mama taurig?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Wangen nass waren. Schnell wischte sie die Tränen mit der Hand fort und versuchte zu lächeln. "Nein." Sie strich ihrem Sohn liebevoll über den Kopf.

"Mama müde?" Benji legte seinen Kopf auf Callie's Schoss.

Sie nickte, während sie wieder mit den Tränen kämpfte. Die Hochzeit sollte in zwei Monaten stattfinden. Marcus war bereits auf der Suche nach einem Haus für seine neue Familie. Alles war perfekt. Wieso konnte sie nicht glücklich sein? Sie tippte Benji leicht auf die Schulter. "Hey, Sportsfreund, wir müssen los." Sie versuchte, so heiter wie möglich zu klingen, obwohl sie sich innerlich miserabel fühlte.

Benji nickte und richtete sich auf. Er griff nach dem Foto, dass Callie achtlos neben sich gelegt hatte. "Daddy soll mitkommen!" sagte Benji in einem Ton, der absolute Entschlossenheit zeigte.

Callie lächelte. Er war George in vielem ähnlich. Aber die Hartnäckigkeit hatte er von ihr geerbt. "Okay." Sie nickte. Sie würde ein ernstes Gespräch mit George führen müssen. Auch wenn er sie hasste, er durfte seinen Hass nicht auf Benji übertragen. Der Kleine konnte nichts für die Fehler seiner Eltern. Und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass diese Sache sie für immer entzweite. Was auch passieren würde, Benji war ein Teil von ihnen beiden. Und George konnte sich nicht jetzt, wo es mal schwierig wurde, aus der Affäre ziehen. "Na komm, beeilen wir uns!" Callie zog Benji die Schuhe an und hob ihn dann vom Bett. "Es wird wirklich Zeit!"

Er nickte und rannte in den Flur und griff nach seiner Jacke. Sorgsam verstaute er das Foto in seiner Jackentasche, bevor er in die Ärmel schlüpfte. Stolz präsentierte er danach sein Werk. Callie griff lächelnd nach den Autoschlüsseln, während sich Benji seine Butterbrotstasche um den Hals hing. "Fertig?" Callie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Benji nickte. "Fertig."

"Okay, dann los!" Sie öffnete die Tür, ergriff Benji's Hand und verließ die Wohnung.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith betrat müde den Flur. Gähnend sah sie zur Seite als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt und eilte die Treppen hinunter. So schnell sie konnte lief sie aus der Haustür heraus zu ihrem Wagen, den sie auch gleich startete und mit Vollgas davon fuhr. Seufzend reduzierte sie nach einer Weile wieder ihre Geschwindigkeit, da sie keinen Unfall bauen wollte. Aber sie mied noch immer Derek, was nahezu unmöglich war. Immerhin lebten sie zusammen und hatten dummerweise auch noch die gleiche Arbeitsstelle. Aber seit sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

Nachdem Meredith sich umgezogen hatte, schlich sie vorsichtig um die Ecken der Krankenhausflure. Alles was sie erreichen musste war, nicht alleine auf Derek zu treffen. So konnte sie das unumgängliche Gespräch meiden. Als sie endlich die Schwesternstation erreicht hatte, atmete sie auf.

„Okay, spuck es aus. Was immer du auch angestellt hast." Cristina hatte Meredith seit dem Verlassen der Umkleidekabine verfolgt und wusste jetzt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was soll sein? Und warum soll ich etwas gemacht haben?" Meredith runzelte die Stirn, mied aber vorsichtshalber Cristinas Augen.

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Etwas ist vorgefallen und ich will es wissen." Cristina stemmte die Hände in die Seite. Ihr Blick starr auf Meredith gerichtet, die nervös an ihrem Kittel nestelte. „Meredith, was hast du gemacht?"

„Gar nicht. Und selbst wenn, dann geht es dich nichts an." Meredith schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich von ihrer Freundin ab. Sie ließ sich eine Patientenakte geben, die sie kurz einsah. „Ich muss dann mal los. Wir sehen uns später?" Sie wartete Cristinas Kopfnicken ab und drehte sich danach um, nur um schreiend die Akte fallen zu lassen, als sie gegen Derek rannte.

„Hat er immer noch die Wirkung, Frauen zum Schreien zu bringen?" Mark war zu ihnen gestoßen und beobachtete amüsiert wie Derek verzweifelt Meredith helfen wollte, die aber ständig wieder etwas fallen ließ, wenn sie von Derek berührt wurde.

„Nicht nur das. Man oder besser Frau verliert sogar seine Muskelfunktionen." Cristina schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Mit der größten Verwunderung sah sie dann wie Meredith, nachdem sie endlich die Unterlagen zusammen hatte, in eine Richtung verschwand und Derek in die entgegen gesetzte.

„Darf ich fragen, was das war?" Mark sah von Derek zu Cristina, die noch immer Meredith im Auge hatte. „Was haben die beiden denn? Schon seit Tagen benehmen sie sich so merkwürdig."

„Ich habe aus Meredith nichts heraus bekommen." Sie sah seufzend zu Mark auf, der ihr zunickte.

„Da Derek sich mir nicht anvertrauen wird." Er blickte in die Richtung, in die Meredith verschwunden war und dann wieder zu Cristina. „Nehmen wir sie uns einfach getrennt vor. Du Derek und ich Meredith. Vielleicht erfahren wir so mehr." 

Cristina nickte ihm zu. „Dann wollen wir mal." Sie rieb sich voller Freude die Hände als sie Derek nacheilte, während Mark sich auf die Suche nach Meredith machte.

**Krankenhaus - Dr. Webber's Büro **

"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?" Dr. Bailey betrat das Büro des Chiefs und sah ihn verunsichert an.

"Ja, setzen sie sich doch", erwiderte er und machte eine Geste, dass sie Platz nehmen sollte. 

"Um was geht es?" Miranda Bailey knetete nervös ihre Finger. Es war nie besonders erfreulich, außerhalb der normalen Sprechzeiten in Dr. Webber's Büro gerufen zu werden. Sie überlegte, was sie getan hatte. Doch so sehr sie sich den Kopf auch zermarterte, es fiel ihr nichts ein.

"Ich habe jahrelang diskret über alle möglichen Verfehlungen, die in diesem Krankenhaus passiert sind, hinweg gesehen", begann er mit seiner Rede. "Ich habe es stillschweigend hingenommen, dass männliche Kollegen weibliche Kollegen geschwängert haben, das sich Individuen gleichen Geschlechts zu eheähnlichen Verbindungen zusammen schlossen und das die Bereitschafts-, Wäscheräume, Aufzüge und Büros , etc. für Dinge genutzt wurden, die ich hier nicht näher definieren möchte." Er stoppte kurz und räusperte sich. "Ich will damit sagen, dass speziell die vorhin genannten Räume über Jahre zweckentfremdet wurden."

"Sir, wenn ich auch einmal etwas dazu sagen darf …" versuchte Dr. Bailey einen Einwand. 

"Ich bin noch nicht fertig!" Er kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn. "Wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

"Die vorhin genannten Räume wurden zweckentfremdet", wiederholte Miranda Bailey den Satz noch einmal geduldig.

"Ach ja .." Er tippte sich an den Kopf. "Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass dies ein anständiges Krankenhaus ist, und ich ab sofort erwarte, dass Moral und Anstand mit dem nötigen Respekt begegnet werden!" Er machte eine kurze Pause, und sah die junge Vorgesetzte mit einem bohrenden Blick an. "Und sie sind mir dafür verantwortlich, dass diese Regeln von nun an auch eingehalten werden!"

Dr. Bailey fiel die Kinnlade nach unten. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie geschockt oder beeindruckt sein sollte. "Könnten sie vielleicht noch einmal genau erklären, was sie unter Moral und Anstand verstehen?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

"Sie meinen an einem praktischen Beispiel?" Er zog die Stirn kraus und dachte nach. "Also wenn ein verheirateter Mann ein Verhältnis mit einer Kollegin anfängt, dann würde ich das nicht gerade als moralisch bezeichnen", stieß er hervor.

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Nein, Sir. Da stimme ich ihnen zu. Gibt es einen aktuellen Fall hier am Krankenhaus?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

Dr. Webber nickte. "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich Dr. Karev und Dr. Stevens heimlich privat treffen."

Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Dr. Bailey das Lachen verkneifen. "Sie wohnen zusammen", erklärte sie schmunzelnd. "Da ist es wohl ganz natürlich, dass sie sich auch öfter privat sehen."

Dr. Webber schnappte nach Luft. "Sie wohnen zusammen? Aber Dr. Karev ist doch verheiratet!" stieß er empört hervor.

"Oh, das … Ich habe mich vielleicht falsch ausgedrückt", druckste Dr. Bailey herum, als sie seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Dr. Stevens wohnt in dem Haus zur Untermiete. Sie haben getrennte Wohnungen. Also sie wohnen nicht zusammen im Sinne von … zusammen leben, sondern sie wohnen gemeinsam unter einem Dach, verstehen sie, was ich meine?"

Dr. Webber nickte mechanisch. "Aber ich habe gehört, wie sich einige Schwestern darüber unterhalten haben, dass sie die beiden nachts auf dem Parkplatz gesehen hätten."

"Sie belauschen die Gespräche der Schwestern? Also wirklich, Dr. Webber!" Miranda Bailey hob empört eine Augenbraue.

Er sah schnell zu Boden und bückte sich dann, um einen imaginären Fussel aufzuheben. "Nun, wenn sie mir versichern, dass nur ein reines Mietverhältnis zwischen Dr. Karev und Dr. Stevens besteht, dann bin ich schon beruhigt."

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Sie hatte sich verletzt und er brachte sie zum Krankenhaus. Ich habe die Wunde selber genäht. Danach fuhr er sie wieder nach Hause. Das war's. Ganz harmlos." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und stand wieder auf. "Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Dr. Webber nickte. "Ja, natürlich. Und vielen Dank für ihre offenen Worte. Jetzt bin ich doch schon viel beruhigter."

Miranda Bailey verließ das Büro des Chief und lehnte sich draußen gegen die Wand. Es widerstrebte ihr, den Chef anzulügen. Aber in diesem Fall hatte sie noch nicht einmal Beweise. Aber die Art und Weise, wie Izzie Stevens an dem Tag ihres Unfalls über ihren "Lebensretter" gesprochen hatte, hatte sie aufhorchen lassen. Es war nur so ein Gefühl, aber oftmals lag sie richtig mit ihrem Gefühl. Und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Izzie Stevens in Dr. Karev verknallt war. Für sie als neue Wächterin der Tugend und Moral eine niederschmetternde Feststellung. Seufzend stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und ging zurück an ihre Arbeit.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina stieß eine Brünette OP Schwester zur Seite, die unnütz mitten auf dem Gang stand. Ungehalten entdeckte sie wieder die Haarpracht die sie schon die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte. Grinsend stellte sie fest, dass sie richtig vermutet hatte. Derek war auf dem Weg auf das Dach des Krankenhauses.

Mark sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, dass seine Zielperson in das Treppenhaus verschwunden war. So schnell er konnte lief er hinüber, da er sie auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte. Als er die Tür öffnete sah er hinunter. Zufrieden atmete er auf. Meredith war wie er es vermutete hatte auf dem Weg in den Keller des Krankenhauses.

Ihre Haare fest zusammen gebunden, öffnete Cristina die Tür, die auf das Dach führte. Sofort wehte ihr ein starker Wind entgegen. Dennoch wusste sie es zu schätzen, dass er sich einen einsamen Ort zum Nachdenken ausgesucht hatte, denn so konnte sie sicher sein, keine Zeugen in der Nähe zu haben.

„Es ist mir egal, dass du nicht mit mir reden willst. Ich will wissen, was zwischen dir und Meredith vorgefallen ist." Sie stellte sich neben Derek und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Also los. Rede schon."

Als er an einem Kaffeeautomaten vorbei ging, stoppte Mark kurz. So ein Gespräch konnte vermutlich eine Auflockerung gebrauchen. Als er ein paar Münzen aus seinem Kittel zog, hielt er inne. Eigentlich wollte er wissen was los ist und kein Frauengespräch führen. Entschlossen setzte er seinen Weg fort bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte.

„Es ist mir egal, dass du noch sauer auf mich sein könntest. Oder bist." Er sah zu Meredith, die ihn erst jetzt so richtig wahrnahm. „Also was ist zwischen dir und Derek vorgefallen?"

„Cristina, du hast es schon richtig erkannt. Ich will nicht mit dir reden." Derek starrte weiterhin in die Ferne. Da Cristina aber nicht wegrückte, rieb er sich frustriert durch das Gesicht. „Was muss ich machen, damit du weggehst?"

Sie schnaubte lachend auf. „Mit mir reden?" Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer. „Ich bin hartnäckig, solltest du wissen. Egal wo du hingehst, ich werde dir folgen."

„Mark, ich habe kein Interesse daran, mit dir zu reden." Meredith hatte es sich auf einem der abgestellten Betten bequem gemacht. „Und schon gar nicht, wenn es um Derek geht." Fügte sie mit einem tiefen Seufzer hinzu.

Er schüttelte den Kopf als er sich neben sie setzte. „Das lasse ich nicht gelten. Ich habe Mist gebaut, aber so wie es aussieht, war ich nicht der einzige." Er sah zu ihr hinüber. „Ich werde erst locker lassen, wenn du mir gesagt hast, was los ist."

„Es geht dich ehrlich gesagt nichts an." Derek sah kurz zu ihr hinüber, richtete seinen Blick dann aber wieder auf die aufgehende Sonne.

„Und hier liegt bereits der größte Irrtum vor. Denn irgendwas ist zwischen dir und Meredith vorgefallen." Cristina drehte sich zu Derek um. „Und wenn etwas mit Meredith ist, dann betrifft es mich."

„Warum sollte ich dir etwas sagen, Mark?" Meredith zog ihre Knie an sich. Sie sah zu Mark hinüber, der sie daraufhin musterte.

„Auch wenn du meine Loyalität Derek gegenüber anzweifelst. Er ist mir wichtig." Er atmete tief durch. „Es reicht schon, dass er meinetwegen eine harte Zeit durchmacht. Ich will einfach nur helfen."

„Also schön." Derek atmete tief durch. Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich langsam zu Cristina um, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Neulich hatte ich einen schwachen Moment. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, außer das ich plötzlich Meredith zurück geküsst habe und dann haben wir miteinander geschlafen. Und seitdem gehen wir uns aus dem Weg."

Cristina sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann schlug sie ihm gegen die Schulter. „Du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich dachte schon, es sei was schlimmes passiert."

Meredith atmete tief durch. „Also schön." Sie veränderte ihre Sitzposition, damit sie Mark gegenübersaß. „Neulich hatte ich einen schwachen Moment. Ich habe Dinge gesagt, Derek hat Dinge gesagt und dann erinnere ich mich nur noch, dass ich ihn geküsst habe und dann haben wir miteinander geschlafen. Seitdem gehen wir uns aus dem Weg."

Mark runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, dann schüttelte er verärgert den Kopf. „Ernsthaft, Meredith. Mich so zu erschrecken. Ich dachte wirklich, es sei was schlimmes passiert."

„Es ist schlimm." Protestierte Derek aufgebracht. „Ich habe meine beste Freundin verloren. Vorher konnte ich mit ihr über alles reden und jetzt verstecke ich mich im Zimmer, damit ich nicht mit ihr reden muss."

„Derek, ihr beide seid doch schon seit Jahren an der Hüfte fest operiert." Sie setzte ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf. „Jetzt habt ihr eure Hüften wenigstens mal richtig eingesetzt."

„Wie kannst du sagen, es sei nichts schlimmes?" Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. „Statt mit meinem besten Freund zu reden, stelle ich Tag für Tag Rekorde auf, weil ich so schnell vor ihm wegrenne, damit wir nicht miteinander reden müssen."

Mark setzte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf. „Ihr ward doch schon immer unzertrennlich. Dieses Mal habt ihr eure Verbundenheit nur noch mehr untermauert."

„Ich finde das nicht lustig." Derek schnaubte verärgert auf. „Ich will Meredith nicht verlieren, nur weil wir Sex hatten."

„War es denn so schlecht, dass ihr euch nicht mehr ansehen könnt?" Cristinas Interesse war geweckt und sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Schön, dass du darüber lachen kannst. Ich nicht, denn ich will Derek nicht wegen dieser Sache verlieren." Meredith funkelte Mark wütend an.

Mark konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Entschuldige, aber ich sehe das Problem nicht. Oder lief es gar nicht, dass es euch peinlich ist?"

Auf Dereks Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab, als er an die Nacht mit Meredith dachte. „Es war…" Er seufzte leise. „Toll. Es war mehr als das."

„Okay, werde nicht gleich zur Frau." Cristina fuchtelte mit den Armen vor seinem Gesicht herum, damit er stoppte.

„Im Gegenteil." Merediths Gesicht hellte sich bei dem Gedanken an ihre Nacht mit Derek auf. „Es war…" Sie seufzte leise. „Es war unbeschreiblich."

„Schon in Ordnung, ich habe verstanden." Mark stieß sie sachte gegen die Schulter, damit sie aufhörte zu schwärmen.

„Es ist auch nicht der Punkt." Derek lehnte sich gegen das Geländer. „Wir hätten nicht miteinander schlafen sollen und jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll."

„Was empfindest du denn für sie?" Hakte Cristina interessiert nach.

„Es spielt auch keine Rolle, denn wir hätten nicht miteinander schlafen sollen." Meredith stützte ihren Kopf ab. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll."

Mark sah sie fragend an. „Was empfindest du denn für Derek?"

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ich habe Angst davor, mehr als das für sie zu empfinden, denn ich will sie nicht verlieren. Sie versteht mich besser als ich mich selber und deswegen ist sie die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben." Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass ich nicht schon mal daran gedacht habe, wie es mit ihr wäre."

Cristina nickte ihm tief durchatmend zu. „Liebst du sie?"

Meredith blickte zu Mark auf. „Er ist mein bester Freund. Er kennt mich und ich kann mich auf sein Urteil verlassen. Ihn zu verlieren wäre das schlimmste für mich. Deswegen habe ich Angst davor, dass meine Gefühle über die einer Freundschaft hinaus gehen." Seufzend strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber in letzter Zeit habe ich öfter daran gedacht, wie es mit ihm wäre."

Mark sah sie mitfühlend an. „Liebst du ihn?"

„Ja." Derek nickte Cristina zu. „Aber ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht riskieren. Als wir uns kennen gelernt haben…" Sein Blick ging ins Leere als er an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen dachte. „Damals hätte ich es mir eher vorstellen können als heute. Denn jetzt weiß ich, was ich verlieren könnte."

„Sie über deine wahren Gefühle im Unklaren zu lassen, ist nicht die Lösung." Cristina sah Derek eindringlich an, der daraufhin zustimmend mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Ja." Antwortete Meredith ohne zu zögern. „Schon immer." Sie dachte sehnsüchtig an ihre erste Begegnung. „Aber es hat sich so vieles zwischen uns verändert. Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht riskieren. Er bedeutet mir zu viel. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ihn zu verlieren."

„Aber du kannst deine wahren Gefühle nicht ewig vor ihm verheimlichen. Dadurch wird es nicht besser." Mark legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm, nachdem sie ihm zugenickt hatte.

„Cristina, sag Meredith bitte nichts davon." Derek sah sie fast flehentlich an. Als sie ihm nach einigem zögern zunickte, atmete er erleichtert auf. „Jetzt muss ich nur noch einen Weg finden, dass wir wieder miteinander reden können."

„Das wird sich mit der Zeit schon geben. Du weißt doch, wie sie ist." Cristina sah auf ihre Uhr. „Ich muss wieder los. Kann ich dich hier oben allein lassen?" Als Derek ihr zunickte, schenkte sie ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und ging dann wieder zurück ins Treppenhaus. Sie wusste nach dem Gespräch, dass die beiden das alleine hinbekommen mussten.

„Mark, sag aber Derek nichts." Meredith sah fragend zu ihm hoch. Erst als dieser ihr zunickte, konnte sie wieder durchatmen. „Im Prinzip muss ich nur einen Weg finden, wie wir wieder miteinander reden können."

„Da mache ich mir keine Gedanken. Und du kennst Derek. Das gibt sich bald." Er sah auf die Uhr und atmete tief durch. „Ich muss los. Kann ich dich allein lassen?" Als sie ihm zunickte, drückte er sie zum Abschied kurz an sich, dann eilte er wieder ins Treppenhaus. Er spürte, dass die beiden das alleine hinbekommen mussten und er nicht weiter eingreifen sollte.

**Haus der Karevs**

Als Susanna die Tür zu ihrer Küche öffnete, glaubte sie für einen Moment, im falschen Haus zu sein. Da stand doch tatsächlich ihr Ehemann am Herd, um seine Hüften eine ihrer Schürzen geschlungen und rührte in einem Kochtopf. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging sie auf ihn zu. "Alex? Was tust du da?" 

Er hob erschrocken den Kopf, weil er sie erst jetzt bemerkte. "Kochen", gab er die lakonische Antwort.

"Du kochst? Seit wann?" Sie kam näher und schaute ihm über die Schulter. "Nudeln mit Tomatensoße?" Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln. "Nun, ich finde es ganz süß von dir, dass du für mich kochst, aber ich habe schon im Flugzeug gegessen."

Angespannt rührte er weiter in seinem Kochtopf herum, während er fieberhaft überlegte, was er nun antworten könnte. "Ich habe nicht für dich gekocht", stieß er schnell hervor.

"Ach nein?" Susanna sah irritiert zum Tisch hinüber, auf dem zwei Teller standen. "Für wen sonst? Wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe, dann stehen dort zwei Teller."

Alex unterbrach seine Rührerei in der Tomatensoße und schaute auf. "Es ist …" Er räusperte sich nervös. " … für Izzie. Sie hatte einen kleinen Unfall und kann sich derzeit nicht selber versorgen", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Susanna's fragenden Blick sah.

"Und da hast du dich bereit erklärt, für sie zu kochen?" Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er wirklich fähig war, ein genießbares Essen auf den Tisch zu bringen.

Alex nickte. Er nahm die Nudeln vom Herd und kippte sie dann in ein Sieb ab.

Verwundert sah Susanna ihrem Mann dann dabei zu, wie er scheinbar routiniert die Nudeln auf den Teller füllte und die Tomatensoße darüber goss. "Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du kochen kannst."

Du weißt vieles nicht von mir, lag ihm auf der Zunge. Aber er schluckte die Bemerkung hinunter. Die letzten Tage waren eine Zerreißprobe seiner Nerven gewesen. Jetzt, wo Izzie verletzt war, war es quasi unumgänglich geworden, dass er sich um sie kümmerte. Und es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, sie ständig um sich zu haben und sich dabei auch noch neutral zu verhalten. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er auch wieder diese merkwürdigen Träume, und er empfand es als ein Paradoxon, dass sie nur eine Etage über ihm schlief und doch unerreichbar war. Er hatte geglaubt, er könnte seine Gefühle verdrängen. Doch je mehr er versuchte, sich in ihrer Gegenwart zusammen zu reißen, desto quälender wurde der Wunsch, sie ganz für sich zu haben. Er war verheiratet. Er durfte diese Gedanken nicht haben. Wie oft hatte er sich das in den letzten Tagen gepredigt. Doch es nützte nichts. Die Gefühle waren da, und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

"Alex? Ich glaube, die Nudeln werden kalt, wenn du noch länger hier herumstehst". Susanna sah ihn amüsiert an.

"Was?" Irritiert, dass ihn jemand aus seinen Gedanken risst, schaute er hoch.

"Die Nudeln." Susanna deutete auf den Teller. "Soll ich sie Izzie bringen, bevor sie noch ganz kalt werden, oder willst du das erledigen?"

"Geh du!" Er drückte ihr den Teller in die Hand, erleichtert darüber, seine Arbeit abgeben zu können. 

Susanna nickte und verließ dann mit dem Teller die Küche.

Leise stöhnend ließ sich Alex auf den nächsten Küchenstuhl sinken und fuhr sich durchs Haar. So ging es nicht mehr weiter. Er musste mit Susanna reden. Und was noch viel wichtiger war … Er musste mit Izzie reden. Er musste ihr einfach sagen, was er fühlte, auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht dasselbe für ihn empfand. Vielleicht würde das die ganze Situation entspannen. Und was konnte schon passieren? Schlimmstenfalls würde sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen und vielleicht ausziehen. Alex spürte, wie sich bei dem Gedanken daran, sein Magen zusammen zog. Aber besser so, als ewig davon zu laufen. Und danach würde er mit Susanna sprechen. Oder halt! Vielleicht war es doch besser anders herum? Susanna war schließlich seine Ehefrau. Eigentlich sollte sie die erste Priorität haben. Aber Izzie war die Frau, die er liebte … Alex' Kopf schoss nach oben, als Susanna die Küche wieder betrat.

"Sie bedankt sich recht herzlich bei dir", sagte sie lächelnd. "Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie sich bei dir revanchieren würde wenn es ihrer Hand wieder besser geht."

Alex lächelte säuerlich. Er musste handeln - und zwar schnell. Hastig sprang er auf. "Ich habe heute Spätschicht. Warte also nicht auf mich." Er gab Susanna noch einen flüchtigen Kuss, band sich die Schürze ab und verließ die Küche.

"Wolltest du nichts mehr essen?" rief sie hinter ihm her, doch Alex war schon um die Ecke verschwunden. Susanna runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie war sein Verhalten merkwürdig. Sie würde ein anderes Mal mit ihm darüber reden. Jetzt musste sie erst einmal das Chaos in der Küche beseitigen. Seufzend band sie die Schürze um und goss die Nudeln zurück in den Topf.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13 – Das Kapitel in dem die Lichter ausgehen**

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith sprintete zur Schwesternstation, zu der sie wegen eines Notrufs angefunkt worden war. Ihr war nicht nach Notruf. Derek aus dem Weg zu gehen war anstrengender als sie gedacht hatte. Besonders nach dem Zwischenfall vom Vortag mied sie sämtliche Orte, an denen er sich aufhalten könnte.

Schwer atmend von ihrem Sprint erreichte sie schließlich den Tresen, wo sie mit großen Augen angesehen wurde.

„Was machen sie denn hier?" Fragte eine gedrungene Krankenschwester sichtlich irritiert.

„Was ich hier mache?" Keuchte Meredith empört. „Ich wurde angefunkt, dass ich hierher kommen soll."

„Sie sollen in den OP. Dr. Kayson wurde wegen seiner Erkältung nach Hause geschickt und Dr. Shepherd braucht dringend einen Assistenzarzt. Sie sind die einzig verfügbare." Erklärte die Krankenschwester mit den Schultern zuckend.

Meredith spürte wie ihr das Blut aus dem Kopf nach unten sackte. Ihr Herz befand sich auch irgendwo unterhalb ihrer Socken und nicht mehr an dem eigentlich anatomisch günstigen Platz in ihrem Körper. Sie schluckte hart und drehte sich dann um, da sie keine andere Wahl hatte als sich ihren Dämonen zu stellen. Mit weichen Knien näherte sie sich dem Waschraum und somit dem OP Saal. Der einzige Ort, an dem sie Derek nicht entkommen konnte. Weder seinen Blicken, noch seinen Händen. Die sie als sehr geschickt empfand… im OP selbstverständlich. Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Gedanken an ihre gemeinsame Nacht mit ihm würden ihr nicht helfen so dicht neben ihm stehen zu können. Mit pochendem Herzen öffnete sie schließlich die Tür. Phantastisch. Da stand er also und wusch sich seine perfekten Hände.

„Oh." Entfuhr es Derek als er sich umdrehte, nur um direkt in ihre Augen zu blicken. „Ich hatte nach irgendeinem rufen lassen." Erklärte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich weiß." Sie nickte ihm zu und griff nach einem Mundschutz, den sie sich etwas umständlich umband, da ihre Hände zitterten. „Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns." Murmelte sie ihm zu, was er mit einem zaghaften Nicken quittierte.

„Derek." Eine aufgeregte Stimme durchbrach die Stille als eine OP Schwester in den Waschraum eilte. Etwas irritiert musterte sie Meredith, die sie verwundert ansah. „Dr. Shepherd… ich wollte sie fragen." Sie unterbrach ihren Satz, da Meredith sie inzwischen ungläubig anstarrte. Räuspernd lehnte sie sich lasziv gegen den Türrahmen. „Das hat auch Zeit bis später. Wir wären hier drinnen so weit."

„Danke." Derek hatte unlängst seinen Blick wieder auf den Wasserstrahl vor sich gerichtet und schenkte der OP Schwester keine Beachtung mehr. Lediglich das Stoppen von Merediths Bewegungen ließ ihn wieder aufsehen. „Ist was?"

„Nein, es ist nichts." Meredith schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Ihr kam die Stimme der OP Schwester bekannt vor, wusste sie aber nicht mehr einzuordnen. „Ich bin gleich soweit." Informierte sie Derek, der sie neugierig ansah und gleich darauf im OP Saal verschwand.

Normalerweise mochte Derek es, mit Meredith zu arbeiten. Nein, er liebte es. Sie verstand seinen Humor und hatte auf jeden seiner Sprüche einen noch besseren parat. Ohne sie würde er Gefahr laufen in die höheren Sphären der Arroganz abzuheben, bei all den Lobhuddeleien, die er öfter Mal über sich ergehen lassen musste. Doch Meredith brachte ihn stets rechtzeitig zurück auf den Boden. Sie forderte ihn heraus und er liebte es. Doch heute war es eine Qual, mit ihr so eng am OP Tisch zu stehen. Sie redeten nicht miteinander. Das unweigerliche Berühren der Hände wurde zur Folter, weil sie nicht wegziehen konnten. Seine letzte Option, die OP unbeschadet zu überstehen war es, einen neuen Rekord aufstellen zu wollen. Strikte Anweisungen, kein Small Talk.

Am Ende hatte er den Rekord zwar nicht gebrochen, aber zumindest waren sie fertig. Er blickte zu Meredith hinüber, der Augen noch immer auf dem Patienten waren. „Machst du… machen sie zu Dr. Grey?" Was für eine bescheuerte Frage schoss es ihm sofort durch den Kopf. Er sah Meredith entschuldigend an. Als sie ihm zunickte, verließ er fluchtartig den OP Saal. So schnell er konnte riss er sich den Kittel samt Handschuhen herunter und atmete tief durch als er den Mundschutz abgenommen hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Derek?" Die OP Schwester, die vorher schon einmal im Waschraum war, hatte abermals den Kopf hereingesteckt. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und man konnte den Anflug eines Lächelns hinter ihrer Maske erkennen.

„Ja, ich habe mich nur kurz klaustrophobisch gefühlt und musste raus." Er verwarf die benutzen Sachen und machte sich dann an das obligatorische Händewaschen.

Die OP Schwester nahm ebenfalls ihren Mundschutz ab und lehnte sich neben Derek an das Waschbecken. „Wenn du reden willst. Ich habe Zeit." Sie lächelte ihn mit ihren vielen Zähnen an, weswegen Derek leicht irritiert einen Schritt zur Seite trat.

„Nein, schon gut. Das passiert manchmal. Ist aber keine große Sache." Er schüttelte den Kopf und registrierte mit einigem Unbehagen, dass sie wieder näher an ihn herangerutscht war.

„Wir könnten heute etwas trinken gehen. Ich habe gesehen, dass du früher Schluss haben." Sie beugte sich langsam zu ihm hinüber, so dass er ihren Lakritz Atem deutlich riechen konnte. Ein Geräusch im Hintergrund stoppte ihre Bewegung und sie sah genervt nach oben.

„Sie bringen ihn auf die Intensiv zu Beobachtung." Informierte Meredith leise. Jetzt wo sie die OP Schwester wieder erkannt hatte, spürte sie wie sich ihre Magengrube zusammen zog. Sie wusste, dass die Brünette sich schon länger für Derek interessierte. 

„Es dürfte keine Komplikationen geben." Dankbar, dass Meredith endlich da war, lächelte er ihr zu. Doch da sie nur mit einem traurigen Blick auf ihre Hände sah, erfror sein Lächeln sofort wieder.

„Derek, wie ist es denn jetzt? Treffen wir uns bei Joe drüben?" Die OP Schwester tippte ihn gegen die Schulter, um wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Ich hatte für heute Abend etwas anderes geplant." Derek trat um Meredith herum, um sich mit den Papiertaschentüchern die Hände abzutrocknen. Da Meredith ihn noch immer nicht ansah, verließ er wortlos den Waschraum.

„Ich frage mich, was er für uns geplant hat." Grinsend verließ die OP Schwester ebenfalls den Waschraum.

Meredith starrte mit Tränen in den Augen auf den Wasserstrahl vor sich. Das schlimme für sie war, dass sie Derek noch nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen konnte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Callie war sich sicher, dass George ihr aus dem Weg ging. Wenn es nicht um Benji's Zukunft gegangen wäre, hätte sie die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Doch es ging um ihr Baby. Und wie jede Mutter reagierte sie emotional, wenn es um das Glück ihres Kindes ging. Aber anscheinend waren dies Gefühle, die George fremd waren. Denn gerade eben hatte er wieder demonstrativ die Cafeteria verlassen, als er sah, wie sie mit einem Tablett dieselbe betrat. Doch dieses Mal wollte sie ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Sie stellte ihr Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und rannte wieder zur Tür hinaus. Sie sah gerade noch, wie er um die Ecke bog und setzte ihm nach. "Zum Teufel mit dir, George O'Malley!" schrie sie unbeherrscht hinter ihm her, so dass ein paar Krankenschwestern, die gerade den Gang entlang kamen, entsetzt davon huschten.

George überlegte erst, ob er seinen Schritt noch weiter beschleunigen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Er stoppte und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. "Was willst du, Callie? Ich dachte, wir hätten alles geklärt", sagte er kühl.

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Du vielleicht, aber ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen", schnaubte sie wütend. Sie packte ihn grob am Arm und drängte ihn in einen Materialraum hinein. "So, hier sind wir ungestört." Sie ließ seinen Arm los und stemmte stattdessen ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Und nun will ich wissen, was mit dir los ist!"

Er stand vor ihr, perplex und unfähig, auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben. Er fragte sich, was Callie so aufgebracht hatte. So kannte er sie gar nicht. "Was … meinst du?" Ihr forsches Auftreten verunsicherte ihn.

Sie gestikulierte wild und unkontrolliert mit den Armen. "Ich will wissen, wieso du mir ausweichst, wieso du vor mir davon läufst, wenn wir uns zufällig treffen."

George fühlte sich wie in einer Falle, die gleich zuschnappen würde. "Ich … laufe nicht davon", brachte er kläglich hervor.

"Doch, das tust du!" Callie nickte so heftig mit dem Kopf, dass ihre Haare flogen. "Aber es geht hier nicht um mich, sondern um Benji." Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie weiter sprach. "Du hast dich seit 4 Tagen nicht mehr bei uns gemeldet. Er fragt jeden Tag nach dir. Und weißt du, was das schlimmste ist? Er glaubt, dass er Schuld daran ist, dass du nicht mehr kommst. Er glaubt, dass du auf ihn böse bist." 

George hatte Callie schweigend zugehört, und mit jedem weiteren Satz hatte sich sein Magen mehr zusammen gezogen. Benji glaubte, dass es seine Schuld war, dass er nicht mehr kam? Er konnte weder Callie's anklagenden Blick länger ertragen noch den Gedanken, dass sein Sohn sich schuldig fühlte. Schnell drehte er sich weg und presste beide Hände gegen das Regal, dass hinter ihm gestanden hatte.

Callie wusste nicht, wie sie seine Geste deuten sollte. War das wieder eine Form von Flucht? Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. "George?" Sie sah, wie er seinen Kopf noch ein Stück weiter nach unten senkte und sich sein Oberkörper hob und senkte, als ob er schwer atmete. Sofort überkam sie das schlechte Gewissen. Vielleicht waren ihre Worte doch zu heftig gewesen. Sie wusste, wie sensibel er in der Vergangenheit auf das Thema Benji reagiert hatte. Aber wieso wich er ihr aus? Wieso hatte er sich tagelang nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet, wenn ihm doch anscheinend etwas an seinem Sohn lag? Für Callie ein Widerspruch in sich selbst.

George blinzelte die Tränen weg. Er wollte vor Callie keine Schwäche zeigen, auch wenn er sich hundeelend fühlte. Sie hatte genau seinen schwachen Punkt getroffen. Er wollte nicht, dass ein anderer Benji großzog außer ihm. Doch es ging nicht nur um Benji, weshalb er so fertig war. Es ging vor allen Dingen um Callie und dass sie demnächst einen Mann heiraten würde, den er für den größten Volltrottel auf Erden hielt. Er konnte überhaupt nicht verstehen, was Callie an diesem Marcus fand. Er sah nicht einmal gut aus, und er war sicher ein ganz lausiger Liebhaber. Er zwang sich, den Gedanken an Sex zwischen Callie und Marcus, zu unterbrechen. Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte.

"George, sag bitte etwas!" Callie fühlte sich massiv verunsichert durch seine Reaktion. "Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Ich war nur so wütend, weil du seit Tagen vor mit weggelaufen bist." Ihr Griff verstärkte sich um seine Schulter. "Ist es wegen Marcus?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Bist du deshalb so ... merkwürdig?"

Er drehte sich abrupt um. "Sag Benji, dass ich ihn heute Abend nach Feierabend abholen werde", sagte er so gefasst wie möglich. "Du hast doch nichts dagegen, dass er die Nacht über bei mir bleibt? Ich bringe ihn auch morgens in den Kindergarten."

Callie nickte mechanisch. Sie hatte eigentlich eine andere Reaktion auf ihre Frage erwartet. Er war ihr mal wieder ausgewichen. "Alles okay mit dir?"

George nickte. Sie brauchte nicht zu wissen, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah. Es würde auch nichts ändern. Sie war verlobt und würde bald heiraten. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Wir sehen uns dann später", sagte er, bevor er den Raum endgültig verließ.

Callie sah ihm mit besorgtem Blick hinterher. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass ihr Essen ja noch in der Cafeteria stand. Seufzend verließ sie den Raum und machte sich auf zur Cafeteria.

**Dereks Haus**

Meredith öffnete die Autotür. Nervös sah sie zum Haus hinüber. Da sie Dereks Wagen bereits erspäht hatte, wusste sie, dass er zuhause war. Oder noch. Mit hängenden Schultern stieg sie schließlich aus. Es hinter sich zu bringen war immer noch besser als stundenlang im Regen zu stehen. Ihr Plan sah ohnehin vor, dass sie schnell in die Küche laufen wollte. Dort etwas essbares finden, einpacken und damit dann in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden. Sich für das Bett fertig machen, das Essen in sich hinein stopfen und nicht mehr über Dereks Date nachzudenken. Ein perfekter Plan, den es jetzt nur noch umzusetzen galt.

Tief durchatmend öffnete sie die Haustür. Sie lauschte in eine Stille, die sie dazu ermutigte, weiter gehen zu können. Die Küche war nur ein paar Meter entfernt und zu ihrer Erleichterung lag das Wohnzimmer schon einmal im Dunkeln. Irgendwie hatte sie die gesamte Fahrt über ein Bild vor Augen gehabt, dass sie Derek mit dieser OP Schwester wild herum machend dort vorfinden würde. Da sie auch keine verdächtigen Geräusche aus der Küche hörte, stieß sie die Tür auf, nur um erschrocken stehen zu bleiben.

Der Tisch war hergerichtet für zwei Personen. Überall in der Küche standen Kerzen, von denen ein paar bereits angezündet waren. Erst jetzt nahm sie war, dass er gekocht hatte. Ihr stieg der Geruch von einer Champagner Sauce in die Nase. Unweigerlich drehte sie ihren Kopf zum Herd, auf dem die zubereiten Speisen warm gehalten wurden und sich so das Aroma in der Küche ausbreitete. Ihr Blick fiel wieder zu dem gedeckten Tisch, auf dem sie jetzt auch einen Eiskübel erkennen konnte, neben dem ein Strauß Blumen stand. Jetzt wusste sie, was diese OP Schwester erwarten würde und ihr war es als ob jemand ihr Herz herausgerissen hatte.

Sie wollte nur noch weg. Ein Gefühl der Panik kroch langsam in ihr hoch und sie stürmte aus der Küche, nur um blindlings gegen eine harte Männerbrust zu rennen.

„Du bist da." Derek begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln, welches schnell bei ihrem Anblick erstarb. „Was hast du?"

„Ich wollte mir nur etwas zu essen holen." Sie fühlte sich leicht unbehaglich und sah auf den Boden. „Ich kann auch ganz weggehen, wenn du das Haus für dich haben willst."

Derek sah verwundert zu ihr und schüttelte dann grinsend den Kopf. „Ich käme mir recht merkwürdig vor, wenn ich alleine essen sollte."

„Alleine?" Sie hob fragend den Kopf. So wie sich diese OP Schwester verhielt, würde sie wohl kaum eine Einladung ausschlagen. Allerdings brachte es auch der Beruf einer OP Schwester mit sich, dass Verabredungen nicht eingehalten werden konnten. „Sie kann wohl nicht kommen." Meredith sah wieder nach unten, da sie seine Enttäuschung über das Nichterscheinen der OP Schwester nicht sehen wollte.

„Wer kann nicht kommen?" Derek lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und sah Meredith amüsiert an.

„Diese OP Schwester. Wie heißt sie noch mal gleich?" Noch immer mied sie seinen Blick. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie heißt. Geschweige denn weiß ich, von wem du sprichst." Er hob ihren Kopf an, damit sie ihn endlich ansah. „Ich wollte mich heute bei meiner besten Freundin entschuldigen, weil die vergangenen Tage nicht leicht waren."

„Das ist für mich?" Flüsterte Meredith leise, so dass Derek es mehr von ihren Lippen ablesen musste. Als Derek ihr zunickte schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund. Sie sah zum Tisch hinüber und dann wieder zu Derek. Mit einem Schritt verkürzte sie die Distanz zu ihm und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. Kaum spürte sie seine Arme um sich, ließ sie sich ganz fallen.

„Können wir einfach vergessen, dass wir Sex hatten und wieder Freunde sein?" Er strich ihre sanft über das Haar als er gespannt auf ihre Antwort wartete. Da sie sich nicht rührte, drückte er sie etwas von sich, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich vermisse meine Freundin und ich will dich nicht verlieren, nur weil wir für einen Moment… für einen sehr langen und atemberaubenden Moment schwach waren."

Meredith atmete tief durch und nickte ihm schließlich zu. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst." Auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich bald sein Lächeln wieder. „Und nur damit du es weißt. Ich will nicht, dass du dich auf diese OP Schwester einlässt."

„Und nur damit du es weißt. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, von wem du sprichst." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie zu dem Tisch.

„Die Brünette." Sie sah zu ihm hoch, doch statt der großen Erkenntnis sah sie nur nachdenklich Falten. „Die mit dem Lakritz Tick. Hat ständig was zwischen den Zähnen."

Derek rümpfte die Nase. „Oh, die meinst du." Er schüttelte sich leicht und sah dann verwundert zu Meredith, die inzwischen am Tisch Platz genommen hatte. „Kein Interesse. Noch nicht einmal wenn ich für längere Zeit ohne auskommen müsste." Er schenkte Meredith und sich Champagner ein und kniete sich dann vor sie.

„Machst du mir jetzt einen Antrag?" Sie hob überrascht die Augenbraue als sie Derek vor sich sah. Auch wenn sie es ihm niemals anvertrauen würde, aber der Anblick gefiel ihr irgendwie.

„Ruinier nicht den Moment." Ermahnte Derek, doch da Meredith ihn weiterhin mit einem breiten Grinsen ansah, seufzte er laut auf. „Zu spät." Bevor er wieder aufstehen konnte, hielt Meredith ihn an der Schulter fest.

„Was wolltest du sagen, Derek?" Sie sah ihn jetzt mit ernster Miene an, da sie spürte, dass es ihm wichtig war.

„Nichts weiter." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist unsere Freundschaft wichtig. Das wollte ich sagen. Nur mit anderen Worten." Lächelnd griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. Als er wieder aufstand küsste er sie sanft auf die Wange. „Und jetzt habe ich Hunger."

Lächelnd beobachtete Meredith Derek dabei, wie er ihr Essen auf den Tellern anrichtete. In ihr machte sich ein Gefühl der Erleichterung breit. Nicht nur, weil er kein Interesse an dieser OP Schwester hatte, sondern auch weil sie wieder normal miteinander umgehen konnten. Allerdings mischte sich auch eine gewisse Traurigkeit unter ihre eigentlich freudige Stimmung. Zwar würde sie ein Abendessen bei Kerzenlicht zu sich nehmen, aber nur mit ihrem besten Freund und nicht mit dem Mann, mit dem sie zusammen sein wollte.

**Joe's Bar**

Als George Joe's Bar betrat wurde er gleich vom Barkeeper freundlich begrüßt.

"Hey, George! Wie geht es denn so? Ich habe dich ja schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr gesehen." Joe lachte. "Das Übliche?"

George winkte gleich ab. "Nein, heute mal nichts Alkoholisches." Er nahm direkt am Tresen Platz. "Hey Joe!" erwiderte er nun auch den Gruß. "Nur eine Cola wenn es geht."

"Bist du krank?" Der Barmann sah ihn mit prüfendem Blick an.

George lachte. "Nein, mir geht's gut. Ich will nur gleich zu Callie fahren. Benji soll bei mir übernachten."

Joe zog mit einem vielsagenden Blick die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Läuft wieder was zwischen euch beiden?"

George nahm die Cola, die Joe ihm über den Tresen schob entgegen und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. "Ich dachte, du weißt immer alles. Anscheinend ist dir der neueste Klatsch wohl entgangen", bemerkte er trocken, nachdem er das Glas wieder abgestellt hatte.

"Nun, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Schwester Debbie gerade Urlaub in Europa macht." Joe zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was soll ich sagen. Sie ist meine Quelle. Ohne Quelle keine Informationen." Er beugte sich weiter über den Tresen. "Aber im Gegensatz zu mir scheinst du bestens informiert zu sein. Also los, spuck's aus! Um was geht es?"

George nahm einen erneuten Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Callie hat sich verlobt!" kam er gleich ohne lange Umschweife zur Sache.

"Wow …" Joe fiel sichtbar die Kinnlade nach unten. "Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch!" sagte er fröhlich, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. 

"Wie?" George sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wieso gratulierst du mir? Ich habe mich nicht verlobt!"

"Nicht?" Joe machte ein betretenes Gesicht. "Nun, ich dachte, dass ihr beiden …" Er stoppte mitten im Satz und räusperte sich. "Vergiss was ich dachte." Er beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter zu George. "Und wer ist der Glückliche, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Du kennst ihn." George nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und drehte dann den Kopf in die Richtung des Tisches, an dem er Callie das letzte Mal mit Marcus gesehen hatte.

Joe war seinem Blick gefolgt und stutzte. "Du meinst …" Er brach erneut ab. "Du redest von diesem geschniegelten Geschäftsmann im Nadelstreifenanzug?" Er rollte mit den Augen. "Wow …" entfuhr es ihm wieder.

"Was soll dieses "Wow" bedeuten?" George runzelte die Stirn. "Wow" gut oder "Wow" schlecht?" 

"Was fragst du mich das?" Joe rollte mit den Augen. "Nur weil ich ein Kerl bin der auf Kerle steht heißt das nicht, dass ich mich gleich in jede optisch ansprechende Hülle verliebe." 

"Callie tut es." George griff nach seinem Glas und stellte es wieder unverrichteter Dinge ab, als er feststellte, dass es leer war. "Noch eine Cola!"

"Frusttrinken bringt nichts." Joe schüttelte den Kopf. "Außerdem ist das Zeug purer Zucker und enthält Null Nährstoffe. Absolutes Gift für die Organe, wenn du mich fragst. Aber wenn du eines Tages an Organversagen sterben möchtest, dann nur zu!"

George schoss ihm einen empörten Blick zu. "Du verstehst es wirklich, deine Kunden zu vergraulen. Schlechte Propaganda ist schlecht fürs Geschäft." Er seufzte tief. "Okay, von Kerl zu Kerl … Was schlägst du vor?"

"Trink das nächste Mal lieber Bier."

"Nein, ich meine wegen Callie!" George verdrehte die Augen.

"DU fragst mich um Rat?" Joe sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du mir letztes Mal ganz schön über den Mund gefahren bist, als ich meine Meinung gesagt habe."

"Damals hast du dich ungefragt eingemischt. Nun frage ich dich ja. Das ist was anderes", sagte George kleinlaut. Erwartungsvoll sah er den Barmann an. "Nun?"

Joe kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn. "Du willst sie zurück? Dann rede mit ihr. Das ist die einfachste Geschichte von der Welt. Einfach und geradeheraus. Wieso macht ihr immer alles so kompliziert?" Er seufzte leise.

"Halt! Moment mal! Wer sagt, dass ich Callie zurückhaben will? Davon war keine Rede." George verzog das Gesicht. "Du ziehst völlig falsche Schlüsse aus dem ganzen."

Joe zog die Stirn in Falten. "Tja, also wenn dir nichts an ihr liegt, dann verstehe ich nicht, wieso du dich so aufregst. Lass sie heiraten und glücklich werden." Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. "Du musst einsehen, dass sie was schlechteres hätte abkriegen können."

"Er wird Benji erziehen", warf George ein.

"Na und? Das heißt ja nicht, dass du ihn nicht mehr sehen darfst, oder?" Joe sah ihn fragend an. "Oder hat sie dir den Umgang mit ihm ab jetzt verboten?"

George schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein … im Gegenteil."

Ein Lächeln machte sich in Joe's Gesicht breit. "Dann ist ja alles bestens. Also was willst du dann?" 

George blies langsam die Luft aus, die er inne gehalten hatte und sah Joe mit ratlosem Blick an.

"Oh je …" Der Barmann stöhnte leise auf. "Für Menschen, die nicht einmal wissen, was sie wollen, habe ich keine Ratschläge parat. Aber soll ich dir trotzdem sagen, was ich denke?"

"Was?" George sah ihn neugierig an.

"Ich sage dir gleich, dass du mir nicht glauben wirst", fügte Joe als Warnung hinzu.

"Nun sag schon!" George wurde allmählich ungeduldig.

"Der Grund, wieso du so eine Welle machst ist nicht der, dass dieser feine Gentleman deinen Sohn erzieht. Der Grund ist der, dass du nicht möchtest, dass er Callie anfasst. Und soll ich dir sagen, wieso du das nicht möchtest?" Joe ließ George erst gar nicht zu Worte kommen sondern fuhr gleich fort. "Du liebst sie! Du bist eifersüchtig! So einfach ist das." Er grinste schief. "Liege ich in etwa richtig mit meiner Vermutung?"

George griff in seine Hosentasche, fischte eine Münze heraus und legte sie auf den Tresen. "Nein, du liegst völlig daneben!" Er sprang auf. "Ich muss los, Benji abholen." Ohne noch Joe's Antwort abzuwarten, verließ er beinahe fluchtartig die Bar.

Joe nahm die Münze vom Tresen, warf sie in die Luft und fing sie wieder auf. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er wusste, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Die Frage war nur, ob George das auch wusste.

**Joe's Bar**

Cristina stellte mit einem lauten Knall ihr Glas auf den Tisch, weswegen Marks Kopf erschrocken nach oben schnellte.

„Guten Morgen." Cristina stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab. Mit einem mürrischen Blick beäugte sie Mark.

„Wäre es Morgen, wäre er mit Sicherheit nicht gut." Mark zog sein Glas wieder zu sich und drehte es danach auf dem Tisch herum.

Cristina beobachtete ihn eine Weile, dann stand sie zu seiner Überraschung wutentbrannt auf und stürmte zum Tresen, wo sie sich etwas zu trinken holte. Auf ihrem Weg zurück stieß sie gegen eine Brünette, die sich in der Bar umsah. Leise fluchend setzte sie sich kurze Zeit später wieder an den Tisch.

„Was hat Joe dir denn in den Tequila gemixt." Mark runzelte wegen ihres Verhaltens die Stirn.

„Die Frage ist eher, was mit dir los ist. Wir sind noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde hier und du hängst schon mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch." Sie schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf. „Normalerweise dauert das mindestens 2 Stunden."

Mark zuckte mit der Schulter. „Darf ich nicht auch einmal nachdenklich sein?"

„Über was denkst du denn nach? Ob du die Gynäkologie vor der Psychiatrie ran nimmst? Besser wäre es, nicht dass du noch geheilt wirst." Sie fing herzhaft an zu lachen. Auch als Mark sie verärgert ansah, konnte sie sich nicht beruhigen.

„Schön, dass ich deine Stimmung wieder heben konnte." Raunte er ihr zu. „Ich kann ja dann gehen. Denn so wie es aussieht, brauchst du mich nicht mehr."

Cristina wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Nein, bleib. Mir ist nicht danach, dumm von der Seite angesprochen zu werden. Mit dir an meiner Seite werde ich eher in Ruhe gelassen."

„Entschuldigung, wenn ich störe." Die brünette OP Schwester tippte Cristina auf die Schulter.

„Oder auch nicht." Murmelte Cristina gequält als sie kurz hochsah, wer sie belästigte.

„Haben sie zufällig Dr. Shepherd gesehen?" Fragte die Brünette scheinbar unbeeindruckt weiter. Sie blickte von Cristina zu Mark, woraufhin sich ihr Gesicht aufhellte und sie noch mehr Zähne blitzen ließ. „Mark? Hast du Derek gesehen?"

„Ich bin nicht sein Privatsekretär." Er verdrehte die Augen und blickte stur weiter auf sein Glas vor sich. Da er aber weiterhin ihre großen Augen erahnen konnte, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, sah er zu ihr hoch. „Warum wollen sie das überhaupt wissen?"

„Wir sind verabredet." Klärte die Brünette auf als sei es die größte Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Ihr seid ver… abredet?" Mark verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten. Sein Blick fiel auf Cristina, die seelenruhig auf ihrem Stuhl saß und die Brünette anlächelte.

„Ja. Ich hatte die Bar vorgeschlagen, aber er meinte, dass er etwas anderes im Sinn hätte." Die Brünette blickte sich erneut in der Bar um, sah aber nach einer Weile wieder zu Mark. „Im Krankenhaus hieß es, dass er längst weg sei. Da dachte ich mir, dass er vielleicht hier auf mich warten würde."

„Vielleicht sollten sie lieber da vorne beim Tresen warten." Griff Cristina in das Gespräch ein. Sie deutete mit ihrer Hand zu Joe hinüber, der gerade ein paar Gäste bediente. „Derek hält seine Verabredungen immer ein und wird sicher bald kommen."

Die Brünette sah misstrauisch zu Cristina hinüber. Doch der freundliche Gesichtsausdruck der Ärztin überzeugte sie schließlich. „Sie haben Recht. Entschuldigen sie noch mal die Störung." Sie trottete strahlend zum Tresen hinüber und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort der Tür.

„Sag mal geht es dir noch gut?" Mark schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben?" Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl zurückfallen nur um sich dann sofort wieder zu Cristina nach vorne zu beugen. „Vielleicht hast du es nicht mitbekommen, aber deine beste Freundin hat was für Derek übrig."

„Das da." Cristina deutete erneut zum Tresen. „Das ist nicht sein Geschmack. Denn den kenne ich sehr gut." Sie lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und grinste von dort aus Mark an. „Und außerdem kenne ich Dereks Pläne für den heutigen Abend."

Mark wartete gespannt darauf, was Cristina ihm zu berichten hatte, doch diese amüsierte sich lieber über den Anblick der wartenden Brünetten. Ungeduldig schnipste er ihr vor dem Gesicht herum. „Wie lauten denn seine Pläne?"

„Keine Ahnung, was er genau vor hat." Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie angestrengt nachdachte. „Ich weiß nur, dass alles was er heute vor hat, Meredith beinhaltet und nicht die da am Tresen."

„Und woher weißt du das?" Noch immer traute er Cristina nicht so recht über den Weg, zumal sie abermals die Stirn in Falten gesetzt hatte.

„Also wie war das? Die eine Schwester hatte mitbekommen, dass er Bailey gefragt hat wo Webber sei und dann hat Tyler gehört, dass Bailey zu einer Schwester gesagt hat, Derek wäre schon zu Hause." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, halt Tyler hat es Bailey gesagt, was er von einer Schwester gehört hatte. Ist auch egal." Sie sah in ein verwirrtes Gesicht und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Außerdem hat Derek mich angerufen, ob Meredith schon unterwegs sei, weil er sich dann mit dem Essen beeilen müsste."

Marks Kopf knallte mit einem lauten poltern auf den Tisch.

„Wusste ich es doch, dass er heute nicht in Form ist." Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern als sie seinen Anblick mit einem amüsierten Grinsen bedachte. Danach widmete sie sich wieder der Brünetten. Ihr Lächeln erstarb etwas, da sie sich nicht mehr so ganz sicher war, ob sie nicht doch noch für Ärger sorgen konnte.

**Haus der Karevs**

Gelangweilt zappte Alex durch die Fernsehprogramme, ohne sich für eins entscheiden zu können. Er hatte gehofft, ein klärendes Gespräch mit Susanna führen zu können. Doch sie hatte es vorgezogen, frühzeitig schlafen zu gehen. Sie litt immer noch unter dem Jetlag und brauchte immer ein paar Tage, um sich wieder an das Klima in Seattle zu gewöhnen. Seufzend griff er nach einem Motorradmagazin, dass auf dem Tisch lag und begann darin eher lustlos zu blättern. Vielleicht sollte er auch besser schlafen gehen. Er klappte das Magazin wieder zu und wollte gerade auch den Fernseher ausschalten, als es plötzlich rabenschwarz um ihn herum wurde. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass es sich wohl um einem Stromausfall handelte. Nichts ging mehr. Alles war dunkel. Er stand auf und tastete sich langsam bis zum Fenster. Sogar die Straßenlaterne draußen war ausgefallen. Also schien es etwas größeres zu sein. Zum Glück wusste er, wo Susanna ihre Zigaretten und das Feuerzeug aufbewahrte. Er tastete sich weiter zum Sideboard und entflammte das Feuerzeug. Jetzt entdeckte er auch einige Kerzen, die im Regal hinter ihm standen. Er nahm eine heraus und wollte sie gerade anzünden, als er über sich ein lautes Poltern hörte, auf das kurz darauf Totenstille folgte. Izzie! So schnell er konnte rannte er mit der Kerze aus dem Wohnzimmer die Treppe zur Dachgeschosswohnung hinauf. Schweratmend blieb er einen Moment vor der Tür stehen und lauschte. Nichts. Kein Geräusch drang nach außen. Besorgnis machte sich bei ihm breit. Vielleicht war sie gestürzt und lag nun ohnmächtig und blutend auf dem Boden. Ungeachtet der Uhrzeit und dass er nur eine Jogginghose und Unterhemd trug, klopfte er an ihre Tür. "Izzie? Ist alles okay?" Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie schließlich die Tür öffnete.

"Alex?" fragte sie verwundert. "Ist etwas passiert?"

"Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen", stieß er hervor. "Ich dachte vorhin, dass das ganze Haus in die Luft fliegen würde." Er versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sie nur ein kurzes, dünnes Nachthemd trug und darin sehr verführerisch aussah.

"Tut mir leid." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich bin gegen den Stuhl gestoßen und da ist er umgefallen. Habe ich euch geweckt?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, weil ihr mit einem Mal bewusst wurde, dass ihr Nachthemd mehr von ihrem Körper preisgab als es verhüllte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Mich nicht. Ich war noch wach, und Susanna ist atombombengetestet." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Oh … gut." Sie lächelte dünn. Seine Nähe machte sie nervös, zumal er unglaublich sexy mit halb entblößtem Oberkörper aussah. "Ich wollte gerade ins Bett gehen, als es plötzlich überall dunkel wurde", versuchte sie ihren spärlichen Aufzug zu erklären.

Alex nickte, während er seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden konnte. Der dünne Stoff ihres Nachthemdes schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut um ihre schlanken Kurven. Alex spürte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte und sein Mund trocken wurde. "Brauchst du vielleicht Kerzen?" brachte er mit heiserer Stimme hervor. Das war sicher die dümmste Frage, die er jemals einer Frau gestellt hatte. Aber ihm fiel in dem Moment nichts geistreicheres ein.

Izzie sah hoch und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Ein Fehler, wie sie gleich darauf feststellen musste, denn Alex' Blick begann sich an ihrem festzusaugen. Wie zwei Magneten strebten sie aufeinander zu.

Alex löste seinen Blick kurz von Izzie's und bückte sich, um die Kerze neben sich abzustellen. Er wollte seine Hände freihaben, wenn er sie in seine Arme zog.

Izzie wusste nicht, ob es die Kälte war oder ihre Nervosität, weshalb sie plötzlich zu zittern anfing. Sie blieb unbeweglich stehen, als er einen Schritt vorwärts machte und seine Hand um ihre Taille legte. Gleich würde er sie küssen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Doch bevor es dazu kommen konnte, fühlte sie, wie etwas weiches an ihrem Bein entlang huschte und dann die Dunkelheit über sie kam.

"Verflucht!" Alex ließ Izzie los und bückte sich nach der Kerze, die nun umgekippt auf dem Fußboden lag. "Was war das?"

"Der Kater …" Izzie hatte Mühe, ihre Stimme wieder zu finden. Sie stand noch immer unter dem Eindruck des Fast-Kusses. "Warte, ich … ich habe drinnen auch noch Kerzen und ein Feuerzeug." Sie war froh, der Situation entfliehen zu können. Jetzt, wo sie wieder halbwegs bei klarem Verstand war fragte sie sich, was ihr nur in den Sinn gekommen war, halb nackend an der Tür zu erscheinen. War doch klar, dass ein Mann da auf falsche Ideen kam. Auf Alex musste es wie eine Einladung gewirkt haben. Wie peinlich! Izzie griff hektisch nach einer der Kerzen, die schon brennend auf dem Küchentisch gestanden hatte und ging damit zu Alex zurück. Sie drückte ihm die Kerze in die Hand und sah ihn verlegen an. "Du kannst sie behalten. Ich habe noch mehr davon. Damit du deinen Weg auch sicher zurück findest."

Er nickte. Der Zauber des Moments war verflogen. Sie waren beide wieder in die Realität zurück gekehrt. Und vielleicht war es auch besser so. Schließlich war er verheiratet, und seine Ehefrau schlief genau unter ihnen.

"Gute Nacht, Alex!" Sie hätte ihm gerne etwas Liebes gesagt, vielleicht auch mit etwas mehr Emotionen, denn sie lief fast über davor.

Sie sah so bezaubernd aus in ihrem Hauch aus Nichts, die blonden Haare offen über ihre schmalen Schultern fallend. Er musste den Wunsch unterdrücken, sie erneut zu berühren. Nervös räusperte er sich. "Gute Nacht, Izzie!"

Beide schauten nach unten, als sie ein leises Miauen hörten. Alex bückte sich und hob den Kater auf den Arm. "Du kleiner Teufel", zischte er ihm leise ins Ohr.

Izzie sah den beiden nachdenklich hinterher, bevor sie die Wohnungstür leise hinter sich schloss und eine weitere Kerze anzündete. An Schlaf war jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zu denken.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14 – Das Kapitel in dem sich alle verändern… mit Masken**

**Dereks Haus**

Meredith öffnete vorsichtig ihre Zimmertür. Der schlimmste Tag des Jahres war gekommen und sie lebte mitten in der Hölle. Da sie schon in den vergangenen Jahren Dereks Sinn für Halloween mitbekommen hatte, wusste sie, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste. Sie zog die Tür ruckartig zurück und wartete darauf, dass sie irgendetwas anspringen würde, doch nichts passierte. Erstaunt streckte sie die Nase auf den Flur und sah in beide Richtungen. Nichts. Irritiert folgte sie dem wohligen Duft von frisch gekochtem Kaffee. Kaum war sie in der Küche angekommen, begrüßte sie Derek mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Wer bist du und wo hast du Derek gelassen?" Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und beäugte Dereks Schritte misstrauisch.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen." Er stellte eine Tasse Kaffee vor sie hin und hielt ihr dann noch einen Korb mit frischen Brötchen vor die Nase. Da Meredith aber weder den Kaffee trank, noch zu den Brötchen griff, atmete er tief durch. „Meredith, wir wohnen jetzt schon eine ganze Weile zusammen und ich werde keine Späße mit dem Essen treiben. Noch nicht einmal an Halloween."

Er war zu nett. Meredith seufzte frustriert auf. Wie konnte sie denn ihre vorbereiteten Späße genießen, wenn er so nett war? Das war nicht nett von ihm. Sie griff trotzdem nach einem der Brötchen und nahm anschließend einen großen Schluck ihres morgendlichen Lebensspenders.

„Ich muss jetzt schon los. Fahren wir trotzdem zusammen oder kommst du später nach?" Er stellte die Kaffeemaschine aus und sah dann zu Meredith hinüber, die ihn aber nicht wirklich wahrnahm. Um sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf zu wecken, klatschte er laut in seine Hände, woraufhin sie sich einen Teil ihres Kaffees über die Hand kippte.

„Was? Au." Meredith verzog das Gesicht und stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte hatte Derek ihr bereits ein kühlendes Tuch gereicht. „Danke." Sie sah in sein besorgtes Gesicht hoch. „Ist schon wieder in Ordnung. War nur der Schreck."

„Dann ist ja gut." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Schläfe bevor sich von ihr abwandte, um nach den Autoschlüsseln zu greifen. „Also was ist jetzt? Kommst du jetzt schon mit oder fährst du mit deinem Auto?"

„Ich komme nach." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und sah ihm dann hinterher bis er aus der Küche verschwunden war. Denn in seinem Auto befand sich immerhin ihr erster Streich. Bei dem Gedanken grinste sie noch breiter, doch als sie auf das nasse Tuch auf ihrer Hand sah, sprang sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und ihm hinterher. Zu ihrem Leidwesen hatte er sein Auto schon erreicht und er hielt sich vor Schreck die Hand auf sein Herz. Eigentlich hatte sie es witzig gefunden bei der Planung. Der Fischer bekommt Würmer… viele Würmer, die sich aus einem Behältnis ergießen sollten, sobald er die Tür des Wagens öffnete. Es hatte funktioniert und sie sah mit Derek zusammen auf einen Berg von Würmern, der sich über seinen Sitz bewegte.

„Happy Halloween?" Flüsterte Meredith zaghaft, doch Dereks finstere Miene verriet ihr zwei Sachen. Erstens würde es kein fröhliches Fest werden und zweitens. Sie war geliefert.

**Unterwegs im Auto**

Nervös kaute Izzie auf den Fingerknöcheln ihrer gesunden Hand herum, während sie Alex verstohlen von der Seite betrachtete. Seitdem sie von zuhause losgefahren waren, hatte er nicht ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Stattdessen hatte er den Blick starr geradeaus auf die Strasse gerichtet und schien sie kaum wahr zu nehmen. Auf der einen Seite war Izzie froh, dass er nicht auf sie achtete, denn mit der Geschwindigkeit, die er unterwegs war, wäre es fast lebensmüde, auch nur den Blick zur Seite zu wenden. Sie fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie sich gemeinsam in einem Raum befanden und dieselbe Luft atmeten. Seine Nervosität war fast greifbar. Dabei verstand sie nicht, wieso er so nervös war. Es war nichts mehr vorgefallen, seit der Nacht, in dem ein Stromausfall alles lahmgelegt hatte. Zwei Wochen waren seitdem vergangen. Sie waren sich danach, wie immer, aus dem Weg gegangen. Niemand hatte mehr ein Wort darüber verloren, dass sie sich beinahe geküsst hätten – und zum wiederholten Male dabei unterbrochen worden waren. Izzie hatte sich mehr als einmal gefragt, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn der Kater die Kerze nicht umgestoßen hätte. Sie hätten sie geküsst, und sie hätte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und er seine um ihre Taille. Dann wären sie in ihre Wohnung gegangen und er hätte sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett abgelegt und sich über sie gebeugt und ... Izzie drückte auf den Knopf für die Fensterheber, und ein Schwall kühler Luft strömte in den Innenraum des Wagens.

„Ist dir schlecht?" Alex sah sie besorgt von der Seite an.

Izzie presste ihre zitternde Hand gegen ihre glühende Wange. „Nein." Sie konnte ihm schlecht erzählen, was ihr gerade im Kopf herumging.

Alex wandte sich wieder der Strasse zu, doch er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren psychischer Stress gewesen. Er hatte versucht, Izzie aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch auch wenn sie körperlich nicht anwesend war, spukte sie in seinem Kopf herum. Seit zwei Tagen arbeitete sie wieder. Die Wunde an ihrer Hand war gut verheilt. Aber damit hatten die Probleme erst richtig begonnen. Hatte er ihr im Haus noch ausweichen können, gab es nun keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr. Susanna hatte schließlich auch erfahren, dass sie beiden zusammen in einer Abteilung arbeiteten. Die Luft wurde immer dünner. Er musste endlich mit Susanna reden, bevor das ganze total ausuferte. Und er musste auch Izzie endlich gestehen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Er warf ihr wieder einen verstohlenen Blick von der Seite zu. Sie saß stocksteif da, ihre Hände verkrampft ineinander geschlungen. Ihr Verhalten war irgendwie merkwürdig. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Halloween war. Da benahmen sich die Menschen alle etwas anders als sonst. Er hielt nicht viel davon, aber er hatte schon mitbekommen, dass Izzie anscheinend ein Fan dieses ganzen Hokuspokus war, denn als er sie vor einer halben Stunde abgeholt hatte, war er über einen grinsenden Kürbis gestolpert, der direkt vor ihrer Wohnungstür gestanden hatte. Sie hatte ihn dann mit den Worten „Happy Halloween!" fröhlich begrüßt.

„Gehst du nach Feierabend auch zu Joe's Halloween-Party?" warf Izzie plötzlich ein, als ob sie ahnte, woran er gerade dachte.

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Alex schnell. Die Wahrheit war, dass er noch nicht darüber nachgedacht und bisher auch noch keine Einladung erhalten hatte. Er lenkte den Wagen auf den Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus und hielt.

Izzie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie enttäuscht sie darüber war, dass er nicht zu Joe's Party kommen würde. Wieso sie so enttäuscht war wusste sie allerdings selber nicht. Wie gewohnt wollte sie die Treppe benutzen, als sie das Krankenhaus betreten hatten, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest. „Sei nicht albern! Wir fahren zusammen in einem Auto. Da werden wir wohl gemeinsam einen Aufzug benutzen können." 

Izzie nickte und betrat zögernd hinter ihm den Aufzug. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, mit ihm alleine in einer engen Kabine zu sein. Was allerdings nicht an Alex lag, sondern an ihr. Die merkwürdigsten Dinge kamen ihr dann immer in den Sinn, wenn sie irgendwo mit ihm alleine war. Und es war egal, ob es im Aufzug war, im Auto oder auf der obersten Treppenstufe zu ihrer Wohnung.

Alex hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und schaute auf die wechselnde Anzeige, während Izzie immer nervöser wurde. Die Spannung, die in der Kabine herrschte, war mittlerweile fast körperlich spürbar.

„Wann findet diese Party bei Joe statt?" fragte Alex plötzlich unvermittelt.

Izzie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er anfing zu sprechen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, nachdem er die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte. „Nach ... nach Feierabend .. ich glaube ab ... 8 Uhr", stotterte sie.

Alex nickte. „Gut, dann bleibt noch genügend Zeit."

„Zeit ... wofür?" Izzie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Um nach Hause zu fahren und mich umzuziehen", meinte er lässig.

„Du willst zur Party?" Izzie sah ihn mit ungläubigem Blick an. 

Alex runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast mich doch gerade gefragt, ob ich kommen will."

„Du hast „nein" gesagt." Izzie zog die Stirn kraus. „Ich dachte, wenn Männer „nein" sagen, dann bedeutet es auch nein und nicht wie bei uns Frauen, dass wir eigentlich „ja" meinen." Sie hätte sich für den Satz am liebsten selber geohrfeigt. Ihre Mutter hatte Recht. Wenn sie nervös war redete sie einfach zuviel und nur dummes Zeug. Sie versuchte, ihr wild klopfendes Herz und die Euphorie, die sie bei dem Gedanken überkam, dass er doch an der Party teilnehmen wollte, zu ignorieren. Der Mann war verheiratet!

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Ist das bei dir so? Sagst du „nein", wenn du eigentlich „ja" meinst?"

Izzie spürte, wie ihre Wangen wieder heiß wurden. Das Gespräch wurde ihr eindeutig zu persönlich. Sie war froh als der Aufzug hielt. Schnell trat sie auf den Flur hinaus und ging eilig auf den Umkleideraum zu.

„Man könnte meinen, dass du mich nicht dabei haben willst. Ist das so?" rief er ihr hinterher.

Izzie stoppte und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es ist mir egal." Sie zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich habe dich nur nie als Party-Typ gesehen." 

„Muss man bestimmte Voraussetzungen mitbringen, um auf diese Party zu gehen?"

„Es ist Kostümzwang." Izzie hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „Hast du ein Kostüm?" Der Gedanke an einen verkleideten Alex erschien ihr irgendwie absurd. 

Alex verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. „Kostümzwang ...?" Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Hätte ich mir ja denken können, da das ganze „Halloween-Party" heißt." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Na schön, irgend so einen dunklen Umhang werde ich wohl zuhause im Keller finden." Er seufzte. „Aber jetzt sollten wir uns erst einmal um unsere beruflichen Verpflichtungen kümmern." Er hielt ihr die Tür zum Umkleidraum auf.

Izzie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Sie fragte sich, was diesen Sinneswandel verursacht hatte. Vielleicht würde sie es später noch erfahren. Zögernd betrat sie die Umkleide, ging zu ihrem Spind hinüber und begann sich umzuziehen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Parkplatz**

Mark kniete hinter einer Bank und beobachtete sorgfältig, was auf dem Parkplatz vor sich ging. In der Hand hielt er eine **Gummimaske**, die er voller Vorfreude eindrückte. Halloween war ein besonderer Tag. Es war der Tag, an dem er Streiche spielen und dann auf gewisse Traditionen verweisen konnte, die das in einem gewissen Sinne rechtfertigten. Als er sein Zielobjekt endlich erspäht hatte, zog er sich die Maske über den Kopf und schlich sich langsam heran. Er packte Cristina an der Seite und gackerte auf. Cristina sprang mit einem schrillen Schrei auf und schlug um sich.

„Autsch." Mark hielt sich lachend den Oberarm. „Oder sollte ich sagen.. boooik?"

„Was ist das?" Cristina hielt sich schwer atmend die Brust. „Oder besser was soll das?" Ihre Stimme klang schon fester als sie auf der Maske herumfingerte.

„Das nennt man eine Halloween Maske." Noch immer lachend zog er sich die Maske wieder vom Kopf, weswegen Cristina erneut aufschrie.

„Zieh lieber wieder die Maske auf, Mark." Sie hob eine Augenbraue, wandte sich aber schnell von Mark ab, der ihr schmollend hinterher sah. 

„Warum kannst du nicht einmal locker sein?" Er trottete hinter ihr her, doch schon hatte er seine nächsten Schritte im Kopf. Da die Maske wieder verstauen musste, hatte er einen guten Grund, ihr in die Umkleidekabine zu folgen, obwohl er längst für die Arbeit umgezogen war.

„Wenn du eine Peep Show willst, dann gebe ich dir Geld, damit du die entsprechenden Orte besuchen kannst." Cristina hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, nachdem sie ihn immer noch hinter sich gespürt hatte.

„Ich will lediglich meine Maske verstauen." Erwiderte Mark so unschuldig wie er nur konnte. „Außerdem hast du mir schon mehr von dir gezeigt als ich jetzt vielleicht zu sehen bekommen würde." 

Cristina musterte ihn für einen Moment, zuckte dann aber mit den Schulten bevor sie ihren Weg in die Umkleidekabine fortsetzte. Dort angekommen beäugte sie Mark weiterhin misstrauisch, doch da er tatsächlich nur seine Maske verstaute, zog sie sich für die Arbeit um. Danach folgte sie ihm schweigend zur Schwesternstation, wo sie sich die Unterlagen ihrer Patienten geben ließ. Als sie einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrem Kittel ziehen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sie keinen bei sich hatte. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie zu Mark, der inzwischen in seine Akten vertieft war.

„Kannst du mir einen Kugelschreiber ausleihen? Ich habe meine wohl vergessen." Nachdenklich beobachtete sie, wie Mark einen aus seiner Tasche zog und ihr dann mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck überreichte. „Danke."

Kaum hatte Cristina den Kugelschreiber bereit machen wollen, wurde sie mit einer dunklen Tinte voll gespritzt. Neben ihr fing Mark zu lachen an, doch da er mit einem todesbringenden Blick bedacht wurde, verstummte er gleich wieder und murmelte eine kaum verständliche Entschuldigung.

„Bist du jetzt fertig mit deinen schlechten Scherzen? Da ich mich wieder umziehen darf, hast du Gelegenheit, dir eine passende Entschuldigung zu überlegen." Noch immer würden Cristinas Blicke töten, wenn sie es tatsächlich könnten. Mark hielt deswegen einen Mindestabstand ein, da er so langsam um sein Leben fürchtete. Als Cristina neben ihm aufschrie sah er verwundert nach oben.

"Himmel, auch wenn Halloween ist. Müssen sie so eine Maske tragen, bei der man einen Herzinfarkt bekommt?" Cristina drehte bei dem Anblick, den ihr die Brünette OP Schwester bot, angewidert den Kopf weg.

"Aber ich trage doch keine Maske." Protestierte diese sichtlich irritiert.

"Dann ist es ja noch schlimmer." Cristina schüttelte sich leicht und griff Mark am Kragen. "Komm jetzt, das waren schon 2 ekelhafte Anblicke genug für heute."

**Umkleidekabine**

Meredith ging nervös hin und her. Derek hatte an diesem Tag alles gemacht, außer sie zu erschrecken. Eigentlich ein Grund sich zu freuen, aber nicht heute. Nicht an Halloween. Sie war seine Streiche gewohnt. Zwar verfluchte sie hinterher immer seine Knochen, doch im Grunde freute sie sich, wenn er wie ein kleines Kind strahlte. Aber heute gab es keinen Streich. Kein strahlendes Gesicht und sie war Schuld. Als die Tür zur Umkleidekabine geöffnet wurde, wirbelte sie herum.

„Derek, bitte. Nur ein Streich." Sie lief zu ihm hin und griff nach seinen Händen. „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Jedes Jahr hast du mich erschreckt und dieses Halloween ist fast vorbei. Bitte."

„Ich denke, dass es nicht mehr angebracht ist. Wir wohnen zusammen und überhaupt. Es ist albern und kindisch." Er löste seine Hände und ging zu seinem Spind hinüber.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst." Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Es ist wegen heute Morgen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Er leerte die Taschen seines Kittels und stutzte als er eine Schere herauszog, die eindeutig nicht ihm gehörte. „Erinnere mich daran, die nachher in der Notaufnahme abzugeben. Ich muss sie aus Versehen eingesteckt haben." Er ließ sie wieder in die Tasche gleiten und zog danach seinen Kittel aus, den er über die Tür seines Spindes hing.

Meredith lehnte sich seufzend neben seinen Spind und sah ihn dann tief in die Augen. „Dein Auto ist dir heilig und das mit den Würmern war nicht in Ordnung. Ich werde alles reinigen." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid und jetzt fang an, deine Späße zu treiben. Überschütte mich mit ekligen Gummispinnen oder erschrecke mich aus dem Hinterhalt. Irgendwas."

Derek fing laut an zu lachen. „Meredith, das ist doch albern. Ich hatte rein gar nichts geplant. Vergiss das Auto und die Würmer."

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf als sie sich von den Schränken abstieß und erneut umherlief. „Du bist sauer auf mich, weil ich zu weit gegangen bin." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte zu Derek hinüber, der sie mit einem wunderlichen Blick ansah. „Hör auf mich so anzusehen. Ich habe mich entschuldigt und du könntest das ganze jetzt auf sich beruhen lassen." Unbewusst hatte sie ihre Stimme erhoben während sie fassungslos mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Du bist verrückt. Nur weil ich dir keinen Schrecken einjagen will, wirst du sauer?" Er ging grinsend auf sie zu. Als er ihre Schultern berührte, stieß sie ihn wütend von sich, wodurch er ins stolpern geriet. Er streckte die Arme nach vorne, um den Sturz gegen den Spind abzufangen, doch er knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür und schrie auf. Instinktiv drückte er die Hände auf seine Brust, die sich schnell rot verfärbte.

Zunächst schlug Meredith entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund, doch schnell kam die Ärztin in ihr durch und sie stürmte zu Derek, der auf den Boden gesunken war. „Es tut mir so leid." Stieß sie hervor, als sie ihre Hand auf die Wunde drückte, um die Blutung zu stoppen. „Deine verfluchte Schere." Sie zog ihren Arztkittel aus und legte ihn auf den Boden. „Leg dich darauf."

Sie half einem vor Schmerzen stöhnenden Derek dabei, sich auf ihren Arztkittel zu legen, dann stand sie auf, um die Schere aus Dereks Kittel zu holen. „Ich muss mir die Wunde ansehen, Derek." Sie schnitt sein OP Hemd auf und erstarrte. „Du blöder Affe." Sie trommelte auf seine Brust ein während Derek anfing zu lachen, so dass ihm bald Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ihre Hände festhalten.

„Zufrieden? Genug erschreckt?" Er zeigte ihr den Beutel mit roter Farbe, den er über sich selber ausgedrückt hatte, um das Blut vorzutäuschen.

„Idiot." Sie ließ von ihm ab und verbarg ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht in ihren Händen. Als sie seine Arme um sich spürte, schüttelte sie sich, doch er verstärkte die Umarmung nur.

„Es tut mir leid, aber dein Streich hatte die perfekte Revanche gebraucht." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie damit näher an sich, so dass sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legen konnte. „Du warst ziemlich gut heute Morgen."

„Ich fürchte mich jetzt schon vor dem nächsten Jahr." Gestand sie ihm mit einem leisen seufzen.

„Wie wäre es mit einer großen Gummispinne in deinem Bett?" Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den ihren während er ihr beruhigend über den Oberarm strich.

„Hört sich gut an." Murmelte sie zufrieden. Sie hatte sich nach dem Schock über seine vermeintliche Verletzung wieder erholt und genoss die Vertrautheit, in seinen Armen zu liegen.

„Können wir jetzt zu Joe gehen und uns amüsieren?" Er hob seinen Kopf wieder an und sah zu ihr hinunter. Als sie ihm zunickte, küsste er sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Dir hätte auffallen sollen, dass der Winkel zur Schere niemals hätte stimmen können." Lachend stand er vom Boden auf und streckte dann seine Hand nach ihr aus.

„Das nächste Mal lasse ich dich verbluten und kontrolliere erst, ob du dich wirklich hättest verletzen können." Sie nahm seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Da er zuviel Kraft aufgewendet hatte, stieß sie gegen ihn. Für einen Moment blieb ihr die Luft weg als sie ihm in die Augen sah. Ihre Hand glitt über seine nackte Brust. Sie befeuchtete instinktiv die Lippen während sich ihre Köpfe langsam näherten. Sein Atem war bereits auf ihrer Haut spürbar und verursachte ein kribbeln in ihrer Magengrube. Sie waren nur noch Bruchteile voneinander entfernt als die Tür zur Umkleidekabine aufgerissen wurde. Erschrocken trat Meredith einen Schritt zurück, nur um dann um ihn herum in Richtung Tür zu gehen.

**In Joe's Bar**

Lächelnd griff Joe nach seinen Vampirzähnen, die er hinter sich auf einen Tisch abgelegt hatte und platzierte sie vorsichtig in seinem Mund, bevor er sich an den nächsten Kunden wandte und die Bestellung aufnahm. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ließ er danach seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Schon jetzt konnte man zu Recht sagen, dass die Halloween-Party zu der er eingeladen hatte, ein voller Erfolg war. Fast jeder der Ärzte aus dem SGH war seinem Ruf gefolgt. Sogar diejenigen, die sonst eher selten die Bar besuchten, waren gekommen, wie Dr. Webber, Dr. Bailey und auch noch einige der jüngeren Assistenzärzte im ersten Jahr. Sie alle hatten weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut, sich für diesen besonderen Abend entsprechend herzurichten. Und es war ein Vergnügen und Augenschmaus, die Vielfalt und Farbenpracht der unterschiedlichsten Kostüme zu bewundern. Um Mitternacht sollte deshalb auch das schönste Kostüm gewählt werden. Wobei Joe schon seinen Favoriten, bzw. Favoritin gefunden hatte.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zur anderen Ecke, wo ein paar, als Werwölfe verkleidete junge Männer, Dart spielten. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war nicht auf die Wölfe gerichtet sondern auf ein liebliches Wesen in einem cremefarbenen bodenlangen Satinkleid und einem Blütendiadem auf dem blonden Lockenkopf. Ihren silberfarbenen Feenstab hatte sie an die Wand gelehnt. Er störte nur bei ihrer Tätigkeit, die kleinen Dartpfeile in Richtung Scheibe zu werfen. Die meisten gingen allerdings daneben, da sie schon nicht mehr so ganz sicher auf den Beinen stand, wie noch vor zwei Stunden, als sie die Bar mit Graf Dracula betreten hatte. Joe lächelte. Diese Izzie Stevens war nicht nur verdammt hübsch, sie wusste auch, wie man sich richtig amüsierte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Begleister, der schon seit über einer Stunde verbissen an einem Glas Bier festhielt und dabei starr seinen Blick auf die Dart spielenden Gäste gerichtet hatte. 

"Noch ein Bier vielleicht?" erkundigte sich Joe vorsichtig bei seinem ganz in schwarz gekleideten Gast. Vielleicht würde es ihm im Gegensatz zu seiner Begleiterin ganz gut tun, ein wenig betrunkener zu sein, um mehr Lockerheit zu bekommen.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss noch Auto fahren", sagte er knapp. "Außerdem sollte wenigstens einer nüchtern bleiben."

"Wie du meinst." Joe zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du hast mir übrigens das Kostüm geklaut." 

"Was kann ich dafür, wenn ich nichts anderes gefunden habe?" Alex warf zum wiederholten Mal einen genervten Blick auf die Uhr.

"Es passt zu dir", bemerkte Joe trocken. "Du hast eine genauso dunkle Seele und bist genauso humorlos wie dieser Vampir." Er rollte mit den Augen. Er wies zu der jungen Fee hinüber. "Sieht so aus, als ob es noch eine lange Nacht werden wird, wenn du auf sie warten willst", meinte er grinsend. Ihm war Alex' erneuter Blick auf die Uhr nicht entgangen. "Vielleicht gibst du ihr einfach Taxigeld und fährst schon einmal nach Hause."

Alex schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während er seinen Blick weiterhin auf Izzie gerichtet hatte, die sich anscheinend wirklich köstlich amüsierte. Seine Hände schlossen sich um das Bierglas, und er versuchte, die Wut und Eifersucht zu unterdrücken, die langsam in ihm hoch kochte. Sie war zwar mit ihm gekommen, hatte ihn aber die ganze Zeit nur ignoriert. Anscheinend hatte sie seine Bemerkung zu wörtlich genommen, als er sie ermahnt hatte, sich möglichst neutral ihm gegenüber zu verhalten, damit keiner Verdacht schöpfen konnte. Nur war ihre Neutralität mittlerweile in totale Ignoranz ausgeartet. Was ihm ebenso mißfiel war die Tatsache, dass sie dem Alkohol schon reichlich zugesprochen hatte. Eine leichte Beute für die Männer, die in der Bar nur nach einem Abenteuer suchten.

Joe war Alex' Blick gefolgt und begann amüsiert zu grinsen. "Hey, pass auf, dass dir die Augen nicht raus fallen! Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du verheiratet bist würde ich vermuten, dass du eifersüchtig bist." Er lachte leise.

Alex wandte den Kopf schnell ab und senkte seinen Blick tief in sein leeres Bierglas, um Joe's prüfendem Blick zu entgehen. Er hatte Angst, dass man die Wahrheit in seinen Augen ablesen konnte.

Doch Joe hatte bereits genug gesehen und zog seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus. "Mein Gott, du bist eifersüchtig!" stieß er dann hervor.

Alex hielt den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt. Wenn Joe vermutete, dass er Gefühle für Izzie hatte, dann würden es auch bald alle anderen wissen.

"Alex?" Joe beugte sich weiter vor. "Du brauchst es gar nicht zu leugnen. Ich habe sozusagen den siebten Sinn in solchen Sachen, falls du verstehst was ich meine." Er rollte viel sagend mit den Augen. 

Alex hob kurz den Kopf und sah Joe flehend an. "Es ist mir egal, was du denkst. Hauptsache, du behältst es für dich!" zischte er ihm leise zu.

Joe sah ihn empört an. "Was denkst du denn von mir? Das ich eine Klatschbase bin? Meine Lippen sind versiegelt." Er hob den Kopf und lächelte, als er sah, wie Izzie auf den Tresen zukam.

"Hey Joe!" begrüßte sie den Barmann fröhlich. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten. "Ich hätte gerne noch etwas von dem leckeren …" Sie hickste und begann albern zu kichern … "Champagner, den ich vorhin hatte."

"Nein!" Alex war aufgesprungen, bevor Joe antworten konnte. "Ich denke, du hast genug Alkohol für diesen Abend getrunken."

"Was?" Irritiert sah sie ihn an, was ihr leichte Mühe bereitete, da sie nicht mehr klar fokussieren konnte.

Joe warf ebenfalls einen tadelnden Blick zu Alex hinüber. "Ich denke Dr. Stevens ist alt genug, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Alex ignorierte Joe's Einwand und griff nach Izzie's Arm. "Hol deinen Zauberstab und dann fahren wir nach Hause!" sagte er bestimmt.

"Ich will aber noch nicht fahren." Sie riss sich los, wobei sie leicht zu schwanken begann und sah ihn wütend an. "Außerdem ist es ein Feenstab und kein Zauberstab", korrigierte sie schnippisch. "Wer sind sie überhaupt? Ich kenne sie gar nicht."

Alex war für einen Moment zu verblüfft, um reagieren zu können. "Das Spiel ist vorbei", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Wir fahren ... und zwar jetzt!" wiederholte er noch einmal.

"Nein!" Izzie verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. Sie versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sich der Boden unter ihr plötzlich leicht zu bewegen schien.

"Du bist betrunken!" Alex' Augen hatten sich verdunkelt.

"Bin ich nicht!" Izzie stampfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf. Eine leichte Übelkeit überkam sie. "Es geht mir ..." Sie schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder. " ... prima."

Joe sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Das sah nach dicker Luft aus. "Also wenn ich vielleicht auch einmal etwas sagen darf …" versuchte er einen Einwand, doch Alex hatte bereits Izzie's Arm ergriffen und schob sie unsanft vor sich her Richtung Ausgang.

"Lass mich gefälligst los!" schrie sie ihn an, als sie draussen angekommen waren. "Ich will noch nicht fahren. Ich habe mich da drinnen sehr gut ..." Sie hickste erneut. "... amüsiert."

"Ja, das habe ich gesehen", stieß er sarkastisch hervor. "Noch eine Flasche Champagner mehr und du hättest dich vermutlich nicht einmal gewundert, wenn du am nächsten Morgen gleich neben drei Männern wach geworden wärst."

Izzie wusste nicht, ob es die Wut darüber war, dass er sie einfach gegen ihren Willen nach draußen geschleppt hatte oder die Tatsache, dass er sie für ein Flittchen hielt, oder einfach der ungewohnt hohe Alkoholpegel, der sie Dinge sagen und machen ließ, die sie nicht wollte. Auf jeden Fall dachte sie nicht lange darüber nach, als sie ihren Arm hob und ihre Hand auf seine Wange niedersausen ließ. Erschrocken über ihre eigene Tat starrte sie ihn danach an. 

Alex ließ sie sofort los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Erschrocken flog seine Hand zu seiner geschundenen Wange, während er sie mit ungläubigem Blick ansah. Doch der Moment des Schreckens dauerte nur kurz an. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog seine Brieftasche hervor. Achtlos warf er einen Geldschein vor ihre Füße. "Hier, falls du es doch vorziehen solltest, ein Taxi zu nehmen", sagte er mit leiser, sich mühsam beherrschender Stimme. Er deutete zum Eingang der Bar. "Geh wieder rein und amüsier dich! Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten." 

Tränen strömten mit einem Mal über Izzie's Wangen. Die frische Luft gepaart mit dem Champagner gab ihr nun den Rest. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal müde und der Boden unter ihr bewegte sich viel schneller als sie gehen konnte. Durch einen Schleier von Tränen sah sie, wie Alex zum Wagen ging. "Warte!" Mit unsicheren, leicht torkelnden Schritten, folgte sie ihm hinterher.

Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich schließlich doch zu ihr umdrehte. "Was ist noch? Geh zurück!" stieß er unwirsch hervor.

Izzie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Beine sie nicht mehr lange tragen würden. Der Boden unter ihr begann sich eigenartig zu wellen. "Ich … ich will mich nicht … amüsieren", stieß sie hervor, als sie ihn endlich erreicht hatte. "… nicht ohne dich …" Sie war erleichtert, dass sie etwas hatte, woran sie sich festhalten konnte, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und dabei ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund presste.

Alex hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, nach dieser Ohrfeige, von der seine Wange immer noch brannte, geküsst zu werden. Er war so überrascht, dass er erst zögerte, bevor er den Kuss schließlich erwiderte und seine Arme um sie legte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde. Doch in seinen kühnsten Träumen hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt, was er nun empfand. Obwohl er wusste, dass es falsch war und ihm bewusst war, dass Izzie sich vermutlich am nächsten Tag nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, genoss er den Moment, sie fest in seinen Armen zu halten und ihre weichen Lippen zu spüren. Doch der Moment war schnell verflogen, als sie in seinen Armen plötzlich zusammensackte.

"Izzie?" Alarmiert sah er sie an. Doch er stellte schnell fest, dass sie nur eingeschlafen war. Ohne zu zögern hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Auto hinüber.

**Joe's Bar**

Derek rückte sich seinen Piratenhut zurecht bevor er die Tür zu Joe's Bar öffnete. Kaum hatte er die gefüllte Kneipe betreten, fand er sich in bester Gesellschaft mit Vampiren, Superhelden und leicht bekleideten Krankenschwestern. Er liebte Halloween. Grinsend sah er zu den Krankenschwestern, die ihm zuzwinkerten. Nachdem er sich einen Überblick verschafft hatte, begab er sich zum Tresen.

„Unverkennbar. Ein Pirat." Joe stellte ihm ein Bier hin und musterte dann Dereks Outfit. „Ich hatte allerdings auf Batman gewettet."

Derek nahm dankend das Bier an. „Nachdem Meredith mich in alle Fluch der Karibik Filme geschleppt hatte, kam ich im Laden nicht an dem hier vorbei." Um Joe einen besseren Blick zu gewähren trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich als Batman komme?"

„Wegen der Katze da hinten." Er deutete auf eine Frau in einem eng sitzenden Katzenkotüm. Derek folgte dem Blick. Kaum hatte er die Katze erkannt, fing er an zu lächeln. „Ich denke, dass ich dann die nächsten Gäste bewirten sollte." Joe zwinkerte Derek noch einmal zu bevor sich einem Mann mit grüner Maske zuwandte.

Meredith hatte sich an den Tresen gelehnt und bereute seit den letzten beiden Anmachsprüchen, sich für ein Katzenkostüm der engeren Variante entschieden zu haben. An ihrem Bier nippend hoffte sie, dass Derek oder zumindest Cristina bald auftauchen würden, da sie nicht mehr länger allein herum stehen wollte.

„Und ich dachte, du wärst ein Hundetyp." Raunte Derek in Merediths Ohr, die daraufhin erleichtert aufatmete.

„Aber Katzen sind beweglicher und das trifft auf mich zu." Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, um in Dereks grinsendes Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Das mit der Beweglichkeit kann ich bestätigen." Er küsste sie zur Begrüßung sanft auf die Wange und trat dann um sie herum, nicht ohne sich ihre weiblichen Rundungen in dem engen Kostüm genau zu Gemüte zu führen. „Hätte ich eher als Batman kommen sollen?"

Meredith ließ ihren Blick an seinem Körper hinab gleiten und schüttelte dann verneinend den Kopf. „Piraten sind definitiv besser als Fledermäuse. Außerdem liegst du damit eher im Trend. Allerdings könnte dir die Piratenbraut hinter dir Konkurrenz machen."

Derek drehte seinen Kopf um und erschauderte leicht als er die Frau erkannte. Mit einem angeekelten Blick wandte er sich wieder Meredith zu, die zu lachen begann. Verwundert riskierte er erneut einen Blick, nur um zu seinem entsetzen festzustellen, dass sie mit einem zahnreichen Grinsen auf ihn zu steuerte. Schnell griff er nach Merediths Hand. „Rette mich. Tanz mit mir."

„Du tanzt nicht in der Öffentlichkeit." Bemerkte Meredith mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Meredith, ich weiß nicht, ob diese schwarzen Zähne von ihr künstlich sind oder von ihrem Lakritz." Er sah sie flehentlich an. „Wenn dir was an mir liegt, dann tanz mit mir."

Lachend zog Meredith Derek von dem Tresen weg und legte dann ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Soll ich auch noch führen?"

Derek legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Langsam bewegten sie sich zu dem Rhythmus der im Hintergrund spielenden Musik. „Danke für die Lebensrettung."

„Gern geschehen." Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter während sie mit seinen Nackenhaaren spielte. Als Dereks Hände über ihren Rücken strichen, schloss sie Augen, um den Moment besser genießen zu können. Erst als sie seine Hände auf einer Region ihres Körpers spürte, den sie anatomisch gesehen eindeutig nicht mehr zu ihrem Rücken zählte, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Sie presste ihren Körper instinktiv näher an seinen an, doch als sie etwas hartes an ihrem Bauch spürte, löste sie sich mit einem gespielten Husten von ihm.

„Und ich dachte schon, dass ich euch chirurgisch trennen muss." Marks Stimme ließ die beiden erschrocken aufsehen. „Nette Kostüme. Ist der Dolch echt?" Er deutete auf Dereks Gürtel.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber er sieht trotzdem ganz gut aus." Derek richtete sich den Gürtel wieder, sah dann aber besorgt zu Meredith, die jetzt noch lauter hustete. „Alles in Ordnung, Meredith?"

„Ja." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, wenngleich sie lieber ihr hochrotes Gesicht verdecken wollte. Ihr war es peinlich, weil sie den Dolch als etwas anderes gedeutete hatte. „Ich werde mir etwas zu trinken besorgen." Mit einer Handbewegung deutete sie zum Tresen, dann bahnte sie sich auch schon einen Weg dorthin.

„Miau." Mark sah ihr kurz grinsend hinterher. „Da will man ja fast Batman sein." Als er Dereks gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah, hob er interessiert die Augenbraue. „Und was ist mit dir los?"

„Nichts. Aber würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und aufhören Meredith so anzupreisen?" Derek schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf während er tief durchatmete.

„Was?" Mark sah ihn jetzt mit leichter Verwunderung an, zumal Derek krampfhaft versuchte sein Kostüm zurecht zu rücken. „Ich glaube du brauchst auch etwas zu trinken. Sollen wir nicht auch rüber gehen?"

„Das geht nicht." Wieder schüttelte Derek den Kopf, dieses Mal räusperte er sich verlegen als er mit den Augen nach unten deutete.

Mark fing schallend an zu lachen. „Ich sehe schon. Junior ist zum Senior gewachsen." Er klopfte Derek auf die Schulter. „Aber ich kann dir helfen."

„Mark, das ist nicht die Zeit für Scherze." Derek verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Nein, nein. Dreh dich mal um." Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf etwas, was sich hinter Derek befand. Kaum hatte dieser sich umgedreht, sah er auch schon wieder angewidert zu Mark.

„Ist es Lakritz oder ein falscher schwarzer Zahn?" Derek schüttelte sich leicht. „Egal. Hauptsache es hat geholfen."

„Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt Meredith vor dem grünen Maskenmonster bewahren." Mark hatte sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt, wurde aber schnell von Derek überholt, der fast zu Meredith hingelaufen war. Er hatte den Tresen fast erreicht, als er Derek noch sagen hörte, dass Meredith seine Katze sei und damit waren die beiden auch schon wieder in der Menge verschwunden. Kopfschüttelnd lehnte er sich gegen den Tresen. Als er dem Mann mit der Maske etwas sagen wollte, zuckte er zusammen, da er sich sicher war, den Mann dahinter erkannt zu haben. Doch bevor er ihn ansprechen konnte, war er aufgestanden und folgte Derek und Meredith aus der Bar. Verwundert sah er den drei nach.

**Joe's Bar**

"Das ist wirklich zu süß von dir, dass du mit mir auf diese Party gehst." Eliza Jenkins, ihres Zeichens Krankenschwester im SGH und Ex-Betthäschen von George, hatte Mühe ihrem Begleiter zu folgen, als sie beide über den Parkplatz Richtung Bar gingen.

"Schon gut", brummte George unwirsch. Er warf einen eher gelangweilten Blick zu seiner Begleiterin hinüber, die wahrlich himmlisch in ihrem Engelkostüm aussah. Man konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass er wirklich dazu passte, auch wenn jeder, der die beiden zusammen sah, einen interessanten Kontrast feststellte. Denn er hatte sich als Teufel mit einem roten Gewand und spitzen Hörnern auf dem Kopf verkleidet. Während er die Tür zur Bar öffnete, konnte er nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, als was Callie wohl erscheinen würde. Doch er brauchte nicht lange auf die Antwort zu warten, als er sie auf der Tanzfläche entdeckte. Sie trug ein klassisches rot/schwarz gerüschtes Flamencokleid, dass ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem kunstvollen Turban hochgesteckt und in der Hand hielt sie einen kleinen Fächer, mit dem sie sich hin und wieder Luft zufächelte. Ihr Begleiter trug, passend zum Outfit seiner Verlobten, das entsprechende männliche Gegenstück und war gekleidet in einem weißen Hemd, schwarzer Hose und einem Bolero-Jäckchen mit passender Schärpe. George musste neidlos gestehen, dass sie einfach fabelhaft auf der Tanzfläche miteinander harmonierten.

"George, nun komm doch endlich!" Ungeduldig zerrte Eliza an seinem Arm. "Ich bin am Verdursten." 

Widerwillig wandte er seinen Blick ab und ließ sich von seiner Begleiterin zum Tresen hinüber ziehen. "Ein Bier, bitte!" orderte er bei Joe und wandte sich dann an Eliza. "Und was möchtest du?"

"Eine Bloody Mary, bitte!" Sie lächelte, während sie in ihren Rücken griff und ihre Flügel ordnete. "Es ist ganz schön voll hier", sagte sie zu Joe gewand.

Er nickte. "Ja, ich bin ganz erstaunt. Es sind wirklich alle gekommen, die eingeladen waren."

"Und auch einige andere…" murmelte George und griff nach seinem Bier. Er sah wieder zu dem tanzenden Paar hinüber. "Sind sie schon lange hier?"

Joe nickte. "Und seitdem sie hier sind tanzen sie." Er lehnte sich über den Tresen und sah den beiden ebenfalls zu, wie sie sich im Takt der Musik wiegten. "Sieh dir die Geschmeidigkeit seiner Bewegungen an", sagte er schwärmerisch. "Und wie sicher er sie führt." Er seufzte. "Ich wünschte, Walter könnte tanzen. Aber er hat zwei linke Füße." 

George verzog spöttisch grinsend das Gesicht. "Vielleicht kannst du Callie ja mal fragen, ob sie ihn dir für eine Nacht ausleiht."

Joe bedachte ihn mit einem empörten Blick. "Du hast auch immer nur das eine im Kopf", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Hallo? Ich bin auch noch da!" Eliza sah beleidigt zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Würdet ihr mich mal aufklären, worum es hier geht?" fragte sie neugierig.

George machte eine lapidare Handbewegung. "Schon gut. Nichts, worüber du dir dein hübsches Köpfchen zerbrechen musst." Er lächelte gezwungen.

Eliza's Augen begannen zu strahlen. "Du findest wirklich dass ich hübsch bin? Oh George …" Sie rückte näher an ihn heran. 

"Pass auf, dass dir deine Flügel nicht abbrechen." Joe sah sie belustigt an. Er fragte sich, ob an dem Vorurteil, dass alle Blondinen dumm waren, etwas dran war. Zumindest bei Eliza schien dies zuzutreffen.

George und Joe schauten erschrocken hoch, als Eliza einen spitzen Schrei von sich gab. "Oh nein, jetzt habe ich mir das Kleid ruiniert!" Sie schaute auf den immer größer werdenden roten Fleck, den ihre verschüttete Bloody Mary verursacht hatte.

"Dahinten sind die Waschräume", sagte Joe und wies um den Tresen herum. Er drückte ihr einen Lappen in die Hand. "Versuch es damit auszuwaschen. Aber ich sage dir gleich, dass Tomatenflecke recht hartnäckig sind." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber ein Versuch kann nicht schaden."

"Mein Kleid ist ruiniert!" jammerte Eliza, während sie sich langsam erhob und George noch einmal einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf, bevor sie nach hinten huschte. 

Erleichtert atmete er auf. "Noch ein Bier, bitte!"

"Sag mal, wo hast du die denn aufgegabelt?" erkundigte sich Joe neugierig, während er George ein weiteres Bier reichte.

Er seufzte tief. "Sie ist Krankenschwester." Er beugte sich weiter zu Joe. "Wir hatten mal was miteinander ... du weißt schon ..." Er rollte viel sagend mit den Augen.

Joe grinste amüsiert. "So tief kann man also sinken, ja? Quantität vor Qualität?"

"Hey, sie war wirklich gut im Bett." George nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas, während er wieder zu Callie und Marcus hinüber schielte, die nun aufgehört hatten zu tanzen und zurück zu ihrem Tisch gingen.

"Nur nichts fürs Herz, oder?" Joe grinste schief. Er gab George einen leichten Schubs, als er sah, wie Marcus aufstand und in Richtung Waschraum ging. "Deine Chance ist gekommen, Mann. Also geh und sprich sie an." Er lachte leise. "Ich lege auch eine extra langsame Scheibe auf."

Wie?" George sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ich soll mit Callie tanzen?"

Joe rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen. "Wenn du noch eine Stunde länger wartest, dann ist ihr feuriger Verlobter von der Toilette zurück. Also spute dich!"

George zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor er schließlich zu Callie's Tisch hinüber ging. "Hey …!" Er grinste verlegen und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. "Meine Mutter sagte, dass du Benji zu ihr gebracht hättest."

Callie nickte. "Ich wollte erst nicht auf die Party gehen. Aber Marcus hat mich überredet." Sie hob den Kopf Richtung Jukebox, als die ersten Töne eines ihr bekannten Songs ertönten. "Möchtest du tanzen?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

_I gotta take a little time__  
__A little time to think things over__  
__I better read between the lines__  
__In case I need it when Im older___

_Now this mountain I must climb__  
__Feels like a world upon my shoulders__  
__I through the clouds I see love shine__  
__It keeps me warm as life grows colder___

_In my life theres been heartache and pain__  
__I dont know if I can face it again__  
__Cant stop now, Ive traveled so far__  
__To change this lonely life_

George nickte. Erinnerungen wurden mit einem Mal wach. Das war der Song zu dem sie das erste Mal getanzt hatten, als sie sich in der Bar das erste Mal getroffen hatten. 5 Jahre war das nun her. Aber der Song hatte nie an Wirkung verloren. Auch jetzt nicht, als er ihre Hand in seine nahm und sie auf die Tanzfläche führte.

_I wanna know what love is__  
__I want you to show me__  
__I wanna feel what love is__  
__I know you can show me___

_Im gonna take a little time__  
__A little time to look around me__  
__Ive got nowhere left to hide__  
__It looks like love has finally found me_

Callie hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, als er seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, während sie den direkten Augenkontakt mit ihm vermied. Nur ein Blick in ihre Augen, und er würde wissen, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit nur angelogen hatte.

_In my life theres been heartache and pain__  
__I dont know if I can face it again__  
__I cant stop now, Ive traveled so far__  
__To change this lonely life___

_I wanna know what love is__  
__I want you to show me__  
__I wanna feel what love is__  
__I know you can show me_

George spürte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte, während er sie über die Tanzfläche führte. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so nahe gewesen waren. Die Erinnerung war verblasst aber das alte, vertraute Gefühl, wie sich ihr Körper an seinen angeschmiegt anfühlte, war wieder da.

_I wanna know what love is, lets talk about love__  
__I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too__  
__I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too__  
__And I know and I know, I know you can show me__  
__Show me love is real, yeah__  
__I wanna know what love is..._

Callie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen, während sie sich von der Melodie treiben ließ. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, dass es nicht ihr Verlobter war, mit dem sie so innig tanzte und von dem sie sich wünschte, dass er sie küssen würde.

"Callie?"

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. Marcus stand vor ihr und sah sie mit einem irritierten Blick an.

Schnell befreite sie sich aus George's Armen und senkte verlegen den Blick.

George lächelte gezwungen. "Ich gebe sie unbeschadet an sie zurück", sagte er und schob Callie zu Marcus hinüber. "Ich hoffe, es hat sie nicht gestört, dass ich mit ihrer Verlobten getanzt habe?" Er ließ die Frage offen im Raum hängen.

Marcus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein … nein, sicher nicht." Er rang sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln ab. "Sie sind George O'Malley, nicht wahr? Benji's Vater?"

George nickte.

"Lass uns zurück zum Tisch gehen, Marcus", sagte Callie und griff nach seinem Arm. Sie hielt den Blick immer noch gesenkt. Die ganze Situation war ihr peinlich.

"Gleich, Liebling." Marcus legte eine Hand auf George's Schulter. "Ich finde es gut, dass sie weiterhin Kontakt halten wegen Benji. Der Kleine sollte nicht unter der Situation leiden. Und wenn Callie und ich erst verheiratet sind, werden wir sicher auch eine für alle Beteiligten praktische Lösung finden."

George nickte erneut, doch in seinem Inneren brodelte es. Dieser Marcus war aalglatt und hatte wahrscheinlich für alles eine Lösung parat. Er hob den Kopf und sah, wie Callie ihm einen flehenden Blick zuwarf. Er hätte gerne noch etwas darauf erwidert, doch er zog es dann doch vor, zu schweigen. Er wollte Callie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. "Ich glaube, meine Begleiterin wartet auf mich", sagte er steif und wies hinüber zum Tresen, wo Eliza gerade über eine Witz von Joe lachte. 

"Einen schönen Abend noch, Dr. O'Malley." Marcus nahm Callie's Arm und ging mit ihr zurück zum Tisch.

George schlenderte langsam zu Joe und Eliza hinüber und legte ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen. "Gib dem Engel, was er möchte. Ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren."

Joe nickte, während Eliza unmutig ihr Gesicht verzog. "Du willst schon fahren? Und wie komme ich nach Hause?"

"Nimm ein Taxi." Es war ihm egal, was seine Begleiterin tat. Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er es akzeptieren könnte, Callie mit diesem Marcus zusammen zu sehen. Doch nach dem gemeinsamen Tanz wusste er, dass es eben doch nicht so einfach war. Er nickte Joe noch einmal zu, bevor er Richtung Ausgang ging.

Schmunzelnd sah ihm Joe hinterher. "Ich hatte also Recht", murmelte er. 

"Womit?" Eliza sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Ach schon gut, Süße." Joe wies auf ihr leeres Glas. "Die nächste Bloody Mary geht auf mich. Einverstanden?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Einverstanden! Das Kleid ist sowieso schon ruiniert."

"Eine gute Einstellung." Während Joe die Bloody Mary zusammenmixte wanderte sein Blick immer wieder hinüber zu Callie und Marcus. Er war sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob die beiden wirklich so perfekt zusammen passten.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15 – Das Kapitel mit den Spätfolgen**

**Izzie's Wohnung**

Der Morgen nach einer durchzechten Nacht war öfter auch einmal geprägt von Überraschungen der besonderen Art - besonders, wenn man sich nicht mehr an die Nacht davor erinnern konnte. Diese Erfahrung musste auch Izzie machen, als sie von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde, die durchs Fenster schienen. Sie wunderte sich, dass sie anscheinend vergessen hatte, die Jalousie zu schließen. Normalerweise dachte sie daran, bevor sie ins Bett ging, um zu verhindern, dass sie schon bei Sonnenaufgang erwachte. Aber was ihr da entgegen schien war keine Morgensonne, das sah eher nach Mittagssonne aus. Wohlig räkelnd drehte sich Izzie auf die andere Seite, um auf den Wecker zu schauen, als ihr Blick auf ihr Nachthemd fiel, das achtlos zusammengeknüllt am Fußende lag. Wenn ihr Nachthemd da unten lag, was hatte sie dann an? Erinnerungsfetzen an die letzte Nacht kamen wieder hoch. Sie hatte Dart gespielt in Joe' s Bar und Champagner getrunken … viel Champagner … zuviel Champagner. Und Alex war da gewesen. Er hatte mit ihr geredet und sie waren nach draußen gegangen. Und dann? Izzie versuchte sich weiter zu erinnern, doch ihr Gedächtnis ließ sie im Stich. Vorsichtig tastete sie unter ihre Bettdecke und schloss für einen Moment erschrocken die Augen, als sie nackte Haut fühlte. Sie war nackt?! Wieso war sie nackt? Was hatte sie getan, an das sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte? Okay, nicht ganz nackt, wie sie nach weiterem Abtasten feststellen konnte. Sie trug zumindest noch ihren BH und Slip. War sie alleine nach Hause gefahren? Sicher nicht. Sie war mit Alex gefahren, also hatte er sie wohl auch wieder mit nach Hause genommen … und ins Bett gebracht? Izzie hielt für einen Moment schockiert den Atem an, als sie sich vorstellte, dass es womöglich Alex gewesen war, der sie ausgezogen hatte. Seufzend rieb sie sich ihre Stirn. Die letzten Stunden dieser Nacht waren völlig aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und schaute sich um. Doch die Kopfbewegungen verursachten sofort leichte Übelkeit. Das war also die Strafe dafür, dass sie einmal in ihrem Leben Spaß haben wollte, dachte sie missmutig. Sie lehnte sich wieder stöhnend zurück und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie erkannte, dass das Klopfgeräusch nicht in ihrem Kopf war sondern von der Haustür kam.

"Moment!" Sie setzte sich wieder auf und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie sich erhob und schnell in ihren Bademantel schlüpfte, der am Garderobenhaken neben dem Bett hing. Mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten ging sie dann zur Tür.

"Guten Morgen!" Alex stand vor ihr, eine Bäckertüte in der Hand. "Ich habe für Susanna und mich gerade ein paar Brötchen geholt und dachte, dass du vielleicht auch welche magst."

Seine strahlend gute Laune war wie ein Fausthieb ins Gesicht. Izzie beschattete ihr Augen, weil ihr das grelle Licht im Flur Kopfschmerzen bereitete. "Danke, das ist lieb, aber …nimm sie wieder mit." Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand in einer abweisenden Geste vor der Brötchentüte herum.

Alex konnte nur mit Mühe ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. "Der erste Kater danach ist der schlimmste. Aber dagegen hilft ein gutes Frühstück." 

"Ich habe keinen Hunger …" Izzie's Hand flog zum Mund. "Mir ist schlecht und du redest von Essen", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Dir ist immer noch schlecht?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von amüsiert zu besorgt.

"Was heißt denn "immer noch?" Izzie sah ihn lauernd an. Vielleicht hatte Alex die Informationen für sie parat, nach der sie so dringend suchte.

"Nun …" Er trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Die frische Luft gestern Nacht ist dir anscheinend nicht bekommen", druckste er herum. "Du hast auf dem ganzen Weg nach Hause nur …" Er machte eine Handbewegung, stoppte dann jedoch, als er Izzie's entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Oh nein … das Auto …" stammelte sie. "Du … du willst mir also sagen, dass ich in dein Auto …" Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und lehnte sich stöhnend gegen die Tür. 

"Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich meine …" Er räusperte sich. "Ich habe gerade vorhin einen Termin bei einer Autoreinigungsfirma gemacht für eine professionelle Innenreinigung."

"Gibt es noch mehr was ich über die letzte Nacht wissen müsste?" stieß Izzie hervor. Kaum ausgesprochen bereute sie die Frage schon wieder. Sie war halb nackt unter ihrer Bettdecke gewesen. Was erwartete sie für eine Antwort von ihm?

Alex wurde blass. Er hatte befürchtet, dass die Frage kommen würde. Aber vermutlich dachte Izzie nicht an den Kuss sondern an etwas ganz anderes. "Du kannst dich an gar nichts mehr erinnern?" fragte er zögernd.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass wir nach draußen gegangen sind." Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Haben wir uns gestritten?"

Alex nickte. Er überlegte, ob er ihr von der Ohrfeige erzählen sollte, doch er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Vielleicht war es gut so, dass sie sich an nichts mehr, was danach geschehen war, erinnern konnte.

"Und dann?" Izzie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit erwartungsvollem Blick an. "Sind wir dann gleich nach Hause gefahren?"

Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. "Du bist plötzlich eingeschlafen", sagte er ruhig.

"Oh …" Izzie sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ich kann mich wirklich an gar nichts mehr erinnern." Sie zog den Gürtel ihres Bademantels fester um sich. "Und du hast mich dann … ausgezogen?"

Alex verdrehte die Augen. "Nun, ich konnte dich ja wohl schlecht in deinen vollgek…" Er brach ab und räusperte sich. "Also dein Kleid und die Schuhe liegen in einem Plastikbeutel verschnürt im Keller."

"Es … es tut mir leid …" Izzie senkte schnell den Kopf. Die Situation war ihr mehr als unangenehm. "Ich scheine immer nur alles zu ruinieren ... erst dein Hemd und nun dein Auto."

"Du hast nichts ruiniert." Eigentlich war der Satz nicht dazu geeignet, ausgesprochen zu werden. Aber nun war es zu spät.

Izzie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Soll das heißen, dass ich irgendwann wieder in deinem Wagen mitfahren darf?"

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln huschte über Alex' Gesicht. "Nach der Innenreinigung."

Izzie lächelte. "Ja ... Danke Alex … für alles!"

"Wofür?" Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "Ich habe nichts getan."

"Du hast mich nach Hause gebracht, mir die schmutzigen Sachen ausgezogen, mir ins Bett geholfen …" zählte sie auf. Sie stoppte mitten im Satz und hob ihr Gesicht zu ihm. "Und ich habe nichts, was ich dir dafür geben kann."

Es lag ihm auf der Zunge zu sagen, dass sie ihm schon mehr gegeben hatte, als er jemals erwartet hatte. Doch er schluckte die Bemerkung hinunter. Dieser demütige Blick aus ihren braunen Augen war fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt in seine Arme geschlossen, wie er es schon wenige Stunden zuvor getan hatte. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt seinen Mund auf ihren gesenkt, die Weichheit ihrer Lippen gespürt, die Feuchte ihrer Zunge, die Wärme ihres Körpers unter seinen Händen gefühlt ... Er trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und presste die Brötchentüte fester an sich. "Ich … ich muss gehen!" stieß er hervor.

"Ja ... ist gut. Bis nachher!" Izzie sah ihm Stirn runzelnd hinterher, wie er in beinahe halsbrecherischem Tempo die Stufen nach unten nahm.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith sah auf ihren Pager hinab. Irgendetwas musste sie falsch gemacht haben, denn er schien immer nur dann los zu gehen, wenn er nicht sollte. Doch viel deprimierender war, dass sie fälschlicherweise angefunkt worden war. Seufzend bog sie um die Ecke, die zur Umkleidekabine führte.

„Ich sehe, dass du Zeit hast." Finn tauchte hinter Meredith auf und hielt sie am Arm fest. „Dann können wir reden."

„Lass mich los." Sie riss an ihrem Arm, doch Finn lockerte seinen Griff nicht, sondern zog sie weiter zu der Umkleidekabine. „Finn, würdest du mich los lassen?"

„Richtig. Hatte ich ja vergessen. Du willst lieber von Derek angefasst werden." Als die Tür der Umkleidekabine sich hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hatte, löste er den Griff und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Meredith verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest." Sie rieb sich über den schmerzenden Oberarm.

„Muss ich erwähnen, dass du noch verheiratet bist?" Finn trat wütend gegen die Tür. „Und was sollte dieses Kostüm auf dieser Party? Ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder."

Stirnrunzelnd musterte Meredith Finn. „Woher weißt du, was ich an hatte? Spionierst du mir nach?"

Räuspernd trat Finn von einem Bein auf das andere. „Das spielt keine Rolle woher ich das weiß. Du bist verheiratet und machst mit einem anderen Kerl rum."

„Ich mache mit niemand rum." Wütend ballte Meredith ihre Fäuste. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Und die Tatsache, dass du mich nicht erkennst könnte man auch anders deuten. Du hast mich nie richtig gekannt."

„Stimmt. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass eine Frau, die bei ihrer Hochzeit noch 2 Promille Restalkohol im Blut hat, keine geeignete Ehefrau darstellt." Schnaubend beugte er sich zu ihr vor und sah sie dabei herausfordernd an. Da Meredith nur ihren Kopf schüttelte, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „So wie du dich an ihn ranschmeißt, willst du was von ihm. Könnte ein Problem werden, wenn du weiterhin verheiratet bist."

„Finn, die Scheidung läuft bereits und laut meinem Anwalt ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie rechtskräftig wird." Sie musterte ihn erneut, nachdem sich in ihr ein ungutes Gefühl aufgebaut hatte.

„Die Scheidung basiert auf einer falschen Angabe. Ich bestehe darauf, dass ein Punkt hinzugefügt werden muss." Er umfasste grinsend den Türgriff. „Du hast mich während der Ehe betrogen."

Meredith trat um Finn herum, damit sie die Tür blockieren konnte. „Ich habe dich nicht betrogen. Wenn du so etwas behauptest, dann möchte ich Beweise sehen."

„Beweise?" Finn lachte höhnisch auf. „Du lebst bei dem Mann, mit dem du mich betrogen hast."

„Ich lebe bei meinem besten Freund. Er hat mich aufgenommen, nachdem ich bei dir ausgezogen bin. Nachdem ich die Scheidung eingereicht habe." Sie funkelte ihn verärgert an, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er von dem kleinen Unfall wusste.

„Als ob ich dir noch abkaufe, dass ihr beide nur Freunde seid. So wie ihr beide getanzt habt." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, nur um sie gleich wieder zu richten. Räuspernd senkte er seinen Blick. „Ihr seid keine Freunde Und ich bin mir sicher, dass das auch während unserer Ehe so war."

„Wenn du dich lächerlich machen willst, dann geh den Weg weiter. Alles was du finden wirst ist die Tatsache, dass Derek und ich schon immer enge Freunde waren und mehr nicht." Wütend riss sie die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus. Damit er sie nicht noch einmal abfangen konnte lief sie geradezu in das nächste Treppenhaus, wo sie sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand lehnte. Finn wusste zu viel und sie fürchtete, dass er von ihrer Nacht mit Derek erfahren hatte. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, denn ihr war klar, was sie zu machen hatte.

**Callie's Apartment**

Callie wurde wach, als sich ein Arm um sie legte und sie Lippen an ihrem Hals spürte. "George…" murmelte sie noch schlaftrunken und kuschelte sich enger an den warmen Körper. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sich der Griff um ihre Taille plötzlich lockerte. 

"Sollte ich mir vielleicht Gedanken darüber machen, dass du von deinem Ex-Freund träumst?"

Erschrocken riss Callie die Augen auf. Sie war mit einem Mal hellwach. "Was?" 

"Du hast mich gerade "George" genannt", sagte Marcus mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

Callie lag für einen Moment da wie erstarrt, bevor sie sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte. "Ich … ich habe nicht von George geträumt. Ich …habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, dass er mir … versprochen hat, Benji von seiner Mutter abzuholen", stotterte sie.

Marcus bedachte sie mit einem skeptischen Blick. "Das klang vorhin aber anders." Er seufzte tief und legte dann wieder seinen Arm um sie. "Aber das Problem hat sich sowieso bald von sich aus erledigt", sagte er ruhig.

"Wie meinst du das?" Callie sah ihn verwirrt an. 

Marcus sah sie nachdenklich an, bevor er antwortete. "Nun, ich wollte es dir eigentlich erst später sagen, aber mein Boss hat mir eine leitende Position in New York in Aussicht gestellt. Noch ist nichts spruchreif. Aber wenn, dann müssten wir bald umziehen."

Callie machte sich in seinen Armen steif. "Du willst nach New York ziehen?" Ihre Stimme hörte sich eigenartig fremd in ihren Ohren an.

Marcus strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. "Nein, Liebes, wir werden nach New York ziehen."

Callie setzte sich ruckartig auf. "Und was ist mit meinem Job und … Benji?"

"Es gibt auch in New York Krankenhäuser." Marcus lächelte. "Ich bin sicher, dass es kein Problem sein wird, dass du schnell wieder einen Job bekommst. Und Kindergärten für Benji gibt es wie Sand am Meer." 

Callie saß da wie betäubt. "Es … es gefällt mir aber hier, Marcus", stieß sie verzweifelt hervor. "Ich möchte nicht weg aus Seattle. Ich habe hier meine Freunde und Benji ebenfalls und …" Sie stoppte. Beim Gedanken daran, dass der Kleine seinen Vater dann nur noch einmal im Jahr sehen würde, brach ihr das Herz. Und auch sie würde George dann nicht mehr sehen können … Tränen liefen auf einmal über ihre Wangen.

"Callie, Süße …" Marcus setzte sich auf und zog sie in seine Arme. "Du findest neue Freunde und Benji auch. Kinder in dem Alter vergessen schnell." Er wischte ihr die Tränen von der Wange. "Und dein Ex-Freund kann seinen Sohn an den Feiertagen sehen … Ostern, Weihnachten, Geburtstag …." Er lächelte wieder. "Es gibt für alles eine Lösung."

Callie entzog sich vorsichtig Marcus' Umarmung und warf die Bettdecke zurück. "Ich … gehe ins Bad und mache dann Frühstück", sagte sie mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

Marcus nickte. "Ist gut. Ich fahre nachher noch einmal ins Geschäft." Er sah sie neugierig an. "Musst du heute arbeiten?"

Callie schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf. "Ich hole nachher Benji von Louise ab."

"Ich dachte, das würde dein Ex-Freund machen", sagte Marcus verwundert.

Callie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Nein …ja … keine Ahnung …" stotterte sie. "Vielleicht hat er verschlafen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall anrufen und fragen, wie es Benji geht."

"Na schön." Marcus seufzte und kuschelte sich dann wieder ins Bett. "Ich döse noch ein wenig."

Callie nickte, bevor sie nach ihrem Bademantel griff, hinein schlüpfte und dann ins Bad hinüber ging. Sorgsam schloss sie die Tür hinter sich zu und setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand. Hier war sie alleine. Hier konnte sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann leise zu weinen …

**Im Krankenhaus – Notaufnahme**

Derek hatte wie immer, wenn es um Kinder ging einen Kloß im Hals. Tief durchatmend betrat er das Zimmer, in das er gerufen wurde. Sofort spürte er die Augen auf sich.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Shepherd." Er reichte der aufgeregten Mutter die Hand und rang sich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln ab. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Scott glaubt ein Superheld zu sein. Er hat es geschafft auf den Schrank zu klettern und ist dann gesprungen. Er ist mit dem Kopf hart auf den Boden aufgeschlagen." Die Frau stockte als sie erneut von ihren Gefühlen übermannt wurde und zu weinen begann.

Derek nickte ihr verständnisvoll zu und beugte sich dann zu dem kleinen Jungen hinunter, der ihn ängstlich anblickte. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Superhelden kennen doch so etwas schließlich nicht." Er zwinkerte dem Jungen zu, der daraufhin mutig mit dem Kopf nickte. „Wie heißt du denn?"

„Scott Davis und ich bin 5 Jahre alt und bald bin ich 6 Jahre alt." Klärte Scott mit einem bestimmenden Kopfnicken.

„Das erübrigt die Frage, ob du bald 6 wirst. Immerhin ein wichtiges Alter." Er nickte dem Jungen zu. „Ich müsste dich kurz untersuchen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Wird das wehtun?" Verängstigt umklammerte Scott mit seiner kleinen Hand das Lacken während er hilfesuchend zu seiner Mutter blickte, die wiederum Derek ansah.

„Nein, es wird nicht wehtun." Versicherte Derek mit einem ernsten Gesicht. Als der Junge ihm zunickte, rückte Derek näher an das Bett heran. „Kannst du mit den Augen meinem Finger folgen?" Er machte ein paar Bewegungen mit seiner Hand und war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Lächelnd wandte er sich der Mutter zu. „Ich denke, dass es nichts größeres ist. Er kann auf die Fragen antworten. Wir machen noch ein Röntgenbild von seinem Kopf um sicher zu gehen. Sollte das Bild in Ordnung sein, dann können sie ihn wieder mit nach Hause nehmen."

„Und sie glauben nicht, dass er andere Verletzungen haben könnte?" Die Frau sah ihn mit einem Anflug von Panik in den Augen an.

Derek schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, ich erwarte ein positives Ergebnis. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen." Er drehte sich wieder zu Scott um, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Wir machen jetzt mit einem speziellen Fotoapparat ein Bild von deinem Kopf. Danach sehen wir uns wieder." Er sah noch einmal zu der Mutter und verließ danach das Zimmer wieder.

„Etwas ernstes?" Bailey's Stimme schreckte Derek hoch.

„Nein, nur eine große Beule nach einem tiefen Sturz." Seufzend fuhr sich Derek durch das Gesicht. „Allerdings reicht mir schon die Aufregung zu so einem Fall gerufen zu werden."

„Geht uns allen so." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern als sie sich wieder umdrehte.

„Dr. Bailey, haben sie Dr. Grey gesehen?" Er folgte ihr zu den Aufzügen. 

„Sie ist nach Hause gegangen." Erneut zuckte sie mit den Schultern und richtete ihren Blick auf die Patientenunterlagen, die sie bei sich trug. Als sie Derek noch immer neben sich spürte, hob sie ihren Kopf wieder an. „Ist noch etwas?"

„Meredith… Dr. Grey ist nach Hause? Warum?" Nachdenklich sah er auf den Boden. Sie hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie früher gehen konnte. In ihm stieg erneut das ungute Gefühl hoch. „Ist sie krank?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Bailey verdrehte ihre Augen. „Sie wohnen doch mit ihr zusammen, was ich übrigens alles andere als vorteilhaft finde."

„Wir sind Freunde und sie hat schließlich ein Dach über dem Kopf gebraucht nach der Scheidung." Verärgert blieb Derek stehen und funkelte dabei Bailey an.

„Meines Wissens ist die Scheidung nicht durch." Jetzt war auch Bailey stehen geblieben. „Und selbst wenn, dann finde ich es noch immer unpassend. Immerhin sind sie der Vorgesetzte von Dr. Grey."

„Unterstellen sie mir, dass ich sie bevorzuge?" Er schnappte aufgebracht nach Luft.

„Sie stehen sehr häufig mit ihr im OP. Häufiger als mit den anderen Assistenzärzten." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, nachdem sie sich vor Derek aufgebaut hatte.

„Wir arbeiten gut zusammen." Konterte Derek wütend. „Da ihnen schon aufgefallen ist, dass ich der Vorgesetzte von Dr. Grey bin. Ich bin es auch von ihnen." Auch wenn er sich beherrschen wollte, so hatte er doch die Stimme gehoben, weswegen er sich jetzt räusperte. „Was zwischen Dr. Grey und mir privat läuft oder auch nicht läuft, geht keinen etwas an."

„Natürlich nicht, Dr. Shepherd." Sie hob eine Augenbraue als sie Derek genau beobachtete. „Allerdings geht es Dr. Grey's Ehemann etwas an. Der war eben hier und sah überhaupt nicht glücklich auch."

„Finn war hier?" Derek senkte nachdenklich den Blick. „Haben er und Meredith gemeinsam das Krankenhaus verlassen?" 

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe lediglich mitgeteilt bekommen, dass er da war." Sie sah misstrauisch zu Derek hinüber. „Sie sollten einmal ihre berufliche und private Beziehung zu Dr. Grey überdenken. Der Chief sieht es schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr so gerne, dass das Personal die Grenzen überschreitet."

Geschlagen lehnte sich Derek gegen die Wand. „Wir sind nur Freunde. Da können keine Grenzen überschritten werden."

„Wenn sie meinen." Bailey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden. Ich habe noch zu tun." Damit drehte sie sich von Derek weg und ging zu den Aufzügen.

Für einen Moment sah Derek ihr noch nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, aber er und Meredith hatten längst eine Grenzüberschreitung. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Lösung für das ganze geben konnte. Zumal Finn mal wieder aufgetaucht war und er Meredith nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte.

**Haus der O'Malleys**

Lächelnd schaute George auf den kleinen plüschigen Clownfisch, den er in der Hand hielt, während er die Türglocke bediente. Er schaute hoch und lächelte, als sich ihm zwei Kinderarme entgegenstreckten.

"Daddy!" 

George hob Benji auf die Arme und drehte sich mit ihm ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse, bevor er ihn wieder absetzte. "Schau, was ich dir mitgebracht habe!" Er streckte seinem 3 ½ jährigen Sohn das Plüschtier entgegen.

"Nemo!" Benji's Augen strahlten vor Glück, während er seinen weichen Spielkameraden an sich presste.

George schaute hoch, als die Tür sich weiter öffnete und seine Mutter im Türrahmen erschien. "Hey Mom!" Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht zu früh?" 

"Nein, schon gut. Benji hat mich um 7 Uhr geweckt. Da war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken." Louise O'Malley rollte mit den Augen, während sie George eintreten ließ. "Er ist genauso ein Frühaufsteher wie du früher." Sie ging weiter in die Küche. "Möchtest du einen Kaffee? Ich habe gerade frischen gemacht."

George schüttelte den Kopf, während er Benji zusah, wie er mit seinem Fisch spielte. "Er ist so groß geworden", sagte er nachdenklich, während er auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. "Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass er im Sommer schon 4 wird."

"Und er wird noch größer." Louise lachte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. "Es ist erschreckend, wenn man sieht, wie schnell die Kinder erwachsen werden. Und dann kommt die Zeit, wo sie aus dem Haus gehen und einen alleine lassen." Sie seufzte tief.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich dir so schnell ausbüchse." George grinste. "Und Callie und ich sind dir wirklich dankbar, dass du dich so um Benji kümmerst."

"Was sagt eigentlich Marcus dazu?"

George's Gesicht nahm einen abweisenden Ausdruck an. "Was meinst du?" Die Frage war überflüssig, denn er wusste, worauf seine Mutter anspielte. Worauf sie jedes Mal anspielte, wenn es um das Thema 'Marcus' ging.

"Nun, bald ist die Hochzeit, und es wird dann sicher einige Veränderungen für euch alle geben …", begann sie zögernd.

"Was soll sich denn ändern?" George zog die Stirn kraus. "Auch wenn sie heiraten bleibt Benji mein Sohn."

"Natürlich bleibt er das", sagte Louise mit sanfter Stimme. "Aber Marcus möchte dann vielleicht nicht, dass …"

George sprang auf. "Es interessiert mich nicht, was Marcus will!" stieß er aufgebracht hervor.

"George …" Louise sah ihren Sohn erschrocken an. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht.

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas oder irgendjemand zwischen Benji und mich kommt!" Er ging ins Nebenzimmer und nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm. "Komm Benji, wir gehen!"

"George, warte!" Louise ging hinter den beiden her. "Du solltest dich da nicht einmischen. Callie ist glücklich - das erste Mal seit langer Zeit. Mach ihr das nicht kaputt!" sagte sie eindringlich.

"Du bist wohl mächtig stolz auf dich, dass du ihr diesen …" Er suchte nach dem passenden Ausdruck …" diesen … diesen Lackel auch noch angepriesen hast", stieß er sarkastisch hervor.

"George!" Louise sah in entsetzt an. Sie lächelte ihrem Enkel gezwungen zu. "Benji, Liebling, geh doch noch mal ins Wohnzimmer spielen. Dein Daddy und ich haben noch etwas zu besprechen."

George schoss seiner Mutter einen wütenden Blick zu, ließ Benji dann aber auf den Boden runter. "Ja, geh noch ein wenig spielen", murmelte er.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Benji sie nicht mehr hören konnte. "Ich weiß nicht, was wir beiden noch zu besprechen hätten. Von meiner Seite aus ist alles dazu gesagt", sagte er kühl. 

Louise schüttelte den Kopf. "Du sagst mir jetzt, wieso du Marcus so hasst! Ich merke schon seit einiger Zeit, dass du ihn nicht magst." Sie seufzte. "Ich dachte, du würdest dich darüber freuen, dass Callie endlich einen Mann fürs Leben gefunden hat?"

"Sie liebt ihn nicht." Er sah schnell auf den Boden.

"Woher weißt du das?" Louise zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.

George starrte weiterhin auf den Fußboden. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er erinnerte sich mit einem Mal an die vergangene Nacht, wie er sie in seinen Armen gehalten und sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht gerade jetzt in diesem Moment in Marcus Watson's Armen lag, schmerzte mehr, als er sich selber eingestehen wollte.

"George?"

Erschrocken schaute er hoch. "Du hast Recht. Ich sollte mich da nicht einmischen." Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Komm jetzt, Benji! Gib der Oma einen Kuss. Wir fahren dann."

Verwirrt runzelte Louise die Stirn. Sie konnte George's plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Aber mit dem Instinkt einer Mutter spürte sie, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg. Sie drückte Benji ein letztes Mal an sich und sah ihrem Sohn und Enkel dann nachdenklich hinterher, als sie das Haus verließen.

**Derek's Haus**

Unsicher betrat Derek ein dunkles Haus. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit Meredith über diese Sache reden sollte. Als er ein polterndes Geräusch aus dem oberen Stockwerk hörte, runzelte er verwundert die Stirn. Mit schweren Beinen bewältigte er die Treppe nach oben. Wieder hörte er es poltern und direkt danach auch ein Fluchen, was eindeutig von Meredith stammte. Lächelnd öffnete er ihre Zimmertür und erstarrte dann bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

„Was machst du?" Er ließ seinen Blick über die Koffer gleiten, die auf dem Bett lagen.

„Ich packe, Derek." Meredith biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft fertig zu sein bevor er nach Hause kam.

„Warum?" Geschockt ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen, weswegen einer der Koffer runter rutsche und nur knapp neben seinen Füßen zum Liegen kam. Als er den Koffer wieder aufhob schüttelte er über sich den Kopf. Sie hatte die gleiche Idee gehabt wie er.

„Finn will die Scheidung in die Länge ziehen, weil er mir vorwirft, ich hätte ihn betrogen." Traurig wandte sie sich von Derek ab und packte ein paar Hosen in den großen Koffer vor ihr. „Ich sollte ausziehen, damit er keine Grundlage hat."

„Ich weiß." Murmelte Derek leise. Er beobachtete Meredith eine Weile, dann stand er wieder vom Bett auf. „Ich lasse dich dann in Ruhe packen. Wenn du Hilfe brauchen solltest, dann ruf mich einfach."

„Danke." Ohne aufzusehen nickte Meredith mit dem Kopf. Kaum war Derek aus ihrem Zimmer verschwunden, hatte sie auch schon Tränen in den Augen. Sie ließ die Pullover aus ihrer Hand gleiten und hielt sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Als sie zwei Arme spürte, die sich um ihre Taille wanden, sah sie verwundert auf.

„Oder du bleibst einfach hier wohnen." Derek legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter ab während er sie fest an sich drückte.

Meredith wischte sich die Tränen von ihrer Wange. Erleichtert sich in seinen Armen fallen lassen zu können, atmete sie befreit durch, doch dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Derek. Es geh nicht." Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und bückte sich nach den Pullovern, die sie fallen gelassen hatte.

„Meredith, könntest du das sein lassen?" Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Da sie ihn ignorierte, richtete er sich wieder auf und beobachtete sie bei ihrer Arbeit. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Meredith frustriert die Sachen auf den Boden warf und ihn genervt ansah. „Vielen Dank." Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die er leicht drückte.

„Also schön. Was schlägst du vor?" Sie ging mit ihm zusammen zum Bett. Bevor sie sich auf die weiche Matratze fallen lassen konnte, hatte er sie bereits auf seinen Schoß gezogen.

„Du bleibst hier wohnen. Finn hat nichts in der Hand." Er strich beruhigend über ihren Oberarm.

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie seufzte leise während sie von seinem Schoß rutschte. „Allein, dass wir zusammen wohnen dürfte für viele Hinweis genug sein."

„In Ordnung." Er senkte seinen Blick und betrachtete sich für eine Weile die offen stehenden Koffer. „Und wie sollen wir uns in Zukunft verhalten? Dürfen wir noch miteinander reden?"

„Derek, nicht. Glaubst du, dass mir das hier leicht fällt?" Sie sah ihn mit frischen Tränen in den Augen an.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir einen Auszug vorschlagen als ich heim gekommen bin." Er schluckte hart, um den Kloß aus seinem Hals zu bekommen. „Aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es richtig ist."

„Zumindest würden sie aufhören zu reden." Erwiderte Meredith mit erstickter Stimme. Sie wischte sich erneut die Tränen von der Wange während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand nach seiner griff.

„Sie reden so oder so. Wie weit willst du gehen? Wir dürften noch nicht einmal miteinander reden, geschweige denn zusammen arbeiten." Er drückte ihre Hand, mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Das ist wohl leicht übertrieben." Sie verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Als sie Derek neben sich leicht in sich zusammensacken sah, schluckte sie hart. „Was? Was ist los?"

Derek strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Nichts weiter. So wie es aussieht denken einige, dass ich dich bevorzuge."

„Und? Machst du es?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Seine Schweigsamkeit war ihr dann Antwort genug. „Ich denke, dass es wirklich besser ist, wenn ich ausziehe." Mit hängendem Kopf zog sie ihre Hand zurück und stand wieder vom Bett auf.

„Ich verlange Miete von dir. Dann wärst du eine reguläre Mieterin." Grinsend lehnte sich Derek auf dem Bett zurück. Nach einer Weile fing er an zu lachen.

„Du findest das lustig?" Meredith sah von ihrem Koffer hoch, den sie dabei war umzupacken.

Derek lehnte sich auf den Ellenbogen und hob amüsiert die Augenbraue. „Stell dir nur mal vor auf was für Ideen sie kommen würden, wie du die Miete bezahlst." Er fing erneut an zu lachen, wurde aber gestoppt als er mehrere Pullover gegen das Gesicht geschleudert bekam. Kurz darauf wurde sein Körper von Meredith auf die Matratze gepresst. „Ist das die Kaution?"

Meredith ließ wieder von ihm ab und setzte sich an den Bettrand. „Du bist nicht gerade hilfreich." Seufzend senkte sie ihren Kopf.

„Kann sein." Grinsend setzte sich Derek neben sie. „Finn kann dir nichts beweisen, weil es nichts zu beweisen gibt und im Krankenhaus werden sie immer etwas finden, was sie sich während den Pausen unbedingt erzählen müssen." Er legte seinen Arm um sie. „Wenn du ausziehst, dann haben sie wieder etwas neues."

Tief ausatmend sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Vielleicht hast du… Kann sein." Ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „In Ordnung. Ich sollte dir aber wirklich Miete bezahlen, wenn ich hier schon wohnen darf."

Derek runzelte die Stirn. „So weit kommt es noch. Ich werde mit Sicherheit keine Miete von dir verlangen." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Wange bevor er wieder vom Bett aufstand. „Soll ich dir mit den Koffern helfen?"

„Nein. Du hast schon genug geholfen." Sie ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Seufzend begann sie ihre Sachen wieder in den Schrank einzuräumen. Da Derek noch immer neben ihr stand, sah sie lächelnd zu ihm hoch. „Wenn du schon helfen willst, dann mach etwas zu essen."

„Wie immer bestimmend." Er zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu bevor aus dem Zimmer ging. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Er konnte es sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen ohne Meredith zu leben und allein der Gedanke daran, dass er sie fast verloren hätte, ließ seinen Magen zusammenkrampfen. Tief durchatmend machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Küche.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16 – Das Kapitel, in dem sich die Spreu vom Weizen trennt**

**Im Krankenhaus - Umkleideraum**

Alex staunte nicht schlecht, als er eines morgens die Tür zu seinem Spind öffnete und ihm ein kleines, in Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Bündel, entgegenfiel. Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte er es hin und her und war erstaunt, als er ein leises Klappergeräusch vernahm. Vielleicht war es eine Bombe, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber wer könnte ihm nach dem Leben trachten? Nachdenklich starrte er das Bündel an. Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk konnte es auch nicht sein, da er im Sommer Geburtstag hatte. Und auch Weihnachten fiel flach, da erst November war. Er drehte kurz den Kopf zur Seite, als er hörte, dass sich die Tür zum Umkleideraum öffnete. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sah, dass es Izzie war. 

„Willst du es nicht aufmachen?" Sie deutete auf das Päckchen, dass er immer noch unschlüssig in der Hand hielt. 

„Es ist kein Absender dabei." Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich öffne ungern etwas, von dem ich nicht weiß, von wem es ist, bzw. was es enthält."

„Wenn du es nicht öffnest wirst du auch nicht erfahren, was es enthält", sagte Izzie schmunzelnd.

Alex runzelte die Stirn. „Okay, auf deine Verantwortung. Aber vielleicht solltest du in der Zwischenzeit raus gehen. Es könnte sich um eine Bombe handeln." 

Izzie konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Sei nicht albern! Wer sollte dir denn eine Bombe schicken?" sagte sie grinsend. "Hast du Feinde?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht dass ich wüßte." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Also dann ..." Er zog vorsichtig an dem Band, mit dem das Bündel zusammengehalten wurde und staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, was zum Vorschein kam. Vorsichtig nahm er das kleine Spielzeugauto in die Hand und löste die Karte ab, die an die Mini-Windschutzscheibe angeheftet war. _„Gutschein für eine komplette Wagenwäsche von innen und außen"_ las er dann laut vor. Er hob den Kopf und lachte, als er Izzie's Blick begegnete. „Das ist von dir?"

Sie nickte. „Ich wollte wenigstens einen Teil meiner Schuld wieder gutmachen. Du hast schon die Reinigungskosten vor einer Woche übernommen. Das ist die Entschädigung dafür."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich mein Geld zurück verlangen und dann stattdessen den Gutschein dafür einlösen kann." Er grinste breit. „Aber ich erkenne die Absicht, die dahinter steckt", meinte er augenzwinkernd. „Das soll eine direkte Aufforderung sein, dass ich dich wieder im Auto mitnehme, stimmt's?"

Izzie lächelte schüchtern. „Würdest du das denn tun? Ich meine, jetzt bist du ja abgesichert, falls mir wieder schlecht werden sollte." 

Alex lachte und trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. „Du bist absolut verrückt! Weißt du das?"

„Ja, ich weiß." Izzie stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein, doch sie wurde sofort wieder ernst, als sich ihr Blick mit seinem kreuzte. Sie hatte diese Situation eigentlich vermeiden wollen, alleine mit ihm in einem Umkleideraum zu sein. Doch nun war es zu spät. Izzie spürte eine zunehmende innere Unruhe, als er sich weiter zu ihr beugte. 

„Danke, Iz ..." Alex lehnte sich nach vorne, um ihre Wange zu küssen, als sie plötzlich mit ihrem Kopf eine ruckartige Bewegung in die andere Richtung machte und er anstatt ihrer Wange ihren Mund traf.

Der Kuss kam so unerwartet, dass Izzie einen erstickten Schrei ausstieß, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren fühlte. Reflexartig hob sie die Arme, um sie um seinen Nacken zu legen, doch sie entschied sich im letzten Moment anders und legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern.

So überrascht der Lippenkuss auch für Alex kam, es war das, woran er die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte, während er mit ihr geredet hatte. Tatsächlich war es das, woran er immer dachte, wenn er ihr gegenüber stand. Für einen Moment ging ihm durch den Kopf, was sie wohl tun würde, wenn er jetzt seine Hand um ihre Taille legen und den Kuss noch vertiefen würde. Doch er kam nicht mehr zu der Ausführung seiner Gedanken, als er hörte, wie die Tür zum Umkleideraum zufiel.

Izzie hatte das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür auch gehört und stemmte nun ihre Hände gegen seine Brust. Sie war zugleich enttäuscht aber auch erleichtert, als Alex sie frei gab und einen Schritt zurück trat. Beide schauten sie zur Tür, wer dort wohl gekommen sein mochte, doch zu ihrer größten Überraschung befand sich keine weitere Person mehr im Raum. Hatten sie sich das nur eingebildet?

Beide sahen sich verstört an, als sie ihren Blick von der Tür abgewandt hatten. In diesem Moment ging beiden wohl dasselbe durch den Kopf. Wer auch immer gerade vorhin durch diese Tür gekommen war hatte gesehen, wie sie sich geküsst hatten.

"Ich bin dann auf Station", brach Alex schließlich das bedrückende Schweigen. Er legte das kleine Auto zurück in den Spind und verschloss die Tür.

Izzie nickte mechanisch. Es gab in diesem Moment nichts mehr zu sagen. Aufstöhnend ließ sie sich auf die Bank fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, als Alex den Raum verlassen hatte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina betrachtete sich mürrisch den OP Plan. An manchen Tagen hatte sie den unwiderlegbaren Drang, Mark umbringen zu wollen. Für sie war es nicht ersichtlich, warum eine Brustvergrößerung eine normale Herz OP verdrängen konnte. Umgekehrt machte es eher einen Sinn für sie. Doch noch kam sie nicht gegen einen Oberarzt an und somit musste sie sich damit abfinden, dass ihre OP nach hinten verschoben wurde. Verärgert drehte sie sich um, nur um gegen eine Person zu rennen.

„Was willst du denn hier?" Sie schob den Mann zur Seite, doch sein Blick verfolgte sie, so dass sie wieder zu ihm aufblickte. „Nein, sag es nicht. Du verfolgst Meredith."

„Ich will nur herausfinden, ob sie treu ist." Finn verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen verkleinert, starrte er auf die junge Ärztin hinunter, die unbeeindruckt erschien.

„Was willst du, Finn?" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Je schneller du die Scheidung hinter dich bringst, je schneller findest du eine andere rau, der du hinterher spionieren kannst."

„Ich spioniere Meredith nicht hinterher." Verteidigte sich Finn mit einem unschuldigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Ich will nur mit ihr reden."

„Sie steht im OP und das wird noch eine Weile dauern." Cristina zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern als sie sich von ihm wegdrehte. „Vielleicht solltest du dich einmal um deine Tiere kümmern, statt Meredith hinterher zu spionieren." Sie ließ Finn keine Chance darauf zu antworten, weil sie schnell in einen Bereich eilte, in dem Finn keinen Zutritt hatte.

„Ich verstehe sie genau." Die zirpende Stimme einer Brünetten ließ Finn herum fahren. „Sie machen sich einfach Gedanken darum, was mit ihrer Frau los ist. Die meisten Menschen verstehen das nicht."

„Stimmt." Finn lächelte sie freundlich an und reichte ihr zur Begrüßung die Hand, die die Brünette sofort entgegen nahm.

„Ich habe ein Auge auf Dr. Shepherd geworfen, da ich mich um ihn sorge. Derzeit habe ich nicht den Eindruck, dass er sich mit einer Frau zusammen ist." Sie zog eine kleine Tüte aus ihrer Tasche und griff mit einem zahnreichen Lächeln hinein.

„Aber das heißt auch, dass sie eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und meiner Frau vermuten." Fragte Finn neugierig nach.

„Sie hatten eine kurze Phase, in der sie sich nicht in die Augen sehen konnten. Ich habe leider noch nicht herausbekommen, was los war." Sie verdrehte die Augen als sie von ihrer Lakritzstange abbiss und begierig darauf herum kaute. „Wenn sie wollen, forsche ich da weiter nach."

„Ich kann nicht ihrer kostbare Zeit vergeuden." Er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, auch wenn man in seinen Augen ein deutliches Interesse erkennen konnte.

„Ich bitte sie. Das würde ich doch gerne machen." Sie winkte verlegen mit der Hand ab. „Außerdem habe ich ein persönliches Interesse daran, die Wahrheit heraus zu finden. Immerhin hat mich Dr. Shepherd vor kurzem versetzt und ich weiß nicht warum." Die Brünette sah traurig zu Boden und vergaß dabei sogar, dass sie noch immer die Lakritzstange in der Hand hielt.

„Ein weiterer Beweis, dass er ein schlechter Umgang für meine Meredith wäre." Finn ballte wütend die Faust, sah dann aber mitfühlend zur Brünetten hinüber. „Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass er sich ihnen gegenüber besser verhalten würde, wenn er nicht einer Illusion hinterher rennen würde."

Die Augen der Brünetten weiteten sich sogar zu Finns Überraschung noch mehr. „So sehe ich das auch." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. Danach biss sie mit großer Freude wieder in ihre Lakritzstange.

„Wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden, aber ich habe noch etwas zu tun." Er reichte ihr erneut seine Hand, die sie ohne zu zögern schüttelte.

„Sollte ich etwas herausfinden, dann werde ich mich einfach bei ihnen melden." Sie lächelte ihn zum Abschied an, dann drehte sie sich von ihm weg, um den Flur hinunter zu gehen. Finn sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, bevor auch er den Flur verließ.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Callie wusste, dass es nichts gutes bedeuten konnte, wenn Marcus im SGH auftauchte. Sie kam gerade aus dem Labor, mit dem Ergebnis für ihre Patientin in der Hand, als sie auf dem Flur beinahe über ihn stolperte.

„Marcus?" rief sie erstaunt aus. „Was tust du denn hier?"

Er ging mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf sie zu und nahm sie dann überschwänglich in den Arm und küsste sie.

„Marcus!" sagte Callie mahnend und versuchte sich verlegen lächelnd aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. „Was soll das denn?"

„Darf ich meine zukünftige Frau nicht küssen?" Er sah sie leicht befremdlich an, ließ sie dann aber doch los.

„Ich muss arbeiten", sagte Callie und lächelte gequält. „Hat das nicht Zeit bis nach Feierabend?"

Marcus schüttelte den Kopf. „Können wir irgendwohin gehen, wo wir ungestört reden können?"

Callie nickte mechanisch, während sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrem Magen breit machte. „Ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie alarmiert.

Er grinste verschmitzt, während er ihr in einen der Bereitschaftsräume folgte. „Du wirst es gleich erfahren."

Callie schloss die Tür hinter ihnen beiden und sah ihn dann nervös lächelnd an. „So, jetzt sind wir alleine. Was gibt es so Dringendes zu besprechen, was nicht bis nach Feierabend warten kann?"

„Ich habe ihn!" stieß Marcus hervor, während seine Augen zu strahlen begannen.

„Was hast du?" Callie sah ihn verstört an. „Wovon redest du?"

„Den Job! Ich habe den Job in New York bekommen! Mein Chef rief mich vorhin an und teilte mir die gute Neuigkeit mit. Schon nächsten Monat soll ich anfangen. Ist das nicht wunderbar?" Er lachte und legte dann seine Hände um Callie's Taille. „New York – das Tor der Welt! Mein Gott, Callie, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!"

Callie fühlte sich, als ob man ihr gerade einen Dolch ins Herz gestoßen hätte. All ihre Wünsche und Träume waren mit einem Schlag zerstört. Mühsam versuchte sie, ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Tränen saßen locker, doch sie drängte sie zurück. Hier war weder der richtige Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt, um zu weinen.

Marcus schien nichts von Callie's innerem Kampf zu bemerken, während er sie an seine Brust zog und ihren Scheitel küsste.

„Schon ... schon nächsten Monat?" rang sie sich schließlich ab zu sagen.

Marcus hielt sie ein Stück von sich weg und sah sie an. „Ich werde sofort anfangen, nach einer passenden Wohnung für uns alle zu suchen. Ich schätze jedoch, dass es sehr knapp von der Zeit her wird, etwas geeignetes zu finden. Ich werde mir deshalb anfangs dort ein Apartment suchen, bis wir eine Wohnung gefunden haben. Ihr könnt dann nachkommen."

Callie atmete erleichtert auf. Benji und sie würden also eine Zeitlang alleine in Seattle bleiben. Sie wischte sich schnell eine Träne von der Wange, die ihrem Auge entwichen war.

Marcus deutete ihre Tränen jedoch völlig anders. „Es tut mir leid, dass ihr nicht gleich mit mir mitkommen könnt. Aber so habt ihr noch genügend Zeit, hier einige Dinge zu regeln, bevor ihr nachkommt." Er ließ sie los und ging im Raum auf und ab. „Du solltest so bald wie möglich kündigen und parallel dazu deine Bewerbung an ein Krankenhaus in New York schicken", sagte er in geschäftsmäßigem Ton. „Vielleicht kann dein Chef dir auch helfen, eine neue Stellung zu finden. Und Benji muss in einem Kindergarten in New York angemeldet werden. Wenn ich erst einmal dort bin habe ich keine Zeit, mit auch noch darum zu kümmern. Es wäre also schön, wenn du das alles noch von hier aus erledigen könntest."

Callie nickte mechanisch. Sie fühlte sich innerlich wie betäubt. Obwohl sie zuhörte, was Marcus sagte, nahm sie seine Worte nicht wirklich wahr. Sie fragte sich mit einem Mal, wieso ihr nie vorher aufgefallen war, was für eine bestimmende Art er an sich hatte. Aber so war es von Anfang an gewesen. Seitdem sie sich näher gekommen waren, hatte er ihr Leben und das von Benji in die Hand genommen. Und sie hatte ihn widerstandslos gewähren lassen. Aber nun brodelte etwas in ihrem Inneren, dass an die Oberfläche kommen wollte.

„Ach Callie, es wird Zeit, dass du mit diesem O'Malley mal über die Besuchszeiten redest." Marcus kratzte sich am Kopf. „Er hat viel zu großen Einfluss auf Benji. So wird die Trennung für beide noch schlimmer. Louise stimmt mir da übrigens zu."

Callie's Kopf zuckte nach oben. „Du hast mit George's Mutter darüber geredet?"

Marcus zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Es hat sich in einem beiläufigen Gespräch ergeben. Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass ich es besser fände, wenn er versuchen würde, sich so langsam von Benji zu distanzieren. Dazu gehört auch, dass er den Kleinen nicht mehr so häufig sieht." Er sah Callie's fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck und fuhr schnell fort. „Es ist für beide das Beste. Glaub mir."

„Woher willst du wissen, was für beide das Beste ist?" platzte es aus Callie heraus. „Du kennst Benji gerade mal ein paar Monate. George dagegen kennt ihn seit 3 ½ Jahren! Er war während der Geburt dabei und hat ihn die ganzen Jahre über begleitet. Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich von mir, dass ich Vater und Sohn voneinander trenne?" Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. „Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen, Marcus!"

„Wenn wir nach New York ziehen werden sich die beiden auch nicht mehr so häufig sehen können", gab er zu bedenken.

Callie verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. Was Marcus sagte war nur zu wahr. Sie blinzelte die Tränen fort, die bereits in ihren Augen standen. „Lass uns ein anderes Mal darüber reden", sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme. „Ich muss jetzt zurück zu meiner Arbeit."

Marcus nickte. „Na schön", gab er nach. „Reden wir zuhause darüber." Er beugte sich vor, um Callie einen Kuss zu geben, doch sie drehte gerade in dem Moment den Kopf zur Seite, so dass der Kuss ins Leere ging.

Callie öffnete die Tür, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihrem Verlobten umzudrehen und rannte dann schnell den Flur hinunter.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand. Seit seinem Gespräch mit Meredith vor einer Woche hatte er nicht mehr so gut geschlafen und die Arbeit tat ihr übriges, um die letzte Energie aus seinem Körper zu ziehen. Dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal, warum er so nervös wegen Meredith war. Immerhin wohnte sie weiterhin bei ihm und Dr. Bailey hatte in der vergangenen Woche auch keine weiteren Kommentare über das Wohnarrangement abgegeben. Seufzend drückte er sich von der Wand ab, um das nächste Bereitschaftszimmer anzusteuern. Kaum hatte er einen Schritt getan, lehnte er sich wieder gegen die Wand.

„Derek, wie nett dich zu treffen." Finn reichte ihm strahlend die Hand hin, doch Derek schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. „Wie immer freundlich."

„Finn, was willst du von mir?" Derek sah ihn eindringlich an als er sich wieder von der Wand abdrückte und auf Finn zuging, der daraufhin zurückwich.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Ich will die Wahrheit herausfinden." Mit einem siegesgewissen Lächeln hielt Finn den eindringlichem Blick seines Gegenübers stand.

„Und um was handelt es sich? Vielleicht kann ich helfen, damit du so schnell wie möglich verschwindest." Dereks Lippen verformten sich zu schiefen Lächeln. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt intensivierte er den Blick, weswegen Finn schließlich zur Seite sah.

„Die Wahrheit über dich und Meredith." Brachte es Finn hervor, nachdem er sich wieder traute, nach vorne zu blicken.

„Oh das?" Derek schüttelte unweigerlich den Kopf. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Meredith und ich sind Freunde. Sie hat einen Platz gebraucht, wo sie wohnen kann und ich biete ihr den Platz. Da das geklärt ist, kannst du sie ja jetzt in Ruhe lassen."

„Nicht so schnell." Finn hielt Derek an der Schulter fest. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass da etwas zwischen dir und meiner Frau läuft."

Dereks Blick richtete sich auf die Hand, die auf seiner Schulter ruhte. „Zuerst einmal. Lass mich los." Als Finn die Hand wieder wegnahm, sah Derek zu seinem Kontrahenten auf. „Zweitens. Deine Exfrau will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben."

Finn lächelte siegessicher. „Du gibt's also zu, mit meiner Frau ein Verhältnis zu haben?"

„Ich habe rein gar nichts mit Meredith. Wir sind Freunde. Und Meredith ist nicht mehr deine Frau." Dereks Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmend, je breiter Finn ihn angrinste. Wäre er nicht mitten auf einem Krankenhausflur, dann wüsste er nicht, was er machen würde, um Finn das Grinsen auszutreiben.

„Meredith ist schon rein per Definition meine Frau." Finn lehnte sich grinsend gegen die Wand während er sich innerlich darüber freute wie Derek aufgeregt auf und ab ging. „Ein schlechtes Gewissen? Du kannst mir auch gleich beichten, dass du mit meiner Frau schläfst."

Derek stoppte sein umhergehen. Nachdem er Finn gemustert hatte, baute er sich vor ihm auf. „Du willst das wohl nicht verstehen." Kopfschüttelnd atmete er tief aus. „Dann muss ich deutlicher werden. Lass Meredith in Ruhe, denn das ist per Definition was sie will."

Finn sah Derek eine Weile an, dann fing er an zu lachen. „Wie ich schon sagte. Du leugnest nicht, dass ihr beide ins Bett geht." Er seufzte gespielt auf. „Das wird die Scheidung wohl in die Länge ziehen und ich habe mehr Zeit, sie wieder für mich zu gewinnen."

Geschockt trat Derek einen Schritt zurück. „Und du behauptest sie zu lieben? Ich glaube du verwechselst Liebe mit Besessenheit." Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Bring von mir aus an, dass Meredith und ich ein Verhältnis haben. Meine Sicht ist, dass ich meine beste Freundin vor ihrem zukünftigen Exmann beschützen sollte, der ihr nachstellt."

„Ich denke eher, dass du nicht weißt, was Liebe ist." Zischte Finn wütend. Mit geballter Faust trat er auf Derek zu. „Liebe ist, wenn man sich um den anderen kümmert und das mache ich. Im Gegensatz zu dir, weiß ich was ich will und was das beste für Meredith ist."

„Ich habe genug gehört. Halte dich von ihr fern." Derek schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich würde mich gerne länger mit dir unterhalten, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich einen Beruf." Er wandte sich von Finn ab, der ihn abermals an der Schulter packte und ihn somit herumwirbelte.

„Eigentlich sollte ich eher dir sagen, dass du dir Finger von meiner Frau lassen sollst." Finn hatte seine Stimme erhoben, so dass ein paar Krankenschwestern aufmerksam wurden und stehen blieben.

„Danke, Finn. Jetzt hast du mir den Grund geliefert, dich hier rauswerfen zu lassen." Derek sah wieder auf Finns Hand, die um seine Schulter geklammert war. „Lass los und verschwinde oder ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst." Grinsend beugte er sich zu seinem Widersacher hinüber. „Die mögen es nicht, wenn Angestellte tätlich angegriffen werden und wenn ich dann noch erwähne, dass du einer Frau nachstellst." Mit einem gespielten Seufzen straffte er die Schultern, so dass Finns Griff sich etwas lockerte.

„Ich stelle keiner Frau nach. Ich besuche meine Frau." Erst jetzt hob Finn die Hand von Dereks Schulter. „Meredith ist nur verwirrt, was ihre Gefühle für mich betrifft. Mit der Zeit gibt sich das wieder." Jetzt machte sich auch wieder auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen bemerkbar. „Und die Zeit hast du mir verschafft, indem du deine Finger nicht von ihr lassen konntest."

Derek holte zu einem Schlag aus, doch bevor seine Faust Finn treffen konnte, wurde sein Arm zurück gerissen. „Lass mich los." Brüllte Derek als er sich los reißen wollte, doch Mark hatte ihn zurück gezogen und drücke ihn gegen die Wand.

„Beruhige dich und lass mich das machen. Wenn du ihm den Schädel spaltest, bist du nachher noch gezwungen, es wieder hin zu bekommen und das willst du ja wohl nicht." Mark wartete ab bis Derek ihm widerwillig zugenickt hatte, dann drehte er sich zu Finn um, der noch immer nach Luft rang. „Und jetzt zu dir, du Pudelmütze. Raus aus dem Krankenhaus oder ich lasse den Sicherheitsdienst rufen."

„Er hat mich angegriffen." Verteidigte sich Finn mit der Stimme eines schmollenden Kindes. 

„Hat er das?" Mark kratzte sich am Kinn während er die Stirn runzelte und so tat als ob er nachdachte. „Obwohl ich schon seit einer Weile da hinten gestanden und euch beobachtet habe. Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Eher, dass du ihn ständig provoziert hast." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Und lass Meredith in Ruhe."

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben." Versicherte Finn trotzig. Er sah noch einmal zu Derek und verließ dann den Gang so schnell er konnte.

„Super gemacht. Der hätte dich doch angezeigt, wenn du ihm eine verpasst hättest." Mark schüttelte den Kopf als er sich wieder Derek zuwandte. „Meredith wird bis zur Scheidung nicht mehr alleine das Krankenhaus verlassen."

„Keine Sorge." Derek atmete tief durch. „Ich sorge dafür, dass sie immer mit einem von uns Dienstschluss haben wird."

„In Ordnung. Kann ich dich allein lassen?" Mit besorgter Miene sah er zu Derek hinüber, der ihm aber sofort zunickte. „Gut, denn ich muss Cristina noch erklären, warum ich ihre OP habe verschieben lassen müssen."

„Viel Glück dabei und Danke für deine Hilfe." Derek gab Mark einen Klaps auf die Schulter, der ihm daraufhin zunickte und dann zu den OP Sälen verschwand. Seufzend sah Derek ihm nach. Als er noch immer Blicke auf sich spürte, schüttelte er nachdenklich den Kopf und suchte nach dem nächst besten Unterschlupf. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass Finn wieder Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, Meredith erneut an sich binden zu können.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Alex hatte geahnt, dass der Kuss nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde. Er hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen werden würde. Irgendwie war er ganz erleichtert, dass Izzie bereits Feierabend gemacht hatte, als Dr. Bailey ihn am Ausgang des Haupteingangs abfing. Anscheinend sprachen sich Gerüchte schneller im Krankenhaus herum als sie Neuzugänge von Patienten bekamen.

„Auf ein kurzes Wort, Dr. Karev", sagte Dr. Bailey und die Strenge in ihrer Haltung unterstützte noch ihre kühlen Worte.

Alex straffte seine Schultern und versuchte sich gegen das zu wappnen, was nun kommen würde. „Ich glaube, ich weiß schon, was sie sagen wollen", begann er und gestikulierte hilflos mit den Armen.

„Ach ja?" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Da bin ich aber neugierig."

Alex fühlte sich in der Falle. Was war, wenn es gar nicht um den Kuss ging. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn aus anderen Gründen sprechen. 

„Dr. Karev?" Ungeduldig wippte sie mit einem Fuß auf und ab. „Ich warte!"

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich um Izzie Stevens handelt?" fragte er zögernd. 

Dr. Bailey nickte. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass sie anscheinend doch noch so etwas wie ein Gewissen haben." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn auch ein schlechtes."

Alex lächelte nervös. „Sie wissen doch, wie die Leute immer übertreiben. Es war absolut gar nichts zwischen Dr. Stevens und mir. Wir sind nur gute Freunde."

„Gute Freunde ... soso ..." Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn, während sie um ihn herumging. „Ich habe anscheinend eine etwas andere Vorstellung von Freundschaft, als manch anderer Arzt hier", meinte sie dann mit ironischem Unterton.

„Es ist absolut nichts passiert", versicherte Alex schnell. „Außerdem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass derjenige, der den harmlosen Kuss zwischen Dr. Stevens und mir beobachtet hat, das ganze völlig falsch interpretiert."

Dr. Bailey's Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „Sie zweifeln meine Objektivität an, Dr. Karev?" fragte sie knapp.

„N-nein, natürlich nicht. Wieso sollte ich?" stotterte er.

„Weil ich diejenige war, die sie beobachtet hat, wie sie Lippenkontakt mit Dr. Stevens hatten", stieß sie mit einem vielsagenden Grunzer hervor. „Und glauben sie mir, dass ich weder kurzsichtig noch dumm bin! Das sah mir nicht nach einem Freundschaftskuss aus."

Alex fühlte förmlich, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. „Ich ... es .. war alles ganz anders", stammelte er hilflos. „Ich wollte mich nur bei Dr. Stevens für ...für mein Geschenk bedanken."

„Oh, sie haben Geburtstag?" Dr. Bailey hob überrascht den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

Alex lächelte verlegen. „Nein, ich habe nicht Geburtstag."

„Wieso macht sie ihnen dann Geschenke?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist ... etwas persönliches." Alex fühlte sich immer unwohler bei diesem Verhör.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt." Dr. Bailey hob vielsagend die Augenbraue. „Ein Kuss ist meistens persönlich."

Alex seufzte innerlich. Es war anscheinend egal, was er sagte oder wie er es audrückte. Dr. Bailey hatte schon ihre eigene Meinung über den Lippenaustausch gebildet. Und der fiel nicht gerade schmeichelhaft aus. „Ich kann ihnen nur noch einmal versichern, dass Dr. Stevens und ich nur Freunde sind", wiederholte er noch einmal. "Der Kuss, den sie gesehen haben, war ein Kuss unter Freunden."

„Und wird hoffentlich nicht noch einmal passieren!" unterbrach sie ihn. „Sie sind verheiratet, Dr. Karev!" Sie musterte ihn mißbilligend. „Ich kann nicht kontrollieren, was sie in ihrer häuslichen Umgebung machen. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass in dieses Krankenhaus Sodom und Gomorra einziehen! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ganz klar." Alex nickte. Er war erleichtert, dass sich das Gespräch allmählich zum Ende neigte.

„In Ordnung." Sie nickte wohlwollend. „Dann dürfen sie jetzt Feierabend machen." Mit sorgenvollem Gesicht sah sie ihm hinterher, wie er über den Parkplatz zu seinem Wagen eilte. Erst Shepherd und Grey und nun Karev und Stevens. Von O'Malley und seinen wechselnden Bekanntschaften einmal ganz abgesehen. Seufzend drehte sich um und ging zu den Aufzügen. Sodom und Gomorra hatten definitiv bereits Einzug im SGH gehalten. Es wurde höchste Zeit, ein ernstes Gespräch mit dem Chief zu führen. Sie betrat den Aufzug und sah zu, wie sich die Türen langsam schlossen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Nachdem Mark sämtliche bekannten Orte abgesucht hatte, an denen er sonst Cristina immer fand, setzte er sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl in der Galerie. Nachdenklich fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und schloss dabei die Augen. Nach einer Weile öffnete er sie wieder und beobachtete gelangweilt die Operation, die trotz der späten Stunde noch immer im Gange war. Allerdings hatte sie bis auf ihn und zwei schlafende Assistenzärzte keine Zuschauer angelockt, was Mark zutiefst begrüßte. Als er die Tür aufgehen hörte, drehte er sich neugierig um.

„Was haben denn die Orthopäden zu bieten?" Cristina ließ sich neben Mark auf einen Stuhl fallen und zog eine Tüte mit Erdnüssen aus ihrer Kitteltasche.

„Sieht nach Hüfte aus. Ich frage mich nur, warum die so spät noch operieren." Er rutschte etwas nach vorne, um den OP Saal besser überblicken zu können, doch er konnte nichts außergewöhnliches feststellen, weswegen er es sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl bequem machte.

Cristina sah ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an, stopfte sich aber zur Beruhigung eine Erdnuss in den Mund und kaute darauf herum. Als sie die Nuss untergeschluckt hatte, räusperte sie sich hörbar, so dass Mark sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Vermutlich müssen die so spät operieren, weil Brüste wichtiger sind als alles andere."

Mark nickte ihr verständnisvoll zu. „Du bist noch immer sauer deswegen."

„Nein." Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Sauer war ich nur für 2 Stunden. Jetzt bin ich wütend und du solltest froh sein, eine andere Fachrichtung zu haben als ich. Denn so werden wir nie zusammen im OP stehen, wo ich ein Skalpell in der Hand halte."

„Oh." Er nickte ihr erneut zu, konnte sich aber das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das ist aber schade, denn ich mag es wenn Frauen ein Skalpell in der Hand halten. Ich finde das sexy."

„Zu schade, dass du dir heute alle Chancen verspielt hast." Sie griff in die Tüte hinein und zog ein paar Erdnüsse heraus. „So langsam solltest du wissen, dass bei mir billige Anmachsprüche nicht wirken."

„Die teuren aber auch nicht." Entgegnete Mark mit einem betrübten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das sagte ich doch. Versuch es gar nicht erst bei mir." Sie stopfte die Erdnüsse in den Mund und beobachtete anschließend die Vorgänge im OP Saal. „Allerdings kannst du einiges wieder gut machen."

„Wirklich?" Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, nachdem er sich auf dem Stuhl so gedreht hatte, dass er seinen Ellenbogen auf der Rückenlehne abstützen konnte.

Cristina blickte ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Raus damit. Was ist wirklich zwischen Finn und Derek passiert? Die Gerüchteküche schwankt zwischen einem normalen Gespräch bis hin zu einer blutigen Nase."

Mark schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Das Gespräch war hitzig und hätte ich Derek nicht zurückgehalten, dann wäre Finns Nase wohl jetzt blutig."

„Ich wusste doch, dass man dem Geschwätz in der Cafeteria nicht glauben darf." Sie verschränkte seufzend die Arme vor der Brust. „Was wollte der Spinner denn?"

„Er wollte aus Derek ein Geheimnis herauskitzeln." Er sah Cristina mit einem bedeutenden Blick an, so dass sie nicht lange raten musste, was er gemeint hatte. „Und Derek, unser Held, hat geschwiegen. Ich denke, dass Finn jetzt nur noch die Ponys zusammen zählen muss."

Cristina schnaubte verächtlich auf. „Er hat keine Beweise. Meredith hatte mir etwas von einer Miete erzählt, die sie Derek zahlen will. Da kann Finn so viel vermuten wie er will."

„Miete?" Mark grinste über das gesamte Gesicht. „Wie bezahlt sie die denn?"

Mit gehobener Augenbraue schüttelte Cristina den Kopf. „War ja klar, dass du gleich auf schmutzige Gedanken kommst." Sie sah wieder zum Geschehen im OP Saal, spürte aber weiterhin Marks Blick auf sich. „Also schön. Ich habe Meredith die gleiche Frage gestellt."

„Ha! Wusste ich es doch." Mark rieb sich vergnügt die Hände. „Allerdings hilft uns das auch nicht weiter. Finn wirkte etwas Besitz ergreifend."

Interessiert drehte sich Cristina wieder um und sah Mark prüfend an. „Du glaubst, er könnte ihr was antun? Auch wenn ich den Kerl nie mochte, aber ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass er sie liebt."

„Das bestreite ich auch nicht." Seufzend fuhr sich Mark mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Es war nur die Art wie er über sie gesprochen hat. Jedenfalls wird Derek Merediths Dienstplan so gestalten, dass sie nicht alleine ist."

Cristina nickte ihm wortlos zu. Seufzend lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete fiel ihr Blick im OP Saal auf eine der OP Schwestern. Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und stieß kurz darauf Mark in die Seite. „Sag mal. Hast du nochmals mit der Gifteiche da unten gesprochen?"

Mark sah sie irritiert an. „Gifteiche?" Er folgte Cristinas Blick und atmete tief aus. „Nein, nur wenn es gar nicht anders geht. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir meinen kurzen Black Out, den ich damals hatte."

„Darum geht es nicht." Sie rümpfte angewidert die Nase. „Auch wenn allein die Vorstellung… du und dann die Gifteiche." Schüttelnd wandte sie ihren Blick von der OP Schwester ab. „Aber es geht mehr darum, dass sie Derek nachstellt."

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie mit Finn verkuppeln." Schulterzuckend beobachtete Mark die letzten Züge der Operation. Da Cristina neben ihm still blieb, drehte er sich neugierig zu ihr um. „Was denkst du?"

„Ich frage mich gerade, ob sich Ponys und Gifteiche vertragen." Sie zerknüllte die leere Tüte und atmete tief durch. „Allerdings habe ich kein gutes Gefühl, wenn die beiden zusammen wären." Mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah sie zu Mark auf. „Meredith sollte wirklich nicht alleine nach Hause gehen. Dabei wollte ich dich eigentlich fragen, ob wir nachher noch zu Joe rüber gehen."

„Derek wird mit Sicherheit bei ihr sein." Er beobachtete wie die beiden Assistenzärzte aus ihrem Tiefschlaf erwachten und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Somit können wir nachher rüber gehen. Du bist eingeladen."

„Als ob du das groß erwähnen musst." Sie stand langsam von ihrem Stuhl auf und streckte sich. „Bis später dann."

Mark nickte ihr zu und verfolgte ihren Weg nach draußen. Danach richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die OP Schwester, die noch damit beschäftigt war, den OP Saal aufzuräumen. Nachdenklich strich er sich durch die Haare. Vermutlich hatte Cristina Recht und er sollte auch ein Auge auf die OP Schwester werfen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17 - Das Kapitel der großen Überraschungen und kleinen Geschenke**

**Im Krankenhaus – Keller**

Meredith streckte sich gähnend als sie von einem der abgestellten Betten aufstand. Als sie Schritte hörte, drehte sie sich neugierig um. Da sie gleich Cristina erkannte, widmete sie sich der Ordnung ihrer Patientenunterlagen, die sie vervollständigt hatte.

„Du hast Arbeit mitgebracht?" Cristina beugte sich nach vorne, um einen Blick auf die Akten zu werfen.

„Bin schon fertig." Erwiderte Meredith trocken. Ihr steckte noch die viel zu kurze Nacht in den Knochen und der Gedanke, dass sie erst in ein paar Stunden nach Hause durfte, verdrängte eine höfliche Antwort. Allerdings schien Cristina das ohnehin egal zu sein, da sie sich längst auf ein anderes Bett gelegt hatte und an die Decke starrte.

„Wann hast du heute eigentlich Dienstfrei?" Cristina hatte sich auf dem Bett gedreht, so dass sie Meredith ansehen konnte.

„Warum willst du das wissen? Du hast heute Nacht doch ohnehin Dienst." Verwundert über Cristinas Frage, sah Meredith von den Akten hoch.

„Nur so." Cristina zuckte mit der Schulter bevor sie sich wieder auf den Rücken drehte. „Wann hast du denn jetzt Schluss?" Hakte sie schließlich nach ein paar Sekunden nach und versuchte dabei so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen.

Nachdenklich runzelte Meredith die Stirn. Als Cristina sich erneut zu ihr umdrehte, stemmte sie eine Faust in die Seite und musterte ihre Freundin genau. „Was soll die Frage? Schon seit Wochen erkundigst du dich nach meinem Dienstplan. Könntest du mich mal einweihen?"

„Ist es etwa so ungewöhnlich, dass ich nachfrage?" Cristina mied sorgfältig den prüfenden Blick. Räuspernd richtete sie sich auf und setzte sich dann an den Bettrand. „Ich versuche nur eine gute Freundin zu sein."

„Als ob ich dir das glauben würde." Meredith verdrehte kurz die Augen und hob dann fragend eine Augenbraue. Doch Cristina mied weiterhin Augenkontakt, weswegen Meredith sich schließlich vor ihr aufbaute. „Jetzt wäre der Punkt erreicht, an dem wir beide mit der Wahrheit rausrücken."

„Du bist unmöglich." Empört sprang Cristina vom Bett auf und stieß dabei Meredith unsanft zur Seite. „Ich bekunde mein Interesse und du zweifelst mich an."

Irritiert ließ sich Meredith auf das Bett fallen. „Ganz ehrlich. Ich komme nicht mit. Was ist mit dir los?"

„Gar nichts." Cristina trat von einem Bein auf das andere. „Allerdings weiß ich jetzt, dass es dir nicht recht ist, wenn man sich um dich kümmert."

Meredith hatte das Gefühl, dass sie je länger das Gespräch dauerte, sie immer weniger verstand. Vor allem wurde sie aus ihrer langjährigen Freundin nicht schlau. „Cristina, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn sich jemand um mich kümmert." Sie sah Cristina mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an. „Aber in den letzten Wochen habe ich immer einen, der mir nachläuft. Letzte Woche ist mir Mark sogar bis auf die Toilette nachgerannt. Und Derek? Der ist inzwischen mehr eine Art Bodyguard als sonst was."

Nervös sah Cristina auf den Boden. „Das kommt dir nur so vor. Ich habe weder bei Mark noch bei Derek das Gefühl, dass sie sich merkwürdig benehmen." Räuspernd riskierte sie einen kurzen Blick auf Meredith.

Skeptisch schüttelte Meredith den Kopf als sie an ihrem Arztkittel nestelte. „Du willst sagen, dass es für Mark normal ist, wenn er Frauen auf die Toilette folgt." Sie runzelte die Stirn als sie über ihre eigenen Worte nachdachte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Das ist für ihn nichts ungewöhnliches."

„Sag ich doch." Nickend bestätigte Cristina den Gedankengang ihrer Freundin und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass sie das andere fallen lassen würde.

„Gut, dann ist Marks Verhalten erklärt. Aber was ist mit Derek los?" Meredith blickte zu Cristina auf, die leicht zusammen zuckte.

„Derek ist doch auch so wie immer." Cristina trat erneut nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. „Wann hat er denn in der Vergangenheit nicht an deinem Arztkittel gehangen?"

Misstrauisch beobachtete Meredith das Verhalten ihrer Freundin und schüttelte nach ein paar Momenten mit dem Kopf. „Wenn du meinst, dass damit auch Derek sich normal verhält. Dann erkläre mir doch bitte einmal, was mit dir los ist."

„Mit mir?" Cristina spielte die Überraschte und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich selbst. „Wenn hier eine normal ist, dann bin das immer noch ich. Genauso gut könnte ich dich fragen, warum du so merkwürdig reagierst, wenn man Interesse bekundet."

„Wenn du meinst." Schulterzuckend stand Meredith vom Bett auf und sammelte ihre Akten auf. „Ich bekomme noch heraus, was mit dir los ist."

„Gar nichts." Beteuerte Cristina lautstark als sie sich Meredith in den Weg stellte. „Du hattest heute Nacht viel zu tun und ich würde mich für dich freuen, wenn du rechtzeitig nach Hause gehen könntest."

„Schon klar." Erwiderte Meredith sarkastisch, da sie von Cristinas Erklärungen alles andere als überzeugt wurde. Hinzu kam, dass auch Derek in den letzten Wochen ausweichend auf die massiven Dienstplanänderungen reagiert hatte. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest. Ich muss diese Akten wegbringen, damit ich pünktlich raus kann."

„Natürlich." Cristina trat mit gesenktem Blick zur Seite, um Meredith den Weg frei zu geben.

„Danke." Murmelte Meredith noch immer verwundert über Cristinas merkwürdiges Verhalten. Da sie wusste, dass sie von ihr nichts erfahren würde, beließ sie es dabei und machte sich auf den Weg zum Treppenhaus. Allerdings formte sich mit jedem Schritt das Vorhaben, abends Derek auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Etwas stimmte nicht und sie würde es jetzt endlich erfahren.

**Cafeteria**

Nervös schaute Callie auf die Uhr, während sie unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Was sie nun tun musste war nicht einfach für sie, und sie wusste auch noch nicht, ob sie die richtigen Worte finden würde. Doch Marcus war den Tag zuvor nach New York abgereist, um dort seinen neuen Job anzutreten und hatte sie gebeten, reinen Tisch mit George zu machen. Callie hatte gehofft, dass er bis nach Weihnachten warten würde, doch er hatte sich kurzfristig anders entschieden. Benji und sie würden das Weihnachtsfest alleine verbringen. Sie hatte es ihm nicht gezeigt, aber es machte sie doch betroffen, dass sie einen Mann heiraten würde, dem Familientraditionen so wenig bedeuteten. Unwillkürlich hatte sie an das erste Weihnachtsfest mit Benji zurückdenken müssen. Er war zu dem Zeitpunkt 6 Monate alt gewesen und hatte bereits angefangen, krabbelnd die Gegend unsicher zu machen. George hatte sie damals besucht, um mit ihr und Benji zusammen das erste Weihnachtsfest zu feiern. Und ihm hatte der Kleine möglicherweise auch sein Leben zu verdanken. Denn in einem unbedachten Moment hatte Benji die Tischdecke samt Gedeck und brennender Kerze vom Tisch gerissen und damit beinahe das ganze Wohnzimmer in Brand gesteckt. Nur durch George's beherztes Eingreifen konnte das schlimmste verhindern werden. Benji war mit einer Beule und einem Schock davon gekommen. Doch George hatte damals darauf bestanden, dass er trotzdem ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, damit man ihn dort untersuchen konnte. Callie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sie sah, wie George auf sie zukam.

"Hey!" sagte er lächelnd. „Gibt es etwas besonderes, weshalb du mich sprechen willst?" Er setzte sich neben sie und sah sie fragend an.

Callie's Kehle fühlte sich mit einem Mal wie zugeschnürt an. Alles was sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte, war mit einem Mal aus ihrem Gedächtnis verschwunden. „George ... ich wollte dir ... sagen, dass ..." Sie stoppte mitten im Satz und schaute auf ihre zitternden Hände herab.

„Ist was mit Benji?" fragte er alarmiert.

Callie erkannte die Panik in seiner Stimme und hob schnell den Kopf. „Benji?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Benji geht es gut", stieß sie schneller hervor. „Es geht um ..." Sie räusperte sich nervös. ..." ... Marcus." Sie war erleichtert, dass es raus war. Abwartend sah sie George an. 

„Was ist mit ihm?" Seine Augen hatten sich sichtlich verengt. Das Thema "Marcus" saß ihm nach wie vor schwer im Magen.

„Marcus ist gestern nach New York geflogen", fuhr Callie schnell fort, bevor er sie wieder unterbrechen konnte. „Er ... er hat dort geschäftlich zu tun." Nun, das war zwar wahr aber trotzdem beschönigte es nur die Wahrheit, dass er eigentlich dort war, um auch dort zu bleiben.

George nickte. „Und?"

„Er wird über Weihnachten nicht hier sein." Sie schaute wieder auf ihre Hände. In zwei Monaten würde dort, wo nun ihr Verlobungsring saß, noch ein zweiter Ring sitzen – ihr Ehering. Wieso machte sie der Gedanke daran nur so traurig?

„Das tut mir leid ... für dich und für Benji meine ich." George räusperte sich. „Vielleicht habt ihr Lust, zu mir zu kommen?" Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ich bin noch frei."

Es lag ihr auf der Zunge, ihm zu antworten, dass sie es nicht war. Aber zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung stimmte sie seinem Vorschlag zu. „Ja, ich denke, das würde Benji gefallen."

„Gut." Ein Lächeln huschte über George's Gesicht. „Dann wäre das also geklärt."

„Gut", bestätigte sie. Callie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass alles, was sie nun sagte und tat nicht mehr ihrem Willen unterlag. Sie hatte ihn hierher bestellt, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie in wenigen Wochen für immer nach New York ziehen würde. Wieso nahm sie jetzt seine Einladung an, mit ihm das Weihnachtsfest zu feiern? Und wie würde Marcus darauf reagieren?

George schaute auf die Uhr und erhob sich dann. „Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit mehr. Ich hole Benji nach Feierabend ab, damit er bei mir übernachten kann." Er hob irritiert die Augenbraue, als er Callie's abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

Sie nickte mechanisch. „Ja ... Benji abholen ... heute nach Feierabend", wiederholte sie mit monotoner Stimme.

George nickte und lächelte dann. „Dann sehen wir uns also später."

Callie nickte wieder. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie das alles nicht träumte. Sie hatte die Chance vertan, mit ihm zu reden. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Ungeachtet der anderen Kantinengäste, breitete sie leise stöhnend ihre Arme auf dem Tisch aus und ließ dann ihren Kopf darauf fallen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Bereitschaftszimmer**

Mark kratzte sich nervös an seinem Kinn während er gebannt auf das Display seines Handys starrte. Nachdem er bereits seit Minuten in der gleichen Position verharrte, spürte er wie die Nackenmuskulatur allmählich zu schmerzen begann. Frustriert legte er das Handy neben sich. Mit kreisenden Kopfbewegungen löste er die Verspannung in seinem Nacken wieder. Das piepende Geräusch seines Handys ließ ihn aufschrecken. Doch kaum hatte er die Nachricht gelesen, warf er das Handy wieder neben sich. Als die Tür zum Bereitschaftszimmer aufgestoßen wurde, sah er nur kurz nach oben, ließ seinen Kopf aber schnell wieder hängen.

„Du hast also auch nichts von ihr gehört." Cristina ließ sich erschöpft neben Mark nieder. Die Kopfschmerzen, die sie schon seit einigen Minuten hatte, verstärkten sich wieder. Seufzend rieb sie sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Schläfen, doch sie bewirkte nur einen stärkeres Schmerzgefühl, weswegen sie ihre Bemühungen schnell wieder einstellte.

„Was fällt Meredith ein, sich einfach so zu verdrücken?" Mark stand wutentbrannt auf und lief in dem kleinen Raum umher. Wild gestikulierend kam er vor Cristina zum Stehen. „Keine Nachricht, kein Hinweis wo sie hin ist. Sie kann das nicht machen."

„Oh doch. Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau." Sie schüttelte tief durchatmend den Kopf. „Ich hätte heute Morgen anders reagieren sollen. Sie war misstrauisch geworden."

„Noch lange kein Grund, so eine Aktion zu starten. Was ist denn, wenn Finn sie geschnappt hat?" Erneut gestikulierte Mark wild mit seinen Armen umher. „Wir sollten die Polizei verständigen."

„Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt." Cristina stand vom Bett auf und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Atme tief durch und überlass mir das Denken."

„Wie kannst du ruhig bleiben, wenn irgendein Psychopath deine beste Freundin entführt haben könnte?" Kopfschüttelnd riss er sich von ihr los, nur um sein umherlaufen im Zimmer fortzusetzen.

Cristina rieb sich wieder mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Schläfen. „Mark, ernsthaft. Ein Psychopath? Du willst ernsthaft die Polizei einschalten, weil du glaubst Finn sei ein Psychopath?" Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, denn so wie es aussah hatte Mark den Verstand verloren. Oder besser gesagt, hatten sich eben die wenigen funktionstüchtigen Gehirnzellen verabschiedet, die zu mehr fähig waren als an Frauen zu denken.

„Wie würdest du ihn denn nennen? Er hat doch wohl eine Schraube locker." Mark machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit seinem Zeigefinger. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. „Also? Wer ruft die Polizei an?"

„Keiner. Die erklären uns für verrückt." Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. „Ich traue Finn so einiges zu, aber er macht mir nicht den Eindruck, dass er irgendwen in ein Kellerloch zieht und denjenigen mit irgendeinem Öl einreibt." 

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher." Protestierte Mark leicht als er sich von der Wand abdrückte und einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf. „Sie hat sich seit vier Stunden nicht mehr gemeldet." Stellte er schließlich fest und ließ sich anschließend neben Cristina auf das Bett fallen.

„Wenn du die Polizei einschalten willst, dann muss sie noch 20 weitere Stunden vermisst sein." Erklärte Cristina mit einem nüchternen Tonfall. Da sie Marks misstrauischen Blick bemerkte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich habe eben angerufen und nachgefragt. Das mit dem Psychopathen habe ich aber weggelassen."

„Wusste ich es doch." Er nickte ihr zu, senkte danach aber seinen Blick ab. „Hast du Finn heute irgendwo gesehen?"

Cristina schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Aber in seinen Tarnfarben kann man ihn ohnehin so schlecht ausmachen." Seufzend stützte sie ihren Kopf auf einer Handfläche ab. „Hast du irgendeinen interessanten Fall, mit dem wir uns ablenken können?"

„Vielleicht muss ich nachher bei meinem Patienten mit den Brandverletzungen noch einmal in den OP." Murmelte Mark leicht abwesend.

„Dann komme ich mit, bevor ich in der Notaufnahme vor Langeweile sterbe." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund als sie anfing zu gähnen.

„Du hast nur keine Lust, den ganzen Abend auf den Eingang zu starren, ob sie nicht doch Meredith reinkarren." Mark stand grinsend vom Bett auf und zückte seinen Geldbeutel. „Um wie viel wetten wir, dass Finn der Psychopath ist, der Frauen in dunkle Kellerlöcher sperrt."

„Was soll ich denn dagegen wetten?" Fragte Cristina stirnrunzelnd nach. „Vielleicht, dass es statt eines Kellerlochs eher ein Ponystall ist?" Sie stand ebenfalls vom Bett auf und suchte ihre Kitteltaschen ab. „50, dass es ein Ponystall ist."

„Da halte ich dagegen." Er nahm von Cristina das Geld entgegen und stopfte es in einen Umschlag. „Schwester Debbie vermutet übrigens eine Waldhütte und Tyler geht mit einem vergessenen Zimmer im Krankenhaus ins Rennen."

„Zählt das nicht zu Kellerloch?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein. Kellerlöcher sind keine vergessenen Räume in öffentlichen Gebäuden. Wir haben das untereinander aber ganz klar definiert." Er öffnete die Tür und wartete auf Cristina, die sich nachdenklich an der Stirn kratzte. „Wir haben als Kellerloch „Das schweigen der Lämmer" als Bezug und der vergessene Raum im Krankenhaus wäre ein alter Putzschrank, der schon ewig nicht mehr benutzt wird."

„Auf deine Verantwortung. Es wird ohnehin der Ponystall werden. Ich habe immer Recht." Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern als sie an Mark vorbei ging. Zwar fühlte sie sich etwas unwohl, dass Meredith seit Stunden nicht auffindbar war, aber sie vertraute auf Merediths Schlagfertigkeit.

**Im Krankenhaus - Frühgeborenenstation **

Izzie stand gedankenverloren vor dem Inkubator eines Frühchens und schaute traurig auf den schlafenden Säugling herab. Sie hatte das Frühchen gerade wieder in sein gläsernes Bettchen zurückgelegt, nachdem die Mutter ihr Kind während des sogenannten „Känguruhens" eine Stunde auf ihrem Bauch liegen gehabt hatte. Das Verfahren zeigte gute Erfolge. So konnten Frühgeborene frühzeitiger das Krankenhaus verlassen, als ursprünglich geplant. Izzie war jedes Mal traurig, wenn einer ihrer Schützlinge, den sie über Wochen betreut hatte, nach Hause entlassen wurde. Aber sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass diese Babys nun in der schützenden Gemeinschaft der Eltern aufwachsen würden. Stark gemacht für das Leben da draußen hatten die meisten eine echte Chance. Während Izzie immer noch den Säugling betrachtete, spürte sie auf einmal, wie jemand hinter sie trat. Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste sie, dass es Alex war. Sie hatte mittlerweile eine Sensibilität entwickelt, dass sie ihn schon körperlich spürte, wenn er noch nicht einmal den Raum betreten hatte. Sie spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen aufstellten und sich ihr Puls beschleunigte, je näher er kam. Ein Monat war vergangen, seitdem dieser „Unfall-Kuss" im Umkleideraum passiert war. Sie hatten beide so gut es ging den Vorfall verleugnet, bzw. heruntergespielt. Aber vor wenigen Stunden war etwas passiert, dass ihr Kartenhaus der Verleugnung ein und für allemal zum Einsturz gebracht hatte.

„Meine Pause ist beendet. Ich bin gekommen, um dich abzulösen", sagte Alex leise, während er sich neben sie stellte und sie von der Seite anlächelte.

„Nicht!" Izzie ging um den Inkubator herum und stellte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite.

„Was?" Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn, während er sie ansah.

„Sieh mich nicht so an!" Sie streckte einen Arm aus und hielt ihre Handfläche wie eine Art Schutzschild vor sich.

„Wie sehe ich dich denn an?" Er zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„So ... so .." Izzie begann hilflos mit den Armen zu gestikulieren. Die Worte wollten einfach nicht über die Lippen, obwohl sie genau wusste, was sie sagen wollte.

Er zog die Stirn in Falten und ging nun ebenfalls auf die andere Seite des Inkubators, wo Izzie stand. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" erkundigte er sich besorgt.

Sie wich zur anderen Seite aus. „Komm nicht näher! Ich meine das ernst, Alex!" sagte sie drohend.

Er blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie mit einem verstörten Blick an. „Ich will jetzt wissen, was los ist!" sagte er in beinahe gebieterischem Ton. „Habe ich irgendwas getan?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich ... ich will nur nicht, dass du mir zu nahe kommst. Das ist alles." 

„Das ist alles?" Er sah sie fassungslos an. Er hatte plötzlich eine Vermutung, was Izzie's merkwürdiges Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte. „Du warst heute morgen bei Dr. Webber", begann er zögernd. „Ist dort etwas vorgefallen?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie die Arme um ihren Körper schlang. Sie hatte versucht zu verdrängen, was Dr. Webber sie gefragt hatte. Wie ein Angeklagter auf der Gerichtsbank war sie sich vorgekommen. Sie schloss die Augen, während sie die Szene in Dr. Webber's Büro noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.

_Sie wurden gesehen, wie sie und Dr. Karev sich geküsst haben. Sie wissen schon, dass er verheiratet ist? Ich habe es von Anfang an kritisch gesehen, dass sie beide zusammen unter einem Dach leben. War das der erste Vorfall dieser Art? Wie lange läuft das schon zwischen ihnen beiden? Weiß Dr. Karev's Ehefrau Bescheid? Lieben sie Dr. Karev?_

„Iz?" Alex trat näher auf sie zu. „Ist es wegen des Kusses?" Er legte ihr vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe Dr. Bailey bereits gesagt, dass es ein harmloser Kuss unter Freunden war." Er brach ab, als er sah, wie sich ihre Augen plötzlich mit Tränen füllten.

„Er hat mich behandelt, als ob ich ein Verbrechen begangen hätte!" platzte es aus Izzie hervor. „Er hat mir Fragen gestellt, wie lange das schon zwischen uns beiden laufen würde, und ob deine Frau darüber Bescheid wüßte." Sie hob ihr tränenfeuchtes Gesicht zu ihm. „Es war so furchtbar demütigend, Alex!"

Alex hatte ihr die ganze Zeit ruhig zugehört, doch auch in seinem Gesicht konnte man tiefe Betroffenheit erkennen. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, ob es klug war, was er tat, legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie an seine Brust.

Für einen Moment hatte sie noch darüber nachgedacht, sich gegen die Umarmung zu wehren, doch es fühlte sich so gut an, ihm so nahe zu sein, seine Wärme zu spüren und seinen Herzschlag. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und ließ den Tränen nun freien Lauf.

Für einen kurzen Moment verharrten beide in der Umarmung, bevor Alex sie frei gab und seine Hand sanft unter ihr Kinn legte. Mit dem Daumen wischte er ihr zärtlich die Tränen von der Wange, während sein Blick ihren immer noch gefangen hielt. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt geküsst. Doch nachdem, was geschehen war, war es sicher nicht klug, noch mehr Öl ins Feuer zu gießen.

Izzie's Hand zitterte leicht, als sie sie ausstreckte und damit sanft über seine Wange strich. In seinem Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, lag soviel Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht, dass ihr beinahe schwindelig wurde. Auch ohne Worte spürten beide, was der andere fühlte. Deshalb kam es auch nicht überraschend für Izzie, als Alex ihre Hand ergriff und festhielt. Sie umfasste schnell seine andere Hand, und für einen Moment standen sie sich nur schweigend gegenüber, ihre Blicke miteinander verschmolzen und ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt. Zwei Liebende, die alles um sich herum vergessen hatten.

Izzie ließ Alex' Hände schließlich los und trat einen Schritt zurück, während sie ihn scheu anlächelte. Sie wusste, dass das was sie taten falsch war, aber eigenartigerweise fühlte sie keine Reue. „Ich glaube, jetzt brauche ich auch nicht mehr in die Cafeteria zu gehen. Die Pause ist vorbei."

Alex nickte, als er auf die Uhr schaute. „Ja, wir haben sie ... anderweitig genutzt." Er grinste verlegen und räusperte sich dann. „Dann auf an die Arbeit?" 

Izzie nickte. Sie strich sich ihren Kittel glatt und straffte ihre Schultern. „Die Patientin in Zimmer 412 hat gefragt, ob sie eine Milchpumpe haben kann." Sie ging zum Regal und holte die Pumpe heraus. „Ich gehe dann zur ihr und bringe sie ihr." Sie lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Frühgeborenenstation. 

Alex nickte geistesabwesend. Er starrte Izzie hinterher, wie sie durch die Tür verschwand. Es war dringend nötig, nun Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Denn jetzt ging es nicht nur um eine harmlose Flirterei zwischen Kollegen. Jetzt ging es darum, dass sich beide ineinander verliebt hatten. Und es wurde höchste Zeit, eine Entscheidung für die weitere Zukunft zu treffen. Alex griff nach einer Patientenakte und verließ ebenfalls die Frühchenstation.

**Derek's Haus**

Nervös trommelte Derek auf den Küchentisch ein. Meredith hatte seit 8 Stunden Dienstschluss. Sie war pünktlich gegangen, aber noch immer nicht zu Hause. Zudem hatte sie ihr Handy ausgeschaltet. Seine letzten 12 Anrufe wurden direkt zu ihrer Mailbox weitergeleitet, die 17 davor erlebten noch das Freizeichen. Er hatte auch aufgegeben, Nachrichten an sie zu schicken, denn darauf hatte auch keine Antwort erhalten. Erneut starrte er auf die Uhr. Jetzt waren es 8 Stunden und 10 Minuten. Das piepende Geräusch seines Handys riss ihn aus seiner Starre, doch Marks Nachricht, dass Cristina auch nicht wusste wo sie war, frustrierte ihn nu noch mehr. Schwerfällig stand er vom Tisch auf und ging geradewegs zur Kaffeemaschine. So langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er eine lange Nacht vor sich hatte. Doch kaum hatte er angefangen Wasser einzufüllen, hörte er die Wohnungstür auf und dann wieder zugehen. Nur wenige Sekunden später stand Meredith mit einer Einkaufstasche in der Küche.

„Du kippst das Wasser daneben." Stellte Meredith mit einem Fingerzeig fest.

Derek drehte sich um und sah sofort sein Missgeschick. Leise fluchend stellte er die Kanne ab und griff nach einem Lappen, um das Wasser wieder aufzuwischen. Als er fertig war, sammelte er sich kurz, um sich dann wieder Meredith zu zuwenden, die sich tief in den Kühlschrank gebeugt hatte. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" Begann er mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme, weswegen Meredith verwundert zu ihm hinüber sah.

„Was meinst du?" Sie hatte sich die Kanne mit kaltem Eistee herausgenommen und griff nach einem der Gläser.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so verschwinden." Er lehnte sich gegen die Anrichte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vielleicht hätte es dir in den Sinn kommen können, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich um dich sorgen?"

„Entschuldigung, Daddy." Sie hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich treffe schon seit einiger Zeit meine Entscheidungen selbst und ich kann machen was ich will. Dazu brauche ich weder dich zu fragen, noch sonst einen."

„Ach ja?" Dereks Stimme überschlug sich fast, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. „Es gibt schon mal Regeln, die du befolgen musst. Und du hättest wenigstens einem von uns sagen können, dass du frei hast und durch Seattle irrst."

„Warum sollte ich das machen?" Hakte Meredith inzwischen gereizt nach. „Ich erwarte auch nicht von euch, dass ihr euch bei mir an und abmeldet."

„Das ist ja wohl etwas anderes." Zischte er wütend. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Meredith zu. „Du solltest uns sagen, wenn du alleine unterwegs bist."

„Ich sehe nicht ein, warum." Sie zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Außerdem lasse ich mir keine Vorschriften machen. Du bist noch schlimmer als Finn."

„Ich bin was?" Schrie Derek überrascht auf. „Du vergleichst mich mit dem?"

„Was soll ich denn denken, wenn du mich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgst. Und dann noch unsere Freunde auf mich hetzt." Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Dann werde ich dich in Zukunft nicht mehr beschützen." Zischte er rasend vor Zorn zurück.

„Das wäre mir Recht." Sie drehte sich um, damit er ihre kalte Schulter zu spüren bekam.

Derek wartete einen Moment, doch da sie sich nicht mehr regte, atmete er tief aus. „Fein."

„Fein." Schmollte sie zurück.

Derek schnaubte wütend auf. „Wenn du so denkst. Dann renn in dein Unglück." Er stürmte an Meredith vorbei und knallte hinter sich die Tür zu.

Für einen Moment blieb Meredith der Atem weg. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen hatte. Allerdings war sie noch immer nicht klüger, warum Derek sich so verhielt. Nachdenklich lehnte sie sich gegen die Anrichte. Als die Tür wieder aufgestoßen wurde, sah sie verwundert auf.

„Wir sind besorgt um dich." Begann Derek vorsichtig, mied aber sorgfältig Augenkontakt.

„Ich weiß." Gestand Meredith offen. „Aber wenn ihr mir nicht sagt was los ist, dann verweigere ich eure Hilfe oder was auch immer ihr da macht." 

„In Ordnung." Er nickte ihr zu nachdem er sich neben sie an die Anrichte gestellt hatte. „Finn und ich hatten ein merkwürdiges Gespräch. Irgendwie will er die Scheidung aufschieben, in der Hoffnung, dass du dich wieder in ihn verlieben würdest."

Meredith sah ihn verwundert an. „Und warum beschattet ihr mich plötzlich?" Sie sah keinen Zusammenhang in dem merkwürdigen Verhalten ihrer Freunde und dem Gespräch mit Finn.

„Weil wir uns Sorgen machen, dass Finn vielleicht was verrücktes vorhat, wenn er nicht das bekommt, was er will." Erklärte Derek ruhig, auch wenn sein Herz ihm allein bei dem Gedanken bis zum Hals schlug.

„Ihr habt sie nicht mehr alle." Meredith schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Finn mag zwar anders sein. Er ist immerhin Tierarzt." Sie runzelte die Stirn während sie Derek fragend ansah. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass er mir etwas antun würde?" Da Derek schwieg, fing sie lauthals an zu lachen. „Ich glaube eher, dass ihr verrückt seid und nicht Finn."

„Du hättest ihn erleben sollen." Protestierte Derek lautstark, doch Meredith fing nur lauter an zu lachen und ihr liefen bereits Tränen die Wange hinunter. Verärgert verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie gesagt, dann renn doch in dein Unglück."

„Oh Derek." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Finn ist harmlos und das weißt du auch." Da Derek sich nicht weiter regte, runzelte sie nachdenklich die Stirn. „Er hängt der Ehe eben noch nach und sucht nach dem letzten Strohhalm. Aber das macht ihn nicht zu einem Verrückten."

„Wenn du meinst." Er zuckte ungerührt mit der Schulter. „Ich habe dich jetzt gewarnt und damit hat es sich. Aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht."

Sie sah ihm einen Moment tief in die Augen, dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich bezweifle, dass Finn irgendetwas geplant hat, was mir schaden könnte. Es ist bald Weihnachten und im Gegensatz zu uns, wird er allein sein." Ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, lächelte sie ihn warmherzig an. „Also bist du jetzt grundlos übervorsichtig oder grundlos eifersüchtig."

„Weder noch." Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und begann ruhelos durch die Küche zu gehen. „Es wäre mir lieb, wenn du es ernster nehmen würdest."

Seufzend schüttelte Meredith den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass Derek nicht einen Millimeter auf sie zukommen würde und deswegen selber den Schritt wagen musste. „Also schön. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

Interessiert richtete Derek seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Wie lautet die?"

„Mark folgt mir nicht mehr überall hin nach. Toiletten sind tabu. Und du." Sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust. „Du wirst dich wieder beruhigen, denn ich traue Finn so einiges zu, aber nicht, dass er mir etwas antun würde."

„Das sind zwei Bedingungen." Schmollte Derek leise. Aufgrund ihrer gehobenen Augenbraue und des unerschütterlichen Gesichtsausdruckes, seufzte er laut. „Also schön. Ich bremse mich und du schaltest dein Handy nicht mehr aus."

„Einverstanden." Sie lächelte ihn an und griff dann nach ihrer Einkaufstasche. „Da siehst du mal, dass ich dich mag. Obwohl ich sauer war, habe ich dir ein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgt. Und wie hätte ich das machen können, wenn du mich auf Schritt und Tritt begleitest?"

„Ich sagte ja schon, dass ich mich bremsen werde." Er ging auf sie zu und versuchte in die Tasche zu schielen, doch Meredith versteckte sie sofort hinter ihrem Rücken. „Ich bin zu müde, um weiter mit dir zu kämpfen." Lächelnd küsste er sie auf die Wange.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen." Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre und drückte sie leicht. „Es ist schön zu wissen, dass sich jemand um mich sorgt."

Derek nickte ihr zu und drückte ebenfalls ihre Hand. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen." Er lächelte sie an und küsste sie erneut auf die Wange bevor er die Küche verließ.

Meredith sah ihm hinterher und setzte sich dann nachdenklich auf einen Stuhl. Obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass Finn ihr nichts tun würde, so beunruhigte es sie, dass auch Cristina besorgt war.

**Im Haus der Karevs **

Mit fassungslosem Blick starrte Susanna auf die kleine blaue Linie, die im Ergebnisfenster des Testsstäbchens sichtbar geworden war. Es gab wohl nun keinen Zweifel mehr: Sie war wirklich schwanger. Nach dem dritten positiven Testergebnis konnte man wohl einen Fehler des Herstellers der Teststäbchen sicher ausschließen. Sie hatte ihre Unpässlichkeit und das Ausbleiben ihrer Monatsblutung darauf zurückgeführt, dass sie allmählich in die Wechseljahre kam. Schließlich war sie Mitte 40, und auch ihre Mutter hatte schon früh damit begonnen. Das sie stattdessen schwanger war, kam nicht nur überraschend sondern war ein regelrechter Schock. Eine grausame Fügung des Schicksals. Sie wollte kein Baby – kein geplantes und auch kein ungeplantes. Selbst vor ihrer Ehe mit Alex hatte sie keine Kinder haben wollen. Sie wollte ihr Leben nicht für einen schreienden Säugling aufgeben. Und genau das würde passieren, wenn sie dieses Kind austragen würde. Ihr Leben war schon so kompliziert genug. Sie hob erschrocken den Kopf und lauschte, als sie ein Geräusch an der Tür hörte. Schnell nahm sie die Tests vom Boden auf und wickelte sie in eine Lage Zeitungspapier, bevor sie das Bündel in die hinterste Ecke des Badezimmerschrankes schob. Sie würde die Tests vernichten, wenn Alex schlief, nahm sie sich vor. Sie entriegelte die Badezimmertür gerade in dem Moment, als er den Flur betrat.

„Oh ... Hi!" rief er erstaunt aus. „Es war so ruhig. Ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht unterwegs."

Susanna lächelte gequält. "Ich bin noch nicht lange zuhause. Ich war am Packen", sagte sie und ging hinüber ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer. 

„Du packst?" Alex sah irritiert zu, wie sie ihre Reisetasche aus der Ecke zerrte und den Kleiderschrank öffnete. „Ich dachte, du hättest Urlaub?"

„Ja ... ich ..." Sie brach hilflos ab. Susanna fühlte sich in der Falle. Sie hatte ihm erst den Tag zuvor mitgeteilt, dass sie nun die nächsten zwei Wochen Urlaub haben würde und sie Weihnachten zusammen feiern könnten. Doch nun, mit dem Wissen um ihre Schwangerschaft wusste sie nicht, wie sie die Zeit mit ihm überstehen sollte. Sie mußte irgendwie verhindern, dass er davon erfuhr. Sonst würde er ihre Pläne vereiteln. „Es gibt eine kleine Planänderung", stieß sie schließlich hervor. „Ron ... ich meine ... Mr. Murphy hat mich gebeten für eine ... Kollegin einzuspringen, die plötzlich .. erkrankt ist", stotterte sie.

„Und es gab sonst niemanden, den er hätte fragen können?" Alex zog die Stirn kraus. Wieso hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Susanna log?

Susanna schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war froh, dass sie sich mit dem Packen ihrer Sachen ablenken konnte. So war sie nicht gezwungen, ihm direkt in die Augen schauen zu müssen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mit diesem Murphy mal ein ernstes Wort reden", stieß Alex empört hervor. „Es ist schließlich Weihnachten! Hat der Mann eigentlich gar keine Familie?"

Susanna spürte, wie sie ein leichter Schwindel überkam. Schnell setzte sie sich aufs Bett.

„Alles okay?" Alex sah sie besorgt an. „Du bist ganz blass."

Susanna versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr jedoch gründlich misslang. Es war eben doch nicht so einfach, ein Doppelleben zu führen. „Es geht ... mir gut", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„Ganz sicher?" Alex beäugte sie misstrauisch.

Susanna atmete tief durch und erhob sich dann wieder. „Ganz sicher. Ich bin nur müde. Der Tag war anstrengend."

„Vielleicht wäre es dann besser, wenn du deinen Boss anrufst und ihm mitteilst, dass du dich nicht so gut fühlst", schlug Alex vor.

„Ich sagte doch, dass es mir gut geht!"

Alex zuckte leicht zusammen. Susanna war normalerweise nicht so aggressiv. Ihr Verhalten war nur eine Bestätigung mehr, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Wie lange wirst du diesmal fort sein?" fragte er ruhig.

„Ich weiß nicht." Susanna schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „So lange wie es dauert", wich sie der Frage aus. Sie war mit dem Packen fertig und stellte ihre Tasche neben dem Bett ab. „So fertig!" Sie ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn mit schuldbewußter Miene an. „Ich weiß, dass du andere Pläne fürs Weihnachtsfest hattest, Alex. Und es tut mir auch sehr leid. Aber mein Job geht nun einmal vor. Das musst sogar du verstehen."

Alex nickte mechanisch. Im Normalfall hätte er auch Verständnis dafür gehabt, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht so ganz dem Eindruck entziehen, dass Susanna vor etwas flüchten wollte.

„Ich wusste, dass du es verstehen würdest." Sie strich leicht mit ihren Fingern über seine Wange. Mehr wollte und konnte sie ihm jetzt nicht geben. Sie war froh, dass Alex nicht darauf bestand, jetzt mit ihr zu schlafen. Obwohl er in letzter Zeit immer weniger danach verlangte.

„Bleibt mir eine andere Wahl?" Die Frage war mehr rhetorisch gemeint, denn er wusste, dass Susanna ihm schon lange keine Wahl mehr ließ. Sie tat, was sie wollte, und im Grunde genommen tat er auch, was er wollte. Und es war schon lange nicht mehr Susanna, die er wollte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was Susanna's Entscheidung für ihn und Izzie bedeutete. Sie würden über Weihnachten alleine im Haus sein ...

„Alex, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

„Was?" Er hob erschrocken den Kopf.

„Ich sagte, dass ich mich hinlegen werde. Vielleicht können wir morgen früh noch zusammen frühstücken, bevor mein Flieger geht. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir jetzt schon einmal Frohe Weihnachten!" Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und küsste ihn dann noch einmal zum Abschied auf die Wange, bevor sie ihr Nachthemd nahm und im Badezimmer verschwand.

„Ja ... Frohe Weihnachten ... und ... gute Nacht!" murmelte er. Nachdenklich sah Alex ihr nach und ging dann hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Decided By Love

**Kapitel 18 – Das Kapitel, das Weihnachtsgefühle verbreitet (oder auch nicht...) **

**Krankenhaus – Umkleidekabine**

Lächelnd verstaute Meredith ein paar Kugelschreiber in ihrem Arztkittel. Sie schloss die Schranktür, nur um sie dann wieder zu öffnen, da sie ihr Stethoskop vergessen hatte. Normalerweise würde sie ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich geben, aber die Tatsache, dass sie an den nächsten 3 Tagen nicht arbeiten musste, vergnügte sie leicht. Wobei sie sich noch nicht sicher war, ob es die freien Tage waren, die sie erfreuten oder die Tatsache, dass sie diese mit Derek verbringen würde. Er hatte mal wieder an den Dienstplänen gemauschelt, so dass sie gemeinsam über Weihnachten frei hatten. Es war ihr zunehmend egal, was sie so vergnügte als sie die Tür zu ihrem Spind wieder schloss. Als sie sich herumdrehte, zuckte sie zusammen.

„Finn?" Sie hielt sich eine Hand auf die Brust und versuchte den Schock zu überwinden. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dir auch frohe Weihnachten." Begrüßte Finn sie lächelnd. „Ich wollte dir nur bescheid geben, dass es gegen 8 Uhr Essen geben wird. Ich mache dein Lieblingsgericht."

Irritiert runzelte Meredith die Stirn. „Dir ist schon klar, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind?"

„Meredith, Liebes. Du redest immer so ulkiges Zeug." Lachend hielt er sich den Bauch. „Also könntest du es einrichten, wenigstens heute einmal pünktlich zu sein? Immerhin ist Weihnachten."

„Der einzige, der hier wirres Zeug redet bist du." Sie stemmte eine Faust in ihre Seite und starrte Finn finster an. „Du kannst machen was du willst. Ich bin fertig mit dir. Und du solltest von hier verschwinden." Mit dem Finger deutete sie auf die Tür, doch Finn regte sich nicht weiter. „Finn, verschwinde von hier."

„Meredith, warum machst du so einen Aufstand?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe dir längst deine kleine Affäre mit diesem Arzt verziehen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du darüber hinweg kommst."

„Ich glaube, ich spinne." Sie rieb sich ihre pochende Schläfe, auch wenn es ihr kaum Besserung bescherte. „Finn, zum letzten Mal. Derek und ich sind Freunde. Die besten Freunde um genau zu sein. Lass es endlich."

„Dann ist ja gut." Finn nickte ihr lächelnd zu. „Ich hätte mir größere Sorgen gemacht, wenn du ihm noch nachtrauern würdest."

„Nachtrauern?" Sie runzelte seufzend die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."

„Derek ist doch mit dieser sympathischen OP Schwester zusammen." Grinste Finn sie freudig an. „So sind doch alle glücklich." Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und seufzte dann traurig auf. „Schon so spät? Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch länger mit dir plaudern, aber ich muss noch ein paar Besorgungen machen. Immerhin feiern wir Weihnachten zusammen. Ich hol dich heute Abend ab." Bevor Meredith etwas erwidern konnte hatte er sich umgedreht und war aus der Umkleide verschwunden.

Meredith stand erstarrt vor ihrem Spind. Sie bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass sich ihr jemand angenähert hatte. Erst ein harter Stoß gegen ihre Schulter ließ sie aufblicken.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst aus, als ob du ein Geist gesehen hättest." Cristina sah ihre Freundin misstrauisch an, entschloss sich dann aber schnell dazu, sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen.

„Ich glaube, dass ich wirklich einen gesehen habe." Murmelte Meredith leise, noch immer verwirrt darüber, was Finn ihr gesagt hatte.

„Und ich dachte, dass du Derek daran hättest hindern können, dieses Ding aufzuziehen." Cristina rümpfte leicht die Nase, nachdem sie sich ihr OP Oberteil über gezogen hatte. „Will er etwa mit dieser albernen Mütze den ganzen Tag rum laufen?"

„Was? Welche Mütze?" Meredith sah jetzt zum ersten Mal zu Cristina, die sich ihren Arztkittel zurecht zupfte. „Wir sind mit getrennten Autos hier. Ich habe mit Derek noch nicht sprechen können."

„Das erklärt die Mütze." Fand Cristina und fuhr mit ihren Vorbereitungen fort.

Meredith lehnte sich mit einem traurigen Blick gegen ihren Spind. „Sag mal. Hat Derek ein Auge auf eine OP Schwester geworfen?"

Cristina fiel fast ihr Stethoskop zu Boden. Verwundert betrachtete sie sich Meredith, die nervös an ihrem Kittel zupfte. „Gegenfrage. Nimmt Derek überhaupt noch andere Frauen wahr?" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Dein Geist scheint eine Gehirnwäsche mit dir betrieben zu haben."

„Was? Nein." Meredith atmete tief durch. „Heißt das jetzt ja?"

„Nein." Etwas unwirsch knallte Cristina den Schrank zu. „Wie kommst du auf so einen Schwachsinn? Er hat seinen Dienst getauscht, damit ihr zusammen Weihachten feiern könnt und soll dann Interesse für eine andere haben?" Für einen Moment sah Cristina mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu Meredith hinüber bevor sie laut zu lachen anfing. „Danke, für den Lacher. Derek ist an einer anderen Frau als dir interessiert."

„Wir sind nur Freunde." Protestierte Meredith schmollend. „Ich sollte aufhören auf Finn zu hören."

„Finn?" Cristina verstummte augenblicklich. „Hat er dich angerufen?" Neugierig betrachtete sie sich Merediths Gesichtszüge, die einen Hauch von Panik enthielten. „Er war hier?"

„Er bereitet ein Essen für uns vor und will mich heute Abend abholen." Berichtete Meredith wahrheitsgemäß. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihr das einen 24 Stunden Begleitservice einbringen würde.

„Du wirst nirgendwo alleine hingehen." Bestätigte Cristina Merediths Gedanken sofort. „Ich traue Finn nicht über den Weg."

„Gut zu wissen." Nickte Meredith ihr zu als sie sich von ihrem Spind abdrückte. „Denn ich habe eine Vermutung, welche OP Schwester er gemeint hat und Dereks Geschmack kann nicht so schlecht geworden sein."

„Du meinst die Gifteiche?" Cristina hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Die hypnotisiert die Kerle mit ihren riesigen Augen. Allerdings hat sie bei Derek keine Chance, denn er hat keine Augen für sie."

„Na hoffentlich." Murmelte Meredith als sie Cristina aus der Umkleidekabine folgte. Aber vermutlich hatte ihre Freundin recht. Immerhin hätte Derek ihr längst gebeichtet, wenn er sich wieder mit Frauen treffen würde.

**Ron Murphy's Haus**

Susanna wurde aus ihrem Schlaf geweckt, als sich ein Arm um sie schlang. Sie lächelte und rutschte näher an ihren Bettgenossen heran. Seit einer Woche lebte sie nun schon in seinem Haus in Seattle. Und sie genoss es, jeden Morgen an seiner Seite aufzuwachen.

„Denkst du, dass ich Alex anrufen sollte?" Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an.

„Wieso willst du ihn anrufen?" Er begann, ihren Nacken zu küssen. „Das bringt ihn nur auf falsche Ideen", murmelte er an ihrem Hals. „Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

„Das eine Kollegin krank geworden ist und du mich gebeten hattest, für sie einzuspringen." Sie seufzte leise und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. "Er denkt ich bin in Paris."

Sein kehliges Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „Ich wette, du bist dabei nicht einmal rot geworden, ihn so anzulügen", meinte er dann grinsend.

Susanna schlug ihm spielerisch empört auf die nackte Brust. „Denkst du, es macht mir Spaß? Dieses Doppelleben ist anstrengend. Ständig muss man aufpassen, sich nicht zu verplappern." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Das da ..." Sie klopfte leicht auf ihren Bauch", ist die gerechte Strafe für all meine Sünden."

„Nun werde nicht gleich überdramatisch." Ron rollte mit den Augen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte den Ellbogen auf. „Außerdem habe ich mich bereits darum gekümmert."

„Was soll das bedeuten?" Susanna sah ihn mit rätselhaftem Blick an.

„Ich kenne da eine Frau", druckste er herum. „Sie ist so eine Art ... Hebamme. Aber nebenbei kümmert sie sich auch um Frauen, die ungewollt schwanger wurden..."

Susanna's Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Du meinst, sie ist so eine Art Engelmacherin? Sie führt Abtreibungen durch?"

Ron nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Bezahlung. Das übernehme ich."

Susanna setzte sich abrupt auf. „Du schickst mich zu einer Pfuscherin?" Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er ihr diesen Vorschlag machte.

„Sie versteht ihr Handwerk." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat mal für einen Arzt gearbeitet und konnte ihm dabei über die Schulter gucken. Außerdem hat sie schon viele Kinder auf die Welt geholt."

„Das ist wohl kaum dasselbe", bemerkte Susanna trocken.

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber sie ist ziemlich bekannt hier in Seattle. Und was ich bisher gehört habe, hat sie schon vielen unglücklichen Paaren geholfen."

„Ich dachte, ich ... wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich in eine Abtreibungsklinik gehe", stotterte Susanna immer noch völlig unter Schock.

„Nun ja ..." Er setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf und rieb sich das Kinn. „Das war, bevor ich erfahren habe, dass die Abtreibungskliniken mit den hiesigen Großkliniken in Kontakt stehen. Außerdem musst du ein Formular ausfüllen mit all deinen Daten ... Name, Alter, Adresse, Arzt, etc. Und im Falle, dass etwas schief läuft kommst du sowieso ins Krankenhaus." Er rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Stell dir den Spaß vor, wie dein Mann reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt, dass du das Kind eines anderen Mannes abgetrieben hast."

„Oh Gott ..." Susanna presste ihre Hand auf den Mund. Jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und sie fühlte sich, als ob sie jeden Moment speien müsste. Alex würde ihr das niemals verzeihen. Und jeder würde davon erfahren. Sie musste das unbedingt verhindern. „Wo hast du die Adresse von dieser ... Hebamme?" Sie hatte Mühe, den Satz zu beenden. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, aber sie hatte wohl keine andere Wahl.

„Warte!" Er lehnte sich zum Nachttisch hinüber und nahm einen kleinen Zettel auf. „Hier ist die Adresse. Wie gesagt, sie ist sehr diskret. Keine unbequemen Fragen und alles anonym."

Susanna nahm den Zettel wie betäubt aus seiner Hand und starrte ihn an. „Schön, dann rufe ich sie morgen an und mache einen Termin aus."

Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Das habe ich schon erledigt. Du kannst heute Abend um 7 Uhr zu ihr kommen. Du solltest frische Kleidung mitbringen und Damenbinden. Ach ja, und sie meinte, dass du die erste Zeit nicht baden solltest und auch keinen Sex haben darfst." Er grinste anzüglich. „Es wird mir zwar schwer fallen, darauf zu verzichten, aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel."

„Heute ist ... Heiligabend .." brachte Susanna mühsam hervor.

„Tut mir leid." Er grinste schief. „Sie war bis nächste Woche ausgebucht. Und du willst es doch möglichst schnell hinter dich bringen, oder?" Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Susanna blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. „Würdest... du mich jetzt bitte ... entschuldigen?" Sie warf die Bettdecke zurück und ging mit wackeligen Knien hinüber ins Badezimmer. Dort angekommen verriegelte sie die Tür und lehnte sich zitternd dagegen. „Alex ..." flüsterte sie leise, während sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek zog eine Schachtel aus seinem Kittel. Nervös schaute er sich um. Als er sich sicher war, dass niemand ungebetenes mitbekam, was er zu zeigen hatte, formte sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Also was hältst du davon?" Er öffnete die Schachtel und hielt sie dann Mark hin.

„Sieht teuer aus." Mark nahm die Schachtel in die Hand und wollte sich den Inhalt genauer betrachten, doch Derek hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Ich will nicht, dass das noch jemand zu sehen bekommt." Zischte Derek leicht erbost und sah sich erneut um.

„Dann solltest du es nicht an einer Schwesternstation zeigen." Erwiderte Mark genervt, nahm die Schachtel aber trotzdem in seinen Besitz. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du ihr das schenken willst?"

„Sie hatte es sich mit großen Augen betrachtet." Erklärte Derek mit einem Schulterzucken. „Aber jetzt bin ich mir unsicher, ob es das richtige Geschenk für sie ist." Nachdenklich fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Wenn es ihr einmal gefallen hat, dann auch ein zweites Mal." Mark händigte ihm die Schachtel wieder aus. Als er Dereks besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah, seufzte er laut auf. „Ernsthaft, Derek. Du könntest ihr Klaps auf den Hintern schenken und sie würde dich anlächeln."

„Wie konnte ich nur jemals etwas mit dir anfangen?" Derek schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. „Nie wieder Alkohol. Nie wieder."

„Ach komm schon. Es hat doch auch Spaß gemacht." Fing Mark an zu lachen. Da Derek ihn weiterhin nur mit einem ungläubigen Blick bedachte, räusperte er sich deutlich hörbar. „Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber das da wird ihr gefallen. Du hast doch selber gesagt, dass sie es mit großen Augen angesehen hat."

„Hoffentlich." Murmelte Derek abwesend als er sich den Inhalt der Schachtel wieder betrachtete.

„Ich habe nichts gesehen." Zirpte eine Stimme, die sowohl Derek als auch Mark zusammen zucken ließ. „Ich freue mich so auf Weihnachten."

„Privatgespräche belauschen ist ein Verbrechen." Klärte Mark mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Und so viel Lakritz soll der Libido schaden. Nicht, dass das in diesem Kreis von Bedeutung wäre, aber ich sehe mich gezwungen, darauf hinzuweisen."

„Ach du." Die Brünette klopfte Mark lachend auf die Schulter, wandte sich aber schnell wieder Derek zu. „Und ich habe wirklich nicht genau gesehen was es ist." Sie deutete mit einem Finger auf die inzwischen wieder geschlossene Schachtel.

„Das geht sie auch rein gar nichts an, was da drin ist." Murrte Derek laut während er die Schachtel wieder in seiner Kitteltasche verschwinden ließ. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum sie uns bei einem Gespräch stören müssen?"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie sie es an Weihnachten gerne hätten." Sinnierte die Brünette als sie eine Tüte mit Lakritz aus einer Tasche zog. „Nachdem Dr. Grey jetzt mit ihrem reizenden Gatten feiert, dachte ich, dass sie nicht allein sein sollten."

Derek runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Sein Blick fiel auf Mark, der ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er nichts davon gehört zu haben schien. „Meredith feiert mit Finn? Wer sagt das?"

„Ich ihn heute Morgen getroffen und da hat er mit von seinen Plänen erzählt." Sie biss ein großes Stück von ihrer Lakritzstange ab und kaute darauf herum. „Es gibt ja nichts romantischeres als eine Versöhnung zur Weihnachtszeit." Seufzend verstaute sie ihre Lakritztüte wieder. „Also, Derek? Wann sollen wir uns treffen?"

Erneut runzelte Derek die Stirn. „Da müsste man mich schon unter Drogen setzen, damit das passiert." Er drehte sich von der Brünetten weg und zog dann Mark hinter sich her. Als sie außerhalb der Reichweite der Brünetten waren, blieben sie stehen und sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Vielleicht ist sie schon auf Drogen?" Brach Mark schließlich die Stille.

„Wer? Meredith oder dieses Lakritzding?" Aufgebracht fing Derek an hin und her zu gehen. „Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz." Er warf aufgebracht seine Hände in die Höhe.

„Du glaubst der doch nicht etwa?" Mark deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren. „Meredith würde das niemals machen und das weißt du auch."

Derek stoppte vor Mark und sah ihn eindringlich an. Ganz so als ob er in dessen Gesicht die Antworten auf seine Fragen finden würde. Nach einer Weile nickte er mit dem Kopf. „Du hast Recht."

„Sag ich doch." Grinste Mark ihn verschmitzt an. „Und endlich erkennst du das auch."

Gerade wollte Derek ansetzen, um eine passende Antwort zu geben, als ihn ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengrube beschlich. „Hat sie nicht gesagt, dass sie Finn getroffen hatte?"

„Er war hier." Bestätigte Mark leise. Die beiden stürmten ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen zu den nächsten Aufzügen.

**George's Apartment **

Als George die Tür öffnete blieb er für einen Moment sprachlos im Türrahmen stehen und genoss den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Callie sah bezaubernd aus in ihrem rubinroten, körperbetonten Satinkleid, dass ihr bis knapp über die Knie reichte. Sie trug ihre dunklen Haar offen, so wie George es am liebsten mochte, und ihre Füße steckten in silberfarbenen Riemchensandalen. Über dem Arm trug sie ihren langen schwarzen Mantel, den sie auf der Fahrt zu seinem Apartment angehabt hatte.

Wow …" War alles, was ihm dazu einfiel.

Callie lächelte. „Willst du uns nicht hereinlassen?"

„Sicher." George öffnete die Tür und ließ Callie eintreten. Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf seinen 3 ½ jährigen Sohn, der sich ein wenig scheu an die Beine seiner Mutter gedrückt hatte. „Hey Buddy! Wie geht's?"

Callie zog Benji hinter ihren Beinen hervor und schob ihn hinüber zu George. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was er hat. Er ist schon den ganzen Tag so still. Ich glaube, er wird krank."

George nickte und bückte sich dann, um Benji hochzuheben. „Er scheint Fieber zu haben", stellte er fest, nachdem er die Hand auf die Stirn des Kleinkindes gelegt hatte.

„Wirklich?" Callie sah ihren Sohn besorgt an. „Als wir von zuhause losfuhren hatte er noch keins." Sie beugte sich über Benji, der seinen Kopf gegen George's Brust gelehnt hatte. „Hast du irgendwo Aua?"

Benji schüttelte den Kopf. Er steckte seinen Daumen in den Mund und kuschelte sich noch enger in den Arm seines Vaters.

„Oh je …" Callie rollte mit den Augen. „Sieht so aus, als ob unser Weihnachtsessen ausfallen würde. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich wieder nach Hause fahre."

George schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Und lässt mich hier alleine mit dem ganzen Essen? Auf keinen Fall!"

Callie's Blick fiel auf den liebevoll gedeckten Tisch, auf dem auch nicht das kleinste Detail fehlte. Sogar an Kerzen hatte George gedacht. „Das hast du alles alleine gemacht?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Er trat verlegen von einem Fuss auf den anderen. „Ja … nein, also fast. Meine Haushälterin hat mir ein wenig geholfen."

Callie lächelte. Ihr Blick fiel auf Benji. „George, ich glaube, er ist eingeschlafen."

Überrascht schaute George auf seinen schlafenden Sohn herab. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum er auf einmal so schwer wird." Er lächelte. „Legen wir ihn einfach ins Schlafzimmer aufs Bett. Dort kann er sich gesund schlafen."

Sie folgte George ins Schlafzimmer und sah dann zu, wie er den Kleinen aufs Bett legte und ihm die Schuhe auszog. „Ich lasse die Tür einen Spalt auf, damit wir hören, wenn er uns rufen sollte." Er berührte Callie's Arm. „Geh schon einmal nach drüben. Ich schaue schnell im Backofen nach, ob der Braten fertig ist."

„Ist gut." Callie sah noch einmal auf ihren schlafenden Sohn herab, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer hinüber ging. Erst jetzt hatte sie Zeit, sich umzuschauen. George hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, den Raum festlich zu schmücken. In einer Ecke auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand ein Weihnachtsbaum, der mit Kugeln und Kerzen in den Farben rot und gold geschmückt war. Sie ging hinüber zur Stereoanlage und drückte den Startknopf. Sie war neugierig, was George für sie ausgesucht hatte. Als die ersten Takte von „I Wanna Know What Love Is" hörte, wurde sie unwillkürlich wieder an den Abend bei Joe's erinnert, wo sie zu diesem Lied eng umschlungen getanzt hatten.

George hatte das Wohnzimmer unbemerkt betreten und blieb nun abrupt stehen. "Das Essen braucht noch ein paar Minuten", sagte er mit entschuldigendem Blick, während er zu ihr hinüber ging. "Möchtest du tanzen?" Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Callie zögerte. War es klug, mit ihm zu tanzen? Sie hatte schon bei Joe's gespürt, welche Wirkung er immer noch auf sie hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Verlobungsring. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich glaube, das ist keine so gute Idee."

George senkte den Kopf. "Vermutlich nicht", murmelte er. Er wies zum Sofa hinüber. "Wollen wir uns setzen?"

Callie nickte. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam befangen ihm gegenüber. Vielleicht hätte sie sein Angebot, gemeinsam Abend zu essen, nicht annehmen sollen. Es machte die Dinge unnötig kompliziert.

George griff hinter sich und förderte eine kleine, in Goldpapier gewickelte Schachtel, zutage, die er Callie lächelnd entgegen hielt. "Frohe Weihnachten!"

Überrascht wanderte ihr Blick von der Schachtel zu seinem Gesicht. "Du hast ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich?" fragte sie erstaunt.

George nickte. "Es ist nichts besonderes. Ich meine, ich habe es nicht gekauft …" Er brach ab, weil ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig einfiel, wie missverständlich sich das anhören musste.

"Du hast für mich gebastelt?" fragte Callie schmunzelnd.

George lächelte verlegen. "Nicht direkt." Er deutete zur Schachtel. "Mach es einfach auf."

Callie runzelte die Stirn auf seinen Kommentar hin, entfernte dann aber doch das Geschenkpapier, mit dem die Schachtel eingewickelt war. Als sie den Deckel hob stockte ihr für einen Moment der Atem. "George … das ist … zu kostbar. Das kann ich nicht annehmen."

"Gefällt es dir nicht?" fragte er enttäuscht.

"Doch, es ist … wunderschön", beeilte sich Callie zu sagen.

"Es gehörte meiner Großmutter."

Callie schluckte, während sie die Halskette mit dem gläsernen, herzförmigen Anhänger aus der Schachtel nahm. "Es ist …" Ihr fehlten einfach die Worte.

"Es ist zerbrechlich." George schaute auf seine Hände. Er hatte eine Woche Zeit gehabt, sich vorzubereiten. Lange hatte er mit sich gerungen, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Callie würde bald heiraten. Es kam nicht mehr darauf an. Aber er hatte ihr vorher unbedingt noch sagen wollen, was er für sie fühlte. Langsam hob er den Kopf und beobachtete ängstlich ihre Reaktion.

Callie versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, die langsam in ihr hochstiegen. Da saß sie nun und hielt das Herz des Mannes in ihren Händen, den sie über alles liebte und gleichzeitig trug sie den Ring des Mannes, den sie in wenigen Wochen heiraten würde. Sie verstand die Symbolik, die hinter dem Geschenk stand, auch ohne, dass George etwas sagen musste. Sie hatte es die letzten Wochen immer häufiger bemerkt. Die Art, wie er sie angesehen hatte, die kleinen liebevollen Gesten, die Weise, wie er über Marcus gesprochen hatte und nicht zuletzt ihr gemeinsamer Tanz, der so voller unterdrückter Leidenschaft gewesen war. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn durch einen Schleier von Tränen an. "George … ich …" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er hatte sich blitzschnell vorgebeugt und seinen Mund auf ihre weichen Lippen gepresst. Callie wollte den Kuss gerade erwidern, als sie aus dem Zimmer nebenan leises Weinen hörte das in einen bellenden Husten überging.

George unterbrach den Kuss, und beide schauten sich an. Benji! Callie hatte einige Mühe, George so schnell zu folgen, weil sich ihre Beine unwirklich weich anfühlten. Eine Reaktion auf den Kuss. Doch sie wurde schlagartig wieder klar, als sie ihren kleinen Sohn keuchend atmen hörte. "Benji? Was hat er?" Ängstlich schaute Callie zu George hinüber, der dabei war, seinen Sohn aufrecht hinzusetzen.

"Ich bin kein Kinderarzt, aber es könnte Keuchhusten sein." Alarmiert beobachtete er, wie sich Benji's Lippen bläulich verfärbten und sich bei jedem Atemzug der Brustkorb einzog.

"Er bekommt keine Luft mehr …" Callie schaute entsetzt zu, wie Benji immer mehr Mühe hatte, seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu füllen, während ein pfeifendes Geräusch zu hören war.

"Er reagiert zyanotisch!" Ohne lange zu überlegen, nahm George Benji auf seine Arme und trug ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer. "Wir müssen ihn so schnell es geht, ins Krankenhaus bringen. Ich habe hier nichts, womit ich eine Erstversorgung vornehmen könnte." Er sah zu Callie hinüber. "Können wir dein Auto nehmen? Es ist größer."

Callie nickte wie betäubt. Sie reagierte nur noch mechanisch auf die Anweisungen, die George ihr gab. Bevor sie hinter den beiden das Apartment verließ, ging sie in die Küche und drehte den Herd ab. Als sie durchs Wohnzimmer ging, fiel ihr Blick noch einmal zum Sofa hinüber. Als sie aufgesprungen war, hatte sie anscheinend die Kette fallen lassen, denn das kleine Glasherz lag zerbrochen auf dem Fußboden.

**Im Krankenhaus **

Seufzend fuhr sich Derek durch das Gesicht. Statt weiter nach Meredith suchen zu können, wurde er zu einem Notfall gerufen. Zumindest hatte trotz der Ablenkung die OP erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht und er konnte sich wieder auf die Suche machen. Er bog um die Ecke und knallte hart mit einer Person zusammen.

„Entschuldigung." Brachte er es keuchend hervor und rieb sich die schmerzende Rippe. Erst als er einen zweiten Blick riskierte, erkannte er Meredith, die sich ihre schmerzende Schulter festhielt. „Meredith, endlich." Ohne weiter auf seine Rippen zu achten, riss er sie an sich und umarmte sie fest.

„Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr." Keuchte Meredith nach einer Weile, auch wenn sie froh war, Derek über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. Vielleicht freute sie sich auch mehr darüber, dass er sie umarmte und nicht irgendeine OP Schwester.

Derek ließ schweren Herzens wieder von ihr ab und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Leugne gar nicht erst, dass Finn da war."

„Er war da." Seufzte sie bedrückt. „Und er hat vor, mir ein Essen zu kochen."

„Normalerweise keine schlechte Idee. Zumindest bei deinen Kochkünsten." Er grinste sie verschmitzt an, auch wenn sie ihm einen eher vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf. „Allerdings kommt er wohl ein klein wenig zu spät. Hoffe ich." Fügte er kleinlaut hinzu, das Grinsen gänzlich aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Natürlich." Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf als sie ihm einen Stups gegen die Schulter verpasste. „Und ich habe auch mein Handy immer griffbereit, sollte er wieder auftauchen."

Derek atmete erleichtert auf. „Gut und du wartest nachher auf mich."

„Wir sind mit getrennten Autos da und ich habe früher Schluss." Protestierte sie leicht, auch wenn sie bereits ahnte, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht gegen ihn durchsetzen würde. „Ich passe auf und fahre auf direktem Weg nach Hause."

Derek schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Du wartest. Am besten sogar in meinem Büro oder du kommst mit mir in den OP."

„Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich werde ohnehin schon merkwürdig angesehen, seit du dich als mein Bodyguard aufführst." Sie rieb sich die pochende Schläfe. Noch immer konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass Finn etwas machen könnte, was ihr schadet. Wobei sie so langsam glaubte, dass er eher Derek Schaden zufügen will. Denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die ständigen Änderungen im Dienstplan bei den anderen Chirurgen gut ankamen.

„Ich mache nur was nötig ist." Konterte Derek mit fester Stimme. „Vielleicht kann ich früher raus, dann können wir gemeinsam losfahren."

Da sowohl Derek als auch Meredith dermaßen vertieft in ihre Gedanken waren, hatten sie nicht bemerkt, dass jemand den letzten Teil des Gespräches mitgehört hatte. Wütend trat Chief Webber auf die beiden zu, wo er sich lautstark räusperte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zu erlangen.

„Chief." Derek sah verwundert hoch und stellte sich danach schnell einen Schritt vor Meredith.

„Normalerweise liegt es mir nicht, die Gespräche anderer mitzuhören, aber in diesem Fall mache ich eine Ausnahme." Webber verschränkte verärgert seine Arme vor der Brust. „Wie ich höre wollen sie schon wieder früher gehen."

„Ja, nein." Derek kratzte sich am Kopf, da er sich nicht sicher war, was er sagen durfte und was nicht. Ihm war klar, dass seine Anschuldigungen gegen Finn nicht beweisbar waren und er somit nur auf Verdacht gehandelt hatte.

„Was denn jetzt?" Forderte der Chief leicht gereizt. Sein Blick fiel auf Meredith, die Derek zur Seite schob. „Dr. Grey, haben sie mir etwas zu sagen?"

„Hat sie nicht." Erneut stellte Derek sich vor Meredith, nachdem er ihr einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, der allerdings auch von Chief Webber bemerkt worden war. „Sie hat nichts mit den Dienstplanänderungen zu tun."

„So wie ich es mitbekommen habe, wollen sie gemeinsam irgendwohin fahren." Webber sah von Meredith zu Derek und dann wieder zu Meredith. „Wenn meine Personalakten stimmen, dann ist Dr. Grey verheiratet. Ich habe ein Problem damit, wenn das Privatleben zweier Angestellten Einfluss nimmt auf die Arbeit. Besonders dann, wenn einer oder beide verheiratet sind."

„Meredith… Dr. Grey lebt in Scheidung." Erklärte Derek so sachlich wie möglich. „Darüber hinaus sind wir Freunde und ich helfe ihr nur. Das ist doch erlaubt?"

Webber betrachtete sich die beiden misstrauisch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Freunden zu helfen ist erlaubt, sofern dabei nicht irgendwelche Grenzen überschritten werden. Sie nutzen derzeit ihre Stellung aus, Dr. Shepherd. Das würde ich als Grenzüberschreitung bezeichnen."

„Ich hatte meine Gründe, Chief." Derek verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „War es das?"

„Sie werden nicht früher gehen, Dr. Shepherd. Und diese ständigen Tauschaktionen werden auch aufhören." Webber wartete ab bis Derek widerwillig zustimmte, dann drehte er sich von den beiden weg und ging den Flur entlang.

„Er hat Recht. Du solltest nicht mehr deine Position ausnutzen." Meredith legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an.

„Du wartest auf mich." Erwiderte Derek mit monotoner Stimmlage. Als sie ihm zunickte, beugte er sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. „Bis später dann." Ihm war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Aber er konnte sich schlecht gegen den Chief stellen, zumal Meredith auf dessen Seite stand. Er beobachtete wie Meredith hinter einer Ecke verschwand und schluckte dann hart, um den Kloß in seinem Hals zu beseitigen.

**Haus der Karevs**

"Als du mich gefragt hattest, ob wir am Heiligen Abend zusammen essen wollen, da hatte ich eher an ein Restaurant gedacht." Izzie pustete eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und wischte ihre Hände dann doch an der Schürze ab, als ihr Versuch misslang. Ungeduldig schob sie die Strähne zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Position, bevor sie anfing, die Kartoffeln zu schälen.

"Hatte ich das gesagt?" Alex schaute von seiner Tätigkeit auf, Sahne in einen Siffon zu füllen.

"Nein, hattest du nicht." Izzie warf die geschälte Kartoffel in den Kochtopf. "Ich würde es mal so formulieren …" Sie griff nach der nächsten Kartoffel und begann sie zu schälen. "Frauen haben eine andere Art als Männer bestimmte Dinge zu assoziieren."

Alex hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. "Ach so, und du assoziierst also "essen" mit "Restaurant" … interessant."

Izzie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Gib zu, dass du mich nur eingespannt hast, weil du eine billige Köchin gebraucht hast."

Alex stellte das Tablett mit fertig verzierten Muffins auf den abgekühlten Herd. "Stimmt, wir haben noch gar nicht über deine Bezahlung geredet." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, als ob er wirklich darüber nachdenken würde.

Izzie nahm die halb geschälte Kartoffel und zielte damit auf ihn. Der Wurf traf, und Alex griff sich an die Brust und krümmte sich stöhnend zusammen.

Erschrocken eilte Izzie zu ihm hinüber. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Das wollte ich nicht." Sie sah sein Grinsen, als er sich wieder langsam aufrichtete.

"Hereingelegt!" sagte er und griff blitzschnell nach dem Sahnesiffon und ging damit auf sie zu.

"Was hast du damit vor?" Izzie sah ihn misstrauisch an, während sie immer weiter nach hinten wich.

"Nichts." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Doch sein harmloses Gebaren konnte Izzie nicht täuschen. Sie hatte sehr wohl sein spöttisch amüsiertes Grinsen gesehen.

"Glaub nicht, dass ich danach deine Küche putze!" sagte sie warnend. Da sie rückwärts ging bemerkte sie zu spät, dass sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand. Und nun gab es kein Entrinnen mehr, denn die Tür war verschlossen und Alex zielte mit dem Siffon direkt auf sie. Sie schloss die Augen, um zu verhindern, dass sie die Sahne direkt in die Augen bekam. Doch statt süßer Sahne spürte sie, wie sich warme weiche Lippen auf ihren Mund legten. Doch bevor sie auf seinen Kuss reagieren konnte zog er sich zurück und deutete dann lächelnd nach oben.

"Du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich das ausgenutzt habe?" fragte er leise.

Izzie folgte seinem Blick und ihr Herz sank. Er hatte sie nur geküsst, weil sie unter einem Mistelzweig gestanden hatten? Er hatte sie nur geküsst wegen einer dummen Tradition? Und überhaupt, welcher Idiot hatte den Zweig in der Küche aufgehangen? Izzie fühlte, wie Wut in ihr hochstieg. Sie hatte gedacht, dass der Kuss ihm viel mehr bedeutet hätte. Ihr hatte er mehr bedeutet. Reflexartig riss sie ihm den Sahnesiffon aus der Hand und drückte den Knopf bis zum Anschlag durch.

Alex war zu verblüfft, um reagieren zu können. Erst als er über und über von Kopf bis Fuß mit Sahne bedeckt war, starrte er fassungslos an sich herunter. "Was …?" Ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken.

Izzie warf den leeren Siffon achtlos in die Spüle und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich denke, jetzt sind wir quitt!"

Alex nickte wie betäubt. "Ich glaube, ich werde dann mal duschen gehen", meinte er kleinlaut. Er schaute auf den Sahneberg unter sich. "Und danach werde ich die Küche putzen", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Izzie's finsteren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er hatte keine Ahnung, womit er sie verärgert hatte, aber das sie wütend war, konnte ein Blinder sehen.

Schmunzelnd sah Izzie ihm nach, als er die Küche verließ. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder ihren Kartoffeln zuwenden, als das Telefon zu schellen begann. Izzie ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und überlegte, ob sie rangehen sollte. Sie entschied sich dagegen, als sie sah, dass der Anrufbeantworter ansprang.

"Alex? … Alex, bist du da, dann heb bitte ab! Bitte!"

Izzie stand für einen Moment wie erstarrt, bevor sie den Hörer schließlich hoch nahm. Das war eindeutig Susanna's Stimme. Und sie klang ziemlich verzweifelt.

"Susanna? Hier ist Izzie. Was ist denn los?"

"Izzie? Oh, Gott sei Dank … Du musst mir helfen! Hast du … etwas zu schreiben?"

Izzie griff mechanisch nach Notizblock und Stift, die neben dem Telefon lagen. "Ja, habe ich. Was ist denn los?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage. Sie hörte ein leises Stöhnen und fühlte, wie ihr Herz vor Aufregung schneller schlug. "Susanna? Hörst du mich?" Wieder nur Stöhnen. "Susanna, antworte doch!"

"44, Fairfield Road … Bitte komm … schnell!"

Izzie umklammerte den Hörer fester. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das alles bedeutete, aber sie hatte die Panik in Susanna's Stimme hören können. Und es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass sie einfach aufgelegt hatte. Izzie riss den Zettel mit der Adresse vom Block ab und kritzelte schnell eine Nachricht für Alex auf ein anderes Stück Papier. Ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr. Schnell band sie die Schürze ab und rannte die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hoch. Sie griff schnell ihre Autoschlüssel und Handtasche und rannte die Treppe wieder hinunter. Sie öffnete die Haustür und verließ das Haus.

**Im Krankenhaus – Lobby**

Derek sah ungeduldig auf seine Uhr. Dank eines Zwischenfalls auf der Intensivstation war er viel später dran, als er erhofft hatte. Immerhin war das Krankenhaus aufgrund der Feiertage voller Besucher und Meredith würde nicht allein in der Lobby warten. Vor ihm lag nur noch eine Ecke und dann war er endlich am Ziel. Als er den Eingangsbereich schließlich vor sich sah, suchte er sofort nach Meredith. Unruhig durchquerte er die Lobby, doch er konnte sie nicht finden. Er zog aus seiner Tasche sein Handy heraus, um sie anzurufen, doch er wurde sofort zur Mailbox weiter geleitet. Stirnrunzelnd suchte er erneut die Lobby ab, doch sie blieb immer noch verschwunden. Fluchend rannte er zum nächsten Treppenhaus, das ihn zu seinem Büro brachte. Doch auch dort wurde er nicht fündig, was ihn immer mehr beunruhigte. Als er wieder aus seinem Büro stürmte, prallte er auf Mark.

„Ich dachte, dass du schon weg wärst." Irritiert runzelte Mark die Stirn.

„Hast du Meredith gesehen?" Keuchte Derek noch immer schwer atmend von seinem Spurt durch das halbe Krankenhaus. Da Mark mit versteinerter Miene den Kopf schüttelte, sackte er kurz zusammen. „Vielleicht weiß Cristina etwas."

„Die war auf dem Weg zur Umkleidekabine." Erklärte Mark, was dazu führte, dass die beiden sofort losrannten und dabei alle umrissen, die sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen konnten.

Kaum hatten sie die Umkleidekabine erreicht, stürmten sie durch die Tür, was dazu führte, dass sie von mehreren Gesichtern fragend angesehen wurden. Derek deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger zu Cristina, die sich ungerührt weiter umgezogen hatte.

„Hast du Meredith gesehen?" Wiederholte Derek seine Frage, dieses mal an Cristina gerichtet, die sich abrupt umdrehte.

„Hast du mich erschreckt." Sie schüttelte sich leicht und betrachtete sich anschließend die beiden keuchenden Männer vor sich. „Hatte sie nicht schon länger Dienstschluss?" Als ihr klar war, warum Derek so außer Atem war, schlug sie ihm hart gegen die Schulter. „Und warst du nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass ihr nichts passiert?"

„Das heißt, dass du sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hast?" Hakte Derek nach, wobei er nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten brauchte, so wie Cristina ihn ansah. Verzweifelt fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht.

„Ist ihr Auto eigentlich noch da?" Fragte Mark nach, nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Kaum hatte Derek verneinend den Kopf geschüttelt, stürmten die drei aus der Umkleide heraus. Erneut konnten sich die übrigen Krankenhausangestellten nur mit knapper Mühe in Sicherheit bringen.

Als Derek den Parkplatz erreicht hatte, stoppte er abrupt, da er sofort Merediths Wagen ausmachen konnte. Durch sein stehen bleiben, schaffte es Mark nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu bremsen, wodurch er unsanft auf Derek prallte.

„Du hättest auch eine Warnung abgeben können." Keuchte Mark außer Atmen während er sich seine schmerzende Schulter rieb. „Und warum bleibst du überhaupt stehen?" Erkundigte er sich neugierig, folgte aber gleichzeitig Dereks Blick. Stirnrunzelnd sah er wieder zu Derek.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht." Murmelte Derek mehr zu sich selbst.

Als auch Cristina auf dem Parkplatz angekommen war, drehte sich Mark zu ihr um. „Irgendetwas scheint nicht in Ordnung zu sein." Mutmaßte er, auch wenn er nicht wusste, um was es sich genau handelte.

„Scheint so." Bestätigte Cristina mit den Augen rollend. Sie folgte Derek, der sich wieder in Gang gesetzt hatte. „Warum habt ihr eigentlich eine Kaffeepause eingelegt?" Ihr Blick fiel auf Mark, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Der da ist stehen geblieben." Mark deutete mit dem Finger auf den vor sich gehenden Derek. „Wir sollten es wieder auf Merediths Handy probieren. Immerhin steht ihr Auto noch hier."

Verwundert sah Cristina zu Mark auf. Kopfschüttelnd beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, damit sie neben Derek her gehen konnte. „Wie hat Mark es eigentlich geschafft, Arzt zu werden? Logisches Denken scheint nicht so seine Stärke zu sein."

Derek schaute überrascht neben sich. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er die anderen gar nicht mehr wahr genommen hatte. „Was?"

„Vergiss es." Cristina winkte mit der Hand ab, zumal sie jetzt neben Merediths Auto zum Stillstand gekommen waren. Sie folgte weiterhin Derek, der sich genauer umsah.

„Wonach suchst du eigentlich?" Mark hatte sich gegen einen kleinen Pfosten gelehnt und beobachtete interessiert wie Derek sich Merediths Autotür betrachtete.

„Weiß ich noch nicht." Murmelte Derek während er den Boden vor der Fahrertür genauer inspizierte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Polizei anrufen?" Fragte Mark nach, der stirnrunzeld zu Cristina blickte. Da er keine Antwort bekam, seufzte er laut auf. „Ernsthaft. Dieses rumsuchen bringt uns doch nicht weiter."

„Und was willst du der Polizei sagen?" Cristina stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn. „Immerhin könnte Meredith auch irgendwo im Krankenhaus sein und einfach nur ihr Handy ausgeschaltet haben."

„Hat sie nicht." Derek fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Seufzend stellte er sich neben Merediths Wagen. Als er die Blicke der anderen auf sich spürte, sah er zu ihnen auf. „Sie hat mir versprochen, es nicht zu machen und außerdem habe ich ihr Handy unter dem Auto gefunden." Er hielt zur Bestätigung Merediths Handy hoch.

Cristina atmete tief durch. „Und was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?"

Derek verstaute Merediths Handy in seiner Tasche. Als er wieder aufsah, atmete er tief aus. „So wie es aussieht, hat Finn sie doch abgefangen." Sein Blick ging ins Leere als er realisierte, dass genau das eingetreten war, wovor er sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte.

_To be continued!_


End file.
